DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN
by Inuhanya Cullen
Summary: Heero y Relena exploran la confusión del amor y la lujuria de una primera relación. Están destinados a estar juntos? Este esfuerzo sale de una experiencia real y quiere reflejar de cierta forma una relación realista. TRADUCCIÓN, un fic de Zapenstap CAP.25
1. Contemplación

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

**Nota de la autora**: Esta es una historia de Heero y Relena. La trama es estrictamente Heero y Relena a menos que me vuelva espontáneamente creativa en el futuro. Esta historia es independiente de cualquier otra historia que haya escrito, aunque podría seguir las Crónicas de Mandred porque voy a utilizar a Mandred como una figura paterna para Heero. Sin embargo, ninguna de mis otras historias necesitan leerse primero para disfrutas de esta porque esta historia es estrictamente sobre Heero y Relena y asumo que los fans de 1xR saben suficiente de ellos para descifrarlo todo. También, esta historia puede ser sexualmente específica. Los limes podrían incluirse eventualmente.

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!!... Es la primera vez que publico algo de Gundam Wing más no la primera vez que lo hago pero igual siento que fuera nueva en esto… jejeje… Es un gusto saludar a todos los fans de esta serie e igualmente de esta linda parejita, me fascina y solía leer muchos fics sobre ellos. Por tal motivo me encuentro aquí para traerles unas historias maravillosas, altamente recomendadas… Originalmente fueron escritas en inglés pero su autora, Zapenstap, en un hermoso gesto, me ha dado su permiso para traducirlas al español y así compartirlas con todos ustedes. Les agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que nos puedan brindar sin olvidar que todo el crédito de autoría es para **Zapenstap**, ella es la mente creativa, yo sólo soy su traductora. Espero que les guste y que la disfruten como yo lo hice alguna vez… Feliz lectura!!

--

Capítulo 1 - Contemplación

--

Heero estaba sentado en su propia mesa en su propia casa. Un libro yacía boca abajo en su mano derecha, detenido en algún lugar a la mitad, el lomo crecido de sobre extender las páginas. Una taza de te aún estaba humeando ligeramente junto a él, sin azúcar ni muy fuertemente cargado. Heero mismo estaba sentado encarando el exterior, hacia los árboles en lo que podría llamarse un patio trasero, mirando las montañas en la distancia.

La Tierra. Le estaba gustando vivir aquí. Los colores eran hermosos, ricos con aromas y sabores, el detalle silvestre en el mundo natural era una maravilla infinita para los sentidos. El espacio también tenía su belleza. Una fría y calma belleza, amplificada por la generosidad de sus ciudadanos luchadores, la paz de los colonos quienes estaban muy ocupados viviendo en un hábitat tan enemistoso para desperdiciar tiempo peleando entre ellos. Pero aún era un lugar frío, frío para huérfanos sin familia, para soldados sin guerras que pelear. Trató de no pensar en la guerra o el vacío del espacio; la sórdida soledad que estaba en los lugares más profundos de su corazón parecía hacer eco con tales ideas, su historia pulsaba con un destino al que se rehusaba sentirse encadenado. Esa era una razón de por qué se mudó aquí.

Levantó su libro de la mesa con una sonrisa y escaneó las líneas para encontrar su lugar. No era más un soldado. La Tierra era tan cálida como fría, tan bienvenida como ruda, un mundo de trabajo y triunfo, donde el polvo de la tierra y el dulce jugo de las frutas de los árboles se mezclaban como uno en un obsequio de dios para el hombre. Aquí, los cobardes y los héroes eran formados iguales, criminales y humanitarios, malos y buenos, la oscuridad y la luz.

Pensativo, Heero regresó a su libro, hojeando distraído las páginas un sábado en la mañana, ignorando sus inseguridades. Cuando sonó el timbre, sólo se sorprendió de lo temprana de la llegada de su visita. Había pensado que Duo era alguien de dormir hasta tarde y aplazar sus asuntos sociales.

Heero se levantó inmediatamente, doblando la página en su libro para guardar su lugar, y caminó hacia la puerta. Los grandes ojos de Duo lo saludaron, un puño ubicado para golpear la puerta, boca levemente abierta. Estudiando en silencio al otro piloto, Heero se preguntó no por primera vez qué era mayormente en los ojos de Duo que lo hacían parecer un tonto. Sus tamaños parecían hacerlo ver infantil, incluso curioso y cuestionante.

"Entra," dijo Heero vacíamente. "Te esperaba un poco más tarde, pero ahora no estoy haciendo nada."

Duo entró y retiró sus guantes de cuero, temblando un poco en el frío de noviembre mientras se ajustaba al calor de la casa. "Tienes un bonito lugar. Te quedas esta vez?"

"No tengo planes para mudarme a ningún lado," dijo Heero mientras entraban en la cocina y se sentaban en la mesa. "Quieres un poco de te?"

Duo se sentó casualmente, recostándose con un brazo extendido por la mesa y el resto de su cuerpo recostado en su silla. "No gracias. Realmente no me gusta," dijo con un educado rechazo, o tan cerca como Duo llegaba a ser educado, no es que Heero pudiera hablar. "Gracias por recibirme," añadió Duo animado. "Sé que es un poco extraño toparse contigo. También es extraño para mi, y no sólo tú, también los otros. No puedo decidir si, siendo camaradas, debimos dejar nuestros lazos atrás con las guerras o intentar ser amigos. Pero imaginé que en tanto como esté en el pueblo, quería ver cómo estabas."

"Estoy bien," dijo Heero. Podría haber añadido que a veces estaba solo pero no lo hizo. No era algo que diría, ni algo en lo que pensara mucho si no había estado pensando en otras cosas primero. En este caso, el comentario de Duo trajo la idea. Usualmente era porque pensaba en Relena. "Hilde se está ocupando de tus negocios?" preguntó él conversador.

"Sí," respondió Duo. "Me sorprende que recordaras su nombre."

"Presto más atención de lo que algunos piensan."

Duo se encogió. "Si tú lo dices, pero diría lo contrario. Eres diferente. Has cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que te conocí, y no es un error. No eres tan cerrado. No ofendes a las personas con mirarlas. Dices más de lo que pasa por tu mente. No tengo la impresión de que solieras ser un soldado y nada más cuando te miro. Tienes una vida fuera de eso, o al menos el justo comienzo de una."

Heero no comentó. Realmente no había nada que decir a algo así, aunque hubiese sido dicho antes. Heero recordó cómo era, por supuesto, y en el momento era quien había querido ser. En el momento, había pensado que era la única forma de ser, especialmente para alguien como él, pero mucho cambió desde entonces. Había tomado una decisión. Aunque no pudiese borrar el pasado, podría dar pasos para cambiar el futuro. Ahora era una persona diferente.

"He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar," dijo él, y tomó un sorbo de su te.

Duo miró alrededor. "Sí, supongo. Viviendo en una casa, cuidando de un perro…" Sus ojos se movieron hacia donde el labrador negro de Heero estaba enroscado en el piso. "Y todo ese tiempo que pasaste en las Colonias después de la guerra con ese Mandred. Qué era él, tu mentor o algo? Alguien que conociste en el pasado?"

"Él ayudó a construir el Wing Cero. Me conoció cuando estaba entrenando." Heero movió su cabeza, deseando no pensar en esos días. "Dices que soy diferente? Puedes tener razón. Solía vivir el día a día, planeando la próxima batalla si planeaba algo. Tal vez soy diferente ahora porque la vida es diferente. Cuando las batallas terminaron no estaba seguro cómo continuaría…"

"Yo tampoco," aceptó Duo tranquilamente, y por un momento, una mirada perdida en los ojos de Duo igualaron la que Heero dejaba algunas veces.

Ignorándola, Heero continuó sin pausa, "… pero resultó que puedo, en tanto como me enfoque en el presente y viva en el mundo que existe a mi alrededor." Él inhaló el vapor de su te y cerró sus ojos. Luego miró por la ventana, al cielo, donde la blanca luna del día se mostraba sobre las cimas de las montañas. Su mirada cayó e inconscientemente la idea llegó a él de que en algún lugar en esa dirección había una ciudad, y en uno de los pisos más altos de uno de los edificios más altos había una delgada rubia sumergida en una pila de papeles. "Dejé el espacio y vine a la Tierra porque sabía que necesitaba un cambio externo para igualar el resto de cambios al vivir de esta forma. Quatre tenía razón. Es muy hermoso aquí. No solía verlo tan claramente."

Duo siguió su mirada y luego rió como si algo se le hubiese ocurrido. "Qué edad tienes Heero?" preguntó él casualmente.

Heero parpadeó, aunque no mostró otra seña externa de sorpresa. "Diecinueve, casi veinte. Por qué?"

"Bueno, viajo mucho por negocios y cuando me topo con alguno de los otros, preguntan por ti algunas veces."

Heero intentó imperar en un gruñido. El tono de Duo era muy sugestivo.

Duo sonrió, inclinándose en sus codos. "Bueno, generalmente inquieren todo tipo de bromas, pero una cosa siempre sale. Verás, todos tienen una forma diferente de decirlo. Trowa pregunta casualmente, pero Quatre tiene una verdadera y sincera inquisición. Admitiré que la de Wufei es un poco insultante, pero…"

"A dónde quieres llegar?" demandó Heero, sin perder la paciencia, pero urgiendo las conclusiones de comentarios tan crípticos.

"A que sientes que no tienes nada atándote al espacio excepto tal vez algunos malos recuerdos y hábitos innecesarios, pero la opinión popular acuerda que tu principal razón para mudarte a la Tierra, especialmente a este pueblo, es que Relena vive a veinte minutos al norte de ti," dijo Duo. "Entonces, la has visto?"

Heero no reaccionó en la forma que Duo hubiese querido. Había adivinado a dónde iba Duo antes de que llegara ahí, y no le sorprendió. "La he visto," dijo calmado. "La visito de vez en cuando voy a la ciudad."

Duo esperó por lo que se sintió una anticipación sin aliento. Sólo segundos habían pasado antes de que hablara finalmente, pero por cómo sus ojos se abultaron, podría haber parecido como si Heero lo hubiese dejado colgando por una hora. "Y?" inquirió él. "Vamos, Heero. Si no te gusta en la forma que todos parecen asumir, sólo dilo, si sí, podrías actuar en eso."

"Qué quieres decir?" dijo Heero. "Y por qué pensarías que puedo responder esa pregunta? Tiene menos sentido para mi." La sensación era difícil de entender, de doblar a su voluntad.

Duo sacudió su cabeza. "_Te _gusta."

"Sí, me gusta. Arriesgué mi vida para protegerla. Peleé por su paz. A todos les gusta."

"Sabes que eso no es lo que quiero decir."

No, no lo era y Heero lo entendió perfectamente bien. Lo había pensado por mucho tiempo, horas, días. Trató de analizar la forma en que se sentía cuando la veía, preguntándose por qué la forma en que se movía su cabello llamaba su atención, la forma en que la elegancia de su cuerpo y la forma de su rostro parecía atraerle más que los cuerpos y rostros de otras personas. Estaba consciente que era perfectamente normal, perfectamente humano, y tomaba tales sensaciones con calma como todo lo demás, pero lo que hacía de ellas o haría sobre ellas, no estaba seguro.

"Me gusta," dijo al fin, sin encontrar los ojos de Duo. "De mucho tiempo."

Duo se sentó como perplejo, ambas manos planas y quietas en la mesa. "No estoy seguro de que pensara realmente que lo admitirías. Sabes, luce realmente bien estos días. Y, bueno… todos creen que ella te quiere. Digo, todos los que la conocen personalmente. Por qué no le pides ser tu novia?"

"Así es como funciona?" Murmuró Heero mayormente para sí. "No sé. La veo de vez en cuando pero no siento como si fuera una opción." Sin mencionar que lo asustaba. Lucía realmente bien esos días y algo en él lo había notado, pero las sensaciones asociadas con esas ideas eran prohibidas para él. Sabía que lo que quería era inapropiado, completamente imposible. No podía definir su relación como lo era. Ella enviaba lejos a las personas cuando iba a visitarla, y le hablaba en privado. Una vez tomó su mano para mostrarle algo, y la había atrapado mirándolo de vez en cuando, pero qué era? Evidencia, tal vez, de mutuo interés, pero lo que Duo sugería sabía que era un paso más grande que el que estaba listo a dar.

"Qué si le pides salir en una cita?" dijo Duo. "Y hecho."

"Para que pueda conocerla?" preguntó Heero. "Ya la conozco." Pensó en eso. Se sentiría extraño, intentar impresionarla de esa forma, llevándola afuera, comprándole cosas…? La idea de acercarse más a ella lo hacía sentir levemente mareado y extrañamente bien.

"Bueno, sí, pero eso la dejará saber que estás interesado en ella."

"Creo que ya lo sabe," replicó Heero.

Duo le dio una mirada para sugerir lo contrario, echándose levemente hacia atrás y girando su cabeza. "Eres del tipo de persona difícil de leer. Yo no estaría tan seguro. Además, ella es del tipo conservador e igual tú. Uno de ustedes tendrá que hacer algo, y como también es del tipo tradicional, esa responsabilidad cae completamente sobre ti, amigo."

Heero aceptó distraído, pero no dio indicación de eso. "Le hablaré," dijo él, pero no daría más. Con las rudimentarias habilidades sociales que aprendió de Mandred, cambiaría el tema, moviéndolo a la relación de Duo con Hilde, sus negocios, sus viajes y sus expectativas para el futuro. Él y Duo eran personas completamente diferentes, lo cual se hacía más claro cada vez que se encontraban, pero se entendían en formas sutiles simplemente de pelear juntos por tanto tiempo. Incluso, el estar en compañía de Duo hacía a Heero pensar en la de Relena con un extraño anhelo. Sus suaves curvas eran preferibles a los delgados músculos de Duo. Sus destellantes ojos eran más interesantes que las vacías miradas de Duo. Había hecho largos estudios diarios de ella antes y hablarle al piloto trenzado mientras pensaba en Relena lo hacía extrañarla. La forma en la que hablaba era suave y atractiva. Su inteligencia estaba puesta en sus palabras, pero sus entonaciones eran relajantes, calmadas, como escuchar las olas rompiendo en la playa. Podría hacerlo por horas y nunca sentiría el cansancio.

Duo continuó balbuceando mientras Heero consideraba, perdido en un nublado e indistinto sueño. Lo único claro era que, para cuando Duo se fue, Heero estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer. Cómo iba a hacerlo, no lo sabía, y lo que quería de eso permaneció incierto, pero estaba determinado a intentar algo. Actuar por tus emociones, eso era lo que le habían enseñado, y en este momento sus emociones estaban envueltas en una joven diplomática. No se preguntó si estaría listo para una relación, especialmente con esta chica, esta chica con quien había tenido mucha historia, esta chica en quien siempre estaba pensando. No había caso en preguntar si podría hacerse; sólo tenía que hacerlo. Sabía de seguro que si nunca hubiese sido un piloto gundam y aún fuera él mismo en otro lugar, y si ella nunca hubiese sido una diplomática o alguna de las otras cosas en las que se había vuelto; aún habría querido esto, aún le habría gustado. Había algo en ella que era atractivo, algo que era como él, algo que quería explorar más profundo, y aunque había todo tipo de obstáculos y distracciones en la proposición que se hizo, no había caso en acobardarse por eso.

Lo había decidido. Iría y la vería hoy.

Se preguntó, por supuesto, cómo podría tomarlo, pero esperaba que estuviera lista, incluso que pudiese haberlo estado esperando. Eso, esperaba, haría las cosas más fáciles, pero entonces, realmente no sabía nada sobre esta parte de la vida, y aterradoramente, ella tampoco.

--

Continuará…


	2. Confrontación

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 2 - Confrontación

--

El viejo florista viviendo dentro de City Hall no levantó la mirada de su contabilidad cuando la pequeña campana sobre su puerta sonó mientras un joven entraba en la tienda, pero no tomó nota de él. El joven escaneó el florido jardín con una confidencia que creó la ilusión de que sabía exactamente por lo que había venido, pero mientras el florista observaba, notó el titubeo del joven mientras daba lentos pasos en un círculo alrededor de la tienda, mirando todo desde atrapamoscas de Venus hasta las hierbas creciendo en pequeñas materas bajo la ventana. El florista supo que lo que el joven realmente quería eran flores, porque sus ojos mirabanlas enormes canastas alineadas detrás del escritorio. Sonriendo para sí, el florista colocó su pluma en la página de sus cuentas manuales y aclaró su garganta.

"Puedo ayudarte?"

El joven tomó nota de que se estaba dirigiendo a él, y giró su cabeza y sus pies de una vez. Tenía un paso continuo y una orden sobre su cuerpo, a pesar de la cautela que destellaba en sus profundos ojos azules. Era alto para alguien con antepasados claramente asiáticos, y bien construido, con una sutil fuerza que era evidente por la confianza con la que se movía y la agudeza en sus ojos.

"Estoy buscando un… obsequio," dijo él, la duda apenas notable. "Flores de alguna especie."

"Para una chica?" aventuró el florista, inclinándose sobre el escritorio para acomodar el arreglo floral ubicado ahí. "Qué tipo de sentimiento te gustaría demostrar?"

El joven pausó. "No sé," dijo al fin, sus manos ahora en los bolsillos de su cerrada chaqueta marrón. "Sólo quiero unas flores."

El florista asintió y seleccionó un bouquet a su propio juicio, alejándose de las rosas rojas y seleccionando en vez algo más colorido y de variedad más grande. Cuestionó a su cliente en su gusto por las dalias, claveles, orquídeas y variedad de otras favoritas antes de rodear una selección de rosadas, rojas y púrpuras en hojas de helechos verdes y envolvió todo el arreglo con papel blanco. El joven pagó por el bouquet en efectivo.

El florista rió mientras lo observaba irse, pensando en este. Siempre había alguien muy de vez en cuando con esa misma expresión. El viejo florista siempre se deleitaba cuando veía de nuevo esos clientes, especialmente si entraban al momento siguiente con una linda chica y una sonrisa.

--

Relena estaba sentada en el sofá con sus pies doblados bajo ella, tomando una taza de humeante chocolate caliente y observando las noticias en televisión. Era temprano en la tarde y su hora de almuerzo, aunque el trabajo que hacía ahora era mucho menos de lo que solía ser podía pasar cualquier cantidad de tiempo deseado descansando esos días, aunque tenía una reunión hoy. Esta habitación estaba ubicada en City Hall, una habitación de descanso para cualquiera de los empleados, aunque desde que era una extraña hora para almorzar (casi las tres en punto) estaba vacía para ella sola.

En su mente repasaba los planes para el fin de semana, los cuales incluía una excursión a las montañas con Olivia Jameston, una franca activista que quería señalar los escenarios naturales que necesitaban salvarse si el Vice Ministro del Exterior (quien no tenía verdadera autoridad en cualquier programa ambiental además del poder que venía con su reputación) se tomaba el tiempo para apreciarlas. Relena estaba abierta a tan extraños medios de presión sólo porque deseaba ir de excursión y Olivia era una persona agradable.

También había recibido una llamada de Quatre Winner el otro día, el único piloto gundam que realmente conocía lo bien suficiente con quien podía mantener contacto (excepto Heero, cuando pasaba algunas veces) y había aceptado un almuerzo la próxima vez que estuvieran en L3 en sus normales asuntos diplomáticos. Creía que ambos eran criaturas secretamente sociables que tenían fallas en ejecutarlas. Ambos eran personas ocupadas y extrañamente intimidantes, aunque desde sus respectivas personalidades no habían buscado haber sido lo último. Que estaban ocupados con frecuencia pasaba sin palabras, por supuesto, pero había más tiempo para relajarse y vivir esos días que el que hubo desde antes de la guerra. Además, le agradaba Quatre, igual que él hacia ella, y no lo había visto en un tiempo.

Al fin, Relena bajó su taza y se levantó, estirando su espalda. Hoy tenía una reunión con unos ejecutivos quienes eran instrumentos en un proyecto en que el estaba involucrada referente a reconstruir esfuerzos en el Mediterráneo. Poniéndose sus zapatos y sacudiendo las arrugas de su falda, Relena revisó su apariencia en el espejo. Había elegido usar un traje que casi asemejaba algo que una colegiala podría usar, excepto que ahora era lo mayor suficiente para no verse como una. Su falda era azul y arriba de sus rodillas, la parte superior una blusa blanca de cuello con puños sueltos que ocultaban sus manos, y una chaqueta azul cubriendo su torso que igualaba su falda. Su cabello ciertamente estaba largo esos días. Hoy estaba rizado en las puntas y todo recogido de su rostro por una balaca negra. Con cuidado, ajustó unos mechones sueltos y luego salió por la puerta.

Fue la primera en llegar al Salón del Consejo como lo había designado, y por los primeros minutos simplemente comenzó a arreglar las cosas en la forma que les gustaría. Unos cuantos del personal de su oficina prontamente trajeron los papeles que había requerido, junto con unos contratos que esperaba tuvieran la oportunidad de ser propuestos si todo iba bien. Sonrió mientras trabajaba, y para cuando llegaron los ejecutivos, estaba en la puerta lista para saludarlos. Una vez que todos los miembros estuvieron sentados, las negociaciones comenzaron.

Básicamente se redujo a los ejecutivos deseando pasar tan poco como fuera posible con la seguridad más alta y Relena maniobrándolos en los más grandes reinos de la inversión. Lo llamaba inversión porque esperaba que lo valiera bien, no sólo por las personas que se beneficiarían directamente sino también para los comerciantes. Entendía que todas las partes debían ganar algo significativo para que el negocio volara, pero la mayoría de las personas simplemente no eran caritativas.

A las cuatro y media, las negociaciones se acercaban a un fin. Al final, Relena fue encomendada a sus esfuerzos humanitarios como a sus relaciones diplomáticas. Los ejecutivos remarcaron lo refrescante que fue tratar con una persona tan honesta y confiable como ella. Relena aceptó esos cumplidos con humilde gracia y les agradeció individual y profusamente por su cooperación. Mientras se levantaban de sus sillas, se levantó con ellos, estrechando sus manos. Los rasgos de su personalidad que se habían endurecido durante la guerra cuando vivía con Romefeller se habían relajado considerablemente en estos tiempos pacíficos. Ayudó que ya se había probado, por supuesto, y sabía que esos asuntos aún eran muy serios, pero no había necesitado condenar a nadie en un discurso público por mucho tiempo. Era su amabilidad que mostraba por esos días más que su fuerza. Muchas ideas se habían hecho para agradecer eso, pero lo sabía mejor.

No fue una sorpresa cuando el personal de su oficina entró al salón mientras los ejecutivos aún reunían sus cosas; entraron con tableros y sonrisas apropiadas, limpiaron la mesa y repusieron el café, pero fue una sorpresa cuando uno de ellos pareció ser Heero.

Parpadeó sorprendida, mirando dos veces para estar segura, pero sin duda era él. Heero entró en su reunión tras los talones de uno de sus asistentes, John Hamrick. John cargaba un tablero y usaba un traje y corbata. Heero entró en una chaqueta marrón cargando nada. De cierta forma fue una profunda mirada, Relena se recostó contra el marco de la ventana, su delgado cuerpo curvado, sus reportes presionados en el material de su traje azul mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor. La expresión de Heero era extraña, llevaba el tipo de intensidad que se había acostumbrado a ver durante la guerra, pero algo diferente. Sus ojos la captaron inmediatamente y sonrió de tal forma que se enderezó, su cuerpo zumbó de repente.

"Heero," dijo ella, y se dio cuenta que momentáneamente se había olvidado de los ejecutivos. Rápidamente se giró hacia ellos y continuó sus bromas donde se había quedado. Sonrieron mientras salían, completamente inconscientes de cualquier relación. Una vez idos, sólo unos pocos miembros del personal quedaban, continuando con sus labores con una suave plática, y Heero, ahora caminó hacia ella.

"Sólo pasé a decir hola," dijo él, mirándola a la cara. Él tenía un rostro hermoso, siempre lo había pensado, incluso con todas sus cargas y líneas duras. Pero entonces, muchas de esas se habían desvanecido. Una vez que Heero se mudó a la Tierra, después de su estadía con ese extraño hombre que no era ni su mentor ni alguna perdida relación suya (Relena aún no estaba completamente segura), parecía una persona casi diferente. Y aún, no tan diferente. Ahora se estaba volviendo la persona que había visto en él todo el tiempo, la persona que había visto brillar fuertemente bajo el fiero exterior que lo había protegido y preservado durante la guerra.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo y dijo algo conversacional, aunque no estaba segura de qué era. Continuó hablando, sonriendo inconscientemente, abrazando los reportes a su cuerpo con un brazo, el otro colgaba sin uso. Él respondió a sus palabras, y de repente ella sintió su mano tocar la suya, un gentil y casi inconsciente roce de los dedos. No naturalmente, se echó para atrás, y luego rió animada. Su expresión se suavizó. Para cubrir la incomodidad del momento, inmediatamente lo invitó a sentarse en una de las sillas en la mesa, gesturizando con la mano que había tocado. Por un momento él miró sin pensar, y luego pareció componerse.

De repente estuvo muy cerca a ella, lo cerca suficiente donde sentía como si su espacio estuviese siendo invadido, aunque sólo estaba hablándole en una voz baja y arrulladora. Qué estaba diciendo? Se concentró y notó que estaba hablando sobre el clima y la caminata a City Hall. Ella asintió, levantando sus cejas con frecuencia y esbozando sonrisas en sus labios que no pudo detener y aún sintió que eran horriblemente inapropiadas.

"Entonces estás diciendo que sólo pasaste," repitió ella. "En tu camino a dónde?"

Si ella no lo hubiese sabido mejor habría dicho que él no supo qué decir. "… Tengo cosas que hacer en la ciudad. Entonces pensé…"

"No," dijo ella apresurada. "Me alegra que vinieras." Su espalda estaba prácticamente presionada contra la ventana. Podía sentir el frío aire afuera entrando en sus paletas, pero se sintió cálida. Su rostro debió decir algo porque se retiró rápidamente, disculpándose. Luego tomó su mano, sólo así, sus dedos cerrándose alrededor de los suyos, y la regresó hacia la mesa.

Ella se sentó con algo que casi se sintió como una gota. Heero simplemente sacó otra silla con una mano, sus ojos perdidos en ella, sin sonreír, y de repente miró hacia la puerta. Su estómago se revolvió y su mente hizo una extraña conexión entre Heero y un lobo capturado buscando escape. No se sentó.

"Debo irme," dijo él, y no la miró. Sus ojos se apresuraron hacia la puerta, como si algo cautivante estuviese ahí. Ella miró, pero no pudo ver nada. Nada, musitó su mente, excepto una salida. Sus pensamientos se atascaron, intentando hacer conexiones con su comportamiento. _Me gusta. Él me gusta. _Ella medio lo creyó, y medio le temía.

"Está bien," dijo ella rápidamente.

"He estado pensando en ti. Te llamaré. En algún momento."

Ella se sentó con ambos brazos abrazando fuertemente sus reportes en su pecho, sentada y observando mientras salía. Las personas a su alrededor los había ignorado al principio, pero ahora estaban observando, observando y especulando. Relena los había olvidado hasta ahora.

Cuando recordó dónde estaba, Heero se había ido completamente, dejando nada excepto sus últimas palabras para probar que había estado ahí. Fue su visita más breve, y la más extraña. Nunca se había sentido así antes. Repasó lo que había dicho en su mente. Había estado pensando en ella. Una llama se encendió en su corazón, brillando como oro, y con una terrible confusión y temor.

Bajando su cabeza sobre sus reportes, mordió su labio y trató de evitar estremecerse o reír o pensar. Pero no pudo evitarlo, y gradualmente fue consciente de que estaba haciendo las tres, aunque intentó contenerlas. Su corazón se sintió ligero como el aire, como un globo elevándose alto en el cielo, y estaba segura que si se levantaba, flotaría.

Cuando finalmente se levantó y dejó la habitación, vagó por el corredor sin rumbo, pasando una mano sobre la pared, su mente girando como una tapa. Su cabeza estaba llena con imágenes sin sentido de Heero cuando lo conoció y también como lo imaginaba. Pero cuando pasó el foyer del edificio principal, notó algo extraño. En una caneca en el camino había un bouquet de flores frescas, los pétalos aún brillaban con agua rociada. En la caneca. Las miró por varios segundos, sola en la sala abierta, sólo ella y el tirado bouquet en la caneca de una grande y vacía habitación con pisos de baldosa. No supo qué pensar.

--

Heero salió de City Hall a la calle. Una vez que sus pies golpearon el pavimento desaceleró a una rápida caminata, ejercitando sus músculos, estirando sus piernas. Su mano alcanzó por el celular en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y marcó un número al que llamaba cuando estaba en cualquier tipo de estrés.

Fue respondido. No lo había sido por un tiempo, pero respetando la privacidad de su guardián, no preguntó por qué.

"Hola? Mandred?"

La voz que respondió era una de las más suaves en el mundo, una voz continua y segura que hablaba con autoridad de poder manejada gentilmente por generaciones. Heero aún no estaba completamente seguro de quién o qué era Mandred exactamente, pero confiaba en él, y eso era suficiente, siendo raro en sí mismo. "Estoy aquí. Qué pasa, Heero?"

La cabeza de Heero estaba dando vueltas, sus pensamientos reverberaban en la escena con Relena. Su corazón aún no se había calmado. "Tengo un problema. Dónde estás?"

Mandred rió. "Estoy muy lejos."

Heero se preguntó brevemente qué tan lejos, pero no demasiado. Sus recuerdos, extrañamente, de algunos de sus momentos con Mandred estaban enlodados, como si mirara a través del fango. Y aún, no tenía deseo de pensar en ellos del todo, y sabía vagamente por qué. Mandred, recordó, era una persona extraña, mayor, aunque no lo parecía, y de un lugar muy extraño.

"Qué necesitas?" Le preguntó Mandred, en todos los tonos de normalidad humana, lo cual Heero valoraba, porque Mandred era honesto y correcto como lo era en todo.

"Un consejo," murmuró él. "Sobre Relena."

La respuesta de Mandred no fue urgente, pero fue inmediata. Casi sonó divertido. "Ya veo. Estaré en tu casa en unos minutos. Probablemente te gane allá."

Heero no preguntó cómo iba a lograrlo, ni preguntó cómo sabía Mandred que no estaba ya en casa. Nunca hacía ese tipo de preguntas. Estaba agradecido de que no tuviera que explicar nada y sería útil sin pedirlo. Su cuerpo estaba temblando un poco, no de miedo, sino con adrenalina, una sensación familiar, pero no en este contexto.

"Gracias," dijo Heero, y colgó.

Él se detuvo en medio de la calle, mirando su teléfono, y luego arqueó su cuello para mirar por donde había venido. No pudo ver más a Relena al mirar el edificio simplemente, lo sabía, y se preguntó si era tonto intentarlo. Qué había salido mal? Había estado mayormente bien hasta que se acercó a ella, y luego lo que había planeado se había hecho pedazos, si supiera lo que había planeado.

Esperaba que el consejo de Mandred fuera bueno.

--

Continuará…


	3. Mandred hace una Sugerencia

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 3 - Mandred hace una Sugerencia

--

Heero pescó sus llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta marrón y las llevó a la puerta de su casa, mayormente consciente del sonido que hacían mientras chocaban. Su cabeza estaba gacha mientras giraba la llave en la cerradura, unos pocos mechones de cabello marrón caían en frente de sus ojos. Los ignoró una vez que la puerta se abrió, levantó su cabeza con un giro para echarlos hacia atrás, y entró en el piso de madera de su corredor.

Mientras depositaba las llaves en su chaqueta, Heero consideró sus sentimientos. Eran difíciles de determinar, un simple revoltijo de deseos que entraban y salían mientras giraban sus pensamientos. Tal vez eso fue lo que lo hizo correr, la inseguridad de su precipitada decisión. Antes era conocido por actuar por impulso. Había tratado de asesinar a Relena en más de una vez por impulso, y cuando salió nueva información, había cambiado de opinión, sobre muchas cosas. Las emociones eran mucho menos concretas que la información, y era difícil seguirlas y esperar simplemente el mejor resultado. Cuando la audiencia Romefeller había aplaudido el plan de Relena para la paz él la había dejado vivir, pero decidir si quería o no ser… romántico… con ella era un asunto completamente diferente. En todo el camino hacia City Hall había pensado en ella, imaginado la conversación que tendrían, o la conversación que intentaría dirigir, pero cuando la vio se dio cuenta que tenía menos control de lo que había pensado. Se había visto igual para él, una joven dirigiendo mayores quienes habían estado por mucho tiempo en el poder, una niña llena de la confianza de que podría formar al mundo con sus propias y delicadas manos. Por un segundo, se había visto como una idiota. Con frecuencia él había pensado en ella como una idiota, políticamente irresponsable, demente, esperando mucho bien de personas simplemente porque creía en la bondad. La recurrencia de la idea lo hizo pausar, y luego encontró que sus pensamientos tomaban el otro camino recordando que sus ideales habían funcionado, que la creencia en tal magia había producido un mundo en paz, y se recordó que era intensamente hermosa y que había llegado a verla por una razón. La confusión que resultó lo sacó apresurado del salón.

Reconoció la sensación en él como temor.

La familiaridad de su casa calmó sus nervios, y la idea de que pudiera descifrar sus intenciones calmó sus ideas. Lo que necesitaba era relajarse y pensar las cosas, o hacer algo para despejar su mente si no hubiese nada por planear. No estaba realmente seguro de qué esperar.

"Veo que has robado algo de mi decoración," murmuró una voz desde el comedor.

Heero levantó su cabeza. Sus zapatos hicieron eco fuertemente en el piso de madera mientras caminaba en silencio hacia el armario para colgar su abrigo. La voz no habló de nuevo mientras Heero ajustaba el abrigo en un gancho y lo colgaba en la barra, y permaneció más tiempo en el corredor, parpadeando a la nada, pensando de nuevo sobre el estado en el que había dejado las cosas con Relena mientras ignoraba el saludo de Mandred. No teniendo claro propósito de lo que quería de su encuentro en la ciudad, no vio el encuentro con Relena como un fracaso. Le dijo que la llamaría después de todo, y ciertamente ella había sido amigable. Lo que es más, sintió que estaba interesada en lo que no dijo, y un poco perturbada de que hubiese podido leerlo tan agudamente. Pero entonces, había escuchado que las chicas eran así, especialmente en asuntos del corazón. Estaba más desconcertado de que no hubiese actuado cuando sospechó como respondería. Bueno, se había asustado, pero todo eso estaba en el pasado. Lo que tenía que decidir ahora era qué hacer después, una tarea con la cual esperaba algo de ayuda, o al menos algo de perspectiva.

Cuando estuvo listo, Heero entró al comedor, cruzando sus brazos sobre su suéter gris mientras caminaba con un lento y deambulante paso.

Mandred estaba en la cocina, sosteniendo en sus bronceadas manos una taza que Heero había comprado en una tienda local. Era un hombre alto, igualmente delgado y fuerte, con un apuesto rostro, pequeña nariz y penetrantes ojos oscuros. Había fuerza en la forma como se cargaba, desde la posición de sus hombros hasta la forma en que se mantenía firmemente con las suelas de sus zapatos planos en el piso.

"Me gusta mantener las cosas simples," respondió Heero al comentario anterior. Por alguna razón no era de sorprender ver a su guardián legal después de todo este tiempo, pero lo afectó. Mandred había entrado a la vida de Heero como una sorpresa. Por cualquier razón, el hombre le recordaba su entrenamiento con el Doctor J y se sintió preocupado por él después de que la guerra terminó. Le había dado a Heero un ambiente estable por la mayor parte del año y lo había ayudado a resolver su pasado y su identidad. Heero estaba agradecido, pero cuando cumplió dieciocho años separaron sus caminos. Heero se preguntó por qué había elegido llamar a Mandred en un momento como este. El vínculo entre ellos era peculiar. No estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo.

Mandred levantó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. "Algunas veces," dijo Mandred con una misteriosa sonrisa, y regresó la taza al mesón.

"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi," dijo Heero tranquilamente. "Nunca me dijiste lo que pasó. La última vez que te vi, te dirigías a un juicio. Fuiste absuelto?"

"No," dijo Mandred. "Pero el procedimiento fue como supuse que sería. He pagado mis deudas."

"No pude contactarte," dijo Heero, aliviado y sólo un poco curioso mientras pasaba a Mandred en la cocina y se servía un vaso de agua del lavaplatos.

"Estuve enfermo," respondió Mandred, y aún no se había movido. "Hubo un período de tiempo donde podría haber sido imposible para mi contactarte, y un momento adyacente cuando no estuve en condición de intentarlo."

Heero frunció, el agua apenas mojó sus labios. No podía imaginar a Mandred enfermo, y especialmente no podría imaginarlo tan enfermo de que no pudiera contactarlo. "Qué te pasó?" preguntó tan indiferente como pudo. Tragando unas bocanadas de agua, depositó el vaso en el mesón.

"Fatiga mayormente," dijo Mandred. "Mi mente y cuerpo sufrieron de eso, pero he estado bien desde que me recuperé. No hay necesidad de preocuparse ahora. Como dije, me he recuperado totalmente. Además, creo que estoy aquí por un problema que tienes _tú_."

"No estaba preocupado," murmuró Heero, pero las palabras cayeron en un espacio muerto. "En cuanto a mi actual problema, no sé por qué te llamé. Realmente no sé si puedes ayudarme."

"Ni yo," respondió Mandred, "pero por qué no nos sentamos o vamos a algún lugar para que puedas hablarme de eso?"

Heero le dio a Mandred una especulativa mirada de reojo mientras indicaba el camino hacia el pórtico trasero, un lugar escogido entre la idea de que el frío aire aclarara su cabeza, y el estremecimiento le diera algo más que hacer que pensar en Relena. Mandred lo siguió paciente, y no pareció sentir el frío.

Heero escaneó el pequeño patio que tenía desde la baranda de madera, notando los decadentes restos y los puntos de tierra y gravilla en su jardín. Nunca había sido alguien para la jardinería, pero supuso que podría necesitar aprender si esperaba que alguien respetara su jardín.

Estaba evadiendo.

Heero pasó una mano por su cabello y se giró, recostándose contra la baranda. Mandred estaba sentado en el banco contra la pared, sus manos cerradas en sus rodillas, esperando con lo que parecía una paciencia imperecedera. Observando su rostro, Heero vio reconocimiento ahí, no del tipo que esperaría de un lector de mentes, sólo una calmada seguridad pintada con toda esa paciencia. Por supuesto, alguien tan viejo como Mandred buscaba tener la paciencia de un dragón, simplemente para poder enfrentar inalterado tantos días. Qué edad tenía Mandred? Heero no podía recordar. Tenía una vaga idea de que el hombre era una especie de mago, y tal vez era un truco mágico lo que lo detenía de poder pensar claramente a través de sus recuerdos, pero Heero no pensó en eso. Mandred era viejo y sabio. Eso era lo que recordaba.

"Es sobre Relena," dijo Heero en el silencio, y tragó después de que salió de su boca. Su pecho se sentía más suelto, y relajó su cuerpo para que sus brazos colgaran límpidamente en el codo en la baranda tras él. Por alguna razón, no le molestaba dejar algo de su rigidez en presencia de Mandred.

Mandred esbozó una pequeña y secreta sonrisa, y Heero se sonrojó un poco en respuesta. "Siempre te gustó," murmuró su mentor.

Heero abrió su boca para protestar, pero Mandred lo previno con un gesto.

"No puedes negar que te deshaces en atenciones con ella."

"No," dijo Heero, enderezándose inconscientemente como un soldado bajo la observación de un comandante. "La protegí un buen tiempo, a un gran riesgo." Hubo indignación en su voz, un sentido de un hombre queriendo probarse. "Ella era una persona muy importante y lo que estaba haciendo significaba mucho para mi, para todo el mundo."

"Incluso después de eso," dijo Mandred con un movimiento de su mano, "después de todo, cuando estuvo en televisión. Sé que grabaste sus discursos cuando te hice ir a la escuela." Cuando Heero abrió su boca otra vez, Mandred sólo rió despreocupado. "No estoy implicando nada. Es una chica dulce. De espíritu. Simplemente estoy diciendo que esta declaración tuya no me sorprende. También podría añadir que no soy el único que lo ha notado."

"No estaba tratando de mantener nada en secreto," gruñó Heero, y se sorprendió por lo que sonó mal genio en su voz. Desvió la mirada. El viento sopló su cabello y se estremeció un poco, notando lo frío que era afuera sin un abrigo, aunque Mandred no pareció afectado por eso. "Sé que Duo piensa que siento algo por ella."

"Qué crees?"

"No sé," dijo Heero honesto con un movimiento de sus hombros. "Algunas personas parecen pensar que he estado enamorado de ella por años. No sé si estoy de acuerdo con eso." Él bajó la mirada, sintiendo de nuevo esa mezcla de emociones dando vueltas en su cabeza. Sus zapatos estaban desgastados en los talones. La idea de que Relena lo hubiese amado en secreto por alguna cantidad de tiempo lo atemorizaba. "Me preocupo por ella," admitió él, "pero no lo llamaría amor." Él le dio la espalda a Mandred. "Realmente no sé lo que es el amor. No sé si eso es lo que quiero."

"Ese es un gran paso," dijo Mandred tranquilamente, y Heero no estaba seguro si estaba refiriéndose a estar enamorado o la confesión de Heero de que al menos se preocupaba. Heero supuso que ambos eran pasos muy grandes, pero más que sentir orgullo se sentía mayormente confundido y ansioso. Odiaba sentirse así.

Sólo supo que Mandred se había levantado cuando sintió la mano del hombre en su hombro. El contacto físico lo hizo hundirse más contra la baranda. Por un momento estuvo en silencio, respirando el aroma de tierra congelada y fuerte viento. Entonces comenzó a temblar.

"Tienes frío," dijo Mandred de repente. "Vamos adentro. Me gustaría un poco de te."

Mandred se sentó en la mesa mientras Heero hervía bolsas de te en agua sobre la estufa. Mandred estaba leyendo el periódico, o tal vez mirándolo simplemente por la forma en que pasaba las páginas. Cuando Heero sirvió el te en dos humeantes tazas, Mandred levantó su cabeza de nuevo con una sonrisa. Heero se sentó al otro lado, añadiendo azúcar a su te mientras Mandred sorbía el suyo.

"Las cosas parecen ir bien aquí," dijo Mandred conversador. "Pocos levantamientos, noto."

"Ninguno en mucho tiempo," aceptó Heero. "Ha habido un incremento en la población y un poco de presión en los recursos con tantas personas mudándose a la Tierra, pero la enfermedad está disminuyendo. Hubo un brote de un virus conocido en África hace unas semanas que desapareció casi tan pronto como fue publicitado. Misteriosamente la gente comenzó a mejorar. Los científicos creen que el aire está mejorando debido a la falta de mobile suits y el cambio a medios de transporte no contaminantes, pero no sé. Creo que las actitudes están mejorando."

"Sin duda," comentó Mandred. "Algunas veces una buena actitud puede desvanecer un problema que parece no tener solución, y con frecuencia mejora los problemas con una naturaleza más concreta. Ahora, cuál es tu plan con Relena? Qué has hecho ya?"

"La visité hoy," respondió Heero prontamente. "Incluso le compré flores."

"Ya veo," dijo Mandred. "Entonces llegaste ahí y tuviste una incómoda conversación y luego te fuiste?"

"Sí," dijo Heero.

"Le diste las flores?"

"No. Tuve miedo de que las flores pudieran enviar un mensaje muy fuerte. Realmente no sé qué espero para salir de esto. Nada, tal vez."

"Pero aún quieres hacer un intento?" inquirió Mandred.

"Eso creo. No sé. Si hago un intento y resulta ser lo que no esperaba… qué voy a hacer?"

Mandred sacudió su cabeza. "No hay forma de decirlo a menos que lo intentes, pero si entras en una relación esperando que falle, tendrás mucha más dificultad y duda para que resulte. Eso va para todo."

Heero guardó silencio.

"Tal vez la razón por la que has esperado tanto tiempo era porque no eres alguien que haga todo esperando que falle. Sientes que tal vez hay una posibilidad de éxito en esto?"

"Realmente no lo sé."

Mandred pareció leerlo sin necesidad de más información. "Ya veo."

"Le dije que la llamaría," dijo Heero. Peleó consigo mismo, repasando en su mente las cosas que había dicho, y también lo que Mandred había dicho, y Duo también. Recordó a propósito el rostro de Relena en su mente, los contornos de su cuerpo, las expresiones que eran familiares para él, y trató de entablar un escenario donde le pediría salir y ella aceptaba.

"Quieres que sea tu novia o sólo quieres salir con ella?" preguntó Mandred.

Heero bajó sus ojos. "Creo que tendría más sentido intentar una cita y ver qué pasa."

"Entonces hazlo," dijo Mandred con una finalidad en su voz que de repente hizo el cuadro muy claro. "Sólo llámala. Inténtalo ahora, antes de que comiences a pensar demasiado."

Los ojos de Heero se abrieron ante lo repentino de la sugerencia, pero inmediatamente vio el sentido de eso. Tomando otro sorbo de te y medio deseando que fuera alcohol, se levantó. Mandred lo observó por un momento y luego se sentó con el periódico, tomó su te olvidando que Heero existía. Murmurando por lo bajo que estaba siendo medio atrevido (no podría rehusarse) Heero entró en la otra habitación y levantó el teléfono.

--

Continuará…


	4. Cuando un Chico llama a una Chica

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 4 - Cuando un Chico llama a una Chica

--

El teléfono era como un objeto extraño en su mano. Heero lo manejó con cuidado, notando los detalles de su forma y estructura, la sensación del suave plástico contra la palma de su mano. Pensó en Relena, en cómo se sentiría abrazarla, sacarla y acercarse a ella. Sus palmas estaban extrañamente sudorosas. Él tragó y se preguntó de dónde habían llegado tales pensamientos.

Lo asustaban.

Alejándose de su temor, una emoción que evitaba si podía, se encontraba en un limbo, un lugar que inmediatamente llenó con recuerdos de un tiempo cuando había estado completamente en control, sin nervios, sin miedos, sin deseos. Comenzó a sumergirse inconscientemente en el frío estado mental que asumía cuando estaba en el campo de batalla. Cuando había peleado, nada lo distraía. Explosiones, heridas, destrucción, muerte e incluso desesperación eran distracciones para ser ignoradas en el polvo y el calor de la batalla. Cuando el polvo se asentaba y la adrenalina se aligeraba, el vacío que era el resto de su vida entraba. Fuera de la pelea todo era rodillas delgadas, corazón ardiente, manos adoloridas y una mente nublada conservada por el rígido control. Fuera de las batallas, todo era confusión y torpeza. Se ahogó, desvaneciendo las ideas, tomando profundos respiros hasta que los recuerdos cedieron y la tarea en mano apareció a la vista una vez más. Ahora, la idea de abrazar a Relena era como agua fría derramada sobre su cabeza. La idea de que quisiera estar con una chica era confortante y una distracción bien recibida. El calor y el instinto animal que acompañó la idea estaba lejos de placentera que el ardiente fuego de sus recuerdos de su vida en batalla. Allá afuera, un acelerado corazón era su único vínculo consciente a su cuerpo; el sonido de sus latidos en sus oídos cuando estaba por perder la conciencia le recordaron de su uso primario, enviar sangre a sus venas para que pudiera hacer lo que era necesario. Tomaba fuerza de voluntad. Ante sus puntos más bajos siempre había tenido eso. Fuerza de voluntad. Podría hacer mucho por un hombre.

Entumecidamente, dejó atrás su pasado en la caja negra y marcó el número de Relena. Sostuvo precariamente el teléfono en su oído. Su mano tenía un mortal agarre en el borde de la mesa.

Timbró una vez, dos veces…

Colgó.

"La llamaste?" La voz de Mandred llegó desde la sala. Su viejo mentor sonó muy calmado.

Heero tomó un profundo respiro y se sintió calmado. "No," dijo él, complacido de que al menos tuviese total control de su voz. "Estaba pensando."

"Vas a llamarla?"

"Sí," respondió automáticamente, irritado más por sí mismo que por Mandred, y levantó de nuevo el teléfono. Se sorprendió cuando notó que estaba temblando un poco. Nervioso. Sí, lo había sentido antes. Fue fácil ignorarlo. Otras personas no lo notarían; no si terminaba el trabajo. Las personas siempre estaban primeramente interesadas en resultados. Los nervios eran mejores que el vacío. Incluso el miedo era mejor que eso.

Y ciertamente estaba asustado mientras sus dedos marcaban el número de la oficina de Relena. Se estaba haciendo tarde. Aún estaría ahí? El teléfono timbró una vez, dos veces, aún no respondía. Tal vez ya se había ido a casa. Se preguntaba si prefería esto a las batallas cuando recordó de repente que también tenía el número de su casa. No recordaba por qué o cómo lo tenía, pero recordó que lo había escrito en algún lugar en algún momento. Sin excusas entonces. Tres veces, cuatro. Su respiración se sintió ahogada en su cuerpo. No escuchó el quinto timbre porque los pensamientos en su cabeza eran tan fuertes que dominaron todos los otros sentidos. Podía sentir su corazón palpitando, fuertemente en sus oídos. Imaginó el órgano en el trabajo, la sangre presionando por sus arterias. El sonido llevaba tanto detalle, era tan fuerte, pero qué tan bueno era? Esta no era una intensa actividad. Seis timbres. Nadie esperaba que contestaras después del séptimo. Probablemente no estaba ahí. Podría llamarla en otro…

"Heero?"

Su voz fue como tener agua fría derramada sobre su cabeza. "Relena?" Su voz era tan tranquila. Apenas se entendía él.

"Heero?"

Ella sonó sorprendida. Él podría haber tomado eso como una ventaja táctica si pudiera pensar tan bien como lo hacía usualmente. Mentalmente, trató de calmarse, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. Deseaba saber qué decir. Sintió cómo las palabras salieron en un nudo. "Relena, estoy llamando por lo de esta tarde…" Él se desvaneció hasta que se encontró en un cómodo silencio, cómodo para él. Su voz y las palabras saliendo de su boca no sonaban como él, del todo, pero qué se supone que iba a decir? Era objetivamente consciente del molesto espacio que había dejado en la conversación. A través del teléfono, casi podía sentir físicamente su confusión. El silencio se extendió. Sabía que buscaba decir algo, pero su boca permaneció cerrada. Sólo respiraba. Si no pensaba muy fuertemente, podría creer que llegar así de lejos era un poco de victoria.

Alguien debía decir algo.

"Está bien, Heero," dijo Relena. Debió tener idea de que no iba a decir más. "Fue bueno verte." Para él sonó como una respuesta confusa y formulada sacada de su bolsa de respuestas diplomáticas, pero al menos dijo algo.

Heero tambaleó por una respuesta, una con propósito. Recordó el consejo de Mandred, sobre pedir un encuentro con ella que no tuviera nada que ver con negocios, esperando que pudiera imaginarlo. Varias propuestas tomaron forma en su mente…

_He querido hablar contigo en privado, Relena. Te gustaría cenar conmigo algún día?_

_Siento la forma en que me comporté. Te gustaría que te llevara a cenar para compensarte?_

_Relena, estuve pensando en ti el otro día y llamó mi atención que no veo mucho de ti últimamente. Te gustaría cenar para ponernos al día?_

_Relena, sé que esto es un poco abrupto, pero si no vas a hacer nada mañana en la noche, te gustaría encontrarme para cenar para que podamos hablar un rato?_

Algo así parecía una adecuada invitación. Varias veces había separado sus labios para sugerir una de ellas, pero cada vez se encontraba en la seguridad del silencio. Era como nadar en una piscina con un extremo poco profundo y un extremo profundo, suspendido sobre el punto donde tus pies no tocan más el fondo. Estaba muy seguro de que podía nadar, pero nunca había probado las aguas. Estaba haciendo todo bien en el extremo poco profundo, así que por qué arriesgar lo que tenía? El agua se sentía igual ahí como aquí, no? Relena no iba a volverse una persona diferente si la sacaba, y él ya sabía tanto como realmente necesitara conocer de ella, no? Qué bien, qué beneficio había en intentar una relación más cercana? Bueno, habían algunas cosas sobre su relación, posiblemente, que podrían cambiar si se acercaba más a ella…

"Heero, aún estás ahí?" La suave voz de Relena llegó a sus oídos.

"Sí," dijo él automáticamente. "Estaba pensando." _Quieres cenar conmigo? _Era tan fácil de decir.

"Qué estabas pensado?" preguntó ella.

_Estaba pensando en ti, _llegó un ferviente pensamiento. Era tan hermosa, piernas largas, delgadas caderas y dulces ojos destellantes. _Tú_… Aún no parecía encontrar su voz. Nervioso, comenzó a jugar con las cosas en la mesa, y luego comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. El silencio pesaba fuerte en sus oídos.

"Heero?" dijo ella de nuevo, aún esperando por una respuesta. "Por qué me llamas?" Estuvo tranquila por un momento. "Siento no haber podido hablar más contigo hoy," murmuró ella de repente. "Tal vez debamos cenar un día para ponernos al día."

Ella lo había dicho por él. Respondió automáticamente, aunque sorprendentemente lento y calmado. "Creo que sería una buena idea. También me gustaría hablar contigo."

Ella pausó de nuevo, pesando su declaración. No estaba molesto de que pudiese pesarlo correctamente. Si algo, todo lo que él consideró fue que, si lo pesaba correctamente, nunca podría ser necesario para él decirle todo. Si pudiera adivinar sus sentimientos, como parecía que podían hacerlo las chicas, nunca necesitaba explicarlos. Él dejó escapar un respiro que no había notado que estaba conteniendo.

"Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?" Preguntó ella. "Estoy libre mañana en la noche."

"Mañana en la noche," aceptó él. Se sintió más aliviado. Sonriendo, sugirió un lugar, un pequeño restaurante al lado del mar que había escuchado altamente recomendado. Le preguntó cuándo quería que la recogiera. Ella dijo que a las siete.

Al fin él colgó el teléfono y miró el espejo colgado en la pared. Se veía todo bien, aunque tal vez podría cepillar su cabello. También tenía mejores camisetas que esta… Ella había aceptado ir a cenar con él. Esperaba que se diera cuenta que era una cita, aunque aún no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaban las citas. De qué iban a hablar? Él ya sabía todo lo importante de ella. Apenas lo consideró después de un momento. En vez, sólo pensó en ella, dejando a su mente correr libre sobre las ideas que había suprimido antes. Realmente podría ser posible que ella y él pudieran…? Ella había aceptado una cita y él iba a llevarla a cenar. Tal vez algo podría pasar.

Cuando salió de la habitación, fue confrontado por Mandred sentado en el sofá, uno de los libros de filosofía de Heero en su mano. Bajó el libro cuando Heero salió a la vista y sacudió su cabeza expresivamente. "Increíble," murmuró él con una pequeña sonrisa, y se rehusó a explicar lo que quiso decir con eso.

--

Continuará…


	5. La Primera Cita

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 5 - La Primera Cita

--

Había sido un día de invierno levemente frío que se oscureció antes de que terminara la tarde. Afuera, el frío estaba casi al punto de congelar las ventanas de los carros y hacer resbalosas las calles, pero no mucho. Era cálido para el invierno, pero aún frío.

Relena estaba sentada en el sofá ante una chimenea en su apartamento con una cobija envuelta alrededor de sus hombros. La habitación sólo estaba iluminada por el fuego llameando en el hogar, la lámpara encendida en la mesa de vidrio en la ventana y unas cuantas velas quemándose en silencio sobre en manto. Sus pies descalzos estaban levantados en el ladrillo en frente de la chimenea, calentándose en el calor de la llama mientras el esmalte de color rosa se secaba en las uñas de sus pies.

Tenía frío porque sólo estaba vestida en un short gris y un top blanco. Era en lo que dormía esos días, sola en su cama en una silenciosa y vacía casa donde nadie podría reclamarle la informalidad de su vestuario. Cuando llegaba a casa del trabajo, con frecuencia se desvestía y se metía primero a la ducha, después se ponía esa casual ropa de dormir y algunas veces se envolvía en una bata. No había nada que hacer después del trabajo la mayoría de los días, y pasaba su tiempo en ropa formal. Después de su ducha comería un cena caliente sola, terminaba algún trabajo que hubiese dejado pendiente, haría un poco de lectura, veía las noticias de la noche para la interpretación de eventos de los medios y luego caía en cama y tan temprano como fuera posible. Con frecuencia, dejaba que su cabello - liso y largo como estaba - se desintegrara en una enredada e inmanejable maraña por el resto del día antes de dejar su cabeza hundirse en su almohada. En el trabajo estaba lo puesta e impecable posible, pero en casa estaba sola.

Pero esta noche era diferente.

Relena miraba las ardientes llamas en el fuego, consciente del reloj en la pared tras ella, leyendo las seis pasadas. Hoy se había ido a casa del trabajo y tomado una ducha igual que siempre, pero esta noche su cabello estaba seco, cepillado y arreglado. No estaba recogido del todo, sino junto en una espesa pero hermosa onda dorada con iluminaciones rubias. Había limpiado y exfoliado su cara antes de aplicar el maquillaje, incluyendo muchas cosas que usualmente no usaba, y cada pulgada de su piel brillaba con una costosa loción. Sus propias manos, brazos, piernas y estómago se sentían tan suaves como el ala de un cisne, y algo en su estómago no dejaba de temblar con la idea de que tal vez alguien más podría pensar eso también. Tal vez no para el final de la noche - eso sería un poco rápido para ella - pero tal vez algún día.

Cerró sus ojos contra el calor del fuego, y sintió sus párpados cocinándose en el cálido brillo. El aire a su alrededor parecía húmedo con una suave y hermosa expectación, una dulce ternura que latía al tiempo con el eco en su corazón.

Intentó detener sus pensamientos de explorar demasiado. No quería persuadirse de una forma u otra. Pensamientos de que esta cena con Heero sólo era una tonta reunión o una incómoda e infructuosa cita sin esperanza rodeada con ideas de que este era el comienzo del primer romance de su vida, tal vez el comienzo de algo que duraría para siempre.

Hacía unos pocos años, el amor nunca había sido una consideración seria para ella. Siempre había asumido que se casaría algún día y los estándares que tenía para sí rodeaban un fuerte compromiso de amor en él, pero nunca se había preocupado por eso. Asumió que sólo pasaría y nunca había hecho algo para avanzar la realización de esa suposición. Muchos chicos habían estado interesados en ella durante la escuela mientras fue la chica más rica en el distrito, elegante y bien educada, pero ninguno de esos chicos había significado algo para ella. Nunca había sido besada o abrazada o cortejada y había comenzado a sentirse muy extraña sobre eso. Por supuesto, se recordaba que la persona correcta no había llegado, y en la fase de su vida donde el tema con frecuencia lo distraía por la experiencia, había estado tan ocupada con asuntos que afectaban a todo el mundo como para molestarse. Ahora que todo eso estaba dicho y hecho había una sensación de vacío en ella, un tranquilo anhelo por… bueno, era difícil de imaginar, nunca habiéndolo sentido antes.

Nunca se había permitido enamorarse de Heero, por supuesto, no realmente. Era un poco diferente ahora, pero cuando lo conoció la primera vez nunca cruzó su mente dejarse enamorar de él, tener un enamoramiento como cualquier chica idiota. Él _había _sido inmediatamente atractivo, como nadie lo había sido. En el momento, era un misterio, un soldado en la playa que era extraño, evasivo y peligroso. Y luego, con el tiempo, se preocupó por él, sobre su parte en la guerra, sobre la horrible forma como había sido tratado toda su vida por asuntos que realmente no eran su culpa ni su problema. Parcialmente fue esa opción la que la inspiró a hacer de esos asuntos también su preocupación, para motivarla a hacer todo lo que había hecho. Después de todo, si un chico de quince años sin una esperanza en el mundo y sin nadie a quien le importaba si respiraba o moría podía hacer tanto, qué podría esperarse de alguien como ella, con sus recursos, conexiones, educación y carácter? Sí, Heero había sido su motivación, el modelo que la empujó a la acción. Fue por él que inicialmente hizo algo por todos. Fue por él que sangró su alma y vendió su país y a sí misma a Romefeller por la paz verdadera. Pero se había enamorado de él? No exactamente.

Se preocupaba por él. Le gustaba. Siempre había permanecido en sus pensamientos. Pero durante la guerra no era así de personal, ni en forma romántica. No había permitido que fuera, dejarse hundir en tonterías tan románticas. No había sentido que él se preocupara por ella, después de todo, no realmente. Sabía que no podía matarla, pero sospechaba que era porque algo en su corazón estaba cambiando por la humanidad en general, tal vez al conocerla, pero no era ella particularmente, sólo alguien preocupado. No era como si estuviera atraído a ella. No así.

Pero entonces, después de la guerra, cuando todo terminó, había encontrado otras cosas en él en qué pensar. Era menos motivación y más… ocioso, como si no tuviera nada mejor o más importante en qué pensar. Antes de que Mandred llegara se había asustado de él y tal vez eso era parte, porque sabía que con la recién encontrada paz estaba herido, solitario y deprimido, pero todo eso había cambiado. Él aún era Heero en esencia. Aún era inteligente y tranquilamente observador y no le gustaba estar rodeado de muchas personas, pero parecía más feliz, en paz consigo y su lugar en el mundo, en paz con dejar ir al soldado en él y vivir. Admiraba ese cambio en él, llegando tan rápidamente, tanto como lo admiraba en general, y sus pensamientos algunas veces permanecieron en él por largos períodos, pero era amor? Ayer quedó un poco sin aliento cuando llegó de la nada para verla, y la forma en que había tocado su mano despertó deseos que había mantenido encerrados toda su vida, pero sólo era en especulación, aunque no negaría que le gustaba aún si no fuera amor.

Pero qué podría ser?

Estaba sentada frente al fuego con su cabello hecho y sus uñas pintadas, mirando las llamas, preguntándose qué estaría pensando y haciendo en este momento. En dos horas cenarían, sólo los dos, y si no estaba equivocada, buscaba que fuera una cita. Él la había hecho preguntar, por supuesto, recordó con un frunce, pero había estado muy segura que eso era por qué la había llamado.

Además su incomodidad era adorable.

Sonrió para sí, sus manos curvadas alrededor de sus pies y la cobija se deslizó de sus hombros. Había sido lindo y exasperante en el teléfono. Podía verlo a través del auricular durante los largos y molestos silencios, abriendo huecos en las paredes con esos ojos suyos, su delgado cuerpo probablemente recto y tenso como un árbol. Su quijada debió estar cerrada por todas esas pausas cuando parecía estar esperando por que le dijera lo que quería. Los hombres estaban destinados a tomar la iniciativa, le habían dicho, pero Heero aún era un joven. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo al llamar a una chica y pedirle una cita. También podría tener catorce años para toda la experiencia que tenía. Por supuesto, ella tampoco tenía alguna experiencia, pero eso sólo lo hacía más molesto y confuso, y pensaba que las chicas tendían a imaginar tales escenarios más seguido. Al menos, había imaginado cómo sería si la llamaba así antes; sólo que no había creído que lo hiciera.

Cuando sus uñas se secaron, Relena se levantó con la sábana alrededor de sus hombros y fue arriba a su habitación para vestirse. Se vistió de último para que su ropa no se arrugara de sentarse esperando y así poder sentirse nueva y confiada. Heero no había mencionado qué debía usar, pero dudaba que intentara impresionarla con algo ridículamente lujoso, así que optó por algo entre laboral y de fin de semana. El resultado fue una falda negra a la rodilla ajustada al cuerpo y un top blanco sin mangas. Sus brazos se enfriarían sin un abrigo, pero tenía uno blanco que quedaría muy bien y sandalias negras para complementar su falda. De joyería usaba unos pequeños pendientes de diamantes con plata y un pequeño dije de corazón con un pequeño diamante en el centro. Ambos eran obsequios de su madre - su madre adoptiva - de su último cumpleaños. Su cabello estaba suelto, para compensar los zapatos sin talón en un gesto de informalidad, y también porque pensaba que lucía mejor con su cabello suelto. Se rehusó a dejarse pensar en cómo usar su cabello suelto podría atraer a un chico para pasar sus dedos, aún si eso fuera lo que estuviera haciendo. Ese tipo de ideas alborotaba mariposas en su estómago.

Al fin estuvo lista y sólo eran la seis y media. La casa estaba tranquila, muy tranquila, e inconscientemente saltaba ante cada sonido que podría tomar lugar afuera de su puerta, pensando que podría ser un auto subiendo por el andén o pasos en las escaleras. Para ocuparse, se sentó con cuidado en el sofá y trató de leer, pero las palabras se nublaban ante sus ojos. Esta era su primera cita con Heero, algo que realmente no pensó que pasaría, y ahora estaba pasando, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, y pensar en eso la hacía entrar en pánico.

Estaba entrando en pánico, y reprimiéndose por eso, cuando un tranquilo golpe llegó a la puerta. Relena medio soltó y medio lanzó su libro en el sofá, saltando a sus pies en un segundo. De una vez recordó una docena de cosas que no había hecho y que debió hacer. Todas las luces estaban encendidas y su cartera en el mesón de la cocina. Había olvidado cerrar sus puertas y había querido tomar unas mentas para guardar en su bolsa. Muy tarde ahora.

Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, Relena la abrió apresurada, muy apresurada para prepararse o pensar en qué decir.

"Heero," dijo ella, abriendo más la puerta. Se golpeó mentalmente por sonar así de sorprendida cuando sabía que sería él. Buscaba haber dicho algo cálido y confiado, algo elegante. Muy tarde ahora. "Entra, por favor," añadió ella, y retrocedió para dejarlo entrar a su casa.

Lo primero que notó fue que se había vestido bien desde que él se había molestado en vestirse. Lucía bien para ella, hermoso en su forma despreocupada y misteriosa, manos en los bolsillos de unos pantalones gris con una chaqueta igual. Su cabello aún estaba alborotado, pero no de forma desaliñada. No era alguien para cepillar o engomar su cabello hacia atrás, lo cual estaba bien porque pensaba que luciría horriblemente extraño en él. No sonreía, y no podía decir si era porque no estaba feliz o porque estaba nervioso o concentrado en algo. De cualquier forma, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo y lograr sonreírle.

Después de eso, la prevista incomodidad se instaló. Simultáneamente, ambos parecieron notar que esta era una cita y tomaron nota de que la otra persona también lo sabía.

Heero bajó su cabeza y aclaró su garganta. "Tengo reservaciones…" comenzó él.

"Por supuesto," dijo ella, y ahora sus ojos debían estar amplios. "Sólo déjame traer mi bolsa."

Hablaron un poco en el auto, pero la mayoría del tiempo lo había pasado obsesionada con su maquillaje, esperando que el rubor no fuera muy fuerte o el brillo muy espeso. Si no era su maquillaje, era su cabello lo que la perturbaba, y fue un esfuerzo no bajar el espejo y mirar en el asiento del pasajero. En vez, sonrió y le hizo las preguntas usuales, y notó gradualmente que eran aburridas.

No quería que esto fuera un desastre. Sabía que ambos podrían ser fascinantes si sólo pudieran lograr un nivel de comodidad, pero parecía casi imposible. Heero estaba nervioso. Podía decir que parecía ser roca sólida. Para ella, parecía estar haciendo todo muy cuidadoso y perfectamente. Mirándolo en la oscuridad del auto, notó la forma en que su garganta destellaba cuando respiraba y lo rápido que estaba respirando. Con esa observación, fue dominada con un repentino deseo de tomar la mano con la que no estaba conduciendo, pero al minuto que la idea se aclaró se congeló y perdió todo foco de conversación. Condujeron en silencio el resto del camino al restaurante.

Las luces adentro eran bienvenidas y regresó la sonrisa a su rostro. Por primera vez, nadie pareció estar mirándola. Era una sensación tan agradable. Heero le hablaba en tono bajo al anfitrión y luego la miró sobre su hombro cuando se volvió aparente de que era tiempo de ser llevados a su mesa. Relena sonrió y caminó a su lado, aunque no tomó su brazo o se acercó demasiado. Cuando el mesero les indicó que lo siguieran, Heero educadamente le dijo caminar en frente de él.

La cena fue maravillosa, aparte de intentar no pedir algo muy costoso en el menú o preocuparse de si tenía algo atrapado entre sus dientes. Heero era una cita callada. Pero entonces, era una persona callada. Cuando estaban ordenando, no habló; simplemente leyó su menú en silencio mientras ella observaba y contemplaba su rostro. Realmente tenía un rostro muy hermoso. Cuando la miró finalmente, sus ojos la atraparon en su mirada por varios momentos antes de que comenzara a hablar. Él ni se sonrojó ni se trabó en sus palabras, simplemente comenzó a hablar con ella.

"Estuve en L1 hace unas semanas," dijo él en ese suave tono suyo, sin sonreír, pero no infeliz. "Fue extraño ver la construcción que están haciendo ahora. Todos los armamentos fueron derribados para hacer espacio para más recursos. Escuchaste los planes que el profesor de Kiev está proponiendo para MIII?"

Ella no había sabido que alguien más hubiese tenido interés en eso. Una chispa se iluminó en su pecho ante la extraña y gratificante conexión. Ahora que la guerra terminó, los investigadores en las universidades estaban proponiendo todo tipo de ideas nuevas. Cuando respondió con igual conocimiento, él también pareció sorprendido. Aunque, durante toda la conversación notó que él sólo parpadeó dos veces. Le dio una apariencia un poco aterradora, aunque no tuvo miedo.

Cuando la cena llegó, interrumpieron un poco la conversación para comer y luego la reasumieron con un tema diferente. Heero le preguntó qué había estado haciendo todo este tiempo, lo cual destelló un fácil flujo de conversación que pareció moverse de un lado a otro. Heero estaba abierto con sus idas y venidas desde que no tenía nada que esconder, pero aún entonces tuvo la distintiva impresión de que estaba diciéndole cosas que no le habría dicho a nadie más. Trajo una sonrisa y un tranquilo brillo a su rostro, y gradualmente se volvió consciente de lo mucho que quería que esto funcionara. Todavía no estaba dispuesta a comprometerse a amarlo - ciertamente no - pero sintió por primera vez en su vida los vistazos de una preocupación especial por una persona particular. Cierto, para él siempre ha habido algo ahí, pero no esto. Esto era romántico y extraño y maravilloso al mismo tiempo, e incluso si era vacilante, encontró que no podía dejar de sonreír.

Para cuando terminaron de comer, Relena gradualmente perdió el sentido de la propiedad y se deslizó en una zona que raramente tenía cuando estaba sola en casa. Su voz se elevó cuando se animó sobre un tema y reía cuando encontraba algo divertido. Sólo fue vagamente consciente de que su postura había perdido algo de su perfecta rigidez y no notó la forma en la que Heero se había quedado muy callado, inclinándose con sus codos en la mesa y mirándola con ojos que casi parecían brillar. Una pequeña y apenas detectable sonrisa hizo que su rostro luciera más gentil y angelical de lo que podría recordar y la observó con esa expresión por un tiempo antes de volverse consciente de eso. Cuando se dio cuenta, ella también se calló, su buen humor se hundió en su corazón y su rostro se relajó. Un sonrojo levemente vergonzoso brotó en sus mejillas.

"Terminaste?" preguntó él tranquilamente.

"Sí," dijo ella. "Lo siento. No quise dominar la conversación."

"Quise decir con la cena," dijo él en esa misma voz tranquila.

Ella se sonrojó de nuevo. "Sí," dijo, y no pudo evitar preguntarse lo que estaba pensando.

Heero se enderezó y llamó al mesero para que trajera la cuenta. Su expresión de nuevo era como la recordaba, compuesta y misteriosa, pero también parecía más personal para ella, y no pudo apartar sus ojos del arco de su cuello o las suaves líneas de su nariz, mentón y mejillas.

Dejaron el restaurante cuando el mesero regresó con la cuenta de Heero, y esta vez Relena permaneció un poco más cerca a él, aunque no estaba segura que lo buscara. Cuando cruzaron el parqueadero y llegaron al auto, sintió a Heero colocar su mano suavemente en su espalda. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido por alguna razón, pero todo lo que hizo fue abrir la puerta y sentarse en el asiento. Se sentó temblando en el frío mientras Heero rodeaba el auto y entraba a su lado. Ella no habló mientras esperaban a que el motor se calentara. No habló cuando estaban en camino y regresando a su casa. No podía pensar en algo que decir.

Cuando estuvo en su vecindario aclaró su garganta, sintiendo que si no decía algo ahora no diría nada en lo absoluto. "Gracias por la cena, Heero," dijo ella amablemente. "Pasé un rato maravilloso." Eso sonó muy educado, como si no lo hubiese disfrutado?

Heero sonrió dulcemente. "Gracias por ir conmigo," dijo él.

Mientras se acercaba a la acera de su casa, Relena sintió palpitar su corazón. Tenía que preguntar. Estar segura, tenía que preguntar. "Heero," dijo ella mientras parqueaba el auto y apagaba las luces. "Esto fue una cita?"

Él dejó de moverse por un segundo, sus manos paralizadas en el freno de emergencia y el volante. "Sí," dijo él, y giró sus ojos hacia ella.

Por un segundo, ella se preguntó si iba a besarla, y una corriente eléctrica atravesó su sistema. Su rostro parecía tan besable en ese momento, pero no hizo ningún movimiento de este tipo. Tal vez sólo ella quería que lo hiciera.

"Está bien?" preguntó él. Realmente sonó inseguro y de nuevo se sintió tomar su mano en la suya. Cuando ella no respondió, él pareció estar por decir más, algo innecesario como una disculpa.

"Sí," dijo ella y se sonrojó ante lo empático que sonó eso, una sola palabra salió en el oscuro interior de auto. "Estaba esperando que eso fuera lo que quisiste decir cuando fuiste a verme el otro día," añadió ella.

Él se vio satisfecho, y aliviado, relajándose un poco en el asiento.

Abruptamente ella se dio cuenta que nada más iba a pasar esta noche. "Supongo que es tarde," dijo ella, aunque no eran muy pasadas las diez.

"Sí," dijo él. "Tienes que levantarte temprano."

Sonriéndole, ella abrió la puerta del auto y salió. No había esperado que la llevara a su puerta, no Heero, pero deseó que lo hubiese hecho. "Heero," dijo ella, inclinándose en la puerta. "Esta fue la última cita?"

Esa misma mirada que había visto en el restaurante cruzó su rostro de nuevo, esa dulce y contemplativa expresión que parecía estar considerándola en la forma más atractiva. "No," dijo él, y le creyó. "También la pasé bien. Te llamaré mañana."

Ella habría esperado en el pórtico mientras se alejaba, pero también sabía que no se iría en tanto como permaneciera en el pórtico, así que con otra sonrisa y un último gracias, regresó a su puerta y se dejó entrar con sus llaves. Cuando encendió la luz del corredor y cerró la puerta, escuchó el sonido de llantas moviéndose y miró por la ventana a tiempo para verlo ir.

--

Continuará…


	6. Momentos

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 6 - Momentos

--

Fuego. Calor. El fuerte hedor de metal y electricidad… la conciencia de sangre, sangre ardiente y oscurecida por las llamas.

_Pelear. Es todo lo que sé hacer_.

Los ojos de Heero se abrieron de golpe y se cerraron en la oscuridad, deseando dormir y temerosos de los sueños. Momentos como éste llegaban a él algunas veces, momentos de desolada penumbra donde todo lo que podía recordar era el ardiente y pegajoso calor de las batallas y el frío intelecto con el que iba a pelearlas. Pero las emociones en la guerra eran cosas enmarañadas. No siempre podía evitar que el calor de las armas disparando alrededor de su mobile suit encendiera su corazón, y sabía que cuando usaba su rabia o su miedo mataba mejor, dominaba mejor la situación, se volvía ese animal que medio veneraba y medio temía.

Al fin, notó que sus ojos estaban abiertos y miraba el techo, su cabello desordenado y húmedo sobre su almohada, sudor bañaba su cuerpo en la oscuridad de su habitación. Un poco de la luz de la luna bañaba la alfombra en un resplandeciente brillo plateado desde la ventana, pero era suficiente para ver.

Heero se sentó y presionó su desnudo pecho y brazos sobre sus rodillas, respirando profundamente. Se sentía mucho mayor que en esos días y más porque había terminado de crecer. También se sentía más preparado, estable y más consciente de sí mismo y del mundo a su alrededor. Aún así, estaba consciente de que no era una persona pacifista. Había una turbulencia en su corazón que latía al tiempo con las batallas, una adrenalina que anhelaba movimiento, y dolor y el grado más alto de emoción. Tenía un espíritu de lucha, la fuerza motivacional de un atleta, todo empacado cuidadosamente en un tranquilo y calculador empaque, un joven que podía observar y vivir calmadamente desapercibido un momento y explotar con exacta precisión y el mortal poder de una tormenta al siguiente. Salía en sus sueños, y en sus recuerdos.

Trató de desvanecerlos ambos, para suavizar el pasado.

Despierto en la oscuridad, recordó dónde estaba, y también recordó lo que había pasado esta noche. Un nuevo deseo llameó en su corazón, un instinto del que siempre había sido consciente, pero un deseo que había callado e ignorado durante la guerra. Lo que lo sorprendió fue que las emociones eran similares, el deseo y la confusión y la urgencia la misma. Le llegaba en sensaciones, una agotadora y palpitante necesidad por el aroma de una mujer y la caricia de piel suave y cremosa. Imaginaba a una chica, desnuda, relajada en sus brazos y recostada con él, entonces tragó, cerrando sus ojos para deseos más claros. Eran pensamientos muy vívidos esos días, no los confusos que algunas veces pasaban y algunas veces obsesivos que había tenido en la adolescencia, sino ricos, detallados y enfocados. La idea de cómo la piel de una chica debía sentirse contra la suya, sus piernas entrelazadas con las suyas, sus senos disponibles para sus manos, era una curiosidad intensa y completamente insondable.

Pensaba en Relena. No estaba seguro si debía sentirse avergonzado de eso. Ella era una chica, y por primera vez los deseos sexuales que no podía expresar totalmente parecían estar en el rango de ser satisfechos. Tal vez. No sabía cómo se sentía sobre ella, ni cómo ella se sentía sobre él. Fue sólo que, en la cena, no pudo dejar de mirarla, extrañamente movido por el melódico sonido de su voz, sintiéndose tan cómodo en su presencia. Las cosas que decía, su hermoso rostro y pintados labios, el brillante cabello, la forma que tenía de caminar y las maravillosas y aterradoras cosas que hacía con sus ojos sin parecer notarlo, lo cautivaron. Era nuevo, nuevo verla de esa forma, y aún muy viejo, como recordar un sueño olvidado. Estar con Relena era como vivir en un jardín de blancos acebos, puertas francesas, orquídeas y campos llenos de violetas y dalias, un jardín de color y sonido donde el viento soplaba en una dorada esperanza de riquezas dulces e insondables. Siempre había pensando en ella de esa forma, algo increíble, trágicamente perfecto, esperanzadamente romántico y fatalmente idealista. Y luego cenó con ella, y encontró que de alguna forma, todo era real, diferente, pero real. Pensando en ella estaba perdido en un sueño de ideas y esperanzas medio concebidas.

Hoy la vería de nuevo. Tal vez esta vez la tocaría. Eso era lo que quería hacer. Quería acercarse… a Relena… a una chica; tenía problemas en separar las dos. Relena era un persona maravillosa, parecida y aún diferente a él. La imaginaba siendo la chica desnuda en sus brazos y dejó escapar un suspiro en la oscuridad. Su cabeza estaba comenzando a doler un poco. Había sido enseñado a pelear, y era un instinto. Este también era un instinto, pero del tipo diferente. Incluso estaba menos seguro de sus sentimientos ahora que lo que había estado en una batalla.

Heero se recostó contra las almohadas, pasando por los recuerdos que tenía de Relena, intentando decidir la mejor forma de proceder. Eventualmente sus pensamientos se tornaron nebulosos, saltando de la realidad a recuerdos que sabía inventaba. Se tornaron sueños muy extraños los cuales, mientras se tornaban más satisfactorios también se volvían más frustrantes.

Cuando Heero despertó la mañana siguiente sus estéticos sentimientos se habían desvanecido al receso de su cerebro. En vez encontró que su espalda dolía, su cabello necesitaba ser lavado y se sintió medio ebrio. Sacudiendo su cabeza, rodó molesto de la cama y comenzó a alistarse para el día. Aún así, sus pensamientos giraban con imágenes. No pensaba conscientemente en ellos, sólo eran, como ideas de algo, pero constantes y tormentosas. Cerca al final del día se permitió llamarla, marcando los números resuelto, esperando escuchar la voz que correspondía a la imagen en su mente.

"Hola?" respondió ella. Por un momento él dejó de pensar, componiéndose, y luego se sorprendió cuando habló suavemente, sintiéndose tan tranquilo como los trópicos, su voz un ritmo lento, profundo y continuo que expresaba todos sus pensamientos exactamente como quería expresarlos.

"Me encantaría verte esta noche, Heero," susurró Relena cuando preguntó. Heero estaba consciente de una estrechez en sus pulmones, una especie de expectación velada que llenaba sus adentros, pero esta vez no interfirió con sus ideas o pláticas.

"Te gustaría ver dónde vivo?" preguntó él antes de pensarlo. El silencio al otro lado de la línea lo hizo querer morderse su lengua. No había considerado las connotaciones de tal declaración. Pensó que podría haberla sorprendido. "Quise decir como suena," dijo él, y sintió su rostro acalorarse ante la simple idea de lo que podría haber imaginado en ese segundo antes de corregirse. "Me gustaría mostrarte donde vivo. Podríamos hacer la cena."

Él no podía leer su tono, pero respondió en afirmativo. Ofreció recogerla y llevarla. Ella dijo que no le importaría ir sola. Él le dio las direcciones y luego pasó diez minutos despidiéndose. Nunca antes había tenido una conversación por teléfono así de larga.

La casa parecía muy solitaria y tranquila mientras Heero la ponía en orden. No era una persona desordenada y relativamente tenía pocas posesiones, pero los cojines en el sillón estaban derechos, los platos en el lavaplatos lavados y recogidos y la cama hecha con la mínima atención al detalle. Revisó sus espejos por excesivo polvo y luego llamó a Ted del patio para ayudar a calmar sus nervios mientras esperaba por Relena.

El perro era inteligente y obediente. Tenía la habilidad para saber exactamente qué estaba sintiendo su amo y casi hizo sentir a Heero patético cuando se acostó a sus pies y descansó su espalda contra sus tobillos. Heero se inclinó en el sofá, sus codos descansando sobre sus rodillas mientras miraba vaciamente el brillante manto negro de Ted. Se sentaron juntos en silencio, aunque Ted ocasionalmente giraba su cabeza para mirar a Heero a la cara con ojos brillantes y vívidos. Heero lo rascaba detrás de las orejas cuando lo hacía; ninguno estaba muy tranquilo. Ted sabía que Heero estaba esperando por algo, y cuando llegó, Ted captó sonidos en la puerta sólo un segundo más rápido que Heero. Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, Ted dejó escapar un feliz ladrido como lo hacía algunas veces cuando Heero tenía compañía, corriendo a la puerta en una masa negra de músculo y brillante pelaje. Cuando Heero fue más lento en responder, ese ladrido se tornó un chillido de urgencia.

"Ted, abajo," replicó Heero cuando el perro colocó sus garras en el pomo de la puerta y dejaba salir otro ladrido. Ante el sonido de su voz, Ted cayó obediente, boca abierta y lengua colgando en un feliz jadeo. Heero palpó su cabeza inconscientemente, rascando detrás de las orejas brevemente antes de abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a Relena.

Ella estaba usando jeans y una camiseta amarilla, ajustada a su cuerpo con mangas altas así que no pudo evitar notar que tenía senos. Sus senos no eran grandes, pero aún estaba curioso. Todos los senos eran diferentes e interesantes. No podía explicar por qué exactamente. Quería tocarlos, y mientras la idea se materializaba, desvió la mirada.

"Hola," dijo él, desviando sus ojos y retrocediendo para que entrara. Tenía su bolsa en frente de ella, sostenida fuertemente en ambas manos. Su cabello estaba suelto alrededor de sus hombros, sus flequillos altos y arreglados sobre su frente. Ella le sonrió, sus cremosas mejillas se redondearon más en un rostro angelical. Lucía normal, natural y tocable para él.

Él cerró la puerta sin expresión y la guió en silencio a su sala, mostrándole los sofaces y la cocina y gesturizando hacia la puerta que conducía a su desarreglado jardín y pórtico. Ella quería ver arriba así que también se lo mostró, aliviado de que hubiese recogido su habitación esa mañana. La observó desde la puerta, una mano contra la pared, mientras recorría su habitación con sus manos a sus costados, mirando sus repisas, cajones y cama, notando los colores que usaba en su decoración, el poco desorden que personalizaba el espacio. Heero la observó hasta que se giró para mirarlo, sonriendo levemente, y uniéndosele de nuevo en la puerta. Sin una palabra la llevó abajo.

Tal vez debió hablar más, pero sintió que Relena no estaba perturbada por su silencio.

"Quieres algo de beber?" le preguntó finalmente.

"Agua está bien," dijo ella. Él no pudo detectar nada de su voz.

"Puedes sentarte en el sofá si quieres," dijo él suavemente mientras se dirigía a la cocina. "Cuando la cena esté lista puedes unirte conmigo a la mesa. Está casi terminada." Ella se sentó y él observó su cuerpo acomodarse elegantemente, sus delgadas piernas se cruzaron suavemente en las rodillas, antes de girarse a la cocina.

Su segunda cita fue más extraña que la primera. Heero continuó buscando familiaridad y se encontró mayormente tímido. Odiaba ser tímido, especialmente en su propia casa. Solía no ser tímido. Ese tipo de cosa detenía el conocimiento de la sociedad y una preocupación por las ideas de otros lo cual era nuevo para él. Pero le importaba inmensamente lo que pensaba Relena. También estaba más distraído por su cuerpo de lo que pensó, lo cual no ayudaba, y comenzó a preguntarse cuándo los besos y las caricias eran consideradas permisibles. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar lleno de electricidad. Le había gustado envolver un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Le habría gustado hacer más, si realmente lo pensaba, pero no mucho más, no todavía. Aún estaba un poco ocupado.

La cena era simple y casera. Relena se levantó del sofá y se le unió en la mesa, halagando la comida con una dulce amabilidad que lo hizo sonreír en secreto. Pero le pagó poca atención a la cena. Estaba más interesado con lo que se supone iba a pasar después de que terminaran de comer. Cuando los platos fueron retirados, Relena aceptó ver una película y él le dejó seleccionar una de pago-por-ver, una película psicológica parte criminal y parte policial.

Luego él apagó las luces.

Relena se había instalado en la esquina del sofá, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad mientras miraba la pantalla de la televisión. Él la observaba desde la pared al lado del interruptor hasta que ella lo miró. Cuando sonrió, se le acercó suavemente.

"Heero," susurró ella, y las oscurecidas luces hicieron extrañas sombras en su rostro. "Qué estás pensando?"

Ella era de nuevo su Relena, Relena Peacecraft. Podía decirlo por el brillo en sus ojos, la mirada medio especulativa, medio segura que lo atrapó de repente. "Nada," respondió él en tonos que hizo parecer suave la oscuridad. Las ideas que había estado teniendo de repente parecieron un poco malas.

Ella bajó sus ojos, sus manos relajadas límpidamente sobre sus rodillas. "Te sientas conmigo?" preguntó, sin mirarlo mientras se hacía a un lado para que hubiese espacio para él al extremo del sofá.

Una vez más fascinado, se sentó a su lado, consciente de la cercanía de su cuerpo al suyo, el aliento de su garganta y sus brillantes ojos. Él medio abrió su boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar la película comenzó. Relena se giró, sentándose a su lado con sus manos en sus rodillas, luciendo un poco tensa para él. También estaba tenso. Se obligó a relajarse, apoyándose contra el brazo del sofá. Relena lo miró e hizo lo mismo, sus hombros se hundieron en la espalda del sofá. Heero se encontró observando a Relena y trazando las líneas de su cuerpo más que a la pantalla.

"Has visto esta?" Susurró Relena cuando hubo una pausa en el diálogo.

"No," dijo él, preguntándose si se estaba sintiendo como él, como si la película no importara del todo. Tampoco se sentía como él mismo. Era extraño e incómodo. No sabía qué pensar de eso.

"Me perdí de lo que dijo ella," dijo Relena después, durante una escena crucial. Él repitió lo que había perdido, aún medio prestando atención. Ella sonrió e hizo una broma sobre su capacidad de captar las cosas tan fácilmente. Antes de notarlo ella se había movido en el sofá, girándose levemente para que su hombro descansara contra el suyo. Si él hubiese sido capaz de afirmar su mente y reunir el coraje, habría alcanzado por ella y la hubiese recostado contra él. Simplemente dejó de respirar y se tornó miserablemente confundido.

Se sentía ridículamente juvenil. Y aún, y aún… Él alcanzó su mano, la que estaba junto a su pierna, apenas tocando su dedo meñique, simplemente lo rozó experimentalmente. Había perdido todo foco de la película. Su mano se retorció junto a la suya, danzando en un pequeño espacio como si deseara abrazar la suya. Sería algo difícil tomar su mano, pero Heero se encontró incapaz de tomarla. Sólo miraba sus manicuradas uñas. Vagamente se dio cuenta que ella tampoco estaba viendo la película. Sus ojos estaban clavados en un punto entre sus zapatos. El silencio se extendió, la película se desvaneció en el fondo.

"Relena," dijo él tranquilamente. Ahora tenía dos dedos tocando su mano, con cuidado, como el roce de una pluma en un lugar sagrado.

Ella giró su cabeza, mirándolo con destellantes ojos azules. "Sí, Heero?"

Ambos tenían que estar pensando en su proximidad física, ambos temerosos y deseando estar más cerca, y aún lo ignoraban con tal energía que no podía evitar ser obvio, como una explosión en una estrecha habitación. Eran muy reservados, muy inexpertos, y muy inseguros para ser muy fuertes. Relena ignoró los gestos de sus dedos, mirando su rostro y algunas veces algo en el salón excepto él. Cuando no lo miraba él se encontraba mirando sus ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente vulnerable y gustoso de la sensación.

"Quería decirte," dijo él lentamente, "que nuestra alianza, nuestra amistad ha significado para mi…" pausó, no seguro exactamente de qué estaba diciendo. _Nunca he estado enamorado de ti_, pensó, _por un tiempo te tuve miedo porque pensé que podrías amarme… Pero ahora… _él no estaba del todo seguro de lo que quería decir. Incluso no estaba seguro de qué decisión tomaría. "Estoy agradecido," dijo él. "Tú…" realmente no sabía cómo decir esto. "Eres una persona asombrosa. No siempre sé lo que quiero, pero ahora yo…"

Su mano de repente se deslizó en la de él, como si hubiese tenido una pista de que no iba a tomar la suya. Él sintió su palma contra la suya y sintió una ola de satisfacción que fue difícil de expresar. Nada en su expresión había cambiado. Sus ojos estaban serios, los ojos serios e intensos que raramente veía en otro rostro además del suyo. Acarició sus dedos, para aliviarla, para comunicar lo que estaba intentando decir. _Quiero intentar esto_. Fue una sorpresa cuando lo acarició en respuesta. De repente recordó que había algo recíproco en este arreglo, y se sorprendió en cómo lo hacía sentir.

"También eres asombroso, Heero," susurró Relena. Ella encontró sus ojos por un momento y luego desvió la mirada, su garganta destelló mientras tragaba y colocó su cabello detrás de sus orejas con su mano libre. "Si quieres intentarlo…" titubeó notablemente, retractándose un poco como si intentara determinar sus pensamientos. Él no habló.

Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, tomados de las manos, Relena con su cabeza hacia él, su hombro tocando el suyo. Él realmente quería retirar esos hombros del sofá y recostarlos contra su pecho, pero no lo hizo. Su piel parecía brillar en la luz de la televisión. Él quería tocarla… sus hombros, su cuello. Sólo la miraba, preguntándose lo que estaba pensando. Ella giró su cabeza de nuevo, hacia la televisión.

Él sostuvo su mano durante la película, incluso cuando sus palmas comenzaron a sudar, pensando constantemente en cómo podría tocarla más, acercarla más. Se preguntó si debía besarla, y si era así en qué lugares, pero no creyó que tuviera el valor. Podría ofenderse. Podría ser muy pronto. Aún pensaba en eso.

Cuando la película terminó y los créditos comenzaron a rodar, se sentaron por varios momentos más en la oscuridad, los dedos ahora entrelazados. Seguramente ambos estaban muy viejos para esto, pero qué tenía que ver la edad con lo primero? Eran personas inseguras de sí mismas y mutuamente.

Relena de repente comenzó a hablar. Heero palideció momentáneamente, saliendo de su ensueño, y luego atendió a sus palabras. Ella apretó su mano, acariciando sus dedos mientras miraba sus rodillas, y habló sobre su vida. Él comenzó a tener un presentimiento de cuán solitaria era. Razonaba con él. Intervino cuando un hilo de silencio colgó entre sus palabras, repitiendo su sentimiento. Podría ponerse a hablar sobre sus sentimientos en su pasado, pero habló sobre las colonias, los vacíos corredores de su hogar, sobre su crecido jardín. Relena habló sobre su apartamento, su oficina, sus viajes al espacio.

"Es tan vacío allá arriba," susurró ella. "Nunca puedo decidir si es hermoso o triste. Es algo que quiero mirar, pero…"

"Pero no vivir," terminó él. "Sí."

Ahí no pareció haber más que decir pero dijeron más, prudentemente al principio y luego con menos reserva. Relena escuchó mientras hablaba sobre su vida en las colonias y seleccionó recuerdos de su niñez. Había estado perdido en aquellos días, le dijo, viviendo por una causa porque tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para saber que estaba vivo. Nunca se había sentido realmente seguro de si había estado tratando de probar su propio valor o descontándolo. Ella escuchaba con ojos comprensivos, mirándolo con una mirada que parecía conocedora e interesada. Cuando guardó silencio le dijo sobre crecer en la convencional clase alta, los rituales, la rutina y las formalidades, todas vacías y sin sentido hasta que él entró a su vida. Ella apretó su mano, girándose para mirarlo con su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes y la piel sobre el puente de su nariz arrugada. Él captó una seriedad en sus palabras, una ola de emoción en sus ojos, amplificada por la forma en que ella apretaba su mano y parecía estar diciendo un millón de cosas que no podría poner en palabras. No estaba completamente seguro de ninguna de ellas. Por un segundo, realmente sintió que podría besarla, pero en vez se encontró diciendo, "se está haciendo tarde." Era casi medianoche, más tarde de lo que había querido demorarla para una película, para una segunda cita.

Heero sintió algo frío y húmedo tocar la mano que sostenía la de Relena y la soltó de repente. Ted olfateó los aromas en el aire entre sus manos sueltas y luego puso su cabeza en el sofá, girando sus oscuros ojos para mirar patético a Heero. Heero miró a Ted medio molesto y medio aliviado. Tragando, se levantó, rodeando el sofá para dejar que el labrador negro saliera por la puerta trasera. Cuando se giró, Relena estaba de pie, alisando su ropa y buscando su bolsa.

Solemnemente, la acompañó a la puerta, un poco triste ahora de no haberla recogido para poder llevarla a casa. En vez, las despedidas fueron dichas ante su puerta. Ese no era el lugar para besar a nadie, aún si tuviera el coraje para hacerlo. Relena jugueteó, como si esperara por algo o intentara decidir si debía esperar. Antes de que pudiera tomar su decisión, Heero se acercó y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor. Ella devolvió el abrazo, sus brazos alcanzando y rodeando sus hombros, halándolo cerca. De una vez, el aroma que había captado de tantear en el sofá dominó sus sentidos. Tomó profundos respiros, inhalando el dulce olor, el cual realmente era como azúcar y pimienta, y deleitado ante la forma en que sus manos se envolvieron alrededor de su medio para descansar en su baja espalda. Su pequeña espalda parecía hecha para sus manos.

Cuando finalmente se fue, él apenas tomó nota de eso, aún bañado en sensaciones, su mente zumbaba con la conversación y la sensación de su mano en la suya. "Te llamaré," susurró él, y tuvo la satisfacción de ver su sonrisa antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad, tragada por el suave terciopelo de la noche.

--

Relena condujo a casa con sólo la mitad de su mente en el camino. El camino pareció nublarse en una sucesión de destellos amarillos bajo ella, al punto donde si desenfocaba su visión lo suficiente, podría creer que aún estaba sentada mientras el mundo volaba bajo ella. Las señales y los árboles y otros autos se nublaron sin importancia, como una película afuera por la ventana.

Aún podía sentir la impresión de las manos de Heero en las suyas, podía ver sus oscuros ojos azules brillando en la luz que quedaba en el salón, ojos que miraban su rostro. Para ella, se veía y olía como el cielo, como algo sólido y maravilloso, más allá de todos los deseos de su corazón. Quería hundirse en él cuando la miraba así; ojos agudos e intensos y fuertemente enfocados en ella. Por un momento había estudiado su rostro, su nariz, mejillas y ojos, cabello y labios, deseando tocarlo, sentir sus brazos a su alrededor. Había querido que la besara. Varias veces pensó que él también estaba pensando en eso, pero no lo hizo.

Fue todo en lo que pensó en el viaje a casa, en todo lo que pensó cuando parqueó el auto y subió las escaleras a su habitación. Pensó en Heero mientras cepillaba sus dientes y cabello, cambiaba su ropa, lavaba su cara y se deslizaba en las frías sábanas de su cama. De repente se preguntó, acostada ahí, cómo se sentiría acostarse junto a Heero en la cama. Apostaría que era cálido, cálido y seguro, alguien con quien se acurrucaría cerca mientras soñaba. De nuevo se preguntó sobre besarlo, y otras cosas, pero mayormente besarlo. Nunca había sido besada y así quería que Heero la besara, no por primera vez en su vida.

No pudo dormir por pensar en eso. Cuándo y cómo ocurrían los primeros besos?

--

Continuará…


	7. Bajo las Estrellas

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 7 - Bajo las Estrellas

--

Relena había estado pensando largo y profundo sobre Heero Yuy, en distancias y profundidades que nunca había pensado o sentido antes. Se sentó en silencio y miraba la media distancia, escuchando latir su corazón y dejando a su mente divagar a donde quisiera. Vagó en círculos alrededor de él, distraída, intensamente, y trató de no pensar que estaba enamorada. Tenía que mantener la cabeza. Su corazón era como un pájaro revoloteando en su mano y lo mantenía cerca, rápidamente latía su corazón y sus alas luchaban por liberarse. Lo sostenía fuerte para mantenerlo a salvo. Aún no estaba seguro para volar.

Él no había llamado, pero estaba segura que lo haría. Esta mañana no había tenido dudas, pero ahora se estaba haciendo tarde. Su día de trabajo había terminado, se había bañado, el sol estaba poniéndose y estaba pensando en la cena. En cierta forma, estaba casi contenta de que no la llamara tan rápidamente. Después de todo, él era Heero e instintivamente sabía que todo este asunto era más difícil para él que para ella. Si hubiese sido muy apasionado podría haber sospechado.

El timbre del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos. Sabía que era él sin tener que responder. Podía decirlo. Había el aire de la expectativa, por supuesto, pero lo habría sabido de cualquier forma.

Dejó sonar el teléfono unas veces mientras cruzaba la habitación lentamente en su bata rosada. Su cabello aún estaba un poco húmedo de su ducha, colgando en limpios hilos alrededor de su rostro, partido por sus orejas y hombros. Sus pantuflas, también peludas y rosadas, eran suaves bajo las plantas de sus pies, y cálidas para sus dedos. Bajo su bata no usaba nada, y eso la hizo tímida mientras respondía el teléfono, aunque no había razón para eso.

"Hola?"

"Relena?"

Ella sonrió, aunque él no pudiese verla. "Hola…"

"Estoy afuera de tu casa. Estaré en tu puerta en unos minutos."

Relena casi suelta el teléfono en shock. Si había estado levemente tímida hace un momento, ahora estaba ardiendo de roja. Tartamudeó una respuesta que fue menos inteligible que los gritos de un gatito y apretó su bata en su cuerpo, completamente perdida de palabras. "Heero," jadeó ella al fin. "No estoy lista para ir a ningún lado. Mi cabello está húmedo. No estoy vestida…"

"Esperaré por ti," interrumpió él simplemente, como si su protesta escasamente registrara un problema. Ella se dio cuenta que Heero no reconoció su llegada sin avisar como una violación en la propiedad. No estaba muy bien instruido en costumbres sociales y parámetros.

Él colgó sin un adiós.

Relena miró el teléfono en su mano como si hubiese sostenido un objeto que nunca hubiese visto antes. Entonces se sacudió, bajó el auricular y voló a su habitación como si le hubiesen brotado alas. Cuando dijo que esperaría, quiso decir en su auto para que saliera o en su puerta o en su sala?

Una vez en su habitación, abrió sus cajones y rápida y torpemente se puso medias, ropa interior y un brassier. Justo abrochó el brassier detrás de su espalda cuando escuchó un golpe en su puerta abajo. Con los ojos abiertos, Relena se colocó su bata alrededor de sus hombros, sintiéndose sólo un poco más segura, y la ató fuerte alrededor de su cintura. Las batas de baño no eran, en su opinión, prendas apropiadas. Nada podría hacerte ver menos compuesta que el cabello húmedo, una bata de baño y medias en tus pies, pero no había ayuda para eso. Dejar a un invitado en la puerta, incluso a uno sin invitación, era el peor de los modales.

Una vez que al menos estuvo cubierta por su bata, su cabello aún húmedo, sin maquillaje en su rostro y sin zapatos en sus pies, Relena bajó y abrió su puerta lentamente.

"Heero," comenzó ella. "No estoy lista todavía. Tendrás que esperar en la sala."

Estaba bien vestido. La hizo enojar. No estaba vestido para un banquete formal, pero usaba una camisa con las mangas dobladas y pantalones que claramente habían sido plegados y planchados. Relena se sintió enrojecerse hasta la línea del cabello mientras abría la puerta y lo dejaba entrar en su piso de madera con sus lustrados zapatos negros.

Tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos. Cuando finalmente levantó su cabeza, él estaba ahí, mirándola en lo que usaba como si no lo notara, o escasamente lo pensara un poco inusual o inesperado.

"Vas a arreglarte?" preguntó él después de unos momentos, apenas alguna expresión en su rostro. No desvió sus ojos de ella, o dijo algo para hacerla sentir menos o más cómoda. Sus ojos eran intensos y enfocados. Se daba cuenta de todo, pero era como si no pensara en algo particular sobre eso. Bajo su continua mirada, Relena se sintió desnuda, y luego recordó lo poco que usaba realmente.

Casi vuela de regreso a su habitación.

En un tiempo récord de diez minutos, la antigua princesa del Reino Sank descendió una vez más en una falda verde esmeralda que colgaba justo bajo sus rodillas y una blusa de manga corta con un suéter verde claro encima. Su cabello lo secó rápidamente, aún húmedo en la parte de atrás, y algo lo recogió detrás de su cabeza con un lazo verde. Cuando se le unió a Heero en la sala, sus zapatos marrones con los tacones de madera se tropezaron en la alfombra y casi cae de cara.

Heero atrapó su brazo justo sobre el codo, estabilizándola, y se sonrojó de nuevo, aunque ahora no estaba segura de la razón. Sintió su mano en su brazo, la fría palma contra su piel, el contacto extrañamente satisfactorio. Mientras se enderezaba, tomó la oportunidad para tocar su hombro curiosa con sus dedos. Su mano permaneció en su brazo mientras colocaba su bolsa sobre su hombro. Sus ojos rodearon el salón, nunca aterrizaron en él.

"Vamos," dijo él, y ella tuvo que soltar su brazo mientras él daba un paso adelante y lejos de ella.

Lo siguió un paso atrás, cerrando la puerta a su salida, y bajó con cuidado hacia el auto. Heero abrió la puerta para ella, no en forma aparatosa, sino lo esperado. Lo hizo sin pensar o esperar a que le agradeciera. Mientras lo hacía, tocó su espalda con su mano izquierda y gentilmente la guió para sentarse. Ella lo hizo, sonrojada y maravillada de que Heero tuviera el sentido para comportarse como un caballero en esta instancia como si llegara naturalmente, pero no mostraba sentido de propiedad en casi todo lo demás.

Cuando estuvieron en camino, Relena estudió el atardecer, observando el sol hundirse lentamente detrás de las colinas como una esfera de fuego muy pesada para sostenerse en el aire. Mientras se hundía la atmósfera explotaba del impacto y tonos de fiero rojo y naranja cruzaban en cielo.

"Siento no llamar más temprano," dijo Heero tranquilamente, mirando adelante. Conducía con ambas manos en el volante, como si esa fuera la única forma de conducir, todos los diez dedos agarrando el objeto circular con una eficiente destreza. "Estuve fuera haciendo algo y tu casa estaba en el camino. Pensé que podría tener sentido recogerte. A dónde quieres ir a cenar? No has comido todavía?"

Relena sólo podía mirarlo. El sol bañaba su piel con una irradiación dorada y su cabello envolvía su rostro como una silueta, haciendo su perfil fuerte y exacto hasta el último detalle. La violencia y belleza del atardecer estaba reflejado en sus ojos. "No," dijo ella lentamente. "No he comido."

"Conozco un lugar en el parque," dijo él en su tono sutil, casi como si estuviera hablándose a sí mismo. "Te gustaría ir allá? Después podemos caminar alrededor."

Ella aceptó, pero la significancia de vagar sola con él en el parque de noche no se le escapó. Sus manos de repente se sintieron frías, pero sus mejillas brotaron con calor. Temerosa de que luciera positivamente rosada, desvió la mirada y observó el escenario ante sus ojos y el nublado exterior por la ventana del pasajero.

Heero estuvo pensativo durante la cena y no habló mucho, pero a Relena no le importó. No fue grosero, pero había una distancia en él que era fría de manera, contenida e insegura. Se preguntó si estaba pensando sobre ella, pero entonces por qué había pasado y la había sacado de nuevo? Tal vez estaba ajustándose, o decidiendo. Sus manos aún se sentían frías.

Después de que terminaron de comer, Heero pagó por todo mientras Relena se sentaba muy callada, sus manos sujetando su bolsa. Cuando el mesero regresó con su tarjeta, Heero gesturizó para que se levantara.

"Por aquí," dirigió él mientras lo seguía afuera.

El parque estaba justo detrás del restaurante y uno al lado del otro caminaron por el pasto, trepando una pendiente hacia una vista que daba a la ciudad al borde del océano.

La noche era despejada, fría y llena de estrellas. Brillaban como puntos de fuego blanco ardiendo en el cielo, cada una un sol encendido lejos para que comprendiera su imaginación humana. Todo junto en su cielo, cada una brillaba para otras personas, o simplemente para que ella especulara ante su combinada y misteriosa belleza?

Relena sabía que estaba haciéndose preguntas retóricas porque no quería pensar en las concretas. Era totalmente consciente de Heero cerca. Era hermoso ahí y eso era todo. Ideas de Heero tratando de besarla o abrazarla o haciendo algunas de las cosas que la mayoría de los jóvenes hacían en los parques cuando estaban solos en la noche lejos de ser atrapados, incluso estaba fuera de preguntas. Había barreras entre ellos, un respeto por una relación que nunca había estado nublada por motivos y deseos personales. Y aún su presencia la confortaba. Siempre se sentía más satisfecha y completa cuando él estaba alrededor, pero era como si fuera suficiente; nunca debió querer o esperar algo más. Y aún… se encontró deseando estar más cerca físicamente.

"Realmente es hermoso aquí," murmuró Relena, aventurando unos pasos para romper la cercanía y aliviar la presión. El pasto era suave y esponjoso bajo sus zapatos y la brisa sopló por sus mejillas y rostro como la caricia de los ángeles. Miró la ciudad, observando las olas llegar a la playa a una distancia mientras el viento revolvía su cabello en sus ojos y luego lo retiraba de su rostro al girar su cabeza. Sabía que se enredaría. Escasamente notó el frío.

Desde atrás, la mano de Heero alcanzó de repente su cintura y ella tembló, asustada levemente. No estaba segura de cuándo se había acercado, pero el contacto amenazaba con romper la barrera que imaginaba entre ellos. El roce fue ligero. Apenas podía sentir su mano, pero cuando su mano se instaló sobre la curva de su cadera izquierda, su mano derecha cruzó sobre su cuerpo para mantenerlo ahí. Él se acercó más y ella lo sintió detrás, más alto, más fuerte y más duro de lo que había pensado. Sus ojos miraban directo adelante, su estómago temblaba bajo su mano. Ella sintió su cabeza acercándose para que su aliento soplara cálida y gentil por su cuello y mejillas. Una idea la golpeó, si giraba su cabeza, podría besarlo, pero no lo hizo. La simple idea era aterradora. La mano derecha de Heero tocó su cabello, sus dedos se enredaron levemente en él, y la sensación era tan placentera y tan arrulladora que cerró sus ojos y logró dejar de temblar. Cuando habló, fue en un susurro, sólo para sus oídos.

"Es extraño," dijo él tan suavemente que apenas le entendió. "No he podido dejar de pensar en ti, pero cuando estoy contigo siento como si buscara estar en otro lugar." Él titubeó. Sus manos aún estaban en su cuerpo y en su cabello, tocándola suavemente. Él no pareció saber lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella quería más de eso. "No sé qué pensar."

Relena quería hundirse en el suelo o derretirse en él. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y no podía abrirlos. Una sensación de placer estaba recorriéndola, llena, suave y continua, y aún tan poderosa que apenas podía contenerla. Las distraídas caricias de Heero estaban haciéndola explotar, sacando a la vida sentimientos que no sabía que tenía. Era como un gato a punto de ronronear. Esas sensaciones la cosquillearon por dentro como las alas de las mariposas rozando su alma, haciéndola sentir rebotada y sensual al mismo tiempo. El suave y ardiente deseo brillaba como el ámbar.

Notó con sorpresa lo mucho que realmente quería besarlo y que la abrazara. Pero no tenía la energía para abrir sus ojos, mucho menos girarse, y Heero no estaba moviéndose. Si él no iba a besarla al menos deseaba que la abrazara fuertemente. Su mano moviéndose por su cabello era tan relajante y tan sensitiva que quería desaparecer en la sensación.

La sensación terminó de repente y ella abrió sus ojos, sintiendo una sensación de pérdida cuando sus manos la dejaron y quedó consciente e independiente de él. El viento sopló con un roce más frío del que notó antes y sujetó sus hombros para mantenerlos calientes.

Heero ahora estaba mirando hacia la ciudad, callado y contemplativo. Lo que sea que estuviera pensando no podía verse visualmente, pero Relena no pudo evitar intentar. Estaba mirando las estrellas o el mar?

Aunque no podía decir por qué, fue en ese momento que Relena supo de seguro que esto era lo que quería. Recordó a todos los chicos en su pasado, recordó cómo no habían significado nada para ella, y de repente entendió que Heero era especial. Siempre lo quería cerca. No era que no pudiera tener sentimientos románticos por otras personas. Ella no iba a decir que Heero era el único hombre en el universo en poseer esta fuerza de alma que era tan magnética para ella, pero si había otros que eran raros, muy raros. No tenía que estar cerca a él para saber que había algo ahí, algo que la hacía temblar por dentro cuando pensaba en él. En un instante lo imaginó en su vida para siempre, como su amante, su esposo, su apoyo emocional y físico, no segura de si podría cultivar tales pensamientos o desterrarlas.

Él se giró para mirarla y ella se le acercó como si fuera un llamado, maleable por sus ojos. Él giró su cabeza mientras se acercaba, pero cuando se detuvo a pulgadas la miró y su corazón comenzó a palpitar. Ella no pudo dejar de mirar su boca, y supo que el atrevimiento de sus ojos debió delatarla. Nunca antes había notado lo largas y llenas que eran sus pestañas mientras las miraba momentáneamente. Tragando, desvió la mirada.

Ella quería depositar sus manos en su cintura y sentir su cuerpo para asegurarse que era real y sólido y tangible. Y quería que la besara más desesperadamente que nunca, pero una punzada de duda permanecía. Tal vez estaba equivocada. Y tal vez él no sentía lo mismo por ella. Habían pasado por tanto, y tanto había cambiado y estaba cambiando. En tanto como ella lo quisiera cerca también quería que se mantuviera constante y tenía miedo que mucho cambio pudiera alejarlo para bien. Él simplemente no podría ser tan bien ajustado como lo pretendía, no después de la parte que había tomado en la guerra que, para él, había durado una eternidad.

Él tocó su mejilla de repente y ella levantó su cabeza, sorprendida de sentir algo como lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Heero," susurró ella.

Estaban pulgadas separados, encarándose con sus espinas derechas y sus pies firmemente plantados. Las manos de Relena estaban cerradas en puños a sus costados. Heero permanecía como una impasible estructura con una mano casualmente levantada hacia su rostro, levantando su cabeza para que estuviera mirándolo a los ojos. Sus ojos eran estacionarios, su expresión ilegible, la postura de su cuerpo contenida e inexpresiva. El corazón de Relena latía en su pecho con un fuerte golpe que hacía eco en sus oídos.

"No quiero que te vayas," le dijo ella, y apretó levemente la muñeca que estaba al lado de su mejilla con su mano más cercana. "Quiero seguir viéndote, y no quiero que huyas."

Relena estudió su rostro, trazando las líneas y estructuras para encontrar una pista de cómo iba a responder. Era raro que no fuera capaz de predecir lo que iba a decir. Todo permaneció enterrado dentro de él. No podía leerlo en sus ojos. Algunas veces, podía sentir sus pensamientos, aunque, como una resonante de emoción. Pero las palabras siempre eran un misterio hasta que las hablaba.

"No voy a ir a ningún lado," dijo él.

Ella le creyó.

En respuesta, ella recostó su mejilla contra su mano en alivio y gratitud. Él la observó con ojos exploradores, escaneando su rostro, su pequeña nariz y pómulos, sus pálidos ojos azules y cremosa piel. Mientras sentía la frialdad de su mano contra su carne deseó que la besara, la besara en este momento, bajo las brillantes estrellas en la cima de una colina que miraba la ciudad, con palabras sinceras y algo como promesas intercambiadas entre ellos. Lo vio en su mente, acercándose, capturando sus labios, encendiendo la llama que ardía baja.

"Debo llevarte a casa," dijo él.

Cerrando sus ojos, ella suavizó su decepción y no dijo nada.

Justo cuando estaba por alejarse y regresar con él al auto, sintió sus brazos rodear su cuerpo rudamente y de repente, sus manos se clavaron en su suéter y la apretaron fuerte. Ella se permitió ser halada, su cabeza cayó de lado contra su pecho, inhalando su aroma y sintiéndolo rodearla simultáneamente. Se acomodó, sin hacer preguntas a las cuales no le encontraría respuestas. Él la abrazó y ella se tomó un momento para asimilar la sensación, un cuerpo que aún no estaba perfectamente formado pero que se sintió perfecto para ella. Presionada contra él parecía más vulnerable de lo que esperaba, y por un segundo sintió que acercarse a él realmente era posible.

Cuando la liberó ella tomó su mano y él la apretó, llevándola a su auto sin un sonido. Ella abrió la puerta esta vez, no pensando en dejarlo hacerlo, y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero. Heero rodeó el auto y luego entró a su lado. Cuando estaban conduciendo, Relena tomó de nuevo su mano. Se sorprendió cuando él acarició sus dedos, y se preguntó si la besaría en la puerta, pero cuando la dejó en su casa él permaneció en el auto mientras salía y se dejaba entrar.

--

Continuará…


	8. El Primer Beso

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 8 - El Primer Beso

--

Heero sabía que quería besar a Relena. Sólo no podía imaginar cómo llegar a eso. Había estado en compañía de Relena dos veces desde el parque, pero sólo una de ellas fue una cita; en la segunda sólo pasaron tiempo juntos haciendo diligencias en la ciudad después de que Relena terminara con su usual trabajo y tuvo un tiempo antes de las reuniones de la noche. Heero casi sentía que estaba acostumbrándose a salir, trabajaba en su agenda un espacio para pasar la noche con ella, y también trabajándolo en la de ella. De alguna forma, lograban solucionar mucho del tiempo, tiempo que ninguno de ellos sabía que tenía, y Heero gradualmente comenzó a olvidar cómo había sido la vida sin ella.

La cita había sido en el museo. Había una exhibición de la historia de las máquinas voladoras, en la cual entraban la milicia aérea y una sección de mobile suits. Ambos habían estado interesados así que fueron. Era la primera vez que la veía desde el parque, y hubo una extraña energía en como se saludaban, alcanzando para tocarse mutuamente y retractándose al último instante. El rostro de Relena se sonrojó en las mejillas cuando lo vio y él había estado más silencioso de lo normal, evadiendo sus ojos. En la cita pasaron mucho tiempo caminando por los pisos de mármol, incómodos y conscientes de la incongruencia entre la distancia y la cercanía que había entre ellos. Los museos eran como bibliotecas, silenciosas y en público. Desde el momento en que la recogió él quería acercarse, pero de alguna forma sintió que buscaban mantener el espacio. Buscando formas para tenerla a solas, él comenzó a mirar rincones escondidos como posibles lugares para llevarla para el propósito.

En una de las exhibiciones ella había cerrado sus delgados dedos alrededor de la baranda rodeando un prototipo de mobile suit. Por impulso, él llegó tras ella y la atrapó en un pequeño espacio al poner sus manos en la baranda a cada lado de sus manos. Ella se congeló por un momento, los dedos se apretaron alrededor de la baranda, y él estuvo consciente de que ella estaba consciente de su proximidad. En esa posición, estaban tan cerca que su cabello cosquilleaba su nariz. Entonces, de repente, ella cayó hacia atrás y él sintió todo su cuerpo caer leve y satisfactoriamente contra el suyo. Automáticamente sus brazos rodearon su cintura, ambos para estabilizarla y abrazarla. Una vez que estuvo ahí, no pareció extraño tomar sus brazos con sus manos y permanecer así. Ella se relajó en su agarre, meciéndose levemente y luego recostó su cabeza contra su hombro. Cerró sus ojos, pero él no lo hizo. La posición le daba clara vista de su cuerpo y la forma en que su pecho subía y caía con lánguidos suspiros mientras respiraba.

Eso fue lo más cerca que llegó. Cuando la llevó a su casa después de esa cita, se quedaron largos minutos en su pórtico, observándose mutuamente y hablando en círculos con inapropiados silencios. Él no sabía qué hacer. Con frecuencia había imaginado besarla para entonces que tuvo que hundirlo a tal grado que estaba seguro que lo real no podría añadirle algo a sus imaginaciones. Había estudiado los ángulos de su rostro, fantaseado en el calor y la humedad de sus labios, pero en el pórtico no había podido tocar su mejilla o acercarla en la forma que quería. Recordó dar una excusa y observarla entrar antes de ir a casa, dominado con frustración.

Hoy, temprano en la tarde del domingo, habían ido a caminar por la ciudad. El clima era hermoso por la época del año, relativamente cálido y despejado. Heero parqueó su auto en el andén y subió a su pórtico. Habían estado bajándole gradualmente a la ropa desde la primera cita, y estaba cómodo para usar ropa casual, jeans y una camiseta roja de mangas cortas con pequeños botones y cuello fresco. Escogió el rojo porque no era un color que usara con frecuencia. Esperó por ella en el pórtico, inclinándose contra la delgada baranda negra que rodeaba la pequeña terraza sobre las escaleras. Cuando la puerta se abrió, él se enderezó.

Relena salió en un top negro sin mangas con un leve cuello en V y sin collar. La blusa esculpía su cuerpo, descubriendo sólo sus brazos y hombros y cubriendo su sección media hacia el cinturón negro que rodeaba la cintura de unos jeans oscuros. Sus jeans eran ajustados pero no apretados, mostrando sus curvas sin enfatizarlas, igualando la blusa en su corte y profundidad de color, y usaba sandalias de tacón, lo cual hacía a sus piernas lucir más largas y llevar la atención a los pequeños dedos cubiertos de barniz. Usaba su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, la cual raramente vio antes. Cambiaba los ángulos de su rostro y revelaba su cuello en todos sus lados, pero de alguna forma no la hizo verse más joven. Tal vez si hubiese usado un color diferente o un vestido se hubiese visto como una bebé con ese tierno rostro suyo, pero en un esculpido top negro que descubría sus hombros y esos jeans hizo hervir su sangre. Heero no procesó tales ideas conscientemente, pero la total presentación tuvo un efecto en él.

"Tengo que regresar a las cinco, Heero," dijo ella mientras la miraba, alcanzando su cola de caballo y apretando la banda que sostenía su cabello. "Tengo una reunión importante con delegados de las colonias."

"Eso no es un problema," respondió él, y desvió sus ojos para que dejaran de intentar desvestirla. La ciudad estaba comenzando a conocer los movimientos de compradores, trabajadores y transeúntes para cuando Heero y Relena parquearon el auto y comenzaron en la esquina de la Cuarta y Calle Cedar. Las vitrinas marchaban infinitamente frente a ellos, pequeñas boutiques compitiendo con enormes corporaciones en el mismo territorio. Permanecieron en la acera, al lado derecho de los autos, y se tomaron su tiempo al sol.

"De qué es tu reunión?" preguntó él mientras caminaba a su lado derecho en el andén. Ella caminaba con sus brazos colgando libremente a sus lados, puestos y delgados como una rama, y le sonrió mientras giraba su cabeza. "No estoy segura. Apenas me informaron hoy, cuando me estaba alistando."

"Suena importante."

"Podría ser."

Como si le dijera algo sobre sus prioridades, ella deslizó su mano en la suya y continuó sonriendo, sin sonrojarse ni desviar la mirada. Él sonrió, un suavizante del rostro que de alguna forma expresaba el cálido flujo de energía que de repente recorrió su corazón.

"Ven conmigo," murmuró él. "Quiero comprarte algo."

Atada a su mano, ella no tuvo opción sino seguirlo, y fue tras él con un casi trote mientras aceleraba su paso y alargaba su zancada. Retiró mechones de cabello perdidos de sus ojos cuando él giró por una esquina y se detuvo a esperar por el cruce. Los mechones aún colgaban en su rostro mientras giraba su cabeza y miraba alrededor. Autos pasaban a su izquierda y personas los pasaban de cada lado, comprando y haciendo diligencias, pero Heero sostuvo fuerte su mano. Una o dos personas se detuvieron para mirar a Relena, notando quien era por el destello de reconocimiento que se encendían por sus ojos, ojos que luego se posaron en el joven a quién ella estaba atada con leve consideración. Heero los ignoró pero Relena sonrió, sus dedos rodearon los suyos mientras se acercaba a su hombro.

Cuando la señal de pasar permitió el paso, Heero cruzó a la acera. Una vez al otro lado, giró la esquina y tomó el sur hacia el agua. Relena mantuvo el paso con él, una mirada de deleite en su rostro y algo casi como decepción en sus ojos cuando lo miró.

La florería estaba abierta y lista para vender. Heero accidentalmente la había notado en el pasado y lo había recordado en ese primer intento de pagarle una visita a Relena que estaba destinada a ser más que una visita social. Las flores estaban frescas y variadas y no tan costosas como los bouquets precortados y arreglados que podías comprar en la tienda o el vivero de plantas. Un suave _ding_ anunció su presencia cuando Heero abrió la puerta, Relena ahora colgada de su muñeca con ambas manos.

El tendero era el mismo hombre que Heero recordó de la primera vez que entró en la tienda. Levantó la mirada cuando escuchó el timbre de la campana y sus cejas se levantaron expresivas cuando vio a Heero. Cuando vio a Relena, sus ojos se ampliaron notablemente, sus manos se paralizaron en un gesto de bienvenida.

"Heero," murmuró Relena apreciativa, mirando las plantas floreciendo en el salón como una pequeña jungla o un jardín sobre crecido.

"Escoge algo que te guste," sugirió él.

Cuando ella lo miró, su rostro suave y redondo, cabello recogido detrás de su cabeza, esperaba que no se rehusara, o sugiriera que él hiciera la elección. Pero todo lo que hizo fue sonreír y luego moverse por la tienda, mirando las orquídeas y las lilas y las rosas en turno. Heero permaneció en frente del mesón mientras buscaba, observándola.

"Es tu chica especial?" preguntó el tendero de repente, la incredulidad en su voz. "Relena Peacecraft?"

Heero no respondió. Había olvidado al tendero, pero aún recordado de la presencia del hombre y el conocimiento de su última compra, no tenía nada que decir.

Relena escogió un ramo de veinte lirios azules, aunque se rehusó a explicar su elección. El tendero las reunió para ella con una sonrisa. Metódico pero profesional, cortó las espinas, arregló las flores con otras plantas de hojas afiladas, las amarró seguramente y luego envolvió el ramo en toallas humedecidas seguida por papel de cera. Se las alcanzó gentilmente, sonriendo como si fuera una hija favorita, y le agradeció a la señorita Peacecraft por el patrocinio de su tienda. Mientras dejaban la tienda, Heero lo sintió observándolos, pero por alguna razón no era terriblemente molesto. Algo entre el parque y hoy había cambiado; quería que la gente lo supiera.

Por el resto de su tiempo juntos, Heero paseó al lado de Relena protector. Sosteniendo sus flores en la curva de su codo, ella miraba adelante, sentía sus ideas en él, y disfrutaba la atención. Por intervalos él tocaba su espalda como en el parque, acercándola cuando no era incómodo. A las cuatro, después de dos horas de compras, caminar, hablar, Relena anunció arrepentida que necesitaba regresar a casa y prepararse para su reunión.

Él ya la extrañaba antes de que alcanzaran el auto. Porque sostenía las flores, él abrió la puerta para ella y luego caminó hacia el lado del conductor, pensando en la sensación de la cavidad detrás de su caja torácica. Mientras conducía, la sensación se intensificó. Relena estaba sentada en la silla del pasajero, jugando con las flores. Él recordó lo que había pensado sobre ella y sintió un nudo en su estómago. Ella sonrió y acarició los pétalos, pero mientras él miraba sus dedos, deseaba que fuera él a quien acariciara así.

_Loco_.

Cuando llegó al andén, detuvo el auto y se sentó callado, mirando entre sus zapatos y luego por la ventana antes de girarse para mirarla. Ella había estado mirándolo todo el tiempo, y hubo algo en sus ojos que le dijo lo que deseaba, que estaba esperando por que hiciera un movimiento. Aún mientras la miraba no podía imaginar inclinarse sobre los cambios para besarla con las flores en su regazo.

Aunque lo quisiera desesperadamente.

Ella salió del auto. No parecía enojada o decepcionada. Tenía la misma sonrisa dulce en su rostro, y si había esa pequeña marca en el ceño, era una pequeña.

"No sé cuánto se demore mi reunión," dijo ella. "Pero te llamaré."

"Está bien."

Ella se alejó del andén. "Gracias por las flores, Heero."

Cuando él llegó a casa se maldijo, maldiciendo en silencio. Ella se había visto tan bien. Deseaba haberla aprovechado, besado, en el auto o en la acera o incluso en el museo, cualquiera observando estaría condenado. Deseaba haberla metido en cada rincón a cada oportunidad. Deseaba no haber tirado el primer ramo, o haber ido con Mandred pidiendo ayuda. Deseó no haber sonado como un tonto inexperto en el teléfono, o haber intentando más conversación. Algo en esta chica estaba golpeándolo. Algo en ella resonó algo dentro de él, como esa pequeña campana en la puerta de la tienda, y quería que continuara timbrando. Las chicas no habían sido una alta prioridad cuando la muerte permanecía en el horizonte. Pero ahora, después de sólo unos años de vida doméstica, comenzó a entender por qué era todo el alboroto.

No estaba realmente seguro de qué lo hizo regresar a su auto, dejando la cena sin tocar en la mesa.

La oficina de Relena estaba vacía de la mayoría de su personal después de horas, pero una secretaria nocturna estaba sentada detrás del escritorio en el lobby y el guardia de seguridad revisando el perímetro.

"Disculpe," objetó la joven mujer detrás del escritorio cuando él comenzó a pasarla camino a las escaleras.

Él pausó sólo lo suficiente para ser escuchado. "Soy el piloto gundam Heero Yuy. Estoy aquí para ver a la Vice Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores, Relena Peacecraft."

Los títulos confundieron a la mujer lo suficiente para que él llegara a las escaleras y se perdiera de vista. Escuchó al guardia de seguridad preguntarle si había un problema y su respuesta de que todo estaba bien antes de continuar subiendo. Heero esperaba que Relena estuviese a salvo esos días.

La puerta de su oficina estaba abierta por lo que se veía, su reunión había sido breve y parecía que había terminado. Heero golpeó dos veces en la pared y entró sin esperar una respuesta.

Relena estaba vestida de nuevo en su uniforme, sólo una falda y una blusa blanca con un pequeño lazo. La falda rodeaba su cintura y sostenía la blusa, moldeando su figura en una forma femenina. Su piel era pálida contra el suave blanco de su blusa y pudo ver la silueta de su brassier envolviendo sus pequeños senos debajo. Su cabello estaba recién lavado y caía por su espalda, limpio y fino, el color miel con iluminaciones trigo. Estaba de pie en frente de su escritorio, arreglando papeles, y levantó la mirada cuando entró.

"Oh, Heero. Estaba por llamarte."

Ella lucía cansada y un poco triste mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello de su rostro y se inclinaba por el escritorio.

"Tengo que ir a un viaje de negocios mañana en la mañana," dijo Relena, pasando una mano por su rostro cansadamente. "A las colonias para tratar con una… realmente no quiero hablar de eso, pero me iré por una semana por lo que se ve." Ella pausó, mirando el suelo, y luego a él. "Heero, no quiero que renuncies a mi por esto. En el futuro puedo irme mucho, pero yo…"

"Por qué lo haría?" preguntó él tranquilamente. "Tienes que irte. Es tu obligación. Entiendo que tienes trabajo que hacer."

"Por supuesto," dijo ella. "Sólo quería que supieras que esta vez contigo ha significado mucho para mi y entiendo que las cosas son… difíciles."

Él se le acercó sin comentar, su mirada intensa en su rostro. Se vio en sus ojos, oscuro cabello ensombreciendo penetrantes ojos azules que la atraparon y la mantuvieron paralizada mientras alcanzaba por su mano. Envolviendo sus largos dedos alrededor de los delicados y pequeños suyos, haló su mano hacia su pecho, junto con el resto de ella, y la atrapó justo antes de que se estrellara con él con su otra mano tocando levemente su quijada.

Su balbuceo estaba perdiendo fuerza. "Es sólo que te conozco y me conozco y no puedo estar segura…" ella se desvaneció.

Mientras sus dedos se estiraban para envolver su mejilla, él vio sus ojos procesar el momento brevemente justo antes de cerrar sus ojos y besarla. Fue como lo había imaginado, su pequeña boca y labios dulces y cálidos, pero pensó poco en los mecanismos. Hubo una sensación en su interior, algo fuerte y apretado que tembló cuando la tocó la primera vez, y todo el aliento fue drenado de su cuerpo. Y luego ella estaba besándolo, moviendo su boca repetidamente contra la suya. Atrapado, hizo lo que se sintió bien, incrementando esa sensación que estaba haciendo temblar y estremecer la superficie de su piel. Él levantó ambas manos hacia su cabeza, presionando su cabello suavemente contra sus orejas mientras la besaba, sin pensar mucho en nada. Sus manos estaban en su pecho, codos bajos, y mientras él dejaba caer sus brazos para envolverlos alrededor de su cintura, su boca se separó automáticamente de la suya mientras la acercaba para besarla, en vez de envolverla en su abrazo. Ella se sentía pequeña contra su pecho y luego se separó.

De la forma como brillaban sus ojos, él pensó que quería decir algo, pero en vez, se besaron de nuevo. Él tocó su rostro y el beso fue breve, pero fue seguido por otro y una caricia en su cuello. Ella continuó sonriéndole y logró decirle entre contactos la hora de su vuelo y a dónde podría alcanzarla. Medio escuchando, la besó otra vez. Le dijo que lo llamaría todos los días mientras estuviera lejos si eso era lo que quería. Sus labios sabían como bayas dulces. No podía tener suficiente. Eventualmente, se calló y se derritió en él, sus brazos suaves contra su cuerpo, sus labios buscando los suyos con la misma necesidad sensual que hizo debilitar sus rodillas.

Él dejó de besarla cuando le faltó el aire, levantando su cabeza para inhalarlo. "Necesitas descansar," susurró él, enredando una mano por su cabello para tomar la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Y necesitas empacar. Puedes tener presentaciones que preparar."

Ella lo observó con ojos exploradores mientras abría la puerta de su oficina y la llevaba al lobby. La recepcionista los miró mientras pasaban, especialmente cuando Heero puso una mano en la espalda de Relena y abrió la puerta del auto para ella.

"Te llamaré," dijo Relena de nuevo cuando ambos estuvieron afuera y la noche los bañaba en oscuridad.

Heero enderezó el cuello de su blusa blanca y la besó de nuevo, estirando su cuello para capturar sus labios. Tocó su rostro cuando se separó, trazando la forma con su mano. "Cuando regreses…" dijo él.

"Querré verte," respondió ella, un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Él sonrió. "Que tengas buen viaje."

"Gracias, Heero."

--

Continuará…


	9. De Regreso en Casa

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 9 - De Regreso en Casa

--

Heero trató de mantener su mente en su trabajo.

Hizo extraños trabajos la mayor parte, usualmente desde la casa en el computador, aunque ocasionalmente hacía algo en otro lugar. Sus listas estaban en línea, bajo una variedad de identidades disfrazadas, en adición al rastro más secreto para el Piloto Gundam 01. Las personas lo llamaban regularmente para hacer cosas cuando sentían que necesitaban un experto. Raramente interactuaba físicamente con sus beneficiarios; la mayoría era hecho anónimamente. La mayoría del tiempo, las personas no eran conscientes de su edad o historia; sólo escuchaban rumores sobre algo así. Heero era valioso como contratación porque mantenía un trabajo ético, nunca hacía nada ilegal, siempre cumplía el trabajo y mantenía un bajo perfil. Usualmente era contratado como un poco de detective, localizando dinero perdido, personas o transacciones. Algunas veces hacía otras cosas. Ocasionalmente asistía a los Preventivos en un caso, pero no muy seguido. Cuando no había trabajos de ese tipo, trabajaba en la construcción o con mecánicos. Considerándolo todo, era capaz de pagar sus cuentas.

Heero mantuvo su mente en su trabajo, pero no fue suficiente. Relena estaba en el espacio y se encontraba pensando en ella. Lo llamaba todos los días, algunas veces dos veces al día, y esperaba esas llamadas. Por razones de seguridad, era difícil llamarla, pero la espera lo mantenía interesado. De lo contrario, era sólo vivir, pasar los movimientos de su día con distracciones, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. Había pensado en seguirla a las colonias con la excusa de protegerla, pero no pensó que fuera necesario, o apropiado. Pronto regresaría. Tenía que ejercitar la paciencia.

Naturalmente, le preocupaba el desastre. No había habido un verdadero incidente que pusiera en peligro la vida de Relena desde, bueno… él mismo, pero supuso que los grupos escondidos se tomarían este tiempo para secuestrar a Relena justo en este momento crucial de su relación? Por qué alguien haría esto o buscaría ganar algo era un misterio, pero la idea se le ocurrió. Si tal cosa fuese a pasar, imaginó lo que haría. Por supuesto que la rescataría, pero ese no era el punto. Nunca había pensado en rescatarla como algo más que un ícono político. La expectación que lo llevaría sería como… como… luchó por ponerse un nombre para lo que estaba sintiendo por ella. Bueno, esperanzadamente no sería secuestrada.

Por supuesto, si ella _fuera_ secuestrada…

Esas fueron las ideas que lo ocuparon mientras Relena estuvo fuera. Extrañamente, no eran diferentes de las ideas que tuvo de ella en el pasado. Entonces, después de la guerra, había tenido quince años, dieciséis, diecisiete, nada listo todavía para ella, para ninguna chica, ni listo para muchas cosas. Pero recientemente pensaba mucho, sobre cementar su posición como un adulto. El instinto era casi abrumante. Había esas ideas, y ahora estaba Relena, y parecía lo más natural en el mundo igualarlos a ambos. Así que fantaseaba. Había disfrutado besarla. No podía refutar que le gustaba. Había algo en ella que le gustaba, algo que necesitaba. Quería pasar más tiempo en su compañía… excepto que no estaba aquí.

Por toda una semana.

Sus ojos se fruncieron. Una semana no era mucho tiempo. Hace unos meses, si hubiese escuchado a alguien quejarse sobre la ausencia de alguien por tan corta cantidad de tiempo, la contemplación hubiese sido su reacción inmediata. Y aún… no se quejó, no en voz alta, pero el tiempo parecía pasar lentamente. Quería besar sus labios otra vez, tocar su cabello, tenerla cerca, sólo hablar con ella… y no pudo. Por toda una semana.

Tal vez alguien debería intentar secuestrarla después de todo, y él podría…

Afortunadamente, la seguridad de Relena nunca fue amenazada, y el próximo sábado, después de tanto tiempo donde todo lo que tuvo de ella eran sus sueños, lo llamó.

Él levantó el teléfono sabiendo que sería ella.

"Heero?"

"Relena," murmuró él, girando su cuello para mirar el reloj en la pared. Diez en punto. Heero cruzó la habitación con el teléfono en su mano y se sentó en su sofá, inclinándose contra el brazo del sofá con sus pies levantados en el cojín adyacente. "Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien. Um… llamé porque terminamos aquí y voy a regresar tan pronto como sea posible. Llegaré al puerto espacial mañana en la tarde, abordaré un avión y estaré en el aeropuerto en la noche. Puedes recogerme?"

"Sí. Ahí estaré. A qué hora?"

"Estiman que a las 6:00. Te llamaré si hay cambios."

"De acuerdo."

Hubo un momento de incomodidad. Los negocios habían concluido, pero ninguno deseaba colgar, y no sabían qué más decir. Tal vez ambos estaban imaginando el saludo que se darían. Heero había soñado con besarla a su llegada toda la semana. Esperaba que ella también.

Pensó que podía sentirla sonreír. "Heero?" dijo ella después de un momento de silencio. Él la imaginó retorciendo el cable del teléfono en sus dedos. "Te extraño."

Ella sonó tan feliz, y no estuvo seguro de qué decir. "También te extraño," dijo él después de un momento. "Estaré ahí a tiempo."

"Gracias."

Cuando se levantó el domingo, le prestó particular atención a su apariencia, usando una camisa oscura casi índigo para resaltar sus ojos, y pantalón negro para intensificar el color. Como Relena no había llamado otra vez ni dejado mensajes, imaginó que sus planes de llegada no habían cambiado. Mientras conducía al aeropuerto, se sintió un poco nervioso de verla. Después de ese hermoso beso y esa incómoda despedida, aquí estaba, yendo a verla y a continuar donde lo habían dejado.

El avión de Relena no llegó hasta las siete, pero no se preocupó por el retraso. Tales cosas eran comunes. Se sentó solo en el puerto espacial esperando por ella, una de las únicas personas en un salón lleno de sillas vacías. Nunca antes había esperado por alguien por una hora en un aeropuerto. Se sentía un poco extraño, especialmente por estar tan vestido. Por qué se arreglaba? Debió haber usado algo casual. Sólo estaba recogiéndola después de todo. No era gran cosa. Mirando a las pocas personas que pasaban, comenzó a pensar que ellos lo _sabían_. No es que estuviera avergonzado. Lo opuesto, sólo era… que había pasado una semana desde que la había visto, una semana desde que la había besado por primera vez. Estaba nervioso.

Vio su avión aterrizando desde la ventana y logró verlo rodar hacia la puerta de abordo sin salir de su silla. Incluso logró permanecer relajado mientras salían los pasajeros, aunque mantuvo sus ojos en el túnel para captar un vistazo de Relena tan pronto como fuera posible. Cuando salió a la vista, se levantó, animado y luego tensó sus rodillas.

Ella llegó a él, sonriendo en una blusa crema de cuello redondo bordeado en lazo, una falda a la rodilla de un suave blanco y zapatos de tacón. Su cabello estaba medio recogido con una pinza plateada, como solía usarlo siempre, sólo que sin las trenzas. Ella sonrió y lo miró entre sus pestañas y él sonrió, una sonrisa genuina y plácida que era tan rara de ver y tan completamente real. También estaba nerviosa, lo notó, pero del brillo en su ojo, supo qué quería.

Las personas aún estaban saliendo del avión, asociados de Relena, colegas, políticos, recepcionistas y especialistas en relaciones personales. No debía besarla aquí.

"Vamos," dijo él. "Recogeremos tu equipaje. Tienes hambre?"

"Un poco," dijo ella, siguiendo mientras él se giraba y guiaba para recoger el equipaje. Ella había desvanecido cualquier rastro de desilusión que podría haber sentido en su voz, pero no fue engañada, y no iba a permitirle estar decepcionada por mucho tiempo.

Heero miró sobre su hombro mientras caminaban. Se alejaron rápidamente de los otros pasajeros, zapatos resonaban por las baldosas. Tan pronto como estuvieron lejos de la multitud, se giró de repente por un esquina. Relena le siguió los pasos, abriendo su boca con interrogante sorpresa, hasta que se giró y la tomó de la mano y de la cintura. Ella sólo tuvo tiempo para verlo sonreír. Sin detenerse a explicar, sus dedos se clavaron levemente en la suave seda de su blusa, su nariz inhaló su perfume y el limpio aroma de su cabello, y la besó suavemente. Su sorpresa sólo duró por un momento y luego estaba relajándose contra él, besándolo vorazmente.

Cuando se separaron, ella no habló, sólo lo miró mientras tomaba su mano y la sacaba del rincón.

"Heero," susurró ella, y se desvaneció.

Todo su cuerpo tembló con repentino deseo y tragó inestable. "Vamos," dijo él.

Su mano descansó en su hombro mientras se giraba, y luego encontró su mano. Él la tomó sin titubear.

Después de recoger su equipaje, Heero primero llevó a Relena a su casa, pero ella le prometió ir a su casa para cenar después de desempacar. Él cargó sus maletas, metiéndolas y sacándolas del auto y subiéndolas por las escaleras. Una vez que estuvo en su habitación, le permitió mirar alrededor mientras abría sus maletas y separaba su ropa. La habitación de Relena estaba decorada con adornos y encajes y colores suaves y femeninos. Heero sonrió mientras la admiraba. Así como a Relena. No había nada masculino en ella excepto su independencia, fuerza y espíritu fiero, pero por como era, Relena mostraba tales rasgos como cualidades tanto femeninas como masculinas. La feminidad no le quitaba su espíritu. Relena era una chica, por sus brillantes uñas y largo cabello y el rosa de sus cortinas de encaje en sus ventanas. Ella era chica y a Heero le gustaba.

Su edredón era blanco con falda de encaje. Estaba sentada en él, sus piernas cruzadas bajo su falda, sacando las cosas de su maletín mientras él caminaba alrededor, mirando las fotos que tenía de sus padres adoptivos, y también de Zechs. Notó el osito de felpa que le había dado, sentado contra la ventana. Los lirios también estaban ahí, ahora muertos sin agua por una semana, pero los había puesto en un florero de cristal en su tocador. Tenía que comprarle unos nuevos para reemplazarlos. Con frecuencia la miraba sobre su hombro, o tenía un vistazo en el espejo. Estaba sentada en la cama, desempacando, y pensó de repente que nunca había visto algo tan adorable.

Al final, cruzó la habitación y se sentó en la cama tras ella. Sus piernas tocaron el suelo a un costado, pero sólo estaba a unas pulgadas de ella. Continuaba desempacando, sus manos se movían eficientes para acomodar sus cosas en diferentes pilas. Sólo tenía dos maletas. Casi había terminado. Él la observó por un minuto, mirando la forma como su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, mirando el material de su blusa como se estiraba por su espalda.

Espontáneamente alcanzó y comenzó a masajear sus hombros desde atrás. Ella dejó de moverse, sus dedos suspendidos sobre sus pilas. Él no estaba seguro de lo que lo hizo hacerlo, pero le gustó la forma en que suspiró de repente y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y se relajaba bajo sus dedos. Ella cerró sus ojos y él tocó su piel un poco más profundo, aflojando los nudos en su espalda, suavizando sus manos por sus hombros. Él se movió hasta que sus piernas estuvieron sobre la cama y su espalda contra la cabecera. Luego la haló con sus manos.

"Oh, Heero," susurró, y colapsó hacia atrás, acostándose por su pecho, medio de costado, su cuerpo curvado contra el suyo. Sus brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor, manteniéndola cerca mientras inhalaba el suave y limpio aroma suyo. De repente se sintió cansado, contento, pero de cierta forma, más alerta que nunca. Sus manos de repente acariciaban su cabello por detrás de su cabeza.

"Tal vez debamos quedarnos aquí," dijo él en un tono tranquilo después de unos minutos. "Estás cansada?"

"No, dormí todo el viaje en el avión." Ella hundió su rostro en su camisa, lo cual incrementó su atención por alguna razón, tal vez podía sentir el aire de su nariz en su piel, y porque era casi como si estuviera besando su estómago. Urgencias despertaron en él. "Aunque, tengo hambre," murmuró ella.

"Dije que te haría la cena," dijo él rápidamente, y la levantó suavemente, retirando sus piernas de la cama. "En mi casa. Compré carne y hay pasta y pan francés."

Ella sonrió. "Puedo cambiarme primero? He estado usando este traje por casi cuarenta y ocho horas."

"Está bien," dijo él. "Quieres que espere abajo?" Estúpida pregunta. No podía verla cambiarse.

"Sí. Sólo voy a ponerme algo cómodo si está bien. He estado en tacones y medias toda la semana. Quiero usar pantalones y tenis."

Ella usaba pantalones y zapatos tenis. Sus pantalones era de rosa bebé (la elección de color no lo sorprendió) pero nada feos ni abultados. Eran angostos para ajustar su figura, aunque no apretados, y realmente se veían cómodos. Usaba un saco blanco de sudadera sobre un top blanco, y excepto por los zapatos y su ropa interior, podría haber estado lista para dormir.

Eran las ocho y media para cuando llegaron al apartamento de Heero y para entonces él también tenía hambre. Estaba oscuro afuera, las estrellas brillaban en el aire de primavera cuando Heero se acercó al andén y parqueó. Relena se dejó salir, cerrando la puerta tras ella y él depositó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para mantenerla caliente mientras subían hacia la puerta. Después de un momento de buscar las llaves, Heero abrió la puerta y dejó entrar primero a Relena.

Ted bajó por el piso de madera, sus uñas golpeteando mientras se apresuraba a saludarlos. Relena lo tocó, rascándolo detrás de las orejas mientras la olía para refamiliarizarse. Una vez satisfecho, recibió a Heero con un suave chillido como queja por falta de atención. Heero saludó a su perro, pero tuvo que usar la fuerza de sus piernas para abrir paso por el cuerpo del labrador para él y Relena.

Relena se sentó en el sofá mientras Heero cocinaba para ella, pero luego se le unió en la cocina. Él se mantenía mirando su cuerpo mientras se movía alrededor, sacando platos y vasos para ayudar a poner la mesa. Su ropa no era reveladora, y no era apretada, pero era suave y flexible y podía ver la silueta de sus piernas y trasero y torso mientras se movía. Especialmente su trasero. Lo miró sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo por un tiempo, y cuando finalmente lo notó no estaba seguro de cómo debía sentirse por eso. Se veía tan cómoda que quería abrazarla.

Cuando alcanzó por ella, le sonrió sobre su hombro, mechones de cabello rubio cubrían su rostro. Él los retiró del camino y la besó mientras la acercaba, llevando sus caderas de lado contra las suyas y envolvió un brazo sólidamente alrededor de su cintura. Su ropa era suave y cedían a la presión así que podía sentir todas sus curvas sin ver o sentir algo realmente. Se sentía agradable, suave y cálida. Olía maravilloso.

El horno timbró mientras la abrazaba y ella maniobró para salir de su abrazo, aún sonriendo, y sacó la bandeja mientras él observaba su escape. Luego la siguió, llevando la comida a la mesa. Se sentó al otro lado, mirando sus ojos de vez en cuando, y mientras comían, le preguntó sobre su viaje.

"Cómo estuvo todo?"

"Oh, los problemas usuales, Heero. Discusiones sobre los escritos en documentos oficiales, la gente obstinada para dar sus firmas. Mayormente fueron desacuerdos referentes a la asignación de recursos."

"Escuché que MO IV está bien."

"Sí. Esa es una razón de por qué es ridículo. No es algo que deba tratar, pero a cualquier problema que estalle en el espacio, me llaman."

Él sonrió y le apuntó su tenedor. "Es porque tienes un buen efecto en las personas. La gente se vuelve más… razonable cuando estás alrededor. Inspiras a la gente a cooperar. Nadie quiere verse egoísta en frente de ti."

Ella se sonrojó del color de sus pantalones y él sonrió en secreto ante su habilidad para hacerla sonrojar.

Se recuperó para devolvérselo. "Eso no es justo, Heero. _Tú_…"

"No hagamos esto de nuevo," interrumpió él. "Sólo acepta un cumplido."

Ella sonrió modesta, y un poco cansada, y tomó otro bocado de su pasta.

Ella le ayudó con los platos, secando y guardándolos mientras él los lavaba. Una vez que terminaron se movieron al sofá y se sentaron para relajarse. Heero estaba más cómodo de lo que podría recordar estar. Relena se acomodó contra él sin titubear, recostándose con su cabeza en su pecho. Parecía tan relajada y tan contenta y no pudo evitar imitar la sensación. No quería moverse.

"Vas a tener que regresar al espacio?" le preguntó él, jugando con su cabello.

"Oh, espero que no," dijo ella. "Veremos, pero no lo creo." Pausó. "Si lo hago, siempre podrías venir conmigo."

Él asintió. "Tal vez. Si no es inconveniente." Alcanzando por el remoto con una mano, encendió la televisión y buscó hasta que encontró algo vagamente atractivo.

Luego relajó un brazo y suavemente atravesó su cabello con la otra mano, consciente de la forma en que estaba relajándose y feliz por abrazarla mientras los colores en la televisión danzaban y parpadeaban. Estuvo tentado a acariciar su cuerpo, sólo caricias gentiles arriba y abajo por sus costados y estómago, pero no lo hizo. Él la abrazó y el tiempo pasó. Ted se instaló a los pies del sofá, cerrando sus ojos en un sueño reparador. Afuera, la oscuridad de la noche se profundizó y el mundo se tranquilizó más.

"Qué hora es?" murmuró Relena de repente, su voz lo sacó de algo cercano al sueño.

Heero pausó antes de responder, sabiendo a dónde iba con la pregunta. "Casi las once."

Relena se sentó. "Heero, tengo que irme. Es tarde."

Él la dejó levantar, respirando profundamente mientras su peso dejaba su cuerpo. Su ropa estaba aplastada a su pecho, moldeada por su forma, pero también se sentó, sacudiéndola. Relena se sentó con su espalda derecha y sus piernas y rodillas juntas, arreglando su cabello con sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Él observó mientras hacía todos sus pequeños ajustes y luego se puso de pie, buscando su bolsa. Por unos minutos se movió por el salón mientras permanecía en el sofá, y luego, cuando pareció lista para irse…

"Por qué no pasas la noche aquí?" susurró él.

Ella se paralizó, una mano en el marco de la puerta. Cuando se giró para mirarlo, sus ojos eran penetrantes. "Heero… no, no puedo hacer eso." La finalidad en su tono era la forma en que siempre la recordaba, fuerte en sus convicciones, firme en sus ejecuciones. Pero siempre era rápida en saltar a conclusiones, y su solidaridad no lo intimidó.

"Sólo a quedarte," explicó él. Su tono era tranquilo, un murmullo de una sugerencia, no una súplica, ni una petición.

Su mirada se suavizó mientras comprendía lo que quería decir. Ella lo miró, emociones nadaban en las profundidades de sus ojos. "No, yo… aún no soy tu novia. No puedo quedarme. No estaría bien."

"Sólo a dormir," continuó él. "Estás lista para la cama. Podemos dormir y te llevo a tu casa en la mañana, tan temprano como quieras."

Ella llevó una mano a su pecho, medio apretó. Él podía verla pensando, dándole vueltas a la idea. Para dormir con él en su cama, sólo dormir, mientras él la abrazaba como lo había hecho ahora. Toda la noche. "No," dijo ella finalmente, dejando caer su brazo, y él escuchó la renovada convicción, más fuerte y más razonada que su primera decisión. "No creo que deba."

"Está bien," le dijo él rápidamente, y se levantó. "Te llevaré a casa ahora."

Él fue a traer sus llaves, en silencio, y sintió sus ojos siguiéndolo. "No estás molesto conmigo, verdad?"

"No," dijo él, frunciendo sobre la maraña plateada en el mesón. "Por supuesto que no." Pausó él. "No entiendo por qué no puedes quedarte, pero no estoy molesto."

Él se puso su abrigo y la llevó hacia la puerta. Ella lo siguió a poca distancia, claramente perturbada. "No es que no quiera quedarme contigo, Heero," explicó mientras él abría la puerta y la guiaba afuera con una mano en su espalda. Las llaves sonaron al asegurar la puerta mientras esperaba en la oscuridad y el frío. "Es sólo que… no estás comprometido conmigo ni nada. Y no me siento bien sobre…"

"Por qué tengo que estar comprometido contigo para que te quedes a dormir?" Interrumpió él.

Ella mordió su labio.

"No importa," dijo él. "No te preocupes por eso. Está bien. Si te pone incómoda, eso es todo lo que necesito saber. Sólo pensé que sería agradable. No me importa llevarte a casa."

"En tanto como estés seguro…"

Ella siempre era tan preocupada. Él le sonrió. Tocando su rostro, la haló para un beso, asegurándole que no estaba molesto, que nada había cambiado. "Estoy seguro. Sólo fue una sugerencia. Ahora entra al auto antes de que te congeles."

Ella sonrió cuando la llevó a casa y después de unos minutos fueron capaces de hablar. Cuando llegó a su pórtico la besó otra vez, por un largo período de tiempo, halándola cerca y acariciando la piel en su cuello y hombros. Besarla lo acaloraba, como si hubiese fuego dentro de él. Ella no pareció oponerse cuando probó tentativamente su boca con su lengua, y la sensación elevó la fuerza del calor en su sangre. Tomó su rostro en sus manos y también lo besó, explorando su boca con su lengua, haciéndolo sentir débil y exuberante al mismo tiempo. Besarla de esa forma era extrañamente satisfactorio, especialmente después de la desilusión de tener que dormir solo, pero realmente no le importó eso, no si no estaba cómoda. Cuando finalmente se separó él pasó una mano por su rostro, sonrió de nuevo y susurró sus buenas noches. Ella se dejó entrar en la casa rápidamente, alejándose de él, respirando profundo. Le dijo que la llamaría mañana. Él permaneció en la escalera. Ella lo miraba por la pantalla de su puerta.

Mientras conducía a casa mantenía sus ojos en el camino, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar.

--

Continuará…


	10. Después de la Presentación

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 10 - Después de la Presentación

--

Relena pensaba en Heero mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía ridícula. Su cabello estaba recogido en rizadores calientes y sujetados en su cabeza, trozos de papel se extendían detrás de sus orejas donde estaban los rollos de lo contrario serían muy calienten contra su piel. Suspiró, previendo el resultado final que valdría todo este problema. Su apariencia no solía preocuparle mucho, pero ahora que había alguien especial para quien arreglarse, se preguntaba si era bonita y cómo podría hacerse más bonita. No era que pensara que lo más importante en una mujer fuera su belleza, en lo absoluto, pero la sociedad sugería fuertemente que lo atractivo era _una_ ventaja, y por qué no utilizar una ventaja si podías?

Además, Heero iba a sacarla esta noche, en público, donde personas importantes probablemente la reconocerían, y quería lucir lo mejor. Ayer fue a una tienda de maquillaje y compró maquillaje costoso que usualmente no usaba. Su rostro siempre era maquillado antes de salir al aire, por supuesto, pero eso era hecho por embellecedores. Recientemente había estado prestándole atención a cómo lo hacían. Aunque no era lo sofisticada suficiente para aprender todos sus trucos, y no lo glamorosa suficiente para gastar su dinero en diferentes pinceles y sombras y tonos y colores, escogió lo que pensó que podía hacer por sí misma.

Ahora era momento para una prueba.

Comenzó con un limpiador, removiendo todo el sucio y el sudor y algo más que pudiese estar tapando sus poros. Luego aplicó corrector, cubriendo sus pocos defectos con una barra de pasta del mismo tono que su piel. Relena también usó un poco de corrector bajo sus ojos. Algunas veces tenía sombras por la falta de sueño, y el corrector las escondía. Eso sólo era un dramático arreglo, y porque Relena tenía una buena complexión era afortunada de no tener que usarlo con frecuencia en otro lugar. Ese sólo fue el primer paso. El resto del maquillaje, descubrió Relena, venía de todo tipo. Había bases, bases en crema, bases líquidas, polvos, polvos sueltos, polvos compactos y polvos líquidos en uno. Lo único que sabía de seguro era que la que sea que usaras, era mejor que no fuera algo que hiciera ver tu rostro naranja. Lo más importante era comprar el tono correcto, aún si tuvieras que gastar un poco, pero mejor era cuidar de tu rostro para que no lo necesitaras. Personalmente a Relena no le gustaba el maquillaje facial. No le importaba usarlo cuando estaba ante las cámaras porque atenuaba las imperfecciones y quitaba el brillo en su cara que resultaba de las luces del estudio, pero usarlo era mucho trabajo para ella. Había tratado de aplicarlo, pero aún usando esponjas, el experimento resultó en líneas y grumos de polvo y rajas que hacía muy obvio que estaba usando mucho maquillaje. Cuando los maquilladores lo hacían, lucía genial, pero Relena decidió dejarlo sólo para uso personal. El corrector era suficiente para los peores días, y si su rostro brillaba, tenía un poco de polvo que prefería no usar.

Relena trabajó en sus ojos después. Porque era muy difícil para ella, primero aplicó delineador. Sólo usaba delineador si iba a algún lado en la noche porque el resultado siempre la asustaba. La elección de delineador de Relena fue líquido negro y aún cuando lo aplicó correctamente las líneas negras alrededor de sus ojos la hacían ver un poco más maquillada de lo que quería. Pero en combinación con la sombra, también hacía ver sus ojos luminosos y misteriosos. Aplicarlo fue difícil. Se acercó al espejo de su tocador, balanceándose en su codo, y haló ligeramente la esquina de su ojo con su dedo angular. Luego, usando su otra mano, pintó la línea justo sobre sus pestañas con el pequeño pincel. Tuvo que quedarse completamente quieta durante el proceso, pintando esa delgada línea rápida y eficientemente. Si lo arruinaba, podría corregirlo algunas veces, pero más probablemente tendría que comenzar. Cuando terminó con ambos ojos, fue cuidadosa de no parpadear mientras se secaba, y en vez fue a trabajar bajo su ojo usando la misma técnica. Sin embargo, bajo su ojo sólo pintó desde la mitad hacia afuera. De lo contrario, se vería como un mapache. Mientras esperaba a que se secara el delineador, ajustó uno de los rizadores en su cabello. Se estaban enfriando agradablemente, pero no quería que se enfriaran completamente porque quedaría muy ensortijado.

Heero iba a llevarla a una ópera esta noche. Relena había estado en óperas antes con su madre, pero Heero nunca había estado en una. Aún, cuando expresó interés aceptó llevarla. Ella le advirtió que era costoso, cantada en alemán, religioso y que podría no gustarle, pero le dijo que iba a llevarla y ese era el final de la conversación. Iban a ver Fausto, la versión de Goethe, y Relena prometió que había subtítulos así que podrían entender las palabras tan bien como sentir la acción a través de la música. Ella llamó al teatro sólo para estar segura.

Cuando el delineador estuvo listo, Relena aplicó una sombra de ojos base que era cercana a un color crema con un poco de plata. La aplicó sobre todo el párpado y hacia su ceja. Después, usando un pincel, aplicó una sombra dorada brillante sobre su párpado. Al aplicar la sombra oscureció el efecto del delineador, para su satisfacción, e hizo una diferencia inmediata en su rostro. Luego, aplicó un color rosa oscuro en el pliegue del ojo, el cual trajo la combinación a la vida. Sólo fue un poco, suficiente para acentuar el efecto que quería, pero sonrió con satisfacción mientras se sentaba. Después de la sombra, vino la pestañina, la cual sólo tomó un poco de paciencia y mano estable para aplicar, pero hizo ver sus pestañas como si hubiesen crecido un centímetro. Las pestañas de abajo eran un poco más difíciles, pero viéndolas alargarse valió el sudor. De nuevo, fue cuidadosa de no parpadear, pero en vez, miró su reflejo, sonriendo para sí. Sus ojos _eran _luminosos, y encantadores, sin exagerar. Pensó divertida que sus ojos nunca serían tan bonitos como los de Heero, pero en tanto como no le dijera eso probablemente estaría bien.

Después de los ojos y rostro, el resto fue fácil. Relena usó delineador de labios en sus labios para hacerlos ver más llenos, luego los pintó con un labial rosa que trajo un poco de color a su rostro pero aún la hacía ver natural e inocente. Dobló su sombra rosa por rubor, contenta del poco de brillo que le puso a sus mejillas. Sólo usó un pequeño toque, un poco de rosa oscuro frotado vigorosamente para darle a sus mejillas una apariencia sonrojada y saludable nada cercana a lo payaso. El toque final fue un suave brillo sobre sus labios. Usó el saborizado que a Heero tanto le gustaba porque sabía a azúcar. Lo usaba cada vez que lo veía desde que le había dicho eso.

Cuando su maquillaje estuvo terminado, Relena procedió a retirar sus rollos de su cabello. Eran los largos, usados para hacer ondas, aunque tendía a usar una plancha caliente para los pequeños mechones alrededor de su rostro. Mientras bajaba los rollos, su cabello cayó sobre sus hombros poco a poco. Estaban un poco enroscados en algunos lugares, pero eso sólo podría arreglarse con una plancha. El resultado final fue una abundancia de rizos alrededor de sus hombros, botando y ondeando cuando giraba su cabeza. La mitad la reunió en la cima de su cabeza, retorciéndola y sujetándola con pinzas hasta que una coronilla de rizos bordearan su cabeza y el resto su rostro. Fijó todo con spray, lo aplicó libremente y luego miró el espejo para evaluar lo linda que podría ser si se lo propusiera. Dos horas de preparación, incluyendo el baño. Nada mal.

El vestido era el siguiente.

Estaba colgando en la puerta de su clóset, cubierto en una bolsa plástica, la seda turquesa brillaba mientras atrapaba la luz de las lámparas en su habitación. Relena lo desempacó con cuidado, pensando en mantener intacta la bolsa para guardarlo después, y removió el vestido. Estaba vestida sólo en su ropa interior y panty medias y había sido por horas. Usaba medias para evitar que la seda se pegara a sus piernas cuando caminaba. Afortunadamente, este vestido podía ponérselo por sus caderas así no dañaría sus rizos. De lo contrario tendría que haber hecho su rostro y cabeza mientras usaba la seda. Se puso el vestido sin problema y se giró para asegurarse que el cruce en la espalda no se enredara. No lo hizo. Las delgadas tiras estaban bien también, arqueándose delicadamente sobre sus hombros para conectar un cuerpo levemente arqueado con la espalda. La seda caía fluidamente sobre sus caderas y en tanto como caminara con la espalda recta y mantuviera su vientre apretado, tenía un efecto muy elegante y estilizado.

Sus zapatos eran plateados, un sutil brillo que cubría sus pies y creaba la ilusión de piernas alargadas. Sus joyería también era plateada, incrustada con turquesas reales de brillante tono. Sus aretes colgaban, tres piedras en círculo. Su collar era una gargantilla con una turquesa gigante descansando en la hendidura de su garganta. Lo tocó con sus dedos, y sonrió. Sus uñas estaban arregladas, pintadas y manicuradas. Todo estaba hecho.

El timbre sonó exactamente a las siete. La ópera comenzaba a las ocho, pero era un corto camino al teatro, parquear podría ser difícil y siempre era mejor llegar ahí temprano. Relena descendió las escaleras con su bolsa en su muñeca, y respondió la puerta elegantemente.

Heero estaba muy vestido. Ella le había dicho que sería un evento elegante, una razón por la que algunas personas iban a la ópera, aunque no todos se vestían esos días. Pero Heero se había vestido ante su petición, y porque sabía que _ella_ quería vestirse bien. Usaba un esmoquin, elegante y nada estaba fuera de lugar en él. Heero podía ajustarse al lugar y verse bien en todo. Podía verse bien en todo. Lo había visto hacerlo cientos de veces.

Él le ofreció su brazo. Ella cerró su puerta y la aseguró, luego tomó su brazo con una sonrisa. Cuando no la halagó por su apariencia, se preguntó si era porque estaba esperando un mejor momento, si no estaba así de atractiva o si no consideraba hacer tal cosa. No quería, pero en el viaje hacia el teatro se preocupó por eso, jugando con la seda en sus piernas, sintiéndose menos y menos confiada en cada faro de luz en el que paraban. Sabía que las apariencias no eran realmente importantes, pero había gastado tanto tiempo en su vestido, su cabello y maquillaje, habilidades en las que no era buena, que no podía evitar sentirse un poco burlada. Había tomado un poco más de coraje y confianza de la que solía ejercitar en temas diarios. Había alcanzado sus límites por él, todo para verse hermosa para él. Y él no decía nada.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó cuando casi estuvieron ahí.

"Oh, nada," dijo ella. Qué tonto, quejarse de que no la había halagado por su apariencia. Ella intentó sonreír. No era nada por qué molestarse.

Sus ojos se fruncieron. "Qué te molesta?"

Él podía decir que estaba molesta aún cuando intentara esconderlo. La hacía sentir extrañamente cálida. Bueno, ella podría terminar con eso o pasar el resto de la noche preocupada. "Cómo me veo?" preguntó, intentando parecer casual mientras bajaba el espejo. Ahora se sentía como si estuviera pescando cumplidos y eso no era lo que quería del todo.

"Siempre luces hermosa," le dijo él puntualmente. "No tienes que vestirte toda y hacer tu cabello y usar maquillaje. La naturalidad es muy bonita, así como lo eres tú. No tienes que gastar dinero en trucos que no necesitas."

Ella se tensó, sus emociones mezcladas en una masa de confusión. Seguramente ese era un cumplido. Pero estaba diciendo que todo ese trabajo fue por nada? Estaba diciendo que no lucía más encantadora ahora que cuando salía de la cama en la mañana, o de la otra forma? Realmente la había _mirado_, o siempre se la imaginaba de la misma manera? Decidió tomarlo como un cumplido, desde que era como lo había querido decir, y porque había usado la palabra hermosa, pero el vestido y el cabello y el maquillaje que había sido divertido de escoger y aplicar con él en mente ahora parecía un desperdicio. Emociones mezcladas. Por supuesto, si se quejaba él haría lo típico masculino sobre no poder hacer nada bien. Ella no quería eso. Quería ser graciosa, y era Heero después de todo, así que podría permitir un poco de indulgencia en su incomprensión sobre asuntos sociales. Él le había dicho que era hermosa. Eso era lo que quería, verdad?

"Realmente eso era todo?" le preguntó Heero.

Ahora se sentía estúpida.

"Sobre qué es esta ópera?" le preguntó Heero.

Ella agradeció la distracción y alcanzó en su bolsa por el panfleto que había sido enviado con sus boletos. Girándolo, resumió lo que leyó en la parte de atrás. "Es sobre un hombre llamado Fausto que hace un pacto con Mefistófeles… uh, ese es el demonio, creo, para tener una vida llena de riquezas y tesoros a cambio de su alma. Fausto conoce a Margarita, inmediatamente se enamora de ella, y demanda que Mefistófeles lo ayude a seducirla. Margarita olvida sus escrúpulos morales por amor a Fausto y usa un somnífero que Fausto le da para que se lo eche en la bebida para dormir de su madre para que ella y Fausto puedan encontrarse en secreto en la casa de su madre. Cuando el hermano de Margarita, Valentino descubre el romance, acusa a Fausto de arruinar a su inocente hermana y lo reta a un duelo. Fausto mata a Valentino y luego él y Margarita son forzados a huir al pueblo…"

"Vas a contarme toda la historia?" le preguntó Heero.

"No si no quieres," dijo Relena, algún leyendo para su propio beneficio. "Ayuda algunas veces, porque la historia puede ser difícil de seguir. Puedes querer prestarle más atención a la música. El escenario y los disfraces siempre son realmente hermosos."

"La trama suena muy antigua."

"Bueno, lo es," rió ella. "Fue escrita en 1800. Pero se supone que es una buena ópera. Todas las tramas de óperas son muy simplistas. La historia es narrada a través de la música, y se supone que sea más un ejercicio emocional que mental."

"Hmm. En cuántas has estado?"

Relena giró su muñeca para mirar la hora. "Mi padre solía llevarme cada año desde que tenía la edad suficiente para disfrutarla," dijo ella con un suspiro. "Desde que murió… no sé. No he querido ir sola."

Heero no dijo nada.

Ellos parquearon el auto en el parqueadero subterráneo en silencio y subieron hacia el teatro. Relena aún sostenía el brazo de Heero, sus dedos levemente tocaban su muñeca. Sus boletos fueron recibidos en la entrada. No tenían asientos en balcón, parcialmente porque Heero estaba pagando y parcialmente porque Relena no quería etiquetarlos como invitados importantes.

Heero se sentó en silencio durante el primer acto, con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos fijos en el escenario. Relena descansaba en su silla, observándolo ocasionalmente y preguntándose qué estaba pensando, pero muy encantada con los colores, la orquesta, las voces de los cantantes para preocuparse por eso. Le maravillaba que tal sonido y canto fuera posible. Aún si hubiese sido en un idioma que conociera, no habría sido capaz de entender las palabras, pero las palabras no eran lo que importaba. La acción del escenario era tributaria a la música. Era la música la que contaba la historia, aunque los subtítulos y el resumen en un panfleto ciertamente ayudaron.

Durante el intermedio, Heero se quedó en el teatro, en silencio, mientras Relena visitaba un tocador del tamaño de una casa de baño. Luego pasó por el lobby superior. Inevitablemente se topó con personas que conocía.

"Señorita Darlian, qué placer verla en la ópera esta noche."

"Vice Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores, qué la trae al teatro?"

"Lady Relena, si hubiésemos sabido que tenía boletos."

Había políticos y debutantes, profesores de la escuela y gente ordinaria que disfrutaban de las producciones musicales. Se mantuvo ocupada saludándolos a todos hasta que las luces parpadearon, alertándolos que era hora de regresar al teatro, se giró para ver a Heero en las sombras. Estaba estrechando manos con el Sr. Greenwich, dueño y colaborador financiero de muchas de sus causas, cuando lo vio. Heero tenía sus brazos cruzados, observándola con esos ojos intensos mientras se inclinaba contra la pared. Ella le sonrió, y lo invitó con su mano libre para que pudiera presentarlo, pero para entonces era tiempo de regresar adentro. No terriblemente decepcionada, le agradeció al Sr. Greenwich por su patrocinio y en vez se le unió a Heero para sentarse por el resto del espectáculo.

"Te gusta, Heero?"

"Hm."

Las luces se apagaron, las cortinas se levantaron y la música comenzó.

Después de la producción, Heero se inclinó y besó a Relena en el cuello. "Nunca te abandonaría en prisión," susurró él. Su beso y aliento fue seductor. Relena tembló, cerrando sus ojos. Recordó lo que Heero le había pedido la última vez que había estado en su casa. Quedarse, pasar la noche. Imaginó cómo se sentiría tener a Heero abrazándola en la oscuridad, tenerlo cerca, capaz de tocarla… Se sintió cálida, y sus ojos se mantuvieron moviéndose para mirar al hombre a su lado. Se preguntó qué estaba pensando.

No estuvieron en el camino otra vez hasta las 10:30.

"Entonces Fausto se fue al infierno?" le preguntó Heero mientras se detenían en el siguiente semáforo. "Eso fue un poco confuso. No se fue a rescatar a Margarita en prisión? Por qué estaba en prisión? Se mantenía hablando de un bebé."

Relena arrugó su ceño y hojeó en su panfleto. "Margarita fue acusada de asesinar a su bebé ilegítimo, uno que tuvo con Fausto, supongo, y también a su madre. Supongo que la droga para dormir que Fausto le dio para darle a su madre era un veneno. Cuando Fausto descubrió el destino de Margarita, maldijo a Mefistófeles y luego pidió su ayuda para rescatarla." Relena volteó el panfleto. "En prisión, Margarita lamenta su destino, y luego escucha a Fausto llamándola. Le renueva su amor a Fausto, pero se horroriza de Mefistófeles y se rehúsa a ir con ellos. Entonces admite hacer lo incorrecto y le pide a dios salvarla. Cuando Mefistófeles pronuncia la condena de Margarita, los ángeles pronuncian su salvación."

"Y qué le pasa a Fausto?"

Relena frunció. "Bueno, vendió su alma y trató de hacer que el demonio corrigiera las cosas. Estaba infeliz de cómo resultaron las cosas, pero no estoy segura si admitió alguna culpa. Creo que se fue con Mefistófeles al final."

"Eso parece injusto."

"Creo que hay otras versiones de la historia," dijo Relena indefensa. "Fausto fue una persona real, pero históricamente creo que sólo era una especie de filósofo radical del que sospechaba la gente. La historia sobre él se supone que sea dramática y moralmente educativa."

"Supongo que eso tiene sentido."

"Te gustó, Heero?"

"Fue muy larga," dijo él. "Me gustó la música y la historia fue más interesante de lo que pensé, pero no creo en ninguna de esas cosas como el pecado y el demonio y estar condenado por llevar una plácida vida o ser salvado por admitir que eres una mala persona. Todas esas cosas."

"Sí, lo sé," dijo ella. "Crecí con fuertes principios cristianos, supongo, así que tal vez tenga más sentido para mi." Ella se encogió. "Vas a llevarme a casa?"

"Sólo si quieres ir a casa."

"Bueno…" ella pausó.

"Quieres venir?" preguntó él. La miró por el rabillo de su ojo cuando lo dijo, y ella vio acelerarse el pulso en su garganta. "Podrías quedarte."

Ahí estaba otra vez, la misma pregunta. Él también debe haberlo estado pensando. "Heero," dijo ella. "No tengo nada para usar, y…"

"Puedes usar algo de mi ropa," dijo él. "Tengo camisetas y shorts que te quedarán. Y un saco de sudadera si sientes frío."

"Yo…" su corazón se agitó, como alas de mariposas palpitando en su dirección, delicadamente. Quería. Oh dios, quería ir a donde Heero y pasar la noche. Quería sentir lo que era tener sus brazos envolviéndola, lo que era sentirse junto a él en la cama. Sólo… que lo que le había dicho a Heero era verdad. Había crecido con morales estrictas y lo que Heero estaba sugiriendo parecía tan confuso. Temía pedir clarificación, miedo de asustarlo también con muchas demandas, o pedir algo de él que fuese falso. Aún, quería quedarse. Sólo… "Qué es nuestra relación, Heero?"

Guardó silencio. "No lo sé."

"No somos amigos."

"No."

"Estás viendo a otras chicas?"

"No."

Ella mordió su labio inferior, mirando por la ventana mientras pasaban los autos. "Quieres… continuar viéndome?"

"Sí," dijo él, tan resuelto que su corazón palpitó.

"Entonces… por qué no puedo ser tu novia? O…" Sus mejillas se enrojecieron, su cara estaba caliente. "No sé si me sentiría cómoda quedándome y usando tu ropa y… no sé. Tal vez no es gran cosa, pero me gustaría saber dónde estoy parada?"

"Novia?" Él dijo la palabra tranquilamente, con sorpresa, y no dijo nada más, pero ella podía decir que estaba perturbado por eso. Condujo con mucha intensidad, ambas manos en el volante, leyendo cada señal en la oscuridad, observando las líneas en el camino, mirando los otros autos. "No sé si estoy listo para eso," dijo él después de un minuto. "Es… no eres tú, Relena. Realmente me gustas. Es sólo…"

"De acuerdo," dijo ella, comprendiendo inmediatamente, o intentándolo. "Realmente no quise presionar, Heero. Estoy confundida. Y… también me gustas de verdad."

Él asintió. Estaba pensando duro. Podía verlo en su cara.

"Estaría feliz de ir a quedarme," dijo ella. Sentía que se lo debía.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Heero, le ofreció algo de beber y luego subió para encontrarle algo para usar además de seda, medias y zapatos de tacón. Regresó con lo que había descrito exactamente en el auto: shorts, una camiseta y un suéter muy grande para ella. Se cambió en el baño, soltó su cabello y lavó su rostro usando cualquier jabón que Heero tuviera en su mesón. Cuando su rostro quedó limpio y rojo del fuerte jabón y la áspera toalla, entró a la cocina sintiéndose decididamente extraña en shorts y una camiseta blanca. Heero le sonrió. No se sentía atractiva, pero a él pareció gustarle verla usando su ropa y le indicó que se sentara con él en el sofá. Ese sofá se estaba volviendo muy familiar.

Cuando se acercó la haló en su regazo, acomodándola por sus rodillas y alcanzando para retirar sus rizos - ahora cayendo sueltos - y besó su rostro. El roce de sus labios la quemaba y sintió a su estómago dar un salto mientras una línea de deseo la atravesaba. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo había querido tener a solas. Sonriendo, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y empujó su cuerpo contra el suyo, acariciando su nuca con su mano y frotando su cabello. Besó su quijada y luego su cuello, cerrando sus ojos mientras el calor entre ellos parecía reunir energía, una del otro, llameando más brillante y más caliente con cada caricia. Cuando murmuró algo sin sentido, él sujetó sus piernas por debajo de la rodilla y se movió de repente, su otro brazo se escabulló detrás de sus hombros mientras la acostaba en el sofá y gentilmente caía sobre ella.

"Relena…" susurró él acalorado.

Sus manos retiraron el cabello de su rostro, quitando el fijador mientras la besaba. Ella mantuvo sus ojos abiertos al principio, mirando su rostro, respirando fuerte, y luego se rindió cuando sintió su lengua pedir entrada en su boca. Estaba consciente de lo íntimos que estaban posicionados, pero nada en su cuerpo protestó ante la proximidad. Sin duda, se sentía maravilloso. Chispas dentro de ella estaban encendiéndose y destellando. Quería más de él. Él besó su cuello, sus manos aún acariciaban su cabello, sujetando su cabeza, acariciando sus hombros. Quedó en un poco de shock de que quisiera que se moviera sobre ella, para imitar el sexo, o incluso desvestirse de su ropa y en realidad…

Ella empujó de sus hombros, un poco asustada. A él le tomó un tiempo captar la idea. Sus ojos estaban llenos con lujuria, nublados con un deseo que ella nunca antes había visto en los ojos de un hombre. La llenó con un sonrojo que la hizo pensar en tonos de rojo y rosa, cálidos, suaves y encantadores, pero él se retiró de ella, aunque sostuvo su mano.

Casi quiso irse a casa por impulso, pero al ver sus ojos, sintió que no podía pedirle eso. Ya se había cambiado de ropa, después de todo, y todo lo que él quería era que se quedara a dormir. La llevaría a casa temprano en la mañana. Además, su cuerpo ardía por él, pulsaba por él. Era tan fuerte que se sintió un poco mareada, casi como si estuviera inundada de alcohol.

"Si voy a dormir aquí," dijo ella, y tragó. "Si lo hago, no podemos…"

Él se inclinó para besar su mejilla. "Lo sé," dijo él, y ella sintió sus largas y espesas pestañas cosquillear su rostro mientras la besaba por su quijada, tomando gentilmente su mentón en su mano. "No te preocupes. Puedo controlarme. No es…" Él trazó su otra mano sobre su estómago y se estremeció, pero luego sonrió. Le gustaba sentirse así. Le gustaba la mirada que había visto en sus ojos cuando la miraba, esa sexy y excitada mirada. Ahora estaba mirando su estómago, su mano suspendida sobre una porción de piel descubierta donde su camiseta se había levantado. Ella miró su rostro y se asombró de ver lo encantado que estaba, de cuán atrapados a su cuerpo parecían estar sus ojos. Realmente nunca había podido imaginar a Heero así, cautivado por tales necesidades biológicas, pero era un chico, ahora mayor, deseando, y ella estaba aquí, sintiendo lo mismo en formas que nunca estuvo segura que sentiría. "No es un problema," terminó él.

Ella le creyó porque siempre lo hacía.

Sus manos se deslizaron bajo su camiseta y ella hizo una mueca, respirando profundamente. No fue a ningún lado. Sólo tocó su estómago con sus palmas, y la rodeó por su espalda. Pero oh, qué fácil sería alcanzar sus hombros y retirar su camiseta, o rodear el frente donde sus senos ya estaban cerca a él. Sus manos permanecieron bajas, acariciando su piel en áreas que no eran más un límite, no desde que ella no protestó, pero la cabeza de Relena estaba nadando en un estado de necesidad física. Gruñendo más agresiva, lo besó, bajándolo para tomar sus labios y renovar su juego de decidir cuál lengua habitaría la boca de quien. Antes de estar segura de lo que estaba haciendo, ella había reversado su anterior posición. Sujetándola con una sonrisa, Heero los deslizó en el sofá para que se encararan mutuamente. Relena estaba acurrucada en el abrazo de Heero, sus manos bajo su cabeza como si estuviera rezando en su sueño. Las de él estaban alrededor de su cintura, aún en su piel desnuda, acariciándola suavemente.

"Fue difícil no poder tocarte en la ópera," susurró él.

"Por qué no podías tocarme?" preguntó ella, tan cómoda, tan… despierta.

"Muchas personas importantes observaban, personas con las que trabajas."

Ella guardó silencio un momento, reflexionando en eso. Eso fue por qué había esperado para besarla cuando salió del avión el otro día? Heero estaba siendo consciente. Ella sonrió en su pecho.

"Heero," susurró ella. "Tengo frío."

No tenía realmente frío.

Él alcanzó y bajó la cobija que colgaba sobre el espaldar del sofá. La acomodó sobre ambos. Ahora que estaban bajo las cobijas, Relena se relajó, recostando su cabeza en el brazo de Heero, su rostro hacia su pecho, y cerró sus ojos. Él la mantuvo cerca, acariciándola, y ella se concentró en dejar ir sus temores y quedar dormida.

--

Continuará…


	11. En la Mañana

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

--

Capítulo 11 - En la Mañana

--

Relena despertó dos veces temprano en la mañana, palpitante, adolorida e incómoda. La primera vez, porque casi se había deslizado del sofá. La segunda vez, tenía frío, pero estaba muy oscuro para despertarse totalmente. Cuando abrió sus ojos una raja, fue en un estado de emociones confusas. Miró el rostro de Heero, dormido e inconsciente de su presencia. Dormía con su cabeza levantada, cuello y quijada extendida hacia su línea de visión, sus manos flácidas, no tocándola más. Pecho moviéndose lentamente con el aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones. Mirándolo, medio acomodada en su abrazo, se preguntó sobre sus sentimientos. Siempre lo recordaba como este individuo reservado y reprimido, pero también siempre había sentido la suavidad en él que existía debajo de ese frío y áspero exterior, esa dulzura, era amable, preocupado y protector. Ahora, viéndolo dormido en su presencia, tan vulnerable, encontró que quería tocar su rostro, trazar las líneas que formaban sus rasgos desde su frente hacia su mentón. Miró sus pestañas, largas y hermosas… como el resto de él. Su corazón palpitó extrañamente, una reacción intensa casi aterradora, y su cuerpo comenzó a cosquillear con energía desconocida. _Podría… _pensó ella. _Es posible que realmente pueda amarlo, después de todo este tiempo de duda, de pensar en él, de preocuparme por él? _Con esa idea danzando en su cabeza, cerró sus ojos, determinada a dormirse para apagar su consciente.

Suaves caricias en su cabello la despertaron.

"Te quedaste."

Era un poco más tarde cuando los párpados de Relena se abrieron a la luz del sol entrando por las ventanas. Sintió las manos de Heero en sus hombros, sus pulgares y palmas acariciaban su descubierta piel. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante su caricia, gentil como era, y se despertó inmediatamente, estremecida como lo había estado antes, consciente de su cuerpo en formas que nunca había estado. La luz del sol los iluminó a ambos y estuvo extrañamente consciente de su ropa suelta en su cuerpo, sus piernas y brazos desnudos y presionados a su lado. Se giró, rodando para encararlo, sus rodillas se estrellaron contra sus muslos. Ella tragó, mirándolo, pero no hubo sorpresa en su rostro, y nada como lujuria para asustarla. En vez, él pasó una mano por su cabello y estudió su rostro de una forma que su corazón golpeó de nuevo en su pecho, un latido pesado y titubeante que pareció sacar todos sus pensamientos de su cabeza, dejándola sin movimiento en su poder.

Él sonrió y la mano que estaba en su cabello acarició su mejilla suavemente.

"Debo verme horrible," murmuró ella, mirando sus ojos. Aún había sueño en ellos, relajados y lúcidos y bañados de color.

"No digas eso," dijo él. "Nunca podrías verte algo menos que hermosa para mi."

Relena se derritió, su reserva se enredó. Él se inclinó repentinamente para besarla, no en la boca, sino en el cuello, su cálido y húmedo aliento transformó el cosquilleo junto con sus nervios en un repentino fuego. Tal vez no estaba tan adormilado. Ella lo aceptó sin protestar, su mente acelerada. Sus manos acariciaron sus hombros, rodearon su espalda, sus dedos se deslizaron bajo su camiseta. Sólo momentos y se dio cuenta que estaba temblando, que el humor había cambiado, que podía pensar muy poco excepto por las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Trató de relajarse, tragar, respirar, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo lo deseaba más cerca, cubriéndola, adulando la llama que destellaba en su centro y amenazaba con despertar a la vida…

Sus piernas se entrelazaron con las suyas mientras él doblaba sus rodillas y la estrellaba más cerca a su pecho. No estaba segura cómo pasó, pero sintió su muslo entre sus piernas y los suyos entre las de él. Tal vez estaba un poco mal, pero se sentía bien, y el calor en su cuerpo llameó a una fuerza más grande. Él se inclinó, medio a su lado y medio sobre ella, besando su cuello y hombros, quijada y mejillas. Quería susurrar algo, cualquier cosa, pero no podía pensar en nada que decir, y no estaba segura de si debería estar pensando, aunque no podía evitarlo. En vez, sus manos fueron a su cabeza, sus dedos se clavaron en su oscuro cabello mientras él se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo y susurraba en su oído.

Ella palpitaba con deseo sexual y no sabía qué hacer con eso.

Sus manos estaban en sus costados, sus dedos subieron bajo su camiseta a donde le había permitido tocar anoche. Él no habló, pero sus caricias eran palabras suficientes y Relena comenzó a temer que las cosas fueran a llegar muy lejos, e igualmente temía que no fueran a ningún lado y ella se quedara deseando. A pesar de sus temores se movió bajo él, reposicionándolos para que Heero descansara totalmente sobre ella. Se sentía tan bien… tan correcto y tan mal. Absorbió la sensación, ambas irresistiblemente atractiva y repulsiva, bebiendo de su peso, su presencia, la forma gentil y seductora en que la tocaba.

"Heero," dijo ella de nuevo, esta vez en un tono diferente, y aunque trazó una mano sobre sus hombros y por su cuello, su cuerpo tembló con temor. Ella aún no era nada definible para él y la aterraba al punto de estar tan cerca a él y no saber dónde estaba parada en sus afectos. Quería saber lo que significaba para él y quería saber lo que él significaba para ella. Había sido criada para creer en el amor, el matrimonio y la modestia. Había crecido en una casa elegante y chapada a la antigua. Que estuviera en casa de Heero, que se hubiese quedado, no era algo cómodo con su sentido personal de moralidad. Y aún, sentía, honestamente, que al menos una parte estaba enamorada de Heero Yuy, y tal vez siempre lo había estado. Y otra parte de ella deseaba estar con él siempre, como él siempre la había protegido, por ese sentimiento. Esa misma parte también lo quería en otras formas. Reconciliar su reserva a sus deseos… era más de lo que podría resolver.

Heero debió haber sentido un cambio en ella porque se sentó, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Mientras ella levantaba sus propias piernas y se movía a una posición sentada, él le sonrió, un dulce susurro de sonrisa que calentó su corazón. Se sonrojó complacida de que fuera tan sensible a sus humores, comprendiéndola incluso cuando no se lo expresara con palabras precisas. Él se inclinó, tocando sus mejillas con sus dedos, y la besó suavemente, con inocencia. Pero incluso cuando se separó vio en sus ojos algo que hizo encender el calor bajo su piel.

"Tienes hambre?" preguntó él, levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano.

Ella asintió y la tomó, sonrojándose mientras se levantaba justo a su lado, vestida indecentemente en su mente y no sabiendo cómo sentirse, pero sabiendo que sólo se sentía… increíblemente bien. Una vez de pie no pudo dejar de mirarlo, recordando el placer del peso de su cuerpo y la estimulante caricia de sus manos.

Sus ojos también permanecieron en ella. Tembló bajo su mirada y medio quiso sugerir ir a la habitación, sin darle importancia al desayuno, pero sabía que nunca le pediría eso. Se sentía mal… habría estado mal, pero dios, una parte de ella pensaba que también sería bueno. Como si viera sus pensamientos en sus ojos, Heero asintió y envolvió un brazo en su cintura y la acercó contra él. Tomó su mano, masajeó sus dedos y se acercó a ella. Sus respiraciones llegaban en pequeños e inaudibles jadeos como él, su imaginación saliéndose de control.

"Relena, eres… distrayente."

Antes de que pudiera moverse o hablar él estaba plantando besos en su cuello y clavícula. Sus manos cubrieron sus caderas y luego se deslizaron para levantar su camiseta, subiéndola lo suficiente para exponer una porción de su estómago, sus labios cubrían su carne con una cálida humedad que hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara de repente. Excitada, tembló, literalmente en las piernas.

"Oh," jadeó ella. Si el deseo había estado cosquilleándola antes ahora rugía. "Heero," suplicó ella. "Desayuno."

"Distrayente," repitió él con algo como fiebre en su voz. Él se levantó, sus manos subieron por su cuerpo para agarrar su cintura bajo su camiseta. "Lo siento. No sé lo que yo…"

"Está bien," le dijo ella, dejando que sus brazos rodeaban su cuello. Se sentía tan sólido y fuerte, firme y poderoso. Ella, en contraste, se sentía débil por dentro. "Me siento…" no sabía cómo describir cómo se sentía. Él se veía bien para ella en todas las formas, algo a qué aferrarse, para sumergirse. Se sentía tan cerca a él. Nunca se había sentido así de cerca con nadie. "Estoy… bien."

Su cabeza le daba vueltas.

Él la soltó y la condujo a la cocina. Aún cuando se separó de él y se sentó, los ojos de Relena siguieron a Heero por la habitación, estudiando los movimientos de su cuerpo en formas que no lo había hecho antes. Ideas que produjeron un tinte rosado en sus mejillas no eran nada a como se sentía.

Heero le hizo panqueques que eran círculos perfectos y se las comió como estaba, vestida en su ropa, su cabello un desorden en su cabeza y su rostro grasoso de dormir y no bañarse. Estaba avergonzada, y un poco agradecida de que a él no pareciera importarle. Cuando vociferó de nuevo que debía verse desastrosa él sólo repitió lo que había dicho antes. Sus quejas residieron.

"Cuándo tienes que estar en el trabajo?" le preguntó cuando terminó el desayuno.

Ella miró el reloj. Tenía que ir a casa ahora, pero bueno… si no rizaba su cabello podría ahorrarse unos minutos, y si escogía mentalmente lo que iba a usar en el auto no tendría que pensar en eso después de su ducha. Mirando a Heero, sintió que podría disfrutar unos minutos más en su abrazo.

Resultó que aún tenía un poco de tiempo antes de que necesitara ir a casa.

Por razones que no pudo recordar o justificar, se persuadieron de pasar ese tiempo en la habitación de Heero. No hablaron de eso, o de lo que iban a hacer. Sólo fue sugerido y aceptado, pero Relena sabía que sus mentes aún estaban enfocadas en la misma cosa.

Relena lo sintió como una especie de prueba sensual. No sabía cómo sentirse en esta situación casi sexualmente agresiva. Se sentía como una persona extraña y nueva. Nadie había tenido antes este tipo de interés en ella y la sensación de ser deseada, y el recuerdo de los labios de Heero y sus manos, era tan poderosamente intoxicante que sentía que casi podía justificar cualquier comportamiento para tener más de eso. Le tomó un esfuerzo contener una risita y aún más esfuerzo conservar su cabeza. Y aún, estaba tan feliz. Algo… algo había cambiado.

Y las cosas que él le decía… la forma en que la miraba… Se preguntó, _es posible que él también me ame?_

Sólo se sentaron en la cama al principio, ambos pensando que preferirían acostarse como lo habían hecho en el sofá, aún incapaces de vociferar sus deseos mutuamente. Así que Relena se levantó y comenzó a mirar los alrededores, tocando objetos y trazando sus manos sobre fotos. Era un poco como lo que Heero había hecho en su habitación, después del viaje, y se preguntó si la había deseado entonces tanto como ella lo deseaba ahora. Recordó la forma en que se había sentado en su cama y masajeado sus hombros y luego como la había halado contra él. El contacto físico… fue tan asegurador. Cuando Relena no pudo soportarlo más regresó a Heero y se sentó en su regazo para poder tenerlo cerca de nuevo. Trepó en sus rodillas y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

Se sentó en silencio por un momento, mientras Heero simplemente la miraba.

Y luego llegó la declaración.

"Relena," dijo Heero, y un destello de consternación cruzó su rostro. "Quiero que seas mi novia."

Ella dejó de respirar, asombrada y animada y terriblemente confundida. "De verdad? Oh, pero, Heero. Dijiste que era difícil, que no estabas seguro… Cómo puedes saberlo ahora?"

"Creo que puedo intentarlo," dijo él, mirando la pared al otro lado de su cama. "No sé de seguro qué quiero que venga de esto, pero creo que puedo intentarlo. He estado solo toda mi vida, pero algo sobre ti… no sé lo que es pero quiero darle una oportunidad. Así que si tiene que ser de esa forma contigo, para acercarnos más, digo, creo que puedo intentarlo. Serás mi novia?"

Ella tocó su rostro. "Sí. Realmente… realmente te quiero, Heero… en mi vida."

Él le sonrió una de esas raras y suaves sonrisas.

Atrapada fuera de base, Relena rió temblorosa, luego se detuvo, mirando esos ojos y sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse de nuevo. Medio adormecida, Relena balbuceó coquetamente, diciendo cosas que sonaban tontas incluso para ella, sobre la elección de Heero en la decoración y cosas sobre su personalidad que encontró dispersa sobre la habitación. Heero respondió al acariciar de nuevo su cuerpo, sus manos subieron su camiseta un poco más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Relena se calmó, disfrutándolo, y se preguntó internamente qué tan lejos era muy lejos, su muy fuerte sentido de propiedad opuesto con su deseo por sentir sus manos en todos lados. Ella ya estaba rompiendo las reglas que habían sido establecidas en toda su vida, pero cómo habría sabido que este hombre dominaría tanto sus sentidos, o que su propio cuerpo deseara el suyo tan desesperadamente rápido?

"Diez minutos," declaró ella en su oído. "Puedo permitirme diez minutos antes de que tenga que ir a casa y alistarme para el trabajo." Sentándose en su regazo, ella envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y luego besó la oreja en la que le había hablado. Heero hizo un suave sonido, sus manos ahora sobre su espalda, bajo su camiseta, alcanzando sus hombros, y ella no pudo encontrar las palabras para restringir sus movimientos.

Abruptamente, Heero se acostó y haló su cuerpo sobre su regazo excepto una rodilla así que ella se encontró a horcajadas sobre él. La ropa puesta, aún era provocativo y se tensó, no segura de qué hacer. Heero cerró sus ojos, y observó fascinada mientras tragaba, sabiendo instintiva y repentinamente que estaba excitándolo y lo que quería que hiciera. Estaba a horcajadas sobre su estómago, pero por curiosidad se echó hacia atrás sólo lo suficiente para saber dónde estaba reaccionando la relevante parte de su cuerpo, y lo sintió, mucho para su sorpresa. De nuevo se sintió débil, y extrañamente lujuriosa, y no estaba segura de qué hacer consigo misma, o con él.

Las manos de Heero se habían deslizado de su espalda cuando se acostó, pero ahora sus dedos estaban explorando la cintura de sus pantalones, jugando con los botones y bolsillos y la unión donde sus muslos encontraban sus caderas. Bajó sus manos sobre sus piernas y subió de nuevo mientras se abrían sus ojos, observándola. Ella no dijo nada y tampoco pudo administrar motivación o reprimenda. Todo en él se sentía tan bien…aún si no se sintiera muy bien sobre eso. Sabía que él también se sentía bien. Podía decirlo por varias indicaciones; sólo que no estaba segura de qué hacer sobre eso.

Realmente tenía que irse. _Necesitaba_ irse.

"Heero…"

Él se sentó de nuevo, brazos envueltos alrededor de su espalda, manos deslizándose otra vez bajo su camiseta. "Unos minutos más," susurró él. Su camiseta se subió, exponiendo su estómago y buena parte de sus costillas. La cabeza de Heero se agachó y sus labios tocaron su estómago. Relena tragó, estremecida de pies a cabeza, disfrutando de las sensaciones y aterrorizada por la situación.

"Yo… tengo que irme ahora," dijo ella un poco contenida en su voz. Pero sus manos inconscientemente fueron a su cabeza, frotando su cabello, tocando sus mejillas. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar flotando en un vacío sin aire.

Él levantó su cabeza y le sonrió, ojos atraparon los suyos con un destello de inteligencia que hizo que su aliento se atascara en su garganta. "No sería tan difícil," dijo él. "Si no fueras tan hermosa. Si yo no te deseara tanto." Él dejó caer su mirada y se rehusó a mirarla a los ojos.

Ella lo vio de repente como la persona que siempre temió estaba escondida bajo la fuerza y la eficiencia que era su armadura y protección, alguien aislado y desesperado por contacto humano que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Gentilmente, pasó una mano de su sien a su hombro, acariciándolo en una forma que esperaba significara tanto como una respuesta.

Él cerró sus ojos y la acunó, su rostro frotándose contra el suyo por la conexión personal. Luego la besó de nuevo.

"Realmente tengo que irme," dijo ella, y se sorprendió de sentir tristeza, y arrepentimiento, llenando su corazón.

Él guardó silencio. "Bien," susurró él, alejándola y liberándola. "Te llevaré a casa."

Mientras Heero se arrodillaba en la cama y salía, Relena casi sintió pena que hubiese aceptado ante su insistencia.

--

Heero hizo unas pocas diligencias después de dejar a Relena y no regresó a su casa hasta justo antes del almuerzo. Incluso después de vivir aquí por tanto tiempo aún era extraño tener una residencia permanente, pero abrir la misma puerta todos los días, y colgar su abrigo en el mismo armario, y abrir el mismo refrigerador para una merienda que estaba constantemente lleno tenía un efecto relajante en sus nervios. Ted colocó su cabeza contra el interior de la rodilla de Heero y Heero lo rascó detrás de las orejas, sonriendo para sí aceptando el afecto del perro. Mientras retiraba la mezcla de panqueques que había quedado en el mesón, Heero se preguntó cómo había cambiado desde la guerra.

Él miraba su reflejo en la puerta del microondas. Su rostro se veía igual a como recordaba, mantos de profundo pensamiento e intensidad mental envueltos en un rostro que aún tenía líneas determinadas y ángulos exactos, oscuro cabello caía sobre su rostro para ocultar parcialmente sus ojos. Su cuerpo se había llenado un poco, un poco más ancho en los hombros y un poco más fuerte en el pecho, pero siempre estaría del lado delgado. Aún así, se sentía mayor y diferente. Había más esperanza en su corazón de la que había pensado posible a los quince. Primero los pilotos gundam, cuya compañía social lo habían cambiado aún cuando luchó por ignorarlos con toda su voluntad. Y después Mandred lo había recibido, esa misteriosa figura de su niñez que se había vuelto su mentor, dispersando las nubes de su pasado y abriendo un camino a un futuro en el que no había sido capaz de creer antes. Y ahora estaba Relena…

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante la idea de ella. Exquisita tortura, fue, abrazarla anoche, pensando sobre su cuerpo en la oscuridad, su cabello en sus ojos, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel bajo sus manos. Un dolor tan maravilloso que nunca antes había conocido. Los sueños que había tenido aún lo perseguían, pero desde que no lo supiera, se permitiría fantasear. Pero cuánto de eso era fantasía, o siempre sería fantasía? Pensó en cuándo la vería y se preguntó ante el progreso de su relación. No quería forzarla, pero era difícil no tocarla, sentirla, acercarla más. Cuando estaba cerca era como si su sangre cantara. Podía sentirla a través de todo su cuerpo, una necesidad en él que hasta ahora había sido ignorada y negada pero aún rugía fuertemente. Cuando la tuvo debajo esta mañana fue como si todo el mundo hubiese tomado un tono diferente, rojos profundos que destellaban en su visión. Sacándose de tales ideas con una sacudida, se enfocó en limpiar la cocina.

El golpe en su puerta fue completamente inesperado.

No podría ser Relena. Tenía que trabajar.

Bajando la bandeja, Heero siguió a Ted a la puerta y miró por el ojo mágico. Se sorprendió de ver el rostro de Mandred al otro lado. Con la boca abierta con sorpresa, abrió la puerta.

"Te ves bien," le dijo Mandred, removiendo un par de guantes de sus manos y guardándolos en el bolsillo de su traje.

Heero abrió la puerta y le permitió entrar a su viejo mentor, sintiéndose levemente desconcertado como casi siempre cuando Mandred estaba cerca. Algunas veces el hombre era su más grande consuelo, sólido en su conocimiento y perspectiva, pero otras veces era confuso. Siempre había algo extraño en él que Heero no podía agarrar, como un nebuloso recuerdo. "Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Heero. Ni un rastro de preocupación entró en su voz. Heero nunca se preocupaba mucho a menos que hubiese una plausible razón. Todo era negociable al comienzo y Mandred siempre estaba abierto a debatir.

Mandred le sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. "No. Siempre has sido muy rápido en saltar a ese tipo de conclusiones? Sólo estaba en el área y pensé que pasaría a verte. Nunca me dijiste cómo estuvo tu cita con Relena. El tema llegó a mi cabeza el otro día y pensé que debía contactarte referente al asunto."

"Estuvo… bien," dijo él, un poco sorprendido de que a Mandred le importara un asunto tan personal. "Ahora… es mi novia." La palabra salió de su lengua incómodamente, pero podría soportarlo, y pensó que podría acostumbrarse a ella, por ella.

Heero esperó pacientemente por la reacción de Mandred, cerrando la puerta y evitando los ojos del otro hombre. No se preguntó por qué, pero cuando la declaración fue respondida con un largo momento de silencio, un rastro de molestia se revolvió en su estómago. Heero sintió de repente que Mandred debía estar enojado, o decepcionado de él. Ninguna de esas reacciones en su mentor encendió un fuego en las entrañas de Heero por naturaleza. Trató de hacer todo perfectamente bien la primera vez, especialmente cuando era algo por lo que se preocupaba, y que Mandred se encontrara con este… monumental paso en su desarrollo social con nada menos que alabanzas le escocía. Razones que Mandred podría desaprobar pasaron por la cabeza de Heero, cada una insatisfactoria. No había razón, ninguna buena razón, de por qué Mandred no debería aprobar a Relena, o a él y Relena juntos.

Al fin, Heero levantó la mirada.

"Ya veo," dijo Mandred cuando lo hizo. Su expresión era perpleja. No había nada que indicara rabia o resentimiento o ningún tipo de emoción negativa, sólo perplejidad, un leve frunce de las cejas y brillo en los ojos. Si no estaba enojado… por qué el silencio? Heero no podría preveer lo que Mandred estaba pensando, o por qué parecía tan fuera de base. "Cuándo pasó esto?" preguntó Mandred dando varias zancadas por el corredor.

Heero lo alcanzó y guió a Mandred al comedor. Ofreció te como le había enseñado Mandred hace años, una oferta que casi siempre era aceptada. Heero continuó hablando mientras preparaba la estufa para hervir agua en una tetera y colocar las hierbas. "Esta mañana," dijo él. "Es un poco extraño de decir," explicó él en tono bajo y tranquilo, "pero decidí que eso era lo que quería."

"Esta mañana?" musitó Mandred. "Qué hicieron Relena y tú esta mañana? Ver el amanecer?"

Heero se dio cuenta que Mandred estaba asumiendo que había invitado a Relena a quedarse. "Oh, no," dijo Heero. "No fue una cita realmente. Pasó la noche. Hablamos sobre eso antes de llevarla a casa… de ella y yo, quiero decir."

Si Heero pensó que había atrapado a Mandred fuera de base antes, la mirada en el rostro del otro hombre ahora era tan cercana al shock como nunca lo había visto. Las manos del hombre estaban suspendidas sobre la mesa, ojos abiertos levemente con genuina sorpresa, aunque su boca permanecía cerrada y el resto de su expresión perfectamente balanceada. Cuando Mandred notó la mirada de Heero, simplemente sacudió su cabeza, su expresión clara. "Perdóname," dijo él. "Esto sería considerado una práctica muy extraña en mi cultura. Supongo que no entiendo la costumbre."

"No es una… costumbre," dijo Heero lentamente. Un desconcertado Mandred era algo extraño de enfrentar para Heero, especialmente cuando sabía que él era la causa. Casi sentía como si le debiera una especie de explicación, pero Heero no estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones por algo que hiciera, incluso a Mandred. "Sólo se quedó," repitió él. "Durmió aquí anoche. Eso es todo. Nos quedamos dormidos y esta mañana le hice su desayuno y la llevé a su casa."

Él le sirvió el te a Mandred en silencio. Su mentor no dijo nada en respuesta. Su expresión era la que Heero estaba acostumbrado a ver, una especie de tranquila meditación de un hombre reconciliando el valor de un conocimiento adquirido como nueva información. Y aún, había una arruga sobre su frente, como si lo que estuviera recibiendo fuera algo extraño e inquietante. "Cómo vino a quedarse aquí?" preguntó él mientras Heero se servía una taza de te y se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa.

Heero pausó justo antes de acomodarse en su silla, y luego se bajó deliberadamente y se relajó. No era asunto de Mandred. "Vino anoche y entonces se quedó," dijo Heero. "No lo sé."

"Y entonces le pediste que fuera tu novia?"

"Así es." Heero miró a Mandred cuando la atención del hombre no estaba completamente enfocada en él. "Hice algo malo? Por qué importa?"

Mandred lo estudió por un momento y tomó un sorbo de su te. "Estás mejorando en esto," murmuró él, y Heero sabía que estaba hablando de su te por el tono. "Supongo que no importa, verdad?" Él levantó sus ojos cuando lo dijo, pero si tenía la intención de ser una insinuación, Heero no lo captó.

"Si tienes algún consejo que ofrecer…" comenzó Heero.

"No creo que mi consejo sea de mucha ayuda para ti," dijo Mandred. La seguridad en su voz hizo a Heero hacer una mueca involuntariamente. No era nada siniestra… sólo lo perturbó con su certeza. "De donde vengo las cosas son hechas muy diferentemente, y por más que razones culturales. Comprender la sexualidad humana siempre ha sido difícil para mi." Él parpadeó, tomando su te y luego giró su cabeza para mirar por la ventana. "Si fuera a advertirte de alguna forma sería que tuvieras cuidado con el corazón de la chica, una lección estándar."

"Me preocupo mucho por ella," dijo Heero, ahora sintiéndose más a salvo. "No estoy tratando de lastimarla."

Mandred sólo lo miró. "Lo sé." Tan seguro.

Heero definitivamente estaba molesto. "Para eso viniste?" Supo que fue el tono equivocado tan pronto como cerró su boca.

La respuesta de Mandred no fue brusca, pero la fuerza detrás de la gentileza cargaba una reprimenda. "Ese es el tono que debes usar conmigo?"

Heero apretó sus dientes.

"No me mires así. No estoy tratando de reprobarte. Sólo estoy preocupado por tu bienestar. Dime un poco más sobre Relena y lo que han estado haciendo."

Heero comenzó desde el principio, desde cuando él la recogió y la llevó a su primera cita. Dejó por fuera la mayoría de los detalles desde entonces, atesorando ciertos momentos sólo para su corazón y memoria, como la forma en que se sentía cuando tomaba su mano o el tirón en su corazón cuando inhalaba el aroma de su cabello. Se mantuvo en los hechos, y los mantuvo breves, a dónde fueron, de qué hablaron, entrando en algunas cosas que dijo ella. Porque Mandred escuchaba con una mirada tan discernida en su cara, Heero explicó dónde sintió que las cosas habían sido realmente íntimas entre él y Relena, los momentos cuando se vio en ella y se sintió más cerca a ella. Terminó con la decisión de Relena de quedarse, y enfatizó que ellos sólo habían dormido. No le dijo a Mandred lo de esta mañana, o sobre lo caliente que ella hacía correr su sangre, lo intoxicante que era su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca al suyo. Mandred no necesitaba saber nada de eso.

"Ella es muy joven," dijo Mandred al fin. "No creo que sepa mucho sobre esas cosas."

"Yo tampoco," respondió Heero. "Pero me preocupo por ella. Resolveremos las cosas juntos."

"Sospecho que lo harás," dijo Mandred. "Sólo ten cuidado. Las mujeres piensan diferente a los hombres. Algunas veces podemos lastimarlas sin intentarlo."

Heero pensó en algo mordaz que decir, pero contuvo su lengua, preguntándose por qué pensaba en eso. Mandred siempre estaba previniéndolo sobre ciertas cosas, siempre tomaba un camino conservador. Esto no era diferente. Tal vez sólo era porque se sentía tan personal, o tal vez sólo era porque cualquier cosa que amenazara a Relena lo hacía reaccionar con potencia.

"No sé si sea la mejor idea dejar que se quede en las noches," dijo Mandred. "Aunque admitiré que no entiendo tus costumbres de cortejo. Eso siempre es una carga siendo extranjero. Espero me perdones si ofendo. No es mi intención."

"Me gusta abrazarla," fue todo lo que Heero tuvo que decir. Simple y verdadero. Él cruzó sus brazos y se recostó. "Si ella quiere quedarse no voy a decir no, Mandred, pero no la forzaré a hacer algo que no quiera. No tienes que actuar como si fueras mi padre en todo. Puedo manejar mis propios asuntos."

Mandred guardó silencio, mirándolo con ojos que parecían ver sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos tan bien como su cara. "Bueno," dijo él. "Supongo que harás las cosas a tu manera."

"Sí."

Mandred sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo. "En ese caso, te deseo felicidad, a ti y a Relena. Sé que te gusta, y te preocupas por ella, y deseas protegerla. Haz lo que los haga felices a ambos."

"Gracias."

Mandred inclinó su cabeza. "Siento acortar mi estadía. Simplemente deseaba saludarte y preguntarte cómo estaban las cosas contigo y Relena."

"Sé que estás ocupado," respondió Heero. No le importaba tener compañía, y le gustaba ver a Mandred, pero estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, y tenía mucho en qué pensar. "Tus asuntos secretos, te mantienen ocupado."

Mandred sonrió. "Entonces recuerdas eso?"

"Hm. Arquitectura," respondió Heero. "No es eso lo que dijiste que haces?"

Mandred rió y miró a donde Ted estaba recogido a los pies de Heero. "Hm. Ted está engordando? Con qué lo alimentas?"

Heero sólo sonrió.

Cuando Mandred se fue, él subió y se sentó en su computador, atendiendo sus propios asuntos secretos. Mientras trabajaba, pensó un poco en lo que dijo Mandred, sobre Relena, y sobre su propia felicidad, notando de repente que así era como se sentía.

--

Continuará…


	12. Progreso

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 12 - Progreso

------

De alguna forma Relena comenzó a pasar la mayoría de las noches donde Heero. Por un tiempo, como con la primera noche, él llegaba a recogerla temprano en la noche para hacer algo juntos, pero después de hacerse tarde simplemente terminaba pasando la noche. En la cama se tocaban mutuamente con modestia, en silencio, y Relena se encontraba gradualmente confiando en la fuerza de los brazos de Heero al final del día, del confort que su presencia le ofrecía mientras dormían. Eventualmente se volvió obvio que ella _quería _pasar la noche y por tanto mutuamente era más conveniente para ella conducir para poder regresar a trabajar a tiempo en las mañanas. Las mañanas se sacaban solas, los últimos besos y las últimas caricias siempre terminaban en un frenesí de manos exploradoras y ardientes palabras que doblaba sus rodillas con sobre incrementado deseo. En la puerta, Heero le mentía sobre el tiempo, le rogaba que se quedara, la embriagaba con besos que empañaban sus pensamientos y distorsionaban su lógica. Pero en tanto como permaneciera inflexible de que debía irse él la dejaba ir, permaneciendo en los perímetros que establecía, aunque encontraba cediendo gradualmente a su simple proximidad.

En el trabajo estaba obsesionada con él, la pluma golpeteaba contra el escritorio, explorando una fantasía tras la siguiente y hacía su trabajo con su cabeza en las nubes. Pensar en Heero calentaba su sangre así que se sonrojaba visiblemente, pero continuaba soñando con él cuando podía, intentando examinar sus sentimientos por ella en el silencio de sus acciones. Se encontró deseado por más, por más llamadas telefónicas, por más actos de consideración, por más conversación y por más caricias. Más de todo. Quería más de él.

Lentamente admitió para sí que estaba enamorada. Pensar tanto sobre alguien que había conocido por tanto tiempo, desearlo con cada fibra de su ser… escasamente podía mantener plantados sus pies firmemente en el suelo, ella, Relena Peacecraft, conocida por su solidaridad, inteligencia y conservatismo.

Acostarse a su lado con su sedosa piel bajo sus dedos y sintiendo su mutuo calor corporal en las sábanas, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo se supone que alguien debe estar enamorado antes de que fuera socialmente aceptado estar sexualmente con alguien. La idea hacía enrojecer sus orejas cuando estaba sola. Casi la hacía sentir escandalosa, como si fuera una mala persona o una mujer lujuriosa, pero despidió tales ideas como escrúpulos mojigatos. Pensaba sobre sexo todo el tiempo, lo deseaba todo el tiempo, aceptaba que era perfectamente saludable, y aún, a pesar de su rechazo, no podía convencerse que ese era un paso apropiado. Pero hasta cuándo lo eran? Y eran normales esas ideas?

Después del trabajo, algunas veces iba a casa por un tiempo para hacer diligencias y terminar su trabajo y algunas veces iba directo a donde Heero. Cuando iba depositaba su cartera y abrigo y hablaban por un tiempo, acariciándose mutuamente en forma suave y promisoria, luego cenaban y tan pronto como fuera posible se iban a la cama. Ahora llevaba ropa para dormir, y rápidamente se encontró que entre menos usaba para dormir, más agresivas se volvían las atenciones de Heero. Pronto descartó sus pantalones por cortos shorts, camisetas por tops y observaba a Heero desvestirse con ojos que nunca podrían tener suficiente. Él sólo usaba bóxers para dormir, y a ella no le importaba, porque pronto estaba recostándose sobre ella, su oscuro cabello medio escondía sus ojos azules llenos con franco deseo mientras la besaba intensamente, su pecho desnudo suspendido sobre su cuerpo. Ella no podía evitar tocarlo, subir sus manos por su pecho y sobre sus hombros y permitirle recostarse contra ella, deslizar sus piernas entre sus piernas y acariciarla por todos lados donde le permitía. Era intoxicante, mucho más difícil de resistir de lo que había soñado. Eventualmente, tenía que decirle detenerse y se separaban, respirando en su propio espacio, sangre pulsando con deseos que negaban. Algunas veces sentía que la mirada en los ojos de Heero era apreciativa cuando ella establecía los límites, como si fuera algo que no podía hacer por sí mismo, pero necesitaba hacerlo porque realmente estaba tan asustado como ella de ir tan lejos.

"Heero," susurró ella en la oscuridad una noche mientras él retiraba su cabello de su rostro y plantaba besos a lo largo de su clavícula desde su posición a su lado. Ella giró su cabeza, captando la luz de sus ojos mientras la miraba. "Tú piensas en mi?"

Él la consideró en silencio por un momento y luego retiró su cabello de su rostro, sus dedos entrelazándose por los mechones color miel. "Mucho," susurró él.

Ella permaneció mirándolo, buscando en sus ojos los sentimientos que deseaba fueran más fáciles de determinar con alguien como él. Nunca hablaba mucho, o le decía lo que estaba pensando, aún si ella le hablara por horas sobre sus temores e inseguridades. Él escuchaba atentamente y ofrecía un buen consejo, pero raramente le ofrecía su propia información. Ella sentía que entendía, y porque no quería presionarlo, le permitía su espacio. Pero algunas veces… algunas veces le gustaría conocer sus pensamientos.

"No sabía que podía sentir de esta forma por alguien," le dijo él de repente. Ella sintió su mano en su mejilla, una gentil caricia que esparció mariposas en su estómago mientras se encontraba perdida e indefensa en sus ojos. Él se inclinó, su cuerpo cubriendo el suyo, su boca en su cuello. "Me haces sentir cosas que nunca he sentido antes." Acercándose, él susurró algo en su oído que no pudo entender, pero se estremeció de los sonidos, luchando por aferrarse a su cordura mientras sus manos acariciaban sus piernas desnudas, viajando hacia sus caderas…

"Heero, estás seduciéndome?"

Ella sintió su sonrisa aún cuando no pudo verla. Sus dedos estaban posicionados en sus muslos, masajeando su piel. "Quieres que lo haga?"

Ella yacía bajo él, consciente de todo, la sangre palpitaba por su cuerpo, su mutua excitación. Era incapaz de mantener sus manos lejos de él, incapaz de moverse y provocarlo, y aún se sentía muy confusa para formular una respuesta clara. Su cuerpo palpitaba por él, en lugares que aún no había tocado. Sintió que estaba más desvestido que ella, que deberían dejarlo salir. Ella quería…

"No todavía," susurró ella en una voz contenida, y lo sintió moverse, rodando y sentándose un poco lejos de ella. Él levantó una rodilla, un brazo colgaba sueltamente mientras respiraba fuerte en la oscuridad, intentando refrescarse.

Ella también se sentó, y de repente pensó que era muy injusto provocarlo. No quería tener sexo con él - no todavía - pero había otras cosas que podrían aliviar el ardor interno y satisfacerlos temporalmente a ambos… excepto que no creía que fuera lo valiente suficiente para tocarlo de esa forma, o incluso segura de querer. Sabía que quería sentirse bien, y quería que él se sintiera bien, pero no había sido criada para aceptar algo a un nivel parcial. Todo o nada… pero ese era un justo estándar para impresionar en alguien más?

"Estás bien?" le preguntó ella.

Él asintió sin mirarla.

Ella luchó por arrodillarse y acercarse un poco más. Ya extrañaba su contacto. "En qué estás pensando?"

"Es realmente difícil para mi no tocarte más," dijo él tranquilamente. "Es difícil estar cerca de ti. Nunca antes he estado así de cerca con alguien. Me asusta."

Tal vez era lo más personal que le hubiese dicho, y su corazón saltó para darle seguridad. "Está bien," dijo ella. Probablemente era una buena idea, decidió, que tuvieran esta conversación. "Yo tampoco. También es difícil para mi. Y yo… quiero que me toques más. Sólo… no quiero ir muy lejos. Es importante para mi que hayan sentimientos, y no estoy segura que ir muy rápido no lo arruine, así que quiero ser cuidadosa." Esperaba que fuera lo claro suficiente. Era difícil para ella hablar específicamente sobre lo que quería y de lo que tenía miedo cuando estaba más asustada de espantarlo. Si estaba asustado de estar cerca a ella entones tendría que ser cuidadosa en sus expectativas, ser considerada de sus sentimientos. Si demandaba mucho podría echarse para atrás, o desaparecer, o cualquier cantidad de cosas que no quería contemplar.

"Qué si los sentimientos crecen mientras nos acercamos más?" le preguntó él.

"Qué quieres decir?"

Él guardó silencio por un momento, mirando las paredes de su habitación, un desvanecido azul en la oscuridad de la noche. Sombras cubrían su rostro mientras esperaba, dejándolo pensar.

"Te quiero," dijo él simplemente. "Y cuando estamos juntos siento cosas, y cuando te toco se hacen más fuertes. Quiero seguir sintiendo eso." Él alcanzó y tocó su rostro, su mano cubrió su mejilla mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello. Ella se sintió dominada por sus ojos, hundiéndose en su brillo mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo. "Relena," susurró él. "Eres muy especial para mi. Quiero que sepas que…" Sus ojos se cerraron, bloqueando su rostro, "que puedes confiar en mi… en no ir muy lejos. No haremos nada que no quieras hacer. Me gusta tocarte. Me gusta tenerte aquí. Pero puedo controlarme."

Ella cayó contra él, su frente golpeó su hombro y sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello. "También me gusta," confesó ella. "No sabía que sería así o sentiría así. Heero…"

Él la besó, robando su aliento y sus palabras, bajándola sobre las sábanas y bajo él. Ella tomó un profundo respiro cuando sus labios la dejaron, su mente sumergida en la sensación de su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. Sus músculos eran duros, su piel suave y se preguntó qué se sentiría tener su piel desnuda contra la suya.

"Heero, es tarde," susurró ella antes de que las cosas se descontrolaran de nuevo. "Tengo que ir a trabajar mañana."

Ella sintió sus labios en su oreja, un seductor beso que esperaba no fuera acompañado por esos derretidores susurros donde podría estar diciendo o pensando absolutamente en nada. "Está bien," respondió él. "Puedo abrazarte?"

Una dulce calidez se extendió por ella ante la pregunta. Puedo abrazarte? No sabía que escucharlo preguntar la haría sentirse como lo hizo. Algunas veces era difícil dormir con alguien más tan cerca, pero no le preocupó por ahora. "Por favor," dijo ella.

Le dio la espalda, rodando y acomodando su cabeza en la almohada. Su cuerpo se curvó contra el suyo, acoplándose contra ella en todos los lugares correctos. Sus brazos la rodearon, manteniéndola cerca. Podía sentir el calor irradiando de él, podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, y descubrió de repente que ahora no estaba cansada del todo.

Aparentemente él tampoco estaba cansado. Comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo cuando fue claro que no estaba durmiendo, su mano bajó por sus costados hacia su estómago. Sus dedos buscaban cualquier abertura, subiendo su camiseta justo bajo sus senos y rápidamente se retractaron. Ella intentó mantener baja su respiración, pero rápidamente se aceleró mientras movía sus manos sobre sus piernas, por sus rodillas y luego hacia donde sus pantalones dejaban espacios convenientes para deslizar sus manos dentro. Se sorprendió cuando sintió sus dedos trazar el borde de su ropa interior, y aún más sorprendida cuando no protestó. Permaneció perfectamente callada, temerosa de incentivarlo y de no querer que se detuviera. Sus manos pasaron sobre la superficie de sus shorts hacia su estómago, su lugar favorito para desperdiciar tiempo, y luego subió de nuevo por los costados de su cuerpo. Esta vez, cuando rodeó el borde de su seno, ella se movió para que la tocara ahí.

Hubo una pausa en la actividad, y ella contuvo su aliento mientras él titubeaba antes de tocar su seno de nuevo. Ella tragó mientras lo palmeaba suavemente, sintiendo la forma y probando el beneficio bajo la presión de su mano. Entonces sus manos comenzaron a moverse de nuevo, masajeando sus senos y luego explorando todo su cuerpo con movimientos más largos. Jugó alrededor de sus piernas y estómago por largo tiempo mientras ella yacía sin aliento, su mente en blanco mientras la provocaba con temidos movimientos hacia el centro, yendo debajo y sobre su ropa hasta que el ardor en ella fuera tan fuerte que dejó escapar un sonido como un quejido.

Su voz era contenida. "No iremos muy lejos," susurró él, y desde afuera de su ropa su mano se deslizó entre su muslo y cadera hacia el centro, sus dedos deslizándose entre sus piernas cerradas. Su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente. Ella miraba hacia adelante, sorprendida de encontrarse al borde de jadear, todo su cuerpo tenso mientras sus músculos se apretaban.

"Heero," jadeó con necesidad, y él comenzó a mover su mano contra ella.

Sólo pudo quedarse tranquila por tanto antes de que tuviera que ayudar. Sus caderas se movieron a su propio acorde, sus latidos y respiración se incrementaron sin su expresa voluntad. Los dedos de Heero estaban un poco fuera de marca, pero con su ropa puesta y su inexperiencia, su única idea real era corregirlo rápidamente. Movió su cuerpo hasta que la tocó en el lugar correcto, y dejó escapar un suave sonido de placer antes de que sus dedos perdieran de nuevo su lugar. Tal vez estaba jugando con ella, probándola para ver cuánto lo deseaba, o tal vez realmente no sabía, pero mientras mecía sus caderas contra su mano ella alcanzó su muñeca y lo movió a donde quería que estuviera. Él captó y obedeció.

"Oh," gimió ella, y cerró sus ojos para bloquear todas las otras sensaciones.

Sólo duró minutos, su clímax llegó y se fue rápidamente, dejándola satisfecha de repente. Mientras las sensaciones se desvanecían, tuvo que detener a Heero de tocarla. Él no podía ver su rostro, y ella ahogó sus sonidos para que no tuviera forma de saber cuándo terminó. Cuando removió su mano, ella rodó y escondió su cabeza contra su pecho, no queriendo pensar o moverse. Todo lo creado en las últimas horas se había drenado en esos momentos de avalancha física, dejando sólo a una joven humana que cayó dormida casi antes de que su cabeza se instalara contra la almohada.

Cuando despertó la mañana siguiente, Heero ya estaba levantado. Levantó su cabeza de la almohada y miró el reloj sólo para estar segura de que se había despertado antes de pedirle a Heero poner la alarma. Inmediatamente recordó la noche anterior, y se sonrojó con vergüenza, realmente no sabiendo cómo sentirse. Ahora que la tensión sexual se fue todo se veía un poco diferente. No había planeado nada como lo que pasó, y aún, sabía que lo había incitado así que no había nada por qué molestarse. Retirando las cobijas, sacó sus pies de la cama y salió de la habitación.

"Heero?" llamó ella.

Cuando no recibió respuesta, continuó por el corredor hacia la cocina donde Heero estaba alimentando a Ted. Él levantó la mirada cuando la vio entrar.

"Buenos días," dijo ella, y se sonrojó bajo sus ojos.

Él no dijo nada, pero su expresión tenía una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos que la hizo sonrojarse dos veces más roja. "Um… tengo que tomar una ducha," dijo ella apresurada, y rápidamente se retiró.

Mientras se bañaba usando el champú y el jabón que ahora tenía aquí, se preguntó qué pensaba de ella. Toda esa conversación sobre querer esperar y no estar lista y luego dejar que _eso_ pasara. La peor parte era que ella no había devuelto el favor y no tenía idea de cómo sentirse por eso. Estaba enojado de que se hubiese quedado dormida? Por qué lo hizo? No quería tocar a Heero de esa forma? Tal vez no se sentía de esa manera sobre él? Frunció sus ojos, intentando resolver sus emociones y sacudió su cabeza. Cada vez que le sonreía ella se animaba. Anhelaba pasar cada momento en su presencia. Le interesaba tan profundamente. Amaba tocarlo, y amaba que la tocara. Había sido satisfecha e inexperta. Se preguntó, si esto era muy rápido, si tal vez no debió haber puesto los frenos anoche. Tal vez debieron haber continuado la conversación un poco más profunda o un poco más larga, para hacer las cosas un poco más claras. Recostó su cabeza contra las baldosas, buscando en su cerebro por algo de lo que pudiera estar segura. Había una punzante sensación de incertidumbre en su estómago, pero entonces, era mojigata y sobre conservadora así que probablemente debería haberla. Después de todo, esta fue su primera experiencia, y esas sensaciones no eran algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada. Por supuesto lo estaría para razonar que se sentiría un poco ansiosa por todo. Había escuchado que el amor era algo temeroso e incierto, pero por alguna razón siempre había creído que se sentiría bien, y segura, y que instantáneamente sabría todo. Sonriendo para sí, cerró el agua, se secó y se vistió para el día. Incluso a lo último era idealista e ignorante de la realidad. Cómo le gustaba.

Ella encontró a Heero en la sala donde se sentaba en el sofá, rascando a Ted detrás de las orejas mientras observaba el noticiero matutino.

"Tienes hambre?" le preguntó él. "Puedo prepararte algo rápido."

"No, comeré en el trabajo," dijo ella y recogió su cabello detrás de sus orejas. "Um…" no estaba segura de lo que quería decir exactamente.

Él la miró sin expresión y luego se levantó del sofá. Siempre se maravillaba de la forma como se movía. La adultez le había traído cierto flujo de movimiento que era hermoso de apreciar. Si hubiese estado sosteniendo un arma, se vería peligroso. Se movió para detenerse en frente de ella y comenzó a ajustar su ropa. Había estado haciéndolo últimamente, doblando los cuellos de sus abrigos y ajustando sus botones. Ella lo tomó como una señal de afecto, de minuto cuidado a su persona, y le sonrió. Levantando una mano, ella tocó su mejilla y sonrió.

Él dejó de moverse, mirando sus ojos como si intentara evaluarla. Ella no podía leer nada en su rostro, su expresión estaba tan cuidadosamente controlada, pero después de un momento se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios.

"Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo," susurró él. "Te veré esta noche?"

Ella asintió.

------

En el trabajo, Relena se sentó con Olivia durante el almuerzo. Olivia apenas era una conocida, una recepcionista para ayudas ambientales, pero hablaba fuerte y tenía una picante personalidad que Relena encontraba bienvenida después de horas de reuniones con diplomáticos.

De alguna forma se encontró compartiendo su relación con Heero.

"Y cuánto tiempo has estado saliendo con este hombre?" preguntó Olivia, pasando una mano por su rizado cabello.

Relena estaba sentada con sus rodillas y tobillos juntos, una taza en su mano y su almuerzo mayormente terminado en la mesa. "Oh, desde la primera cita? Como dos meses y medio, creo." Era realmente tan corto? Se sentía mucho más.

"Y hasta ahora estás durmiendo con él?" preguntó Olivia.

Relena parpadeó. Hasta ahora? Había parecido muy poco tiempo para ella, pero supuso que personas diferentes hacían las cosas diferentes. "Oh, no estoy durmiendo con él," dijo ella, tomando un sorbo de su te. "Yo sólo… duermo."

Olivia asintió. "Entonces no estás segura de querer una relación seria con él?"

Relena parpadeó de nuevo. "Bueno… no, creo que sí. Sólo no quiero apresurar las cosas." Ella pausó y giró su rostro hacia la ventana que inundaba el salón con luz. Una vista de la ciudad se extendía bajo la mirada de sus ojos, pero se encontró mirando las nubes, y los pájaros que aleteaban a través de un despejado cielo azul. "Realmente creo que podría estar enamorada de él." Se sonrojó, sintiéndose un poco tonta e incapaz de creer que le hubiese dicho esto a esta extraña, pero ahora que lo dijo en voz alta lo sintió hacer eco en su corazón. Pequeñas luces danzaban dentro de ella.

Olivia le sonrió. "Es una agradable sensación, verdad?" dijo ella, y luego rió. "Me enamoré un par de veces en un año, sabes. Nunca me cansaré. Aún cuando los hombres sean idiotas, _todos_ han estado tan lejos. No sé por qué continúo haciéndolo."

Los rasgos de Relena se hicieron un nudo. "No creo que sea así para mi," dijo ella, y se preguntó si eso fue rudo de decir. Quería hablar sobre eso desesperadamente. Su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos de Heero, y porque tenía miedo de que al decirle cómo se sentía lo atemorizara, en vez habló con la próxima persona disponible. "Nunca he sentido de esta forma por alguien. Creo que es especial."

"Pero no estás durmiendo con él?"

"Bueno, no, no todavía." Ella se sonrojó. "Soy virgen. Igual él. No quiero apresurar las cosas. Quiero que se desarrollen. Me gustaría estar en una relación amorosa para mi primera vez."

Olivia la miró. "Aún eres virgen?"

Ella no podía describir la sensación que tuvo ante esta perturbadora declaración. Casi se sentía… culpable, ciertamente presionada e indignada. Por alguna razón, se encontró levantando una defensa. "Bueno, he estado tan ocupada con mi vida política que realmente no ha habido tiempo. Y quiero estar con alguien especial, como dije. He estado esperando tanto tiempo por el momento perfecto y la persona correcta. Quiero que sea significativo. Siempre he querido estar con sólo una persona para siempre, pero no quiero ser muy idealista. Sé que es una falla mía. Aún así, al menos quiero estar profundamente enamorada." Rió ella. "Mi madre espera que esté casada."

"Huh. Bueno, no va a ser perfecto sin importar cuánto esperes," dijo ella. "Aunque puede ser significativo sin ser perfecto."

Relena lo sabía. Podía admitir pragmatismos cuando presionaban.

"Si quieres mi consejo creo que debes hacerlo," añadió Olivia. "Si este hombre significa tanto para ti y si se aman, por qué no? Eso es cercano a lo perfecto, no?"

"Aunque no ha sido mucho tiempo," dijo Relena preocupada.

Olivia se encogió. "Sí, tal vez no. Supongo que podrías esperar un tiempo y ver cómo van las cosas?"

"Eso es lo que voy a hacer. Creo que me gustaría planificarlo."

"Sí. Eso es inteligente. No querrás quedar embarazada accidentalmente ni nada."

Que quedara accidentalmente embarazada nunca había cruzado los pensamientos de Relena. Ella era la benefactora del universo. Un embarazo accidental no era algo que pudiese ver pasarle, y aún, sabía que podía pasarle a cualquiera. Tal vez buscara tomar precauciones. Sería lo más inteligente de hacer. Mañana visitaría una clínica y buscaría información. Mientras que por el acto mismo, se encontró musitando, cuándo era un buen momento?

------

Continuará…


	13. Intercambios

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 13 - Intercambios

------

Antes de que lo olvidara, Relena programó una cita en su clínica regular para discutir opciones de control natal tan pronto como tuviera un tiempo libre en su escritorio. Lo más pronto que podría hacer una cita con su agenda era para el jueves en la tarde, lo cual le daría un par de días para hacer una investigación y decidir lo que quería decirle a Heero, si algo. La cita era preventiva, pero no estaba segura por cuánto tiempo, y si decidía tomar píldoras anticonceptivas preferiría permitirse un buen ciclo mensual para sentirse cómoda con su efectividad en su cuerpo. Aún así, cuando colgó el teléfono un temblor momentáneo pasó por su cuerpo. El hacer la llamada telefónica la hizo sentir como si también hubiese tomado la decisión de tener sexo, y la realidad del concepto la llenó con emociones mezcladas. Estaba excitada, anticipando la realización de la que se había vuelto una obsesiva fantasía, y asustada, como debía esperarlo dadas las circunstancias, pero también un poco aprehensiva, lo cual la preocupaba. Tal vez era muy pronto. Dudaba de sus sentimientos? Estaba segura que amaba a Heero. Ahora sentía que siempre lo había amado, que su insistencia antes en que sólo se preocupaba por él simplemente era un intento por esconder lo que había temido fuera un tonto encaprichamiento. Tal vez siempre había sido más. Pero él la amaba? De la forma en que era tratada y la manera como se comportaba pensaba que sí, pero sería capaz de decirlo, y si no, eso era importante para ella?

Por qué tenía que enamorarse de alguien tan complicado y difícil?

_Porque eres complicada y difícil._

Ella sonrió para sí. Tal vez eso era.

Relena había planeado ir directo a donde Heero después del trabajo, anticipando su cercanía física tan pronto como fuera posible, pero a mitad del día reveló que se quedaría hasta tarde en el trabajo, tal vez muy tarde, y entre más trabajara más temía que no pudiera verlo esta noche. Con su escritorio cubierto de papeles inesperados, llamó a Heero pasadas las seis y media.

"Heero, estoy clavada aquí," dijo cuando respondió el teléfono, escribiendo simultáneamente su nombre en una línea de otro documento oficial.

"Tenía una sorpresa para ti," dijo él, y su corazón saltó con tan inesperada declaración.

"Qué tipo de sorpresa?" preguntó ella, incapaz de detener lo que sonó como una no característica sensación femenina dentro de ella.

"Si no puedes venir no puedo dártelo," murmuró Heero, y ella podía decir que estaba paseándose por la habitación mientras le hablaba. Relena pensó en una docena de sorpresas que Heero podría tener para ella (algunas más bien pícaras) y comenzó a pasar páginas de trabajo más rápido. Sus ojos comenzaron a escanear parágrafos más que leerlos con cuidado.

"Dame una pista," suplicó ella.

Podía sentirlo sonriendo. "Cuándo terminarás? Te he extrañado todo el día."

"Yo…" Ella miró el reloj. La había extrañado. Recordó la noche anterior y sintió el calor elevarse en su rostro. "Podría llegar a las once," dijo ella. "Pero es muy tarde, Heero…"

"Ven a las once," dijo él. "No es tarde."

"Tal vez para ti no. Mañana tengo que levantarme a las seis."

Él guardó silencio al otro lado de la línea. Sabía cuánto quería que fuera. Sabía cuánto quería ir. "Ahí estaré," susurró ella.

"Te veré a las once," dijo él tranquilamente, pero sintió que estaba sonriendo. La sensación era como un dedo rozando la mejilla.

"Adiós, Heero," susurró ella. Por primera vez la compulsión llegó para decirle que lo amaba, que también lo extrañaba, pero no podía decirlo. Simplemente podía pensar a su manera y esperar que algún día, pronto, lo correspondiera para que ella pudiera abrirle todo su corazón.

"Adiós."

Mirando el desastre en su habitación, Relena se preguntó con elevada frustración si lograría llegar donde Heero a medianoche.

Cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo, lo respondió diplomáticamente, esperando que no le fuera asignado más trabajo.

"Relena?"

La inesperada voz hizo a Relena sentarse derecha en su silla, sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa. "Mamá?" dijo ella, relajándose, sujetando el teléfono en su oído con ambas manos. "No he escuchado de ti en semanas."

"Lo sé, querida. Eso es por qué te llamo. Estás muy ocupada? Usualmente escucho de ti una vez al mes."

Relena no supo qué decir. Había pasado tanto? Había estado ocupada, pero no con trabajo. No le había mencionado a Heero, al menos no desde que había comenzado a verlo, y la culpa de mantener esa distancia pesó sobre ella. Su madre había escuchado de Heero en el pasado, pero Relena siempre había evadido preguntas personales sobre él, explicando tan fácilmente como podía que sólo era 'alguien' o hablaba sobre él en términos estrictamente prácticos. Aún, sentía que su madre tenía una idea de sus verdaderos sentimientos, aún si nunca hiciera acusaciones.

"Por qué me llamas al trabajo?"

"He tratado de alcanzarte en casa en las noches pero pareces estar fuera con frecuencia, a menos que el trabajo esté manteniéndote ocupada en la oficina hasta tarde?"

Relena sonrió suavemente en el auricular. "No, mamá," dijo ella. Era inútil mentir. "He estado viendo a alguien. Yo…" ella se sonrojó. "Por dos meses y medio Heero y yo hemos estado juntos. Siento no decir nada. Supongo que no me sentía segura de eso."

La reacción de su madre no fue ni sobre animada ni del todo desaprobadora, lo cual fue un alivio para Relena, quien no quería ser avergonzada ni castigada. La Sra. Darlian ocasionalmente le había preguntado a Relena si había algunos jóvenes en su vida, para la cual la decepcionante respuesta siempre había sido difícil de explicar, pero ahora Relena sentía como si estuviese brillando mientras le decía a su mamá sobre el tiempo que había pasado con Heero, dejando fuera los detalles más personales, pero expresando que lo que sentía eran las cualidades de amor verdadero, aunque no lo decía explícitamente.

"Vas a venir a casa como lo planeaste el próximo fin de semana?" preguntó la Sra. Darlian.

"Sí," dijo Relena, aunque lo que había prometido de ir a casa por unos días este mes se había escapado de su mente.

"Si a Heero le gustaría venir, también está invitado," le dijo la Sra. Darlian. "No quiero distraerte de tu trabajo. Le preguntarás?"

"Lo haré," prometió Relena. "Y te veré en unos días."

Cuando la Sra. Darlian colgó, Relena se sentó en su silla, asombrada de sí misma por sentirse como lo hacía. Una parte de ella brincaba con el posible prospecto de llevar a Heero a casa para conocer a su madre, una pequeña parte se preocupaba sobre la capacidad de Heero para impresionar en su casa y una más grande y sorprendente parte estaba extrañamente avergonzada. Si tenía sexo con Heero en el futuro, si se volvían físicamente más íntimos de lo que ya eran, le diría a su madre? Relena no tenía el hábito de guardarle secretos a su familia, y aún, temía que noticias de este tipo pudieran decepcionar severamente a su madre, y Relena no quería tratar con tener que aliviar los perturbados afectos de su aristocrática y conservadora familia cristiana. Tal vez debía esperar hasta que fuera obvio para su madre de que ella y Heero estaban enamorados; la noticia no sería tan sorprendente entonces. Y, por supuesto, si ella llegaba a casarse con Heero…

Se sonrojó brillantemente ante la idea. "No seas tonta," se reprimió al próximo instante, intentando calmar el excitado aleteo de mariposas en su estómago al inclinarse sobre su trabajo. "No hay caso en adelantarse," murmuró para sí. "Él no tendría ideas así."

Relena no salió de la oficina hasta quince minutos pasadas las once y aún entonces había una gran cantidad de cosas que dejó para terminar la mañana siguiente. Había encontrado difícil concentrarse en su trabajo en todo el día, y dos veces más difícil después que habló con Heero por teléfono. Qué había en él, se preguntó, que ponía de cabeza todo su mundo? Pensar en él siempre la hacía sentir extraña e impetuosa, y ahora también la hacía sentir sensual. Le gustaba la sensación, aún cuando la incomodaba. Encontraba tan fácil imaginar el acto de desvestirlo, de tocarlo, de besarlo, gozando de la cercanía de su cuerpo al suyo.

Caminar hacia su puerta ahora era una rutina. Él la abrió antes de que golpeara y sintió su mano cerrarse sobre su muñeca, llevándola adentro y a sus brazos antes de que la puerta se cerrara, haciendo realidad su ensueño. Sus labios en su cuello sacaron cualquiera otras ideas que pudiera tener fuera de su cabeza. Se encontró con sus brazos alrededor de él, sus dedos clavados en la cintura de sus jeans, perdiéndose en un mundo flotante y nebuloso. Aún besándola, removió su abrigo y pasó sus manos arriba y abajo por sus brazos desnudos y espalda. Su caricia era suave y posesiva, dulce, segura y conocedora.

_Heero_, respiró internamente, preguntándose si él podría sentirse tan lleno y resplandeciente como ella en este momento, como si todo el mundo girara alrededor de los dos. Separándose levemente, él tocó su cabello y besó su rostro tiernamente. Cuando ella miró sus ojos se preguntó cómo podría dudar de los sentimientos en su corazón. Algo en su expresión hacía flaquear los músculos en sus piernas. Ella tocó su rostro, trazando sus dedos a lo largo de su quijada y labios. _Por qué no me hablas de lo que hay en tu corazón?_

"Qué?" susurró él.

Ella le sonrió. "Nada," respondió, alisando su camisa. "He tenido un largo día. Sólo pensaba en lo mucho que…" _te amo_, "… lo mucho que te extraño."

Él le devolvió su sonrisa y luego desvió la mirada, oscuro cabello caía sobre sus ojos. "Vamos," dijo él, llevándola a la cocina de la mano. "Tengo un regalo para ti."

Ella lo siguió a la cocina y esperó en una de las sillas en la mesa mientras desaparecía por un momento. Cuando regresó cargaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

El corazón de Relena pareció atascarse en su garganta. Su primera reacción fue temor, la cual la sorprendió, pero entonces, si eso era un anillo, esto era muy pronto… Estaba asustada. Era natural? Pero no, no pensaba que Heero hubiese comprado un anillo para ella tan de repente, sin ninguna mención previa. Decir que él la amaba, aún si fuese algo difícil de decir, vendría antes que una propuesta… verdad? Este _era_ Heero, cuyas acciones siempre habían hablado más fuerte que las palabras, y podría ser impulsivo, pero no podía imaginarlo proponiéndose, no todavía. Lo había conocido por años pero había estado con él sólo tres meses, y no habían sido físicos con el otro. Había escuchado que los hombres necesitaban más tiempo para comprometerse. Por supuesto, si él era consciente de que ella era chapada a la antigua, o al menos criada de esa forma, tal vez había pensado ser un caballero chapado a la antigua. La idea era plácida, pero no, no podía ser. Seguramente…

"Vi esto y lo compré para ti," estaba diciéndole Heero.

Alivio la recorrió cuando abrió la caja, aún de pie, y la invitó a acercarse. Ella se levantó lentamente, cerrando el espacio entre ellos con unos pasos.

"Date la vuelta," le dijo él.

Ella se giró y él levantó su cabello, pasándolo sobre sus hombros, su mano acarició su cuello en el proceso. Ella cerró sus ojos, siempre amando la sensación de sus manos en su cabello. Un momento después había deslizado una cadena de plata alrededor de su garganta. Relena miró el pendiente descansando contra su piel justo debajo de su clavícula. Era una aguamarina de siete milímetros, de 14 kilates incrustada en plata, corte princesa. La piedra era del mismo color que sus ojos. Su aliento se atascó en su garganta mientras brillaba. No era una joya terriblemente costosa, pero tampoco terriblemente barata.

"Heero," respiró ella, girándose para mirarlo. "Es hermoso. No tenías que… no lo esperaba… Por qué?"

"No lo sé," dijo él, ver su rostro era la simple verdad.

Bajando su cabeza, tocó su mano, apretó su muñeca y lo acercó. Él avanzó, inclinándose para sujetarla mientras lo abrazaba. Ella enredó sus manos en su cabello para besarlo suavemente mientras sus brazos rodeaban su espalda una vez más. Sus labios en los suyos eran como fuego.

"Quiero ir a la cama," susurró Relena, sus manos jugaban con el cuello de su camisa, sin importarle el calor que de repente sofocó su rostro. "Yo… quiero sentirte cerca de mi."

Heero la guió en silencio hacia la habitación, pero el ardor en sus ojos igualaba la llama en su corazón. Relena observó desde la cama mientras Heero se cambiaba a sus bóxers, cautivada por la forma en que su cuerpo lucía desvestido en la oscuridad. Heero no se avergonzaba de la desnudez, ni parecía muy consciente de su escrutinio, y algo en su seguridad le dio su confianza. Esto había sido rutina por un tiempo, pero de repente se sintió muy vestida, aunque todo lo que estaba usando eran shorts, un top, un brassier y su ropa interior. Retiró las cobijas de sus piernas, gustándole la forma en que su cuerpo se veía a la luz de la luna, la forma en que la oscuridad parecía esconder sus imperfecciones. Su camiseta se había subido un poco, revelando su estómago, y cuando Heero se giró y se sentó en la cama, su piel desnuda fue a lo primero que fue. Se inclinó sobre ella, su proximidad la obligó a recostarse, sus brazos subieron a cada lado de su cabeza para atraparla bajo él. Se veía hermoso inclinado sobre ella, todos los ángulos de su rostro misteriosos y familiares.

_Creo que te amo, Heero Yuy_, pensó ella mientras se inclinaba para besarla, sus manos ahora en su cuerpo.

En momentos podía decir que mantener puesta su camiseta era una pérdida de tiempo. Sus manos estaban debajo y el material pronto fue recogido hacia sus hombros así que quitársela tenía sentido lógico. Heero se separó un poco mientras se sentaba, retirando su camiseta y tirándola al piso. Su cabello colgaba por su desnuda espalda, el pendiente que Heero le había dado colgaba justo sobre su brassier, pero Heero no dejó de admirarla. Como si fuera movido por un hilo, besó su clavícula, sus brazos acariciaban su desnuda espalda, y se estremeció mientras lo abrazaba más cerca, deleitada en la sensación de su piel desnuda contra la suya. Lo que la sorprendió fue que él no dejó de saborear el momento. Escasamente miró su brassier. A la mitad de lo que realmente quería, sus manos ya estaban trabajando en los broches. No había pensado que se quitaría su brassier esta noche, pero antes de que pudiera pensar más sobre eso, la prenda se aflojó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que era muy tarde para detenerlo de removerla. Mientras Heero retiraba el material, ella pudo sentir sus ojos mirándola.

"Eres hermosa," susurró él, y la bajó sobre la cama. Ella amaba la sensación de su cuerpo suspendido sobre el suyo, cubriéndolo. Él besó su garganta, sus manos tocaban cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Sus palabras llegaron a sus oídos en murmullos de aprobación. De nuevo, esperaba titubear, pero los besos de Heero se movieron de su garganta a su pecho automáticamente, y su boca encontró su seno tan rápidamente que ella inhaló ante lo repentino, muy sorprendida para enfocarse en la sensación.

Igualmente, sus manos comenzaron a explorarlo, tocando su espalda, hombros, pecho y cabello. Sus manos también estaban ocupadas, pasando sobre sus muslos, acariciando sus caderas y finalmente alcanzaron entre sus piernas. Ella tragó, sabiendo que lo que pasó anoche se repetiría si no hacía nada. Se dijo que no era nada de qué asustarse, y cautelosamente lo tocó de la misma forma, su mano rozó contra su entrepierna.

Su primera experiencia de tocar a Heero íntimamente era algo que siempre recordaría, pero se distrajo cuando su mano se deslizó bajo su ropa. La sensación de sus dedos tocándola era tan sorprendente que no tuvo tiempo para avergonzarse, y pronto no pensó en sorprenderse.

Acarició su cuerpo mientras continuaba estimulándola directamente. "Eres tan suave," murmuró él. Gradualmente ella recordó lo que se supone debería estar haciendo y se dio cuenta que probablemente él quería que lo tocara de la misma forma en que la estaba tocando. Obedientemente, alcanzó bajo sus shorts y encontró lo que había buscado, familiarizándose con su cuerpo sin clara idea de lo que iba a hacer. Él pareció casi frenético para moverse, la fuerza de sus besos y caricias se volvió más fuerte y más salvaje.

"Quiero quitarte la ropa," pidió él en su oído.

Su aliento se atascó. Sus manos ya estaban bajo toda su ropa. No haría diferencia. Ella no iba a decirle detenerse. "Está bien," se escuchó responder con voz pequeña. "Pero Heero, yo aún no…"

"Lo sé," dijo él.

Ella le creyó.

Se desvistió de su ropa, sin preocuparle dónde quedaban las prendas y se dio cuenta que Heero ya había removido la suya. Con su cuerpo contra el suyo apenas podía pensar. Él entrelazó sus piernas con las suyas, frotando su rostro a lo largo de su pecho y hombros, sintiendo la sedosidad de su piel. Ellos procedieron a tocarse y a acariciarse mutuamente como lo habían hecho, y ahora era más fácil con las barreras de ropa fuera. Heero hundió su rostro en su hombro, diciéndole qué hacer algunas veces, intentando ayudarla, instruirla y motivarla. Cuando comenzó a hacerlo bien su mano dejó de tocarla, pero a ella no le importó; estaba sobrecargada sensorialmente para pensar que pudiese hacerlo olvidar cualquier tarea en la cual estuviese concentrado. Hizo sonidos que nunca había escuchado de él antes. Levemente sorprendida, lo besó donde podía, pensando en lo mucho que lo amaba, preguntándose si estaba haciéndolo bien, preguntándose cuánto demoraba. Supo cuando terminó. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció en liberación y la evidencia quedó en sus manos. Ella le dio un momento para descansar y luego intentó comunicar su deseo y necesidad para que terminara con ella. Él la complació, girándola de nuevo como anoche, rodeando su cuerpo con el suyo mientras sus manos la alcanzaban. Acostarse contra él desnuda era diferente, pero la experiencia era la misma. Podía sentirlo detrás, ahora calmado de estar satisfecho, concentrándose en ella completamente hasta que susurró su liberación.

Cuando terminó quería besarlo, fijarse en sus ojos, hacer promesas de más por venir. Pero cuando se giró, Heero tenía sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza descansaba en la almohada, luciendo cansado y satisfecho como ella se había sentido ayer. Suavemente, alcanzó y acarició su rostro, preguntándose qué soñaría, preguntándose de nuevo si había ido muy lejos esta noche. Qué estaba pensando él? Qué sentía? Se veía hermoso durmiendo, como un ángel. Lo observó por un tiempo, y luego se quedó dormida, soñando con él en un lugar donde, cuando abriera sus ojos, aún lo vería.

A la mañana siguiente, Relena le hizo el desayuno a Heero. Él evitó mirarla al principio, pero ella simplemente sonrió y no cuestionó por qué. En vez, lo invitó a la mesa con un plato de waffles y luego anunció sus planes para el fin de semana.

"Voy a ir donde mi madre el viernes después del trabajo," explicó ella.

Él no dijo nada en respuesta, ojos azules le destellaron.

"Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo," dijo ella tranquilamente. "A menos que no quieras."

"No tengo objeción en conocer a tu madre," dijo él en un tono casi práctico, "aunque no tengo una a quien presentarte."

Ella miró sus manos, preguntándose si le molestaba que tuviera una mamá y él no. Heero no era egoísta como para dudarlo. Estaba diciendo que si tuviera una familia, la habría presentado? Se preguntó cómo se sentiría. Deseaba poder leer sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, si no vas a hacer nada," comenzó ella.

"Dije que iré," respondió él con un aura de molestia. "No tienes que preocuparte."

Determinó que no lo haría. Si Heero no estaba nervioso, tampoco tenía razón para estarlo.

"Está bien," dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Girando hacia sus waffles, ella disfrutó el secreto que no había compartido, aunque le dirigía miradas a Heero de vez en cuando, preguntándose si podía sentirlo. Lo que no había mencionado era la cita que había hecho para el jueves, y la razón para no mencionarlo fue porque quería esperar hasta que estuviera segura de que Heero era exactamente lo que quería. Mientras lo observaba esparcir su mantequilla en su waffle y luego proceder a servirlo igual por encima, no pudo evitar sonreír.

La hacía sonreír verlo comer, educado sin quererlo, exacto sin parecer compulsivo, y completamente inconsciente de eso. En su corazón, sintió que no le importaría observarlo desayunar por el resto de su vida.

"Gracias, Heero," le dijo ella.

----

Continuará…


	14. El Hogar de Relena

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 14 - El Hogar de Relena

------

Heero estaba sentado en la pantalla del computador, sacudiendo su cabeza en silencio mientras escuchaba a Trowa hablarle por el radio comunicador en su oído. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había escuchado la voz de los otros pilotos, y como sólo la había escuchado pocas veces en su vida, no estaba terriblemente animado de escucharla ahora.

"Estoy revisando para asegurar que los números de ayer son los que esperamos," la voz de Trowa llegó al oído de Heero en un tono de negocios, casi formal. Tal vez Trowa sólo tenía una voz amable, pero entonces, otras personas podrían decir lo mismo de Heero.

Heero ya había revisado dos veces la transacción, una vez anoche y de nuevo hace una hora, pero la revisó de nuevo para estar seguro. "Es un sí," dijo él, y luego, escondiendo su irritación, añadió en un tono levemente más conversador, "Realmente nos necesitan para esto?"

"No lo sé," dijo Trowa. "Es tan terrible ayudar de vez en cuando? Recibirás un cheque."

Heero estaba en silencio. No le molestaba asistir a la inteligencia de los Preventivos cuando lo pedían, lo cual era raro y generalmente sólo cuando necesitaban un alimentador externo, pero ayer, jueves, no había visto a Relena por esto. Había recibido una llamada temprano en la noche y tuvo que cancelar planes con ella porque estaría trabajando para el gobierno esa noche. Como todo era hecho por computador, nunca dejó la casa, pero porque su misión aún estaba viva, físicamente estuvo conectado todo el tiempo, entregándole información a Trowa, quien también había sido llamado a trabajar en el sitio en vez de Heero debido a la locación. Normalmente, una misión de este tipo habría sido disfrutable simplemente porque era de bajo perfil y habría utilizado la única habilidad que realmente tenía, pero Heero encontró que su atención vagaba hacia Relena aún cuando estaba trabajando. Nunca había pasado en el pasado y tomó que ahora estaba volviéndose más humano, pero nunca habría esperado estar tan distraído por nada. Aún podía recordar la forma en que se sentía la piel de Relena, no sólo para sus dedos, sino para todo él, ese desnudo, suave y hermoso cuerpo femenino bajo sus manos y su cuerpo, extendido entre él y la sábana. Aún podía sentir la curva de sus muslos contra los suyos, la pendiente de sus caderas hacia su plano y suave estómago, y la suave redondez de sus senos. Sentía como si estuvieran llegando a algún lado, y tener que trabajar cuando quería llegar más lejos era un chasco.

"Oye, Heero," dijo Trowa de repente, y Heero se dio cuenta que no había estado dándole su total atención. Era tan fácil perderse en sus deseos. Tal vez no quería hacer más este tipo de trabajos. "Escuché un rumor el otro día," estaba diciendo Trowa titubeante. "Sobre tú y Relena?"

"Relena," repitió Heero, parcialmente porque le gustaba la forma en que sonaba, pero más porque le gustaba lo que lo hacía recordar. "Estoy viéndola. Eso es lo que escuchaste?"

Hubo un momento de sorpresa al otro lado y luego, "… sí, eso es lo que escuché."

"Qué hay con eso?" murmuró Heero, cediendo poco a la conversación. Quería mantener privada su relación con Relena, aunque no podría haber dicho el por qué precisamente. Todo era tan nuevo para él, y tan dominante que era difícil hablar de eso.

"Sólo me preguntaba si estabas listo para algo así," dijo Trowa.

Al escuchar esto, Heero pausó, sintiéndose extrañamente frío y cansado, aunque despidió esas sensaciones rápidamente. Algunas veces sentía que lo único entre él y el vasto vacío que lo consumía cuando pensaba en la guerra era el sonriente rostro de Relena y la distracción de su compañía. Era verdad que se sentía más estable esos días, y se había sentido de esa forma antes de verla, pero la forma en que se sentía sobre sí mismo cuando pensaba sobre la única identidad que tenía era como examinar una pared en blanco. Sin la guerra no era nada – no estaba seguro de ser humano – e incluso con eso aprendió de Mandred que aún tenía dudas. Al menos, las tuvo antes de ella. Ella había cambiado algo en él, alterado sus necesidades y percepciones. La idea de sus labios y la forma de su figura bajo sus manos sólo era suficiente para aclarar casi todo lo demás de su cabeza.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo," respondió Heero tranquilamente después de un momento reflexivo. "Han pasado años desde que la guerra terminó. Es tiempo de continuar."

"Lo sé," dijo Trowa. "No estoy tratando de insinuar nada. Sólo me sorprende porque… no estoy listo, supongo. Pero entonces, tal vez no deba sorprenderme. Siempre fuiste mejor que el resto de nosotros en muchas cosas."

Heero no respondió de inmediato. "No estoy seguro de entenderte. No es sobre estar listo. Es sobre encontrar a alguien para quien estar listo. Tal vez debas mirar. Podría valerlo."

Hubo una leve y considerada pausa. "Podrías tener razón," dijo Trowa después de un momento, un toque más brillante si no más entusiasta.

"No tiene que ser serio," añadió Heero. "Si no estás listo para eso."

Trowa no dijo nada.

"Mira," dijo Heero. "No tengo práctica en dar consejos. Terminamos con este trabajo?"

Casi sonó como si Trowa riera, pero Heero supuso que debió imaginarlo. "No has cambiado mucho. Sí, terminamos," dijo Trowa. "Tienes que ir a algún lugar?"

"Voy a encontrarme con Relena esta tarde," respondió él. No dijo que iba a conocer a su madre. No veía por qué Trowa necesitaría saber eso y estaba cansado de hablar sobre su vida personal, o algo personal. Si eso era lo que Trowa quería decir con no haber cambiado, Heero supuso que era verdad.

"Está bien. Buena suerte con eso. Estoy fuera."

Heero removió el audífono y lo depositó en el escritorio junto a su computador antes de apagar todo y levantarse de su silla. Ted levantó su cabeza y pecho del piso de la cocina y lo miró expectante y un poco melancólico. "Sí, voy a irme por un tiempo," le dijo Heero al perro. "Pero Mandred dijo que vendría y se aseguraría de que estés bien, así que no te preocupes por mi." El perro bajó su cabeza, descansando su mentón entre sus patas, y levantó sus ojos solemne. Sonriendo, Heero se giró y fue arriba para alistarse. Relena lo esperaba en una hora.

Mientras se bañaba no podía evitar pensar en ella, ladeando su cabeza bajo el agua mientras el agua caliente humedecía su cabello y bajaba por sus hombros y pecho. No verla ayer lo había hecho desearla más, como lo había hecho por semanas. Besarla, abrazarla, tocarla prácticamente era lo único en lo que pensaba, eso e imaginar tener sexo con ella. Incluso ahora tuvo que poner su mano contra la pared de baldosa e intentó pensar en algo más, aunque, no fue muy bueno. Las fantasías lo hacían sentir un poco culpable, y tuvo que decidir no presionarla, pero era difícil mantener sus manos lejos y fuera de ella, calmarse cuando estaba contra él en la cama, desvestida y suave al tacto. Cuando eran sexualmente activos en las formas que aceptaba, presionaba tan lejos como lo permitía y algunas veces imaginaba el acto real, y aunque los resultados eran satisfactorios, aún la deseaba. Le preocupaba un poco el desempeño, y también había escuchado que la lastimaría, pero sus reservas habían disminuido mientras se acercaba a ella, y ahora sólo era cuestión de contenerse hasta cuando ella estuviera lista. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo sería.

Heero se vistió rápida pero agradablemente, optando por sus mejores pantalones y zapatos y un suéter de algodón kaki. No planeaba hacer nada con su cabello, pero usó un poco de colonia porque le gustaba la forma como Relena parecía querer acurrucarse en él cuando la usaba. No empacó mucho, aunque se iría por más de un día. Relena raramente visitaba a su madre porque era un vuelo de dos horas al noroeste. Aunque tenía suficiente dinero para viajes costosos, era un inconveniente reservar el tiempo que valdría el viaje. Iban a quedarse en la residencia Darlian por una noche y dos días, no podían sólo ir a cenar y regresar, pero no iba de visita todo el fin de semana porque Relena no quería hacer incómoda la ocasión para Heero. Heero mismo no creía incomodarse. No consideraba que iba a quedarse donde la mamá de Relena o lo que su familia pudiera pensar de él. Estaba haciéndolo porque ella se lo pidió.

Llegó al pórtico de Relena a media tarde, bañado, vestido y ansioso de verla. Ella respondió la puerta antes de golpear y mantuvo abierta la pantalla con su cadera mientras le pasaba una maleta por la puerta. Estaba vestida en altas botas de cuero marrón, ajustados pantalones color kaki, un suéter azul con escote, sin cuello y guantes de cuero marrón en sus manos. Su cabello estaba medio recogido atrás, levemente rizado, y el collar que le había dado colgaba sobre su expuesta clavícula. No podía dejar de mirar lo hermosos que eran sus ojos, brillando más que el cristal alrededor de su cuello. Se veía con clase, presionada y bonita, algo que definitivamente quería tocar.

Cuando ella lo miró entre sus pestañas, sonriendo con su brillo labial, él aceptó la invitación y se inclinó para besarla. Su boca era tan dulce como caramelo mientras se abría para aceptarlo, la presión y el calor tentaban sus sentidos, haciendo hervir su sangre. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la acercó, pasando sus manos sobre sus caderas, refamiliarizándose con su figura. Sintió todo el camino de sus muslos, sintiéndose ya acalorado y excitado, deteniéndose sólo cuando la sintió tambalearse en sus tacones, sus manos contra su pecho. Cuando sus labios se separaron, él continuó abrazándola hasta que miró sus ojos, sonrojado, extrañamente serio, y pasó un dedo por su rostro. Él tomó su mano, liberándola de la cintura, y murmuró que tenían un avión que abordar.

------

Relena había estado observando a Heero nerviosamente desde que la limosina los recogió en el aeropuerto y los llevó por las puertas hacia el estado Darlian. El conductor los dejó en la cima del camino pasando los jardines frontales, y mientras se alejaba, Relena tomó la mano de Heero ante las puertas dobles que conducían al foyer de una mansión. Ella tomó un profundo respiro antes de levantar su cabeza y sonreírle.

Para su sorpresa, Heero no parecía intimidado por la riqueza que lo rodeaba. Le asombró lo fácilmente que se adaptaba a todo, a cualquier lugar o cualquier persona. También le preocupaba un poco, porque se preguntó si podría ser porque estaba tan perdido para sí; no sabiendo que donde encajara podría hacerle más fácil ajustarse en cualquier lugar. Pero entonces, encajó con ella, y si eso era verdad, entonces esto no era exactamente lo mismo.

"Pareces relajado," dijo ella, intentando sentir sus emociones desde que sabía que no iba a hablar sobre ellas.

"Sí," dijo él tan ambiguo como lo esperaba, aunque le dio un vistazo a los campos, notando la fuente en el jardín y analizando la vieja y elegante arquitectura de la casa.

"Habrías estado aquí antes si hubieses ido a la fiesta de mi cumpleaños," le dijo ella con una sonrisa, intentando alegrar el humor.

Él le sonrió.

La puerta se abrió y el mayordomo los dejó entrar en el foyer, tomando sus abrigos y diciéndoles que su llegada sería anunciada a la señora de la casa. Relena frotó sus manos, sintiéndose nerviosa por el comportamiento de Heero. Esto también se sentía extraño para ella. El personal de la casa siempre estaba cambiando, excepto por el jardinero, quien había estado ahí por siempre, y con su padre muerto y el personal siempre cambiando era difícil para este lugar sentirse más como un hogar para Relena. Algunas veces se preguntaba si su madre, a quien aún amaba muchísimo, estaba cómoda aquí, si no estaba sola en una casa tan grande y con pocos miembros de la familia. Los abuelos de Relena eran visitantes frecuentes, y su madre tenía una plétora de amigos, pero aún así, no podía reemplazar la ausencia de un esposo muerto y una hija muy ocupada. Pero la madre de Relena no se mudaría. Le gustaba la vieja casa con sus antiguos lazos familiares y nunca la vendería; los recuerdos que tenía aquí ahora la consolaban.

Heero no parecía perturbado. Le tomó un poco ver lo fácil que guardaba silencio, asimilando la escalera en espiral, los encerados pisos de madera y los candelabros con sus manos en sus bolsillos. Sus ojos eran intensos y penetrantes como siempre, pero no parecía estar preocupado hoy, y Relena se dio cuenta que era _ella_ la que estaba nerviosa, la que estaba preocupada en cómo su madre podría recibir a Heero, o no aceptarlo. De repente era muy importante para ella que se agradaran, pero sabía que era muy poco lo que podía hacer para influenciarlo.

Cuando su mayordomo regresó, fueron conducidos a un salón donde la madre de Relena se levantó para recibirlos. Estaba elegante, con las uñas pintadas, ropa planchada, un maquillaje que no podías ver y una sonrisa de bienvenida. Ella extendió sus manos hacia Relena, tomando a Relena por las puntas de sus dedos y envolvió a su hija en un abrazo. Aunque se sentía un poco infantil, Relena supuso que era un derecho de padre y aceptó el abrazo con una sonrisa.

"Hola, madre," dijo ella, separándose y extendiendo un brazo hacia Heero. "Él es Heero Yuy." Habría dicho 'mi novio' pero se sentía un poco extraño, nunca antes había llevado uno a casa y ella y Heero nunca se habían dirigido al otro por esos términos. La Sra. Darlian no notó la ausencia del título; sus ojos ya lo habían recibido.

"Bienvenido, Heero," dijo ella levemente.

"Es un placer conocerla," devolvió él. Se veía un poco más incómoda ahora que la expectativa por la conversación había comenzado, pero permanecía firmemente con su mano detrás de su espalda.

"La cena estará en un momento," le informó la Sra. Darlian a ambos. "Por favor, siéntense Relena, Heero. Estoy segura que deben estar cansados del viaje."

Relena se sentó en el sofá adyacente a la silla de su madre y señaló para que Heero se sentara a su lado, lo cual hizo en silencio. Ella revisó para asegurarse de que se sentara derecho y esperaba que no la tocara, simplemente porque no quería que su madre leyera en su proximidad física. Internamente, estaba muriendo por que Heero la tocara por supuesto, pero eso no estaría bien en la sala. Era razonable que no pudiera pasar un minuto sin desearlo?

La conversación no fue tan terrible. Heero respondió respuestas diplomáticamente en esos profundos tonos barítonos suyos, dando respuestas exactas y eficientes y explicando sólo cuando Relena lo miraba o le pedía más. Como nada de la conversación fue completamente personal, no lo hizo tan mal. Relena no podía leer muy bien la reacción de su madre. Parecía muy receptiva y aprobadora de Heero, pero tal vez sólo estaba actuando como pensaba que debía; la Sra. Darlian sabía cómo entretener a sus invitados y hacerlos sentir bienvenidos aún si no les agradaba, así que era difícil decirlo de seguro. Relena ayudó en la conversación donde podía, hablando sobre sus propios asuntos y manipulando la conversación en una dirección donde pensó estarían cómodos.

Cuando la cena fue anunciada, Relena le sonrió a Heero para dejarle saber que estaba satisfecha con su desempeño. Él sonrió, pero algo en su sonrisa la hizo sonrojar, como si estuviera diciendo que le debía una, y sabía lo que quería como pago. Mientras ella y Heero seguían a su mamá al comedor, Relena tomó la mano de Heero. No tenía miedo de estar cerca a él en casa. No se permitiría estarlo.

Heero tuvo un poco de dificultad con la cena. Habían muchos más platos y reglas de las que podría conocer, pero Relena estuvo complacida de ver que con observar, fue capaz de captar la mayoría de ellas lo bien suficiente para no avergonzarse. Sacudió su doblada servilleta sobre su regazo, usó los cubiertos apropiados y mantuvo una mano en su regazo a menos que tuviera que cortar pan. Relena sabía que tales cosas no eran terriblemente importantes, en tanto como sus modales fueran educados, y a Relena y su madre no les hubiese importado por supuesto, pero cuando dos de tres personas se comportaban de una forma en la mesa, se consideraba educado copiarlas. Ella nunca había esperado que Heero se comportara tan perfectamente, y estuvo complacida con él por hacerlo tan bien. Él era un invitado en la casa de su madre y se comportaba como lo quería y como pudiera. Relena estaba tremendamente orgullosa de él, y la sensación sólo la hizo amarlo más.

Todo parecía ir bien hasta que la madre de Relena le preguntó a Heero sobre su familia.

"Realmente no tengo una," respondió él entre sorbos de agua.

Ahí siguió un momento de incómodo silencio en el cual Relena miraba a su madre y su madre lucía apropiadamente desconcertada. "Lo siento mucho," dijo ella después de un momento. Heero no se veía molesto del todo por la pregunta, pero entonces, la noticia no era una sorpresa para él. La mamá de Relena lo consideró tranquilamente desde el otro lado de la mesa y luego sonrió. "Relena una vez mencionó alguien con el nombre de Mandred de quien asumí era tu pariente. Me disculpo por el malentendido."

"No, Mandred no es mi padre," le dijo Heero, y no pareció querer decir más. Sus ojos ardían intensamente con un frío fuego azul, no enojado, sino pensando profundo, cosas personales.

Porque la Sra. Darlian lucía insegura de cómo continuar, Relena intervino apresurada. "Mandred conoció a Heero cuando era un niño, mamá. Reclamó su tutoría cuando lo encontró después de la guerra, pero Heero sólo vivió con él por unos meses."

"Ya veo," dijo la Sra. Darlian en un tono más normal. "Supongo que podrías decir que es como un padre."

"Eso supongo," dijo Heero, pero sus sentimientos fueron difíciles de detectar.

Tan pronto como la conversación cambió a un tema menos personal, Heero pareció relajarse de nuevo. Relena observó a su madre de cerca y sintió que para el final de la cena Heero se había recuperado un poco. En retrospectiva, probablemente quisiera haberle advertido a su madre quedarse callada con todo lo que tuviera que ver con la niñez de Heero o sus sentimientos sobre la guerra. Ambos parecían ser temas sensibles para él, incluso con Relena, aunque deseaba que se abriera más con ella.

Después de la cena, Relena sugirió un recorrido de la casa y los campos, desde que no había habido tiempo antes. La madre de Relena estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, y mientras se retiraban del comedor para permitirle a las mucamas recoger la cena, agradecidamente les permitió tiempo a solas. Ella siempre había sido alguien de irse temprano a la cama, algunas veces tan temprano como las ocho en punto, y se estaba acercando esa hora.

Una vez que estuvo sola con Heero en su casa, Relena tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. "Lo siento," dijo ella. "Si esto es difícil para ti."

"No es difícil," dijo él. "Relena, mira. No es difícil. Estoy bien. Te preocupas demasiado."

Relena levantó su cabeza, mirando sus ojos, los cuales parecían extrañamente luminosos mientras la noche descendía en el horizonte y la luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas de su hogar. Levantó sus brazos sobre sus hombros y cayó contra él, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. Lo sintió relajarse, abrazándola por la cintura, y simplemente disfrutó la sensación de él cerca. Era tan fuerte, tan seguro, y tan cálido. Ella podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, y frotó su rostro en su suéter, inhalando el aroma de su colonia, asimilando su esencia.

Ella quería decirle que lo amaba, pero mordió su labio, incapaz de decirlo, aunque no estaba segura de por qué. Su mano alcanzó alrededor de su cabeza y viajó por su cuello, acercando más su cabeza a ella en un gesto que era íntimo y expresivo en formas que sus palabras no podrían. Deseó saber cómo se sentía, por qué estaba tan temblorosa e insegura todo el tiempo. Deseaba saber cómo se sentía él. Algunas veces era vacío y distante, alejándose cuando ella intentaba acercarse, pero luego regresaba a ella cuando menos lo esperaba, abrazándola y besándola como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir. Amaba estar cerca a él. Quería que la conociera por dentro y por fuera, conocer todo de ella.

"Quieres ver mi habitación?" preguntó ella, separándose. Él retiró cabello de su rostro, trazando sus dedos gentilmente a lo largo de su pómulo. Cuando ella tomó su mano, él la siguió.

No estaba segura por qué quería mostrarle su habitación y el hogar en el cual creció al principio, pero mientras caminaba por los conocidos corredores de su residencia de niñez, fue golpeada por su familiaridad. Un conjunto de candelabros de plata le recordaron de cuando era una pequeña, una que solía saltar en los alrededores de esta casa en abultados vestidos blancos, lazos y encajes y lustrosos zapatos. Recordó cómo su madre solía hacerla brillar esos candelabros antes de las fiestas, enseñándole lo bien que se sentía hacer brillar algo por tu propio trabajo. Había amado esta casa, había amado a sus padres y su protegida y privilegiada vida en completa ignorancia del resto del mundo. Y las formas como había cambiado desde entonces hasta ahora… Ella miró al hombre a su lado y sintió su pulso acelerarse.

"Aquí," dijo ella, abriendo una puerta.

Su vieja habitación era de blanco satín y adornos rosados. La falda de encaje alrededor de su cama de cuatro postes y las cortinas rosa en las ventanas, los diseños florales e incluso las cajas de perfume en su vestidor, todos eran cosas de su niñez. Había libros en los estantes y viejos diarios guardados en cajas, y había velas y álbumes de fotos e incluso sus animales de peluche. Ella miró a Heero, observando sus ojos mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. Podía decir por su cara que no significaba tanto para él como para ella. Podría pensarla una tonta, pero mientras lo observaba no pudo evitar preguntarse si un día no querría sentarse en esta habitación con ella y aprender sobre su vida. Nunca antes había querido compartirlo tanto con alguien.

"Quieres ver el mirador y los jardines?" le preguntó ella.

Él sonrió y se inclinó para besarla. Sus rodillas cedieron mientras su boca se presionaba en la suya, pero sus manos soportaron su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta que tanto como amara su hogar, quería estar sola con Heero en este momento, en un lugar donde se sintiera seguro tocarlo en la forma que quería. Ese lugar no era aquí, no en esta casa donde tanto de su inocencia había sido formada en sus recuerdos, pero eso no cambiaba el repentino y fuerte deseo en su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba. Lo deseaba. Estaba lista para dejar atrás esta vieja vida si pudiera comenzar una nueva con él.

Ella escuchó pasos en el corredor y se dio cuenta que el personal de la casa aún estaba levantado, limpiando y preparándose para el día siguiente. Aún era temprano en la noche. Sus labios se separaron de los de Heero, su cuerpo aún adormilado del contacto.

"Vamos," susurró ella, y cerró la puerta, llevando a Heero abajo.

El mirador daba al jardín y a los faroles que alineaban los caminos en un brillo etéreo por el pasto y lanzaba sombras por las columnas y muros de la casa. El sonido de los tacones de Relena cliqueaban en el suelo haciendo eco por el espacio abierto y vacío. La luz plateada de la luna brillaba resplandeciente en un vacío y despejado cielo. El frío aire congelaba sus pieles y se detuvo cerca a Heero, deslizando sus palmas alrededor de su pecho, tomándose su tiempo para sentir su cuerpo antes de acercarlo. Él cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un suave suspiro mientras se inclinaba, besándola en su cabello, sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo. Sus manos se deslizaron por sus muslos y bajo la parte de atrás de su camisa, acariciando la suave piel de su espalda. Ella tragó, disfrutando la atención, pero esta era la casa de sus padres, el lugar donde había pasado toda su niñez aprendiendo a ser refinada y elegante y donde le fue enseñado cada estándar conservador que sabía.

Él se inclinó para besar su cuello y susurró en su oído y ella se sintió mareada, deseando y necesitándolo, su deseo luchaba contra su ética. "No podemos hacer esto aquí," murmuró Relena, pero ladeó su cuello cuando su boca lo buscó, cerrando sus ojos mientras el calor de sus labios quemaba su piel.

"Te extrañé," le dijo él, y su voz era ronca, su respiración laboriosa. Él jugó con la tira de su brassier, claramente incapaz de decidir si debía desabrocharlo. Su camisa ya estaba recogida, su piel desnuda y fría por el aire nocturno, pero aún sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Su cabeza rodó y tuvo que descansarla contra su hombro mientras sus manos continuaban explorando su cuerpo. No podía decir no. Quería tanto su caricia. Ella se aferró a sus hombros y dejó salir un suave gemido cuando sus dedos se deslizaron entre sus piernas, trabajándola a través del delgado material de su ropa. Sus piernas rozaron contra su entrepierna y lo sintió endurecerse. Todo su cuerpo palpitaba bajo su caricia y tragaba bocanadas de aire, intentando orientarse. Supuso que su madre los encontraría?

"Espera," tragó ella, y forzosamente tuvo que separarse. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando con necesidad y podía decir que estaba excitado simplemente de la forma como respiraba y la miraba. La expresión en su rostro la hizo querer devolver todo lo que quería dar. Pero este no era el lugar, sin embargo se sentía como el momento. "No puedo," dijo ella, y aunque se sentía terrible, intentó comunicar su necesidad por su respeto, intentando hacerlo entender que en este lugar no podría pretender. Necesitaba distancia. "Aquí no. Heero…"

Él claramente no entendía. Este sólo era un lugar para él, una casa a la que lo había llevado. No sabía lo que era crecer en una casa como esta. No sabía que ella era una debutante, presentada formalmente a la sociedad en un balcón en un vestido elegante, y esos jóvenes de familias respetables habían peleado por escoltarla. No podía entender que el término 'novio' aún parecía como una palabra nueva entre algunas de las mujeres que su madre invitaba para el te, que la sociedad de la que venía esperaba desde el cortejo hasta el matrimonio y los hombres jóvenes pedían el permiso de su padre para su mano, y otras ideas. Esa era la impresión que tenía de ella. Las personas de su edad con frecuencia tenían novios en la escuela, algunas veces en secreto, y algunos de ellos eran más que un poco promiscuos, pero Relena siempre había sido la niña de oro. Relena era con la que los adultos hablaban en las fiestas y banquetes, de la que todos decían que tenía el futuro más brillante por delante. Todos pensaban que se casaría bien, que no podría evitar sino ser atrapada por alguien encantador y respetable, rico y perfecto. Nadie sabía entonces, ni ella, que iba a encontrar a un soldado perdido e intensamente desesperado en la playa que cambiaría su vida para siempre. No esperaban que perdiera a su padre en una disputa sin sentido o predicaría que dejaría todo en su antigua vida para descubrir quién era el soldado y cómo se había vuelto tan fuerte. Nadie podría haber imaginado que sus perspectivas del mundo se habrían alterado tan drásticamente, que escogería ser un político y usar su vida para hacer cambios en el mundo, o que se enamoraría de ese mismo soldado, lentamente, en el curso de su vida. Relena amaba a Heero, y ahora lo deseaba, pero hacer este tipo de cosas a espaldas de su madre en su casa… no podría.

Heero estaba esperando por que hablara, para explicar por qué lo había rechazado. Su boca se abrió y luego se cerró de nuevo. No creía que pudiera entender. No había parecido así de interesado en aprender sobre esta parte de su vida, la parte que había sellado atrás, algo más de lo que parecía dispuesto a compartir sobre el pasado que él había sellado. Cuando hablaban de esas cosas, la conversación era trillada porque Heero no quería expresar sus emociones sobre esas cosas personales con ella. Ambos estaban en el presente, viviendo el ahora, y en este momento él la deseaba. Ella no podía decirle que significaba mucho para sentirse apenada con él.

"Sólo porque esta es mi casa," intentó explicar, "pero mañana regresaremos y…" Ella se sonrojó, todo su rostro se tornó rosa ante la idea de lo que quería hacer cuando regresaran. Sus dedos jugaron en frente de sus piernas. Una ola de pánico la dominó cuando se dio cuenta qué era lo que iba a decirle, que quería que supiera. Aún estaba mirándola de la misma forma, deseándola, y el pulso en su sangre pareció igualar el brillo casi febril en sus oscuros ojos azules. "Heero, quiero hablar contigo de algo."

"Qué?" preguntó él.

Ella tomó un profundo respiro. "Yo… ayer fui a una clínica y recibí algo para el control natal. Voy a comenzar a tomarlo tan pronto como comience mi período."

Su respuesta fue completamente como él, sin cambio de expresión, ojos calculadores. "Estás segura que quieres tomar eso? Es una droga, sabes. No es una sustancia natural. Podría haber efectos colaterales en la salud…"

Ella habría reído pero estaba muy asustada. No era la reacción que había esperado, aunque era de él siempre preocuparse de su bienestar, incluso cuando el peligro era minúsculo. "Heero," dijo ella, y su tono llevó su atención a un foco diferente. Se encontró temblando un poco, estremeciéndose y sudando bajo su mirada. "Quería hablar de sexo."

Todo su comportamiento pareció cambiar. Casi salta cuando se acercó a ella, tomando su mano en la suya, mirando sus uñas y luego su cuerpo y finalmente su rostro. Su respiración pareció haberse acelerado y la mirada en sus ojos era penetrante, pero no dijo nada.

"Quieres tener sexo conmigo?" preguntó él en apenas un susurro.

Su mano tocó su rostro, presionando su cabello en sus mejillas. "No estaba seguro de preguntar," dijo él, y ella se asustó un poco al escuchar el temblor en su voz. "Pero lo he deseado por un tiempo. Relena…" Su nombre fue un seductor susurro mientras se inclinaba en el costado de su cabeza, respirando lujuriosa y anhelantemente en su oído para que su cuello se arrugara y escalofríos bajaran por su cuerpo. "Quiero tener sexo contigo." Dijo él suavemente en su oído y luego besó su cuello.

Ella casi estuvo lista para tomarlo ahí y ahora, pero logró girar su cabeza, atrapando sus labios con los suyos antes de empujarlo unas pulgadas. "Ahora no," medio rogó ella. "No estoy en nada todavía y no quiero correr el riesgo de quedar embarazada."

"Tengo condones," respiró él, y pellizcó de nuevo su oreja, capturando su cuerpo con sus manos, acariciando su piel. "No aquí si no quieres, pero cuando regresemos a mi casa…"

"No. Un mes," dijo ella, aunque menos firme de lo que planeó con sus manos masajeando sus hombros. "Sólo en caso, quiero tomarlo por un mes. Puedes esperar un mes?"

Sus ojos la miraron anhelantes, pero asintió lentamente cuando no se movió, descansando su frente en su hombro.

"Quiero que sea especial," dijo ella. "Quiero tenerlo todo planeado. Yo…" Ella quería darle tiempo para decirle que la amaba, pero no podía decir eso. No podía presionarlo. No sería lo mismo.

"Cuando quieras," dijo él, pasando una mano a lo largo de su cadera y besó su cuello suavemente una última vez. "Aún vas a venir por las noches?" Sonó tan preocupado.

Ella asintió. "No podría esperar tanto sin verte. Pero tendremos que tomarlo despacio. Estoy un poco asustada. Quiero que sea tan perfecto como fuera posible."

"Está bien," dijo él. "Despacio."

"Y esta noche tendremos que dormir en nuestras propias camas," añadió ella. "En casa de mi madre… Por favor trata de entender."

"De acuerdo," dijo él inmediatamente. "Como quieras. Yo…" Pero él no dijo lo que sea que estuviera por decir. Su corazón latía dolorosamente, preguntándose qué había querido decir, pensando si era lo que quería escuchar o si era algo más.

Él abrió las puertas para ella mientras regresaban adentro, siguiéndola de cerca y protectoramente, y la besó una última vez en frente de su habitación. Ella tocó su camisa, picando su ropa, y luego cerró la puerta, susurrando sus buenas noches. Cuando se fue a la cama estaba temblando, y preguntándose qué iba a decirle a su madre mañana en el desayuno, cómo iba a guardar este secreto. Tampoco estaba segura de si podría esperar un mes.

------

Continuará…


	15. Tercera Base, Creo

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 15 - Tercera Base, Creo

------

Relena abrió sus ojos al sol de la mañana y al olor del desayuno como si la arrastrara a despertar de las profundidades del océano. Se sentía pesada y sudada y llena de sueño, y como usualmente no era alguien de dormir tan profundamente, estaba levemente confundida. Luego, recordando _lo que_ estaba soñando, un sonrojo total de cuerpo la cubrió hasta que toda su confusión y tensión y pesadez se desvaneció. Instintivamente, hundió su cabeza en su almohada y se preguntó si intentaba recapturar _ese_ tipo de sueño.

Sonrió en la ropa de cama, contenta de que estuviera sola en sus pensamientos. En su sueño, Heero había estado corriendo por todo el mundo tratando de estar solo, y cada vez que encontraban un espacio juntos comenzaba a desvestirla de su ropa, besándola y tocándola hasta que algo los interrumpía así que tenían que reubicarse. Algunas veces, mientras corría de un lugar a otro, Heero le decía que la amaba, lo cual sólo incrementaba su pasión para apresurar lo que intentaban hacer, y unas cuantas veces, vagamente lo recordaba pidiéndole que se casara con él. Una vez que estaban solos, ella lo urgía para apresurarse, diciéndole no detenerse, diciéndole que realmente lo necesitaba. Y luego la besaba, primero en la boca, luego en el estómago, y gradualmente descendía más y más por su cuerpo hasta que casi estaba segura que iba a llevar su relación física a un nivel nuevo y casi sorprendente de intimidad. Y, casi para su sorpresa, le rogaba hacerlo, aún diciéndole que lo necesitaba, pero siempre antes de que algo resultara de nuevo eran interrumpidos o retrasados o algo pasaba que arruinaba la culminación del acto. Después de unos pocos de esos frustrantes escenarios y sueños - Relena decidió que podría ser mejor trabajar en él primero, como si el orden de las cosas fuera el problema, pero sus manos no parecían llegar a deshacer su cinturón, y antes de que resolviera en problema, despertaba.

Se encontraba en la mañana sexualmente frustrada y no podía evitar pensar si lo que soñó correspondía a lo que quería en realidad. Anoche le había dicho a Heero que en un mes estaría dispuesta a entregarle su cuerpo completamente, pero eso dejaba todo un mes de vacío que tendrían que llenar con otras cosas. Dormir en su cama y todo lo que habían estado haciendo estaba bien, pero como su sueño lo especificaba, había otras cosas que podrían hacer. Pero se sentiría bien haciéndolas? La forma en que Heero la había mirado en su sueño y la forma en que había parecido desearla y necesitarla tan desesperadamente enviaba escalofríos por su piel. La forma en que _ella _se había sentido en el sueño fue aún más persuasiva, pero de sólo pensar en eso la hacía sentir incómoda, casi sucia o libertina, y no podía imaginar cómo satisfacer su fantasía en una forma constructiva y respetuosa. Pero entonces, tal vez todo eso sólo era la influencia de esta casa.

Bueno, no era una decisión que tenía que tomar en este momento.

Sentándose, Relena movió sus piernas por el costado de la cama y se levantó, sus pies descalzos se hundieron suavemente en la alfombra. Se bañó y vistió rápidamente, incapaz de dejar de pensar en Heero por un momento, y cuando estuvo presentable, bajó las escaleras a donde su madre estaba sirviéndose una taza de te matutino en el desayunadero.

"Ah, ahí estás, Relena," dijo ella cuando Relena se le unió.

"Heero no ha despertado todavía?" murmuró Relena, sirviéndose una taza de te y su usual dosis de azúcar.

"Bueno, no lo he visto," respondió la Sra. Darlian. "Pero está bien que podamos hablar sin él por un momento."

Relena inmediatamente sintió frío, sintiendo una insinuación en la declaración de su madre.

"Relena," comenzó la Sra. Darlian, sin desperdiciar tiempo mientras enmantequillaba un trozo de pan. "Sé que te gusta mucho este joven y que lo conoces de un tiempo, pero… y perdóname por preguntar, pero no has compartido su cama, verdad?"

Relena sintió venir la pregunta antes de que fuera hecha y a pesar de saberlo, aún sintió sus orejas acalorarse y supo que debían estar tan rosadas como su cara.

"Algunas veces cuando he tratado de contactarte en casa no estás ahí, y me has dicho que no es el trabajo lo que te mantiene fuera hasta tarde, así que no puedo evitar preguntar dónde estás."

Su te sabía rancio, pero le sonrió a su madre. "Qué tan tarde llamaste?"

"Bueno, he intentando no llamar pasadas la once, pero también he llamado en las mañanas."

Relena continuó sonriendo, sorbiendo su te y concentrándose en probar el azúcar. "No estoy durmiendo con Heero, madre," dijo ella tan delicadamente como pudo lograr después de un momento. No se atrevió a explicarle que estaba planeándolo o una idea de lo que habían hecho. No podía creer que estuviera siendo así de deshonesta. Bien podría acercarse a la verdad por el bien de su conciencia. "He estado fuera con él hasta tarde. Y me he quedado en su casa unas pocas veces, por conveniencia, pero no estamos durmiendo juntos."

No estaba completamente segura de que su madre fuera engañada. Sabía que las expectaciones de su madre en su hija eran muy altas, y que siempre había antepuesto a Relena a su palabra, y Relena no precisamente le había mentido, pero qué tan lejos su madre iba a creer en que la absoluta virtud de su hija era cuestionable. La Sra. Darlian era de un linaje muy respetable y Relena era de esa misma educación; podría estar inclinada a permanecer inconsciente.

"Él parece ser un joven muy intenso," continuó la Sra. Darlian, y Relena estuvo aliviada de que la previa línea de conversación hubiese sido abandonada, aunque esta próxima no era mucho mejor. "Muy impresionante en apariencia. Ojos asombrosos. Tu padre también era muy intenso, ya sabes, especialmente en su juventud. Se involucró en la política cuando no era mucho mayor de lo que eres, y solía organizar protestas pacíficas y campañas políticas en su universidad si puedes creerlo. No me sorprende que prefieras a Heero por las mismas razones que yo a tu padre. Sé que no es nacido en la alta sociedad, pero parece ser muy cortés y bien educado, si algo un poco serio."

"Sí," dijo Relena, levemente sorprendida de que su madre hubiese percibido tanto, y complacida de que pareciera aprobarlo.

"Es un soldado de la guerra, correcto, el mismo famoso piloto gundam del que te oí hablar por años?"

Relena se sonrojó. "Sí. El mismo."

Su madre asintió. "Bueno, sólo no te embarques en una fantasía de que es un caballero de dorada armadura llegando para cargarte. El amor toma paciencia y tiempo y permisión de fallas. Este joven, sin importar lo mucho que lo estimes, no es perfecto."

"Lo sé," dijo Relena, un poco irritada por este sermón, pero aliviada por el cuidado y la preocupación de su madre por ella. Sabía que Heero realmente no era perfecto, aún si siempre hubiese pensado en él como una especie de príncipe perdido. Sabía que su vida era difícil, especialmente su pasado, y que la guerra no estaba llena de recuerdos de valor para él. Escasamente había sido un niño y había temido y se había preocupado y llorado por él aunque no lo necesitara o lo pidiera. Lo que sea que dijera su madre, ella lo estimaba grandemente, porque lo que había sido capaz de hacer y volverse no era nada corto a milagroso.

"Tu padre y yo nos habíamos conocido mucho tiempo antes de que llegáramos a amarnos, Relena," su madre asintió, "y nos amamos mucho tiempo antes de poder estar juntos. Nunca dudé de sus intenciones porque tu padre siempre era muy claro cuando sabía lo que quería."

Relena sonrió para sí, aunque no comentó. Sonaba como algo que Heero haría.

Como si sus pensamientos hubiesen sido una invocación, Heero apareció de repente, sentándose en la mesa tan pronto como fue invitado a unirse. La conversación inmediatamente cambió, pero Relena habló con sólo media mente en lo que estaba diciendo. Pasó el resto del tiempo admirando a Heero desde donde estaba sentado en la ventana, la luz entrante creaba un brillo alrededor de su cuerpo y jugaba cálidamente con sus rasgos. Su rostro era serio cuando hablaba, todo sobre su comportamiento era relajado e intenso al mismo tiempo. Hacía todo elegantemente y con un aire de exactitud, sacudiendo la sal, bebiendo agua de un vaso, cortando su comida en proporciones exactas para que cada pedazo fuera el mismo en tamaño y forma. Relena sonrió, conteniendo una afectuosa carcajada. No, Heero no era perfecto, pero seguro que lo intentaba ser.

Después de desayunar, Heero y Relena pasaron una buena hora y media en conversación con la madre de Relena en el estar. Heero demostró un digno conocimiento sobre política y desarrollos culturales por el planeta y tenía mucho que ofrecer sobre las condiciones del espacio ahora y en el pasado que la Sra. Darlian no sabía. Relena captó a su madre mostrando sus miradas de aprobación cuando Heero decía algo excepcionalmente inteligente y la única respuesta de Relena era sonrojarse y sentirse pagada de sí misma. Gradual y naturalmente, la conversación cambió al tema de la guerra, y de repente la fluidez de Heero se desvaneció un poco. Era claro que el conocimiento de la guerra de la Sra. Darlian, aunque educada e inteligente, era desde el punto de vista de alguien que había observado la mayoría desde la distancia. La había afectado profundamente con la pérdida de un esposo y un cambio de relación con su hija, pero su conocimiento de la batalla misma no era algo de lo que ella y Heero parecieran poder hablar. Relena notó a Heero comenzar a introvertirse, notando con preocupación las sombras formándose bajo sus ojos mientras bajaba su cabeza y perdía contacto con la conversación. Viendo el momento, Relena sugirió un paseo por los campos antes de su vuelo de regreso a casa, al cual su madre consintió.

Levantándose de su silla, Heero siguió a Relena afuera, lejos de otras personas y la casa y de regreso al mirador donde Relena había hecho su propuesta la noche anterior. Una vez que estuvieron solos, ella tomó su mano, sin decir nada, y se sorprendió cuando él avanzó para envolverla en un abrazo. Sus emociones ahogaron las palabras en su garganta, la energía se drenó de su cuerpo mientras levantaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y hombros y se aferraba a él. Él no dijo nada. Simplemente hundió su rostro en su cabello, brazos alrededor de su cintura, inhalando tranquilamente.

"Heero," susurró ella. "Qué estás pensando? Cómo te sientes?"

Él se separó, mirándola a la cara, y pasó una mano por su mejilla. "Nada. Sólo son recuerdos."

Él sostuvo su mano y ella notó de repente que no iba a decirle cómo se sentía. Nunca podría hablarle sobre esos momentos. Estaban en el pasado y él estaba intentado olvidarlos. La compasión la motivó a tocar su rostro, y cerró sus ojos como si sus dedos hubiesen sido un gatillo, pareciendo tambalear de pie en su presencia. Mirándolo, las palabras "Te amo" se suspendieron en sus labios, pero no las dijo. Por alguna razón, su corazón estaba tranquilo sin decirlas. Sabía cómo se sentía. Se preguntaba si él podría no sólo sentir lo mismo. Y justo así, aceptó el silencio de Heero. Se dijo que no iba a obligar o a exigirle decirle algo. No parecía más necesario.

"Heero," dijo ella suavemente. "Siempre voy a estar aquí. Para ti. Si así lo quieres."

Él abrió sus ojos, revelando un color tan profundo e inusual que captó su corazón, perdiendo un latido porque algo tan hermoso y lleno de alma estaba enfocado en ella. Sin una palabra, se inclinó y la besó, y el mundo dejó de girar cuando lo hizo, el tiempo se paralizó para que no pudiera recordar el contacto, parecía tan breve. Cuando se separó, ella se encontró anhelando, manos tocaban su pecho, jugaban con los botones de su camisa. Él atrapó su mano en la suya, bajando su cabeza sobre ella y tomó un profundo y continuo respiro. "Quiero llevarte a casa," le dijo él. Ella tragó y tomó su mano en la suya. Continuaron el resto de su paseo alrededor del jardín mayormente en silencio y anhelantes miradas.

La madre de Relena los recibió cuando regresaron a la casa y almorzaron afuera en el patio. Heero sonrió y sostuvo la mano de Relena bajo la mesa, tomando limonada mientras escuchaba hablar a madre e hija. Después del almuerzo empacaron sus cosas y Relena se cambió de ropa. Eligió usar una falda y sandalias por el clima agradable y un suéter para el frío. Cuando regresó abajo con su maleta, captó a Heero en el foyer, mirando furtivamente sus descubiertas piernas, aunque la mirada en sus ojos era inconfundible.

La madre de Relena no lo notó. Abrazó a Relena en la puerta, le deseó y a Heero un buen viaje, y los observó partir juntos. Relena se preguntó qué estaba pensando mientras caminaba junto a Heero, pero cuidadosa de no tocarlo. El conductor abrió la puerta y la limosina y se deslizó dentro, Heero la siguió de cerca. Mientras miraba la casa, parecía que su madre ya se había entrado, y mientras se alejaban, Relena tuvo la extraña sensación de que iba a dejar atrás este lugar.

Tan pronto como ella y Heero se habían instalado en la parte trasera, ella se dio cuenta que el protector estaba puesto entre los pasajeros y el chofer. Heero ya pareció haberlo notarlo y se inclinó sobre ella tan pronto como la limosina comenzó a andar, retirando su cabello de su rostro, tomando su cabeza y besándola en forma diferente a la que lo había hecho en el mirador. Su lengua entró en su boca mientras la recostaba a un ángulo bajo él, y ella se enfocó en quedarse tranquila mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba bajo el dobladillo de su falda, sintiendo su muslo desnudo y deslizándose entre sus piernas.

"No sé si tenemos el tiempo," susurró ella tan tranquilamente como pudo.

"Está bien," respondió él en tono seguro y enfocado. "Sólo quiero tocarte."

Su ropa interior fue puesta a un lado y ella luchó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando uno de sus dedos se empujó dentro. Se aferró a su espalda, su boca mordió levemente su hombro y ajustó sus caderas para aliviar la invasión. Él comenzó a besarla de nuevo y mientras su cuerpo daba vueltas, notó que esta aventura tenía un propósito cuando un segundo dedo se le unió al primero y lo encontró repentina y fuertemente doloroso.

"Ow," dijo ella con una mueca, aunque el dolor no era grande. Él lo alivió un poco pero no se detuvo, y ella no se lo pidió. Entendía lo que estaba en su mente ahora, además de querer explorarla. Era una virgen y estaba apretada y él estaba tratando de sentir cuánto, intentando aflojarla un poco si podía mientras satisfacía su curiosidad. Estaba pensando en ese mes, probablemente había estado obsesionado desde que le reveló su inclinación, todo por encima de extrañar su cuerpo los varios días que estuvieron separados. Aunque un poco incómodo, lo que estaba haciendo aún despertaba su deseo, tal vez por la situación o su habilidad o su necesidad. Deseaba que hubiese más tiempo para satisfacerse mutuamente; podía decir de la forma como estaba respirando lo mucho que quería ser satisfecho.

"Estás bien?" le preguntó él. Aún dolía, pero estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse y asintió, cerrando sus ojos. Él la besó de nuevo, hambrientamente en su boca, y mientras continuaba besándola gradualmente dejaba de sentir algún dolor. Cuánto más doloroso sería el coito? Si era así no se preocuparía mucho, pero sospechaba que sería un poco más intenso.

Él retractó su mano y murmuró en su oído. "Realmente te deseo."

"No en la silla trasera de un auto," dijo ella con una pequeña carcajada, y le sonrió porque sabía que no quería decir en este momento. Él parpadeó y con un poco más de seriedad tocó su rostro, trazando una línea desde su sien hacia su mentón. "Quiero que sea especial," le recordó en un tono casi provocador, aunque era seria y sabía que ambos lo sabían. Sin encontrar sus ojos, él dejó escapar algo como un gruñido y cayó sobre su cuerpo para que su rostro estuviera hundido en su pecho, casi como un niño colapsando en brazos de su madre. Se sorprendió por su cercanía, pero sonrió y enredó una mano por su cabello, masajeando su cabeza lánguidamente, y lo mantuvo cerca. Iba a ser un vuelo muy largo, y unas cuatro semanas mucho más largas, pero mientras frotaba la cabeza de Heero, lo sintió relajarse contra ella y su corazón palpitó extrañamente. Quién hubiese soñado que él podría estar tan cómodo con ella, tan confiado así? Por cuánto sería?

"Lo sé," dijo él después de un momento, y porque estaba repasando su previa declaración, supo que no había sido así de serio sobre esto, aunque tal vez había sido sincero. "Vas a quedarte esta noche?"

"Voy a quedarme," prometió ella, y acarició su nuca.

Cuando el chofer dejó salir lo que pensó era una pareja comprometida muy sofisticada sólo conversando en la silla trasera, Relena no pudo evitar darle tímidas miradas a Heero cuando no estaba mirando. Durante el vuelo comenzó a pensar en cómo las cosas estaban progresando, asombrada de lo ligera y feliz que se sentía, y lo cómodos que estaban Heero y ella con el otro. Quería que su noche en un mes fuera especial, pero no quería temer más de lo que debía. Y tal vez un mes era un tiempo largo de espera. Tal vez lo que había soñado era que su cuerpo y mente estuvieran diciéndole que estaba lista. Excepto que estaba lejos de muy avergonzada para preguntar.

Cuando Heero le preguntó si estaba sintiéndose bien, probablemente porque se veía sonrojada, no le respondió.

------

Relena llegó la noche después de su regreso de casa de su madre como lo había prometido, y Heero decidió recibirla con una rosa que había comprado en la tienda después de dejarla en casa para desempacar y cambiarse. Había pensado en velas y crear un ambiente, pero descubrió que no tenía ninguno, así que todo lo que terminó haciendo fue la cena. Ella dijo que quería que su noche juntos en un mes fuera especial así que decidió guardar todas sus ideas para eso.

Heero no podía mantener sus pensamientos enfocados en nada diferente a Relena. Daba vueltas en su cabeza y todo en lo que pensaba era atraparla y hacer con ella cosas que los complacieran a ambos. No intentó perseguir más esas ideas. Ella también lo deseaba y nunca antes había sido _deseado_, ciertamente no en esta forma; la simple idea lo hacía sentir extrañamente electrificado y agresivo. Así que no había más una razón para preocuparse. Sólo tenía que controlar sus deseos por un mes, y luego podría disfrutarlo simplemente, disfrutarla, esperanzadamente a ambos de su satisfacción. Pero estaba dispuesto a esperar. Haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Cuando llegó a su puerta y vio la rosa, sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes en una exhibición que iluminó todo su rostro, y su felicidad tuvo extraños efectos en él. Raramente estaba rodeado de gente que era feliz, y nunca había estado alrededor de alguien a quien él _hacía _feliz. Su dicha era como un bálsamo en una dolorosa herida. Era por sus sonrisas que disfrutaba tanto su compañía, porque su felicidad también lo hacía sentir algo, algo bueno que quemaba profundo bajo su piel, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo.

Él le alcanzó la rosa inmediatamente, pero no le dio mucho tiempo para admirarla antes de halarla en su abrazo. Su cuerpo tan cerca al suyo se sentía maravilloso. En todos los años que había estado vivo, no se había dado cuenta de lo maravilloso que podría ser abrazar a alguien. No podía creer lo fácil que era, y cuánto lo disfrutaba, habiéndole faltado ese tipo de cercanía la mayoría de su vida. No era sólo su suavidad y lo sexual que sentía por ella, aunque esa había sido una motivación, pero había algo más, una necesidad por contacto humano y afecto que lo inundó tan sorpresivamente que no tenía idea de dónde provenía. Pero en tanto como lo encontrara en ella, no le importaba.

Durante la cena hablaron, pero su conversación se desvaneció bajo las miradas que se dirigían mutuamente, y comieron normalmente, pero sus ojos se desviaban, y de vez en cuando uno de ellos entraba en alguna especie de indirecta en la conversación. Para cuando la cena terminó, estaba ansioso por desvestirla.

Después de cenar la llevó a su habitación sin dificultad, desesperado de tocar su tersa piel, verla desnuda y hermosa en la medio oscuridad de su habitación. Disfrutaba quitarle su ropa, retirar las capas antes de acostarse, excitado más por estar de pie y desvestida ante él, avanzando hacia él, los suaves roces de sus manos en su piel enviaban escalofríos por su cuerpo. Él terminó en la cama primero, observándola gatear hacia él, y tuvo que contenerse de agarrarla. Ella intentó acostarse, pero en un destello de curiosidad, él sujetó su brazo y la obligó a sentarse encima. Notó su sorpresa, pero la vista era muy agradable para darse por vencido. Ella lo horcajó y comenzaron a explorarse y a tocarse. Sus senos en frente de sus ojos eran distrayentes, redondos y suaves, blandos a su tacto, pero las cosas que ella estaba haciéndole se sentían tan increíble que era difícil concentrarse en mucho más. Sus manos eran como instrumentos mágicos y se permitió disfrutar de las sensaciones, relajándose como podía bajo sus suministros. Le dijo que estaba bien. Nunca había sabido que su cuerpo podía sentir de esa forma. Nunca habría adivinado que su sexualidad sería así de fuerte bajo la humanidad que había enterrado mucho tiempo atrás, pero estaba feliz de haberla descubierto. Buscando complacerla también, repitió en ella lo que había comenzado en el auto, sólo que masajeándola en el punto que sabía la llevaría a un clímax. Ella gimoteó, él transpiraba y ambos cayeron de costado, acariciando y besando y susurrándose en un frenesí de caricias y sonidos hasta que ambos acabaron.

Cuando terminó, él beso sus hombros, tomando profundos respiros en la calma siguiente. Su liberación de la tensión que había sentido por tres días le trajo inmenso alivio. Relena rodó de estómago, codos junto a ella, respirando en su almohada. Él se sentó en un brazo para poder acariciar su cuerpo desde su cuello hasta su pequeño trasero, amando lo suave y hermosa que se sentía bajo sus manos, maravillado de que pudiera tocarla así. Él trató de contener su deseo de sentir más de ella, penetrarla completamente y sentirla envuelta a su alrededor. Cómo se sentiría exactamente el coito? Tenía una ruda idea, pero no era lo mismo a experimentarlo. Necesitaría estudiar cómo hacerla feliz también. Era más importante para él que ella fuera feliz.

Ella giró su cabeza para que pudiera ver su rostro y le sonrió. "Siento hacerte esperar."

"Está bien," dijo él, sorprendido de que aún estuviera tan jadeante, como si hubiese peleado una batalla o corrido una milla. "Lo que sea que quieras hacer."

Ella se sentó, doblando sus piernas y presionando sus manos en el colchón, su dorado cabello caía sobre su brazo y pecho, desaliñado y desordenado y hermoso. Él lo tocó, los finos mechones como hilos de seda atrapados en sus dedos. Sus senos eran visibles en lugares entre esa onda de cabello y eran fascinantes aún cuando no estaba más excitado. Pero aún era temprano en la noche. Tal vez podrían hacerlo dos veces.

Pero ahora había una mirada en el rostro de Relena que lo perturbó. Llegó de repente, su sonrisa desapareció cuando sus cejas se juntaron y sus ojos se bajaron. Lucía pensativa, casi dolida, y alcanzó para tocarla gentilmente, preguntándose qué le pasó a su sonrisa.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó él. "Te lastimé?"

"No. Estoy bien. Se sintió bien…" Ella se sonrojó y él sonrió. "Yo sólo…" Sus manos caían inútilmente en el colchón. "Heero, tú…?" Ella mordió su labio, no atreviéndose a encontrar sus ojos. "Cómo te sientes sobre mi?"

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Digo…" Él esperó mientras pensaba, observando su expresión mientras sus ojos miraban gachos y luego encontraba los suyos de repente. "Soy especial para ti?"

"Sí," le dijo simple y directamente, pero era verdad. "Eres especial. Estabas preocupada por eso? Relena, lo que significas para mi…"

"No," dijo ella apresurada. "Lo siento. Es sólo que he estado teniendo sueños. Y con todo lo que hemos estado haciendo, mis fantasías se hacen más…" Ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

Su pulso se aceleró. Tenía fantasías sobre él? Él se inclinó para besarla, exhalando aire cálido en su cuello mientras lo hacía, tocando su rostro tan suavemente que cerró sus ojos y tragó. Se preguntó si sus fantasías eran así, pero se tornó irrelevante cuando se estremeció y susurró su nombre tan seductoramente que su cabeza se nubló. Cualquier duda que pudiese haber sentido se desvaneció a la luz de ese interés, porque era como si estuviera pidiéndole hacer un trabajo, y realmente quería cumplir la misión.

"Tienes sueños sobre mi?" murmuró él, su voz cayó levemente. Besó sus hombros y luego su cuello, pasando sus manos levemente sobre sus senos y estómago. Su estómago se rizó bajo su caricia, un pequeño espasmo de sensibilidad que trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. Podía decir que no todo era físico, que ella estaba pensando sobre lo que quería que hiciera aún si no pudiese decirlo. Esperaba que tuvieran la misma idea. Su mentón estaba elevado, sus ojos cerrados, cabello descendía por su espalda. "Recuéstate," le dijo él.

Ella obedeció, tragando, y sus ojos se abrieron un poco mientras él se medio acostaba sobre su cuerpo.

"Es así?" susurró él, y besó su estómago. "Hago esto en tu fantasía?"

"Sí," dijo ella, y hubo un esfuerzo en su voz que lo hizo sentir febril.

Él rozó sus manos a lo largo de sus muslos y se abrieron. "Hago esto?"

Ella jadeó y asintió y él no necesitó más dirección. Las cosas se veían diferentes desde este ángulo, pero el atractivo era imposible de ignorar. No quería ponerla nerviosa así que sólo fue a eso. Lo averiguó por su propia exploración y confirmó qué era mejor por su reacción. Lo encontró difícil de mantener, pero se excitó de nuevo en el proceso, y cuando terminó lo valió. Su cuerpo se sacudió como una hoja, tensándose como un muelle en espiral, y gritó su nombre antes de relajarse. Eso envió una ola de euforia por él y besó su estómago febrilmente, gateando sobre ella sólo para sentir su calor, necesitando de nuevo su caricia. Él esperó a que se calmara, pero después de unos momentos de intensa respiración, ella se zafó bajo él y atrapó sus ojos, el destello de azul le comunicó sus ideas antes de deslizarse de la cama al piso. Él parpadeó y se sentó, moviendo sus propias piernas sobre el borde, pero ella lo atrapó antes de poder levantarse, aliviándolo donde estaba, y entonces entendió que iba a devolverle el favor. No podría haberse rehusado aún si hubiese querido. También había fantaseado sobre esto y para cuando ella comenzó apenas pudo pensar lo coherente suficiente para avisarle cuando estuviera cerca. Recordó decir su nombre más de una vez y decirle cuando iba a terminar, y luego no se preocupó de nada por unos momentos.

Cuando su orgasmo disminuyó, él abrió sus ojos para encontrar a Relena a su lado en la cama, arrodillada junto a él con sus pies bajo ella, pasando sus manos por su cabello. Él inhaló un profundo respiro y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, llevándolos a ambos a la cama. Él la besó y se aferró a ella y por primera vez en su vida comenzó a sentir que no estaba solo, que había bendiciones destinadas para él en esta vida así como para otras personas.

"Relena," comenzó él, y entonces no supo qué más decir.

------

Continuará…


	16. Home Run

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 16 - Home Run

------

Un mes era mucho tiempo para esperar y especular.

A las once de la mañana de un jueves, Relena hizo a un lado sus notas y trató de aliviar su estrés al limpiar su escritorio. La frustración la hizo tirar su grapadora y luchó con la urgencia de lanzar algo cuando golpeó su rodilla contra un cajón abierto. Si hubiese tenido a alguien para maldecir, obscenidades hubiesen salido de su boca, pero todo lo que hizo fue estampar su pie en el piso y morder su labio.

Su propuesta había sido votada esta mañana. La había pensado una propuesta brillante, revolucionaria, pero tal vez no había pasado suficiente tiempo en los detalles del trabajo, no había ido a suficientes almuerzos, prestado una visita a suficientes senadores, entretenido a suficientes recepcionistas. Era razonable que se decepcionara que hubiese sido rechazado, pero realmente no entendía por qué estaba tan emocional sobre eso. No era la primera vez que una propuesta suya hubiese sido rechazada o retrasada, y ciertamente no era el primer obstáculo con el que se había cruzado durante su carrera, pero por alguna razón se encontraba enormemente sentimental las últimas semanas… por todo. Y sabía que si pensaba en eso de corazón tenía que ver más con Heero que con su trabajo.

Ella lo amaba. Estaba creciendo en ella, y la fusión de su alma con la suya era natural y aterradora. Quería palabras tranquilizadoras. Estaba encontrando que lo necesitaba emocionalmente en formas que nunca antes había necesitado a _nadie. _Se atrapó esperando que él entendiera cada idea en su cabeza y quería que compartiera cada idea en la suya. Se obsesionaba por él mientras se bañaba, vestía y trabajaba y básicamente lo contemplaba cuando estaba sola. No estaba segura si era natural ser tan preocupada e inquisitiva, pero sabía que parte de eso tenía que ver con su inestabilidad sobre su relación emocional y física.

Si los pensamientos y sentimientos de Heero eran territorio prohibido, su sentido del espacio personal a su alrededor había cambiado dramáticamente durante el último mes. Al comienzo, y en todos los días que lo había conocido, Heero siempre había parecido distante y contenido, difícil de acercarse y difícil para acercarse a él. Mientras su relación platónica con los años se volvía más cómoda había habido _momentos _de cercanía donde le había permitido estar cerca a él, pero en las últimas semanas él _nunca _había pasado una oportunidad para sostenerla, o acunarse con ella o abrazarla. Ante cualquier momento oportuno él hundía su cabeza en su hombro o envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sin hablar y usualmente sin avisar.

Su regazo era su lugar favorito para sentarla, parecía gustarle los abrazos más que los besos y eso era muy aparte de las veces que pasaban juntos en la cama.

Se sonrojó ante esa idea, su mano puesta sobre el cajón en el cual estaba depositando algunas plumas. La comodidad de Heero con el sexo no era del todo como lo habría anticipado antes de que su relación hubiese cambiado. Donde aún se sonrojara por lo que hicieron, él le ofrecía y pedía por eso sin pena. Una vez ahí, ningún arrepentimiento o duda parecían ocurrírsele como a ella. Casi cada noche él la acariciaba en la cama hasta que ella cediera, tocándola y susurrando sus deseos hasta que respondiera igual. Sus dedos encendían su sangre. Sus labios quemaban su piel. Cuando cedía lo hacía con placer, pero no siempre estaba cómoda con eso, especialmente cuando llegaba a lo que más quería. Darle sexo oral algunas veces era facultar la forma en que parecía ponerlo completamente en control, pero _pensar _en eso la hacía querer sonreír o esconder su cabeza en vergüenza. Por otro lado, no siempre era exitoso en su final, pero aún con la dificultad de su cuerpo obligado a complacerlo, aún no podía dejar de desearlo. Su pena no era suficiente para detenerse; sólo la molestaba. En verdad, quería más. El tiempo entre ahora y la noche que habían dejado de lado para la total experiencia sexual parecía estar pasando muy rápida y muy lentamente. Sólo quedaba un día.

En el curso del mes Relena había perdido su temor al cuerpo de Heero y al suyo. Le gustaba salir de su ropa y desvestirlo de la suya, y amaba las formas en que la calentaba cuando tenía frío. Era verdad que Heero no tenía mucha experiencia, pero no era lo joven suficiente para ser torpe por miedo a esa inexperiencia, si Heero tuviera algunos temores, y Relena fuera lo mayor suficiente para saber lo que necesitaba sería lo valiente suficiente para pedirlo. Ellos lograban complacerse mutuamente la mayoría del tiempo. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que las primeras veces no eran gloriosas con frecuencia. Aunque no le transmitía sus ideas a Heero por miedo a presionarlo, no tenía expectaciones. No esperaba disfrutarlo realmente, pero porque todo lo demás era tan bueno, esta primera vez donde probablemente no sería muy plácido la perturbaba. No quería molestar a Heero con sus ideas en el asunto; no quería arruinarlo para él. Quería terminar con esa primera vez.

Sólo deseaba que estuviera lo cómodo suficiente para decirle cómo se sentía, explicarle verbalmente qué sentía ella en sus caricias y sonrisas y gestos. No estaba segura de qué estaba poniéndola tan emocional en eso, por qué estaba tan necesitada. Tal vez sólo era la forma en que se sentía por él, los crecientes sentimientos eran tan atemorizantes y tan maravillosos y confusos que quería hablar de ellos con él. Que con eso y el estrés estaba decayendo en el trabajo en conjunción con las simples horas que le quedaban para prepararse para su gran noche con Heero… Bueno, se permitió el lujo de la extrasensibilidad. Le _ayudaría _a su mente aliviarse de las palabras que encerraba en su corazón, y también escucharlas a cambio, pero no lo necesitaba en este momento para su incomodidad. La única vez que casi las había dicho llegó la mañana después de su regreso de casa de su madre. Se había sentido feliz e incómoda y tímida e incluso un poco avergonzada de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Tal vez sintiendo su molestia, Heero había repetido la aventura de la noche anterior y entonces alivió sus temores con palabras tranquilizadoras, insistiendo en que nunca había sido más feliz en su vida, y que también fantaseaba con ella. Recordó entonces que en _su_ fantasía Heero le había dicho que la amaba, e incluso sugería el matrimonio. Desnuda bajo las sábanas, mirándolo mientras acariciaba su espalda y besaba su cuerpo, se sorprendió de encontrarse temblando. Sin pensar, había dicho en un susurro, "Heero, yo creo que…" Pero había habido tal desconcierto en sus ojos y había estado tan asustada que no pudo terminar. _Te amo_.

Confesión. Algún día él estaría listo para eso. Aún había una ferocidad sobre Heero que temía domar; temía que pudiera huir si se sentía encadenado. No iba a dejar que su egoísmo arruinara todo lo bueno que tenían al demandar que tratara con todo eso de repente. Debe ser tan difícil para él, considerando la poca experiencia que tenía con cualquier tipo de relación. Tenía confianza en que le diría cuando estuviera listo. No había necesidad de impaciencia. Si Heero pudo esperar a que ella estuviera lista para entregarse físicamente—y había sido tan cuidadoso y tan paciente—ella esperaría a que estuviera listo para entregarse emocionalmente. Después de todo era mucho más fácil para ella, querer sexo y amor y tener miedo de alguna. Podía hacer su mejor esfuerzo para entender de dónde venía. Era justo.

Deseaba que todo ese razonamiento no la hiciera sentir tan frágil y sensible. Sus emociones subían y bajaban. Algunas veces se sentía loca, emocionalmente desgastada e incluso las perturbaciones más pequeñas podían desestabilizarla. Siempre estaba pesándolo y juzgándolo. Era tonto. Se reiría si lo supiera. Sólo tendría que obligarse a dejar de analizar su comportamiento en orden de adivinar sus sentimientos. Ella secó lágrimas de sus mejillas. No sabía por qué estaba llorando.

El golpe en su puerta la sorprendió.

"Srta. Darlian?" la voz de su secretaria llegó plácidamente. "Heero Yuy está aquí para hablar con usted. No tiene una cita en mi libro, pero…"

"Oh, está bien," dijo Relena profesional, pero su corazón saltó en su pecho, sus dudas se desaparecieron de repente, inexplicable elación. "Tengo un poco de tiempo. Déjalo entrar."

Por alguna razón, el Heero de carne desvaneció al Heero de sus pensamientos como una riada tropical por la nieve. Sola se preocupaba por él, pero cuando entraba en su visión todas sus penas, reservas y problemas se volvían sombras. No lucía nada sino delicioso para ella. Sabía que sólo estaba sobre-pensando las cosas. Los hombres siempre se quejaban que las mujeres eran muy emocionales. Ella no iba a ser así. Tendría que aprender a detenerse. Sonriéndole, se levantó de su silla y él cerró la puerta detrás.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" susurró ella, rodeando su escritorio y dando varios pasos largos hacia él. Él la levantó de la cintura casi rudamente, arrugando el material de su blusa blanca y halándola cerca, enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos, ser abrazada fuertemente a su cuerpo, sentir las manos de Heero Yuy sujetándola tan posesivamente.

"Vine para almorzar contigo," dijo él. "Estaba pensando en ti."

Ella sabía lo que estaba pensando. Pasando la palma de su mano desde su pecho hacia su hombro, envolvió su mano alrededor de su nuca y se levantó de puntas para besarlo en la boca. Su cabeza se movió cuando sus labios se encontraron, su aliento exhaló en ella mientras sus manos se apretaban en su cintura. Ella sintió su lengua llenar su boca y lo besó casi desesperadamente, sintiéndose aún más posesiva de él que él de ella. Sin avisar, violentas emociones subieron a su garganta desde su pecho y lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos. No sabía por qué. Ahogándose, su beso se aflojó y cayó del contacto, regresando a sus talones. Mortificada, hundió su rostro en su pecho y lloró, odiándose por eso.

Sus brazos la rodearon instantáneamente y lo sintió mover su balance para envolverla, sintiendo su sorpresa sin nada sino molestia consigo misma. "Qué pasa?" preguntó él, completamente perplejo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza enmudecida, calmando sus lágrimas y tragándose sus hipos. No lo sabía. Todos esos sentimientos fragmentados eran estúpidos. Estaban enloqueciéndola. Distraídamente, jugó con los botones de su camisa, relajándose bajo la presión de sus manos alrededor de sus hombros, tomando consuelo en el calor y la solidaridad de su cuerpo.

"Relena?" Su voz la incitó a hablar.

"No es nada," dijo ella suavemente, derrumbada por ese tono en su voz, sintiéndose tan estúpida y emocional, preocupándose por nada como una mujer histérica. No quería ser así. "Sólo estoy estresada. Mi propuesta fue rechazada esta mañana. Yo sólo… tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza. Estoy un poco emocional. Lo siento. Me alegra verte."

Él besó la cima de su cabeza, sus labios presionando en su cabello. "No me gusta verte llorar," dijo él. "Especialmente ahora." Sus manos se apretaron en su cintura y luego se deslizaron por su trasero, halando su pelvis contra la suya.

Ella tragó, sabiendo lo que quería decir. Liberándose, ella retrocedió un poco y lo miró, sabiendo que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. 'Ahora no' por lo que pronto iba a pasar, lo que ambos querían que pasara. Ella sonrió, sintiendo una corriente de calor fluir por su cuerpo, y continuó jugando con sus botones, pero en forma diferente. Él tocó su cabello anhelante, pasando su mano por él y observándolo caer como mechones de seda deslizándose entre sus dedos. Ella cerró sus ojos, amando cómo se sentía cuando jugaba con su cabello, amando su presencia, su tranquilidad, su semblante… amando todo sobre él. "No es eso," le aseguró ella.

"Me vuelves loco," susurró él. Sus manos acariciaban sus hombros y apretaban sus brazos.

"Estás listo para mañana?" preguntó ella, sabiendo que era una pregunta que lo animaría.

"Hmm." Sus brazos se escabulleron por sus caderas, levantándola de sus pies para que medio se estrellara en él. Su cuerpo era musculoso y tonificado para su delgada constitución, y las formas cómo lo había llenado eran las buenas. Su cuerpo no era perfecto, pero era irresistible a pesar de algunas fallas, y sintió el calor en ella comenzar a pulsar mientras soñaba en lo que sería tenerlo total y completamente. Sus manos la exploraban desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas y tuvo que luchar para evitar decirle continuar. Él evitó sus lugares favoritos, pero podía decir por su respiración que era difícil. Mañana no se detendrían. No quería que se detuviera ahora.

Él se inclinó y exhaló aire caliente en su oído. "_Estás_ lista," susurró él más con su aliento que con sus cuerdas vocales. Ella tragó y tembló y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, besando su cuello y provocándolo al presionar su cuerpo tan cerca al suyo como pudiese. Él cerró sus ojos, frotándose contra ella, respirando en su oído, y murmurando frases medio formadas sobre sus deseos y necesidades.

"Mañana," insistió ella, pero besó de nuevo su cuello, pasando sus dedos a lo largo de su piel. La atmósfera en su habitación se estaba tornando incómodamente caliente.

El mes que habían esperado había parecido una eternidad. El control natal en el que estaba no mostró efectos colaterales y su período había terminado ayer. Durante las últimas cuatro semanas había estado ocupada con trabajo, pero había visto a Heero a cada momento que podía, y pasado la noche casi todas la noches. Algunas veces hacían mucho sexualmente, pero no siempre. Hubo muchas noches cuando estaban cansados y hablaban en la oscuridad, o se abrazaban, aunque Relena realmente encontraba difícil caer dormida en brazos de Heero. Nunca había imaginado que sería un problema antes de haberlo intentado, pero no estaba acostumbrada a dormir tan cerca de alguien. Temprano en las noches y las mañanas eran buenos momentos para abrazarse, y con frecuencia atrapaba a Heero agarrándola o acariciándola y unas pocas veces lo habían llevado a una actividad sexual más agresiva. No siempre hacían mucho sexualmente, pero cuando lo hacían era imposible decirle no a nada. Una vez que estaban desnudos, excitados y en brazos del otro era mejor llevar al otro al clímax tan rápido como fuera posible. La anticipación por más estaba llevándolos a ambos a buscar al otro en la cama continuamente. No salían o hacían mucho juntos como solían, pero no le importaba realmente. Sólo quería estar cerca a él.

"Mañana," repitió ella, y lo besó en la boca con un débil roce de sus labios contra los suyos.

"Tengo todo listo para lo que quieres," le dijo él, y gentilmente tocó su mejilla con el revés de su mano en un gesto tan amoroso que cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

Ella había pedido luz suave, chimenea o velas, una cena agradable para aliviar la tensión y una habitación limpia. Quería que fuera especial, pero no necesitaba un hotel o regalos o vino ni nada excepto su devota atención y respeto. Aunque no lo decía, no esperaba que él durara mucho ni demostrara competente conocimiento. Sólo quería que se tomara su tiempo si podía y no se preocupara por complacerla tanto como hacerla sentir cómoda. Quería baja presión y genuina preocupación y quería que él lo disfrutara.

"Ocho en punto," dijo ella, bajando su mentón y jugando de nuevo con sus botones. "Mañana iré a las ocho."

"No esta noche?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "Creo que una noche sin verte será bueno. Y me dará tiempo para terminar mi trabajo. No quiero tener que preocuparme por eso mañana."

Él asintió y la besó de nuevo. "Almorzanos?" sugirió, cambiando de tema hacia el tiempo que quería pasar con ella hoy.

Ella aceptó. Sabiendo lo que estaba por venir mañana, no necesitaba presionarla ahora. Y porque lo había planeado, realmente no se sentía tan nerviosa como lo había pensado. Sólo quería terminar con eso. Deseaba no sentir que tratar con las emociones de Heero era como caminar por cáscaras de huevo, pero al menos para mañana en la noche sus ansiedades sobre el coito terminarían. Ella tomó un profundo respiro ante la idea y trató de calmar las mariposas en su estómago. No eran nervios. Sólo era… la anticipación de llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel, de no ser más una virgen.

------

Heero estaba en llamas con anticipación y temblando con nervios. Se calmó con las distracciones rutinarias y trató de no pasar todas sus horas fantaseando sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Relena bajo sus manos. Pero fue con inflamado deseo que a las siete y media el viernes en la noche él encendió fuego en la chimenea y velas en sus repisas. Había limpiado la habitación y cambiado las sábanas, aspiró y luego cerró las ventanas para atrapar el calor para que no tuviera frío, esperaba que ambos estuvieran desnudos por tanto tiempo como fuera posible y ella se enfriaría fácilmente. Si hacía calor—y esperaba que lo hiciera—entonces podía abrir la ventana.

Se estremeció, su estómago se agitó, sangre corría por sus venas, tenso y excitado aún antes de que llegara. Ella no lo había mencionado, pero compró rosas para su habitación, parcialmente para la atmósfera y parcialmente por el aroma. La dejaría llevarlas a casa mañana. Dijo que quería que fuera especial e hizo un esfuerzo para darle lo que pedía. No estaba seguro qué tan bien iba a hacerlo, así que las rosas y la habitación y la iluminación eran puntos fáciles de los que era mejor tomar ventaja.

Sacó a Ted, temeroso de que el perro pudiera ladrar o chillar en la puerta, y luego pasó varios ansiosos minutos esperando y soñando y tratando de mantener su excitación a un mínimo. La cena estaba en el horno. La mesa estaba puesta. Había tomado una ducha. La luz era suave y fluida. Todo era exactamente como lo quería. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era a ella.

Cuando escuchó la puerta del auto cerrarse en la calle, se puso de pie y respondió la puerta antes de que terminara de subir las escaleras. Estaba envuelta en un abrigo largo y una colorida bufanda cuando la dejó entrar, sus pálidas mejillas estaban sonrojadas con frío y su cabello bajo su abrigo donde no podía verlo. Recibiéndola, cerró la puerta suavemente, tomó el abrigo de sus hombros, recogió su cartera, sus guantes y su bufanda y lo guardó todo en el armario. Bajo su abrigo, usaba una simple falda y una blusa de manga larga de corte elegante y modesto pero se ajustaba a cada pulgada de su parte superior. Él miró sus senos y los contornos de su estómago y la forma de sus brazos. Sus piernas eran suaves y esbeltas, brillaban levemente y lucían más largas desde las sandalias que enmarcaban sus pies. Aromas dulces intoxicaban sus sentidos de su loción, sprays y perfumes; lo hizo querer saborear su piel por el simple contraste.

"Hola," dijo él suave y oscuramente, no permitiendo que una pizca de su desesperación se delatara en su tono. Ella le sonrió, sus ojos brillantes, claros y luminosos, como un cielo azul matutino después de nevar y su sonrisa tuvo un extraño efecto en él. Era como música. Él se inclinó para besar sus labios, probando el dulce brillo que los hacía brillar, y mantuvo su boca en la suya por varios segundos, sacudido por la energía que atravesó su cuerpo del contacto. La quería ahora, pero se forzó a relajarse.

Él le sirvió la cena a la luz de las velas, habiendo comprado su primer par de candelabros y velas sólo para ocasión. Sus platos no eran de porcelana china y no tenía un mantel o platería, pero había pasado mucho tiempo cocinando la cena—algo que estaba encontrando disfrutable—y la presentación era agradable a la vista. Le dio a Relena pan francés con mantequilla, patatas y carne ligeramente condimentada con vegetales hervidos y cidra (no quería alcohol). Le preguntó sobre su día y trató de relajarse en la conversación, pero en vez se encontró halagándola y mirándola y tratando de controlar el creciente calor en su sangre mientras hablaba sobre asuntos provinciales que le pasaban.

Después de la cena limpiaron la mesa y Relena se disculpó abruptamente para usar el baño. Mientras se fue, él corrió a cepillarse sus dientes en un lavamanos diferente y luego se apresuró a encontrarla cuando la escuchó moverse. Se miraron mutuamente por un momento en silencio. Sabía que su cara estaba roja, aunque no de vergüenza, y ella también estaba sonrojada. Tragando, se acercó a ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, hundiendo su rostro en el dulce aroma de su cabello. Besó su garganta, inmediatamente excitado y cerró sus ojos.

"Te deseo," dijo ella, y él apenas pudo contenerse.

"A la habitación?" preguntó él en su apresurado susurro.

Ella asintió y él la guió a la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente mientras exclamaba suavemente por las velas y las rosas. Apenas la dejó terminar, se acercó y la desvistió de su ropa, observó sin respirar mientras su blusa salía sobre su cabeza, revelando la extensión de su desnudo cuerpo pulgada por tortuosa pulgada. Las sombras y las llamas le hacían cosas sorprendentes a su cuerpo, y la vista de sus curvas y líneas rectas parpadeando de la luz le hacían otras cosas al suyo. Él pasó sus manos a lo largo de sus costillas y alrededor de su estómago antes de que hubiese retirado su blusa, y luego enganchó sus dedos en el cinturón de su falda en orden de deslizarla por sus caderas. Debajo de su ropa estaba usando ropa interior, y sus ojos devoraron la vista mientras sus senos descansaban bajo un brassier de satín rojo y encaje que era sorprendente. Pero después de una mirada todo lo que quería hacer era quitarlo. Sus manos masajearon sus senos, debajo y alrededor del encaje, y luego las deslizó por su espalda para desabrochar la cosa y deshacerse de él. Plantó besos en su clavícula, abrazando y acariciándola, murmurando lo suave que era antes de retirar su ropa interior. Ella no objetó, salió de ella obediente, y permaneció ante él desnuda y esperando mientras apresuradamente él comenzaba a desabotonar su propia ropa y a liberarse de su confinamiento. Se sentía como un horno y luchó por contenerse.

Ella escapó de su abrazo lo suficiente para sentarse en la cama, deslizándose bajo las sábanas, y él la siguió tan pronto como se desvistió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros la haló hacia él, girándola. Sus piernas se entrelazaron con las suyas mientras se alineaba contra ella, masajeando su desnudo cuerpo por todos lados donde podía tocar. Desde el cuello a los pies, su piel desnuda era como seda. Sus labios tocaron sus senos y sus manos acariciaban sus caderas, deslizándose por sus muslos y luego entre sus piernas. Ella hizo un suave sonido como una súplica mientras deslizaba su mano. Estaba respirando intensamente y él sintió sus manos en su espalda, urgiéndolo a acercarse más, insistiendo por que se acostara sobre ella. Él obedeció, llevado por el fuego que ardía por su cuerpo. Ella jadeó y lo llamó creciente mientras introducía sus dedos dentro de ella, meciendo su pelvis contra él hasta que eventualmente terminara.

"Estás lista?" susurró él mientras se acomodaba. Su sangre aún estaba caliente. No le había permitido tocarlo por temor a no poder lograrlo. Quería estar dentro de ella. Había estado anticipándolo por tanto tiempo. No pensaba que durara lo suficiente a este paso. "Relena." Fue una desesperada petición. Besó su oído y mordió levemente su lóbulo, permitiendo que el cálido aliento la estimulara mientras cambiaba su posición. Estaba duro contra su muslo interno, luchando por contenerse.

"Realmente vamos a hacerlo," dijo ella, y él notó un leve temblor en su voz. "Ve despacio."

Apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, él besó su piel y comenzó a empujar lentamente. Realmente tenía que empujar. Su cuerpo casi estaba apretado, tan fuertemente que no podría haber ido mucho más rápido. Se sentía asombroso. Fue difícil y empujó un poco más profundo, jadeando con el esfuerzo.

"Estás…?" susurró ella.

"Casi," dijo él roncamente. Estaba a medio camino.

"Sólo hazlo." Fue un laborioso pero certero requerimiento.

Usando sus manos, él levantó sus caderas un poco para facilitar su entrada y empujó. La escuchó jadear, seguido por un gimoteo rápidamente ahogado, su cuerpo se tensó a su alrededor, sus manos apretaban sus hombros fuertemente. Sabía que la había lastimado, pero también sabía que no fue mucho. Ella se relajó, aún abrazándolo, y gruñó, moviéndose en ella automáticamente, respirando fuerte, gimiendo porque se sentía tan bien. Ella estaba callada, pero era difícil pensar en algo. La presión era tan intensa que unos pocos empujones fue todo lo que pudo lograr antes de que el placer llegara a un grado del que no pudo contener su orgasmo. No lo intentó. Él jadeó, dejándose ir. Terminó y salió de ella, colapsando sobre su cuerpo, sorprendido de lo rápido que terminó. Una euforia física lo bañaba mientras se levantaba sobre sus codos y miraba a la joven cuyo abrazo lo envolvía agotado.

Sus ojos eran como ópalos o perlas, húmedos con lágrimas contenidas y brillando con emociones que no trató de definir. Ella había estado observando y escuchándolo. Lo sabía bien.

"No fue lo mismo para ti," dijo él, fue una afirmación y una realización. "Estás lastimada?"

"No," dijo ella, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Creo que esto toma práctica. Estoy bien."

Él la besó, levantando su pecho del suyo para suspenderse sobre su rostro, atrapando su cabeza con sus manos. "Lo intentaremos de nuevo. Lo haré perfecto," prometió él. Hablaba en serio.

Ella rió entonces, un leve sonido que lo asustó al principio y luego lo deleitó en algún nivel que no pudo identificar. "No soy más una virgen," dijo ella suavemente, pero aunque estuvo aliviado de que pareciera feliz, no entendió por qué era divertido.

------

Continuará…


	17. Una Reacción Agresiva

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 17 - Una Reacción Agresiva

------

Relena durmió y despertó antes del amanecer. La noche afuera de las ventanas sobre la cama de Heero apenas estaba comenzando a aclarar, un azul real reemplazaba el negro de horas previas. A su lado, Heero estaba durmiendo sonoro, su cabello caía sobre sus ojos y la sábana hasta su cintura. Que fuera permitida a observar a alguien como Heero dormir sugería una intimidad que calentaba su médula. Él estaba dejándola verlo vulnerable, estar con él vulnerable.

Ella se sentó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, girándose para mirar a su amante durmiente. Tuvo la loca urgencia de tocar su rostro, trazar con cuidado las líneas alrededor de sus ojos y quijada, para alisar los filosos ángulos y tensos músculos. Con frecuencia soñaba intensamente, saltando pocas veces, sus rasgos se apretaban en respuesta a lo que sea que estuviera viendo en su mente, pero esta noche yacía tan relajado y descansado como un bebé. Se veía tan hermoso y tan tranquilo que una parte de ella quería despertarlo sólo para poder tocarlo y besarlo y comenzar de nuevo lo que había terminado tan rápidamente anoche.

Reflexionó en eso sobriamente, la expectación que había estado creciendo en ella era como una ola cubriendo una playa, pero el acto real la había dejado sintiéndose desconcertada y defraudada. Todo se había sentido tan enfocado y horriblemente apresurado. El plácido clímax que había creado en ella como un preámbulo no había sido suficiente para satisfacerla a un nivel emocional durante el acto real. Aún cuando había tenido bajas sus expectaciones, parte de ella había querido algo más, algo memorable, estimulante y hermoso. Lo que había tenido en vez fue molestia seguido por dolor y luego un rápido final. Había reído cuando terminó. Todo ese estrés por algo que había terminado tan rápido. La rapidez casi había sido compasiva. El dolor no había sido así de terrible realmente, pero se había dado cuenta que no iba a llegar al orgasmo. Su forma de pensar había estado equivocada. El dolor la había sacado de su excitación y con todo siendo tan nuevo, simplemente no fue capaz de fantasear y entregarse de nuevo. De cualquier forma no había habido tiempo. Los mecanismos se interpusieron y a ese punto sólo había querido que terminara. Estaba tan aliviada de que terminara rápidamente.

Aunque realmente no estaba insatisfecha. Había tenido sexo con Heero y había pasado esa famosa primera vez. No era más una virgen. Además, creía que mejoraría.

Notando que no estaba cansada del todo, Relena se preguntó qué debía hacer. Heero estaba dormido y no quería despertarlo, pero era difícil acostarse en la oscuridad con él y no poder hacer nada excepto pensar. Suavemente, hizo a un lado las sábanas y salió de la cama. Su cuerpo estaba tan sofocado que no sintió el frío del todo. Salió desnuda de la habitación y se sorprendió y molestó ante lo incómoda que se sentía moverse después del sexo. Recordó lo que fue tener a Heero dentro de ella. Todo su cuerpo hormigueó con el recuerdo.

Por alguna razón, estar desnuda en la vacía casa de Heero después de tener sexo con él no la avergonzaba del todo. Encendió las luces de la cocina y se sintió un poco deleitada al caminar desnuda en una habitación iluminada. Comió un poco de pan y bebió un vaso de agua y luego se movió hacia el sofá. Colocó un cojín en su regazo y pensó en la agenda de trabajo del lunes, reflexionando que aparte de eso realmente no tenía nada que hacer este fin de semana excepto acostumbrarse a la idea de dormir con Heero. Qué tan regularmente tendrían sexo? Sería mucho al principio y luego se volvería menos cuando la novedad se acabara? Nunca saldrían de la habitación? Nunca quiso estar en una relación donde el sexo se detuviera porque las personas involucradas eran faltas de imaginación, inhibidas, aburridas con el otro, muy ocupadas o sólo incapaces de satisfacer. Pero podía evitarse eso? Estar con una sola persona toda tu vida simplemente era muy tedioso para hacerse en realidad? Ella miró hacia la habitación donde Heero yacía dormido y sintió una suave punzada en su corazón. No podía imaginar estar con alguien además de Heero. Quería compartirse con él toda su vida. Seguramente sentimientos como esos, tan simples y naturales como todo, no podían estar equivocados. Estaba dispuesta a trabajar para entrar en una saludable relación, hacer sacrificios y compromisos cuando fuera necesario e intentar complacerlo; sería tan perfecta como pudiese ser.

"Relena?"

Ella levantó la mirada sorprendida. Heero estaba desnudo en el corredor, apoyado con su codo contra la pared sobre su cabeza. Se sonrojó, mirándolo, sintiéndose consciente de repente de su propio cuerpo, y abrazó el cojín en su regazo. Heero estaba observándola con ojos adormilados, pero despertando mientras lo miraba, y lucía perplejo más que nada.

"No quería despertarte," dijo ella suavemente. "No estaba cansada."

Él desvió su mirada por la habitación y ella sintió un repentino arrebato de emoción por él. Lucía perturbado y se dio cuenta que tal vez no había esperado despertar solo. Qué si por unos cuantos momentos hubiese pensado que lo había dejado? Se puso de pie rápidamente, dejando el cojín donde estaba y le rogó ansiosa con sus ojos. La miró por un momento, sus ojos vagaban sobre su desnudez. "Regresa a la cama," dijo simplemente.

Ella vino a él como lo pidió, siguiéndolo en la habitación y se quedó a su lado mientras cerraba la puerta. Se veía un poco intranquilo, tenso en las oscuras sombras de la noche, pero lo que más notó eran los músculos en sus brazos y espalda, y lo suave que se veía su piel, y se sonrojó con las ideas que entraban en su cabeza. Su cabello caía sobre sus ojos mientras se giraba levemente, una de sus manos alcanzó para tocarla gentilmente y asegurarla de la cintura. Sus dedos se abrieron sobre su cadera, acariciando la suavidad de su piel en la oscuridad.

"Lo siento," susurró ella, buscando sus ojos. Estaban cerrados, pero sabía que la escuchaba.

"Cómo te sientes?" susurró él. Ella podía decir que no estaba totalmente excitado, pero había algo sobre su lenguaje corporal que sugería interés. Sus manos vagaban por su cuerpo con cuidadosas caricias que casi la asustaron tan pronto después de su primera vez. Ella aún no digería totalmente todo y su cuerpo recordaba muy agudamente su última invasión. Pero entonces, no había sido satisfecha, y mientras lo pensaba, la amargura se volvía más un dolor.

Sombras los tragaron mientras él se acercaba a ella, y sus manos se deslizaron hacia su trasero, aplicando presión desde atrás y debajo para levantarla hacia él, su boca encontró la suya en un beso que fue intenso y cálido y la hizo estremecerse. Ella separó su cabeza del beso, inhalando aire fresco para su cuerpo. "Heero?" Sus labios tocaron su cuello.

Ella echó hacia atrás su cabeza y lo vio abrir sus ojos, captando la intensidad en una mirada que casi era como un desafío. Quería redimirse y saciarla. La palma de sus manos subieron por el exterior de sus muslos, aplicando suficiente presión para hacerla levantarse de puntas. La atrapó de la cintura y la haló contra él, moviendo sus manos por su espalda mientras besaba sus hombros y la mantenía cerca. Ella se aferró a sus hombros con una sonrisa satisfecha, sintiendo su desnudo cuerpo moldearse al suyo, sintiendo su erección endurecerse contra su muslo. Le gustaba la forma en que estaba puesto, la masculina anchura, la firmeza, la fuerza y el sentido de seguridad. Tocando su quijada, ella giró su rostro y lo besó lenta, lánguidamente, tomándose su tiempo, y él le devolvió su paso, torturándola con largos y profundos besos y caricias que parecían presionar en su alma.

Ella atrapó sus ojos mientras separaba lentamente su cabeza, el destello de azul profundo empapaba la oscuridad. "Me siento bien," le dijo ella, y quería decir más que sólo bien. Se inclinó para besarlo, y la cálida humedad de sus labios no fue suficiente más. "Heero…"

Su mano rozó su muslo interno y de deslizó abruptamente entre sus piernas. Sorprendida, se aferró de sus hombros mientras empujaba dos dedos en ella. No dolió más. Hubo un toque de incomodidad cuando la probó, pero no fue doloroso; se sintió bien. Algo dentro de ella se apretó, envolviendo fuerte como un muelle en espiral. Él besó su garganta mientras movía su mano rítmicamente, y sus caderas respondieron, empujando su palma hacia donde estimulara su clítoris. Ella mordió su hombro, amortiguando unos cuantos sonidos mientras mecía su cuerpo en su mano. Relena podía sentir su otra mano en su espalda, acariciándola suave y amorosamente y tuvo la sensación de que estaba mirándola aún cuando no pudiera separarse lo suficiente para ver. Sintió su erección contra su estómago, una dureza que creció cuando su cuerpo se frotó contra él. Sus latidos también se habían acelerado y su respiración estaba tornándose más laboriosa, pero no tan rápida como la de ella. Estaba trabajándola y ella sabía que si continuaba terminaría muy pronto.

Heero también pareció saberlo. Su mano la dejó y la estabilizó de las caderas. Ella tragó aire, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, y cuando vio su miembro estirado hacia ella, lo tomó en su mano sin su indicación. Heero no dijo nada o hizo algún sonido, pero lo escuchó tragar y lo sintió tensarse y supo lo que quería. Moviendo sus manos en sus caderas, se bajó lentamente de rodillas y se preguntó lo que sería hacerle esto. Cuando lo tomó en su boca, le dio gusto ver los músculos en su rostro apretarse y sintió su mano tocar su cabello, algunas veces clavando sus dedos levemente en su cuero cabelludo. Su boca se separó mientras tomaba aire y al fin logró sacarle un gemido. Ahí fue cuando se detuvo, levantándose para quedar de pie frente a él mientras lentamente abría sus ojos llenos de lujuria para encontrarlo esperando ahí.

"Quiero…"

Él la tomó por la muñeca, sus ojos brillaban con algo carnal y desesperado mientras la halaba en su abrazo. "Lo sé," dijo él, su voz baja y velada en su oído, "Puedo hacerlo." Él la llevó a la cama y ella se sentó suavemente, medio apoyada contra la cabecera. Observó a Heero mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, tragando ansioso mientras separaba sus rodillas para poder deslizarse entre ellas. Ella estaba palpitando por dentro, sintiendo su sangre bombear fuerte y rítmicamente por sus arterias. Pero Heero se tomó su tiempo. Comenzó con su estómago, besando su vientre y rozando sus muslos con sus manos. Ella se mantuvo anticipando que iría más abajo, pero lo evitó, en vez trepó por su cuerpo y la besó en sometimiento hasta que comenzó a deslizarse desde la cabecera hacia las cobijas. Su cabeza golpeó la almohada y él se suspendió completamente sobre ella, apoyado en sus codos, sus músculos ondeaban en su vista. Ella comenzó a sentirse acalorada, su anticipación aumentó. Su erección se presionó en su estómago.

Ella tocó sus labios, aplicando presión para indicar que quería que se deslizara, para llenarla y satisfacerla como necesitaba ser satisfacida. Él ignoró sus urgencias. Sus manos recogieron su cabello, rozando su cuello, acariciando sus senos. Su paso aún era tortuosamente lento, pero el ritmo era profundo e intenso, como el poder de las olas del océano estrellándose en ella una y otra vez. Gritó su nombre, gimiendo que estaba bien, rogándole tomarla.

Él besó sus labios hambriento, cortando sus gritos, y movió su cuerpo sobre ella hasta que lo sintió empujar dentro. No dolió y lo deseaba. Su control pareció fracturarse y jadeó, deteniéndose dentro de ella, intentando ajustarse. Sus manos acariciaban su pecho y brazos, incitándolo a continuar, diciéndole lo cerca que estaba ya. Él comenzó de nuevo ante sus urgencias, su expresión se apretó mientras luchaba con permanecer lo suficiente para satisfacerla. Ella lo sintió crecer rápidamente y abrió más sus piernas, agarrando sus caderas y empujándolo dentro. Le dijo que estaba cerca, gimoteando en su oído, rogándole continuar. Ella sintió su cuerpo ponerse rígido y sus hombros se tensaron. Gritó suavemente, sus ahogados ruidos se salieron de su consciente entendimiento cuando él aceleró de repente, llevándose a un orgasmo. Ella terminó justo antes que él, el mundo explotó desde adentro, y apenas fue consciente de él temblando sobre ella, claramente consumido. Aún después de que terminó continuó sacudiéndose, respirando entrecortadamente, temblando con esfuerzo.

Relena haló a Heero hacia ella, manteniéndolo cerca mientras jadeaba por aire y se acomodó en su abrazo, su cabeza en sus senos. Ella se sorprendió de sentir lágrimas brotar de sus ojos mientras lo abrazaba y besaba su cabello e intentaba desesperadamente no decirle que lo amaba. Lo deseaba tanto que su corazón dolía con eso, pero contuvo la emoción, secó sus ojos y trató de relajarse, disfrutar del resplandor. Sabía que debía decir algo, decirle lo bueno que fue esta vez, pero también estaba muy segura de que ya lo sabía y no confiaba en su voz.

Eventualmente, él se levantó lo suficiente para besarla. "Estuvo mejor?" susurró en su oído. Ella asintió enmudecida sabiendo que debía estar sonrojada, esperando que no viera las lágrimas brillando en su mejilla. "Estoy tan cansado," dijo él y amortiguó un lastimero gruñido en su piel. Rodó de ella, alcanzando las cobijas para cubrirlos. Ella sintió las sábanas cubrirla, envolverlos en su calor, y luego sonrió mientras los brazos de Heero la rodeaban debajo de las cobijas, su cuerpo a lo largo del suyo y su calor penetrando su carne. Ella recostó su cabeza en la almohada y cerró sus ojos, borrando todos sus pensamientos, y trató de dormir de nuevo.

------

Relena despertó otra vez cuando sintió a Heero moverse. Un vistazo al reloj le dijo que era media mañana e inmediatamente se sintió mal por haber dormido por tanto tiempo. Heero se sentó cuando ella se giró, sacudiendo su cabeza y pasando una mano por su cabello. Relena se dio cuenta de que las cobijas estaban envueltas mayormente a su alrededor y se preguntó si se las había quitado a Heero mientras dormían, o si lo notaría si lo hizo.

"Buenos días," dijo ella, sintiéndose dulce y perezosa y complacida por la luz atravesando la ventana.

Él giró su cabeza para sonreírle y luego gateó sobre su cuerpo. Aunque las sábanas y la colcha los separaban, su peso era fuerte y se sintió atrapada. Por la forma como sonreía, no estaba pidiendo nada. Sólo parecía querer estar cerca de ella.

"Debo verme horrible," dijo ella antes de pensar. Su cara siempre lucía sudorosa en las mañanas, su cabello seguro era un desastre y desaliñado y todas sus imperfecciones se veían diez veces peor antes de bañarse y vestirse y aplicarse maquillaje.

Él frunció sus ojos, moviéndose sobre ella para estar completamente acostado sobre encima de las cobijas y luego alcanzó para retirar cabello de su rostro. "No digas eso," dijo él. "Ya te dije que eres hermosa." De su tono, fue como si esperara nunca tener que decirlo otra vez, como si debiera memorizar la información y nunca preguntar de nuevo. Sonaba como él.

"Necesito bañarme," dijo ella.

Él la dejó levantarse, rodando de ella y de costado, y luego observó mientras retiraba las cobijas y se sentaba. Sus ojos la siguieron mientras salía de la cama. Ella se sintió un poco cohibida bajo su mirada, llegando tan lejos como sonrojarse y luego reprimirse por eso. Una vez que estuvo fuera de la habitación logró relajarse, bajó por el corredor hacia el baño y cerró la puerta para cuidar su privacidad. Miró el espejo con una mueca. Heero era un buen mentiroso pero lucía peor de lo que pensó. Su cabello estaba enredado, su rostro sudado y sus imperfecciones lucían peor que nunca. Pero tal vez Heero no las notó. Algunas veces creía que era muy dulce.

Mientras abría el agua y esperaba a que se calentara, escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó ella, abriéndola y sacando su cabeza. Por qué estaba escondiéndose detrás de la puerta?

"Toallas limpias," dijo Heero, alcanzándole un juego limpio de unas azules. "No estaba seguro de que hubiesen ahí."

"Gracias," dijo ella, tomándolas. Se miraron mutuamente un momento y él no hizo movimiento alguno para irse. "Tú…" tartamudeó ella. "Quieres entrar conmigo?" Ella se sonrojó ante la idea. De dónde había venido esta agresión?

Él la miró de reojo. "Ahora no."

Ella no estaba segura de si sentirse decepcionada o aliviada o perpleja. Probablemente estaba saciado de la noche. "Está bien," dijo ella.

Pero dejó la puerta sin seguro cuando se fue. La ducha se sintió bien tan pronto como entró, y la distrajo de sus ideas. Disfrutó de la sensación del agua caliente golpeando su cabeza desde el grifo, humedeciendo su cabello contra su cabeza y espalda y fluyendo sobre su cuerpo. El sexo era más sucio de lo que realmente notó que iba a ser y se sintió bien lavarlo. Aplicó champú en su cabello y luego frotó el jabón de Heero en su piel. Extrañaba sus espumas hidratantes. El jabón en barra hacía sentir su piel rechinante. Igualmente, el champú de Heero hacía sentir su cabello seco. Había escuchado que dejar tus cosas en casa de tu novio podría hacerlo sentir invadido, pero esto no iba a funcionar para ella. Solía cargar algunas cosas en su bolsa, pero en este punto buscaba poder dejar algunas cosas aquí. Era la novia de Heero. No le importaría algo así.

Heero no se le unió en la ducha pero se encontró fantaseando en lo que sería si lo hiciera. No podía creer que ya lo deseara otra vez. Realmente era ella? Parecía casi irracional y no se había sentido así cuando estaba sentada en el sofá, entonces qué había cambiado? Debe ser porque esta vez disfrutó el sexo. Se preguntó si podía sentirse afortunada. Los chismes le informaban que la mayoría de las experiencias de la mayoría de las chicas no eran así de buenas tan rápido. A algunas personas les tomaba un tiempo resolver las cosas, para familiarizarse mutuamente, y que era si ambas personas en una relación brindaban igualdad. Pero Heero parecía tan interesado en complacerla, y estaba tan esmerado en hacer lo que fuera para poner su mente en eso que no pudo evitar sentirse especial. La ponía triste pensar que otras chicas tal vez no eran tan afortunadas, que tal vez muchas personas estaban enfrentando su desilusión inicial una y otra vez hasta que se rindieran. Tal vez los hombres no lo intentaban lo suficiente. Tal vez los cuerpos de las chicas no estaban listos, o tal vez era su forma de pensar. Había algún tipo de secreto? Deseaba saber.

Después de la ducha Relena cepilló su cabello y se envolvió en una toalla. Se preguntó si el estar en una toalla excitaría a Heero. La cubría desde sus senos hasta sus muslos, pero era algo que saldría fácilmente. Se sonrojó otra vez. Qué pasaba con todas esas ideas?

Heero se había puesto unos bóxers y estaba en el proceso de cambiar las sábanas de la cama cuando entró en su habitación, aún envuelta en una toalla y descalza. Él se giró para mirarla cuando entró y una sonrisa se formó en su boca. "Luces sexy," dijo él casi tímidamente, casi burlón.

"Bueno, no tengo mi ropa," respondió ella.

Él terminó de meter las esquinas de la cama mientras ella permanecía de pie y observaba. Era tan perfecto en hacer la cama como nadie más. "Qué quieres hacer hoy?" preguntó ella.

Él se encogió. Palpando la cama, se levantó de rodillas y se le acercó suavemente. Su pecho era cálido y suave y se sentía agradable para ella mientras besaba su esternón tiernamente. Sus brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor, acariciando sus hombros descubiertos y explorando curiosamente la toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. "No sé," dijo él en respuesta a su pregunta. "También necesito tomar una ducha. Puedo usar tu toalla?"

Ella no tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse antes de que tomara el borde de ella y la halara de su cuerpo. El frío la bañó mientras la protectora cubierta se desenrollaba y el aire tocaba su piel. Jadeó, pero él sólo sonrió, asimilando su desnudez una vez más con esa misma sonrisa de satisfacción. Su mano rozó su estómago y se estremeció mientras la pasaba, cargando su toalla mientras se dirigía hacia el baño.

Una vez ido, Relena buscó su ropa. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras se vestía, sabiendo por qué Heero había cambiado las sábanas. No pensaba que hubiese sangrado, o no mucho, pero habían otras cosas que necesitaban limpiarse. No pensó mucho en eso. Guardando su ropa interior en su bolsa, se puso en vez unas prendas de algodón más cómodas que había empacado para hoy y luego un par de jeans y el suéter ajustado que había usado el día anterior. Ese suéter era nuevo y escasamente lo había usado todo el día de ayer. Estaba haciendo su cabello cuando Heero regresó, recogiendo la mitad de su rostro y fijándolo atrás en su cabeza con un gancho de plata. El peinado había sido como el de una niña ingenua, pero aunque quería que su cabello se secara, también lo quería fuera de su rostro, así que serviría a un propósito por ahora. Realmente no le importaba si Heero lo pensaba infantil.

No pareció notarlo del todo. Se vistió en frente de ella mientras observaba, devolviendo las mismas mirada que le había dado. No pensaba que le importara tanto y no estaba completamente segura de que lo hubiese notado.

Una vez vestido, le preguntó lo que quería hacer.

"No sé," dijo ella.

Se sentía extraño. Parte de ella quería ser tratada como una princesa y otra parte no quería hacer un gran problema de eso. Quería sentirse especial y quería ser amada. Le había entregado su virginidad y confiaba completamente en él. Su corazón estaba envuelto en su estima por ella y ella quería que le mostrara esa estima para poder estar segura de que su corazón estaba a salvo. Al mismo tiempo, sabía que Heero era un hombre, mayormente inconsciente a las nociones románticas y probablemente no pensaba del sexo en los mismos términos que ella.

Comenzaron con el desayuno, el cual fue simple y en pequeñas porciones lo cual se ajustaba bien a Relena. Hizo te para ella como le gustaba, ligeramente empapado con poca azúcar, y se sentaron juntos en el sofá para observar las noticias matutinas. No podía evitar discutir con los presentadores y su descripción de los eventos en los que estaba involucrada personalmente, y lo más desconcertante fue verse etiquetada como un encabezado de la prensa.

"La Srta. Relena Darlian, Vice Ministra de Asuntos Intergalácticos propuso una campaña de manejo de recursos que fue rechazada ayer en el Senado…"

Ella suspiró. Extrañamente, lo que pareció tan molesto el día antes significaba muy poco hoy. Si la propuesta fue rechazada simplemente escribiría otra y la describiría diferente, unas pocas cláusulas adicionales. Necesitaría ganar sobre algunas de las campañas objetantes, pero no pensaba que fuera algo que no pudiera manejar. Mirándolo, parecía algo estúpido como para llorar. Tal vez era porque hoy estaba sujetando la mano de Heero y más enfocada en ser su amante que una política.

"Eventualmente la aceptarán," murmuró Heero. "No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso."

Ella lo aceptó y recostó su cabeza contra su hombro.

Qué demonios iban a hacer en todo el día? Relena no era el tipo de persona para estar interesada en estar ocupada con alguna actividad u otra todo el tiempo. Estaba perfectamente contenta con sentarse por ahí y leer el periódico o un libro u ocuparse de su trabajo sola. Pasar tiempo con Heero sólo en las noches había sido lo difícil suficiente. Normalmente, la acción en la habitación les tomaba su tiempo juntos, pero ellos ya lo hicieron unas horas atrás así que ahora qué? Todas las relaciones eran así o sólo porque ella y Heero eran personas tan reservadas y solitarias?

El teléfono sonó.

"Ya regreso," murmuró Heero, y se levantó para responder.

Relena permaneció en el sofá, levantó sus rodillas y pensó furiosamente. No estaba saliendo más con Heero. No había razón para que tuvieran que pasar cada momento juntos entreteniéndose mutuamente. Estaba cómoda sólo con estar aquí y sabiendo que era suyo. No podía imaginar tener que intentar entretener a alguien por el resto de su vida. No era evidencia de una buena relación sentir que no tenías que hacerlo quedar contigo? Dos personas que podían estar juntos… no era lo que quería? Decidió relajarse.

Heero regresó unos minutos después.

"Quién era?" le preguntó ella curiosa. No podía imaginar quien llamaría a Heero al teléfono de su casa.

"Mandred," respondió Heero, sentándose a su lado. Él levantó sus piernas y las movió sobre su regazo, tocando su piel en el tobillo.

"No he visto a Mandred en años," dijo Relena. "Está bien?" Todo lo que sabía sobre Mandred era que era mayor, extranjero y había conocido al Dr. J profesionalmente cuando Heero era un niño. También parecía haber algo más sobre él, pero no podía recordar qué era. Era filosófico y levemente educado, pero tenía una caballerosa confianza y fuerza que era difícil de ignorar. También sabía que quería a Heero en forma paternal, aunque lo trataba más como un estudiante favorito o un miembro más distante de la familia. "Qué quería?"

"No sé," dijo Heero, y casi sonó perplejo. "Saber de mi, supongo."

Relena sonrió. Qué extraño para Heero. No debe estar acostumbrado a eso. Se preguntó de repente si Heero le había dicho a Mandred, o a alguien, sobre ella. Se perturbó momentáneamente cuando pensó en eso, pero entonces, Heero tenía pocas personas a quienes decirle.

"Oye," dijo él, "Tengo que hacer algunas diligencias más tarde. Quieres venir conmigo?"

"Seguro," dijo ella.

"Cuando regresemos," comenzó él, mirándola. La forma como había estado tocando sus piernas cambió, alargándose en caricias que aplicaban presión gentil y seductora. "Tú…?"

Ella lamió sus labios y retiró sus piernas, moviéndose hasta que estuvo sentada en sus rodillas. Se inclinó hacia él, alcanzando agresivamente por su rostro con su boca mientras sus manos iban a su cintura, deslizándose bajo su suéter y sintiendo su piel. Ella lo besó suavemente, trepándose en su regazo y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y hombros. "Estás listo de nuevo?" preguntó ella tan tranquilamente que tuvo que contenerse de escucharla.

Su expresión no cambió, pero sus ojos la recorrieron. "Sí."

Ella lo besó de nuevo y tomó la iniciativa para abrir su boca, llenando su boca con su lengua. Sus manos se apretaron en su cintura, su cabeza se echó hacia atrás para tomarla. "Te estás volviendo agresiva," susurró él cuando ella se separó por aire.

"Está mal?" preguntó ella. Movió sus caderas suavemente, suspendiéndose sobre él, atrapándolo en el sofá con sus manos en su cintura.

"No," dijo él. "Aunque sería mejor que lo detengas. Realmente necesito hacer diligencias…"

Rió y no pudo creer que ese sonido saliera de ella. Se detuvo cuando lo pidió, y casi pareció decepcionado cuando lo hizo, pero al siguiente minuto la levantó de él y luego le ofreció su mano.

"Vamos," dijo él. "Tengo algunas cosas que hacer y luego regresaremos."

Sonó como una buena idea para ella. No podría avergonzarse. Era difícil creer que hoy era la misma persona a la de ayer. No sabía de dónde había venido esta repentina agresión. No había sido mucho tiempo desde que había tenido miedo de la reacción de su propio cuerpo a él. Lentamente se había acostumbrado a él y ahora parecía que toda su preocupación fue por nada. Amaba a Heero y quería compartir todo con él. Todo. Quería sentirse así para siempre.

------

Continuará…


	18. Un Consejo Amistoso

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 18 - Un Consejo Amistoso

------

Heero tuvo problemas en mantener sus ojos en el camino mientras conducía. Casi estaba contento de que Relena estuviera usando jeans y un suéter de manga larga, sin embargo se moldeaban ceñidamente a su cuerpo. Si hubiese usado una falda, no pensaba que hubiese sido capaz de mantener sus manos lejos de ella.

Sus dedos se deslizaron entre los suyos y ella se giró para sonreírle. Las sonrisas de Relena eran reservadas, un suave alza de los labios en un rostro que comenzaba a mostrar ángulos elegantes y pero no muy faltos del toque infantil. Su cabello bajaba por su espalda y hombros en mechones color miel que él quería tocar y por los que quería pasar sus dedos, pero en vez se encontró mirando a través de su cabello su cuello, ojos bajaban por el gentil arco de la suave y cremosa piel hacia el cuello de su suéter. La memoria le dijo cómo era ella bajo su ropa. Lo había visto suficiente, pero anoche había sentido ese misterio envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo, lo había seducido y devorado dos veces y aún tenía hambre de él. Su primera relación había sido menos que perfecta debido a su inexperiencia y había resultado en algo menos que satisfactorio para ella, lo cual también lo hizo insatisfactorio para él, pero el segundo intento fue completa gloria. Hizo mucha diferencia trabajarla con su cuerpo y persuadirla para gimotear y gritar por él para completarla. Hacerla sentir el placer que sintió… no podía pensar en algo más satisfactorio. Fue un reto en un nuevo nivel. Y uno que había disfrutado inmensamente.

"Heero?" dijo ella desde su lado. Él sacó su mente del sensual estado que nublaba sus pensamientos. "Haces más misiones?"

Él la miró de reojo, manteniendo su tono bajo y nominal. "Por qué preguntas?"

Ella cerró sus ojos y sonrió en esa forma de aceptación y conocimiento que siempre hacía cuando le respondía en la forma como lo esperaba. "Sólo me gusta saber en qué andas," dijo ella. "Aún eres muy callado y es difícil algunas veces. Sólo quiero estar cerca de ti."

"Te he dicho más de mi vida de lo que le he dicho a alguien," le informó, volviendo sus ojos hacia el camino.

"Entiendo," dijo ella. "Es difícil para ti. Es sólo que… me preocupo mucho por ti."

"Yo también me preocupo mucho por ti," dijo él tranquilamente.

Ella le sonrió, una sonrisa dulce, paciente y casi triste. Su mano en la suya acarició sus dedos delicadamente.

Mirándola, no pudo evitar pensar que aún era tan inocente. La idea no lo detuvo. Había sido consciente de eso antes, pero algo en él quería disociar su relación con Relena de sus misiones y las batallas y sus culpas del pasado. Su pureza era parte de lo que lo atraía, una limpia y simple belleza que era como nada que hubiese conocido. Algunas veces ella pasaba como una ingenua, pero no la hacía menos deseable en su mente, especialmente sabiendo lo que ahora sabía de ella. Era salvaje y hermosa y desconocidamente sensual y su inocencia mental de alguna forma la hacía más surreal. Al principio había sido más prudente de su deseo por ella, pero eso fue antes de darse cuenta de las profundidades de su propia soledad, antes de entender lo atraído que estaba hacia ella. Ahora sólo quería tocarla y sabía que ella quería que lo hiciera.

Llegó a un supermercado, parqueó cerca de la entrada de la tienda y cerró el auto después de que Relena saliera y cerrara la puerta. Observándola alejarse unos pasos, clandestinamente trazó las delgadas líneas de su figura apenas silueteadas por su ropa con sus ojos. Pensó en cómo disfrutaría quitarle esa ropa más tarde, otra vez, y sonrió mientras corría pasándola hacia su destino. Ella sonrió, alcanzándolo para tomar su mano y caminar cerca de su hombro. Él podía oler los aromas frutales de su champú en su cabello, los largos y limpios mechones que volaban alrededor de su cabeza mientras una suave brisa los rodeaba. Verdaderamente era algo encantador de mirar, creciendo más a cada año mientras salía de su puerilidad y entraba a una elegancia adulta. Era sutilmente sexual y complacía sus instintos.

Cuando entraron en la tienda, sintió como si estuviesen siendo observados. No pensaba que fuera por quien era ella. Aunque muchas personas reconocieron a Relena, unas pocas tomaban mucha nota de ella personalmente esos días. Algunas veces era una curiosidad, pero a menos que estuviera haciendo o diciendo algo políticamente importante en el mundo, generalmente sólo eran oficiales del gobierno y ciudadanos políticamente activos quienes tomaban un activo interés en sus asuntos. Lo que Heero sintió fue gente mirándolos como una pareja y notaban su intimidad por su lenguaje corporal, reconocieran a Relena o no. No le molestaba precisamente y en ciertas formas lo fortalecía, pero para contrarrestar esas miradas la tomaba posesivamente por la cintura, mirando a cualquier hombre que la mirara en su agarre. Se sentía pagado de sí mismo, recordándose que sólo él tenía acceso a sus encantos.

Pero ella se sonrojo y se zafó de su agarre, hablando absurdamente de una voz elevada a un nervioso tono sobre algo de no llamar la atención. Le gustaba escucharla nerviosa, le gustaba la forma como su voz temblaba con inseguridad. Parecía más humana y menos un ícono cuando estaba insegura, más asequible e imperfecta e interesante. En el pasado había tenido la sensación de que en sus relaciones personales, Relena Darlian tomaba el rol de cualquier posición profesional que se esperara de ella. Lo que estaba viendo ahora, y había visto por un tiempo, era a una chica con menos idea de lo que estaba haciendo de lo que presentaba tan confiadamente. Había debilidad en ella, fragilidad e inexperiencia e inseguridad. Era atractivo y desafiante. Ella se alejó de él, sonriendo mientras lo hacía, y él la siguió casi predador.

"Um, qué necesitas de la tienda, Heero?"

Él tomó una canasta al pasar. "Cosas," dijo él. Invadió su espacio de nuevo, deteniéndose lo cerca suficiente para que su pecho rozara contra su hombro.

"No deberías acercarte tanto," susurró ella. "Estamos en público."

Él tomó su mano, atrapando sus ojos con una mirada intensa y demandante. "Y?"

Sus labios vacilaron, mirándolo con sus labios levemente separados y timidez escrito sobre todo su rostro. "Es sólo…"

"Qué van a ver?" preguntó él. Ella cerró su boca y no respondió, pero lentamente algo gratificante cruzó por sus ojos. Él puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la guió por el pasillo. Dejó de protestar, se recostó levemente en su hombro mientras caminaban juntos. Él captó su reflejo en los vidrios de los refrigeradores y se complació de ver que estaba sonriendo. Su mano se escabulló bajo su camisa para sentir el calor de su piel desnuda y ella tembló un poco, pero no hizo más protesta. Cuando empujó sus dedos por el cinturón de sus jeans hacia la cadera, hizo un quejumbroso ruido y él dejó de avanzar con una sonrisa. Podía sentir el borde de su ropa interior y le permitió a sus dedos danzar provocadoramente.

Él llenó su canasta con comestibles esenciales y también reabasteció algunos de sus artículos de cocina y baño. Virtualmente no había dejado nada en casa, siempre esperaba hasta el último minuto antes de ir a la tienda. Relena se relajó gradualmente, ignorando las miradas de otros y sosteniendo su brazo para mantenerlo a su alrededor. Le complació que quisiera su cuerpo cerca de él.

"Sabes, nunca respondiste mi pregunta," dijo ella mientras él se agachaba para mirar de cerca las etiquetas de las latas de sopa. "Aún haces misiones, Heero? Es tan terrible como para decirme?"

Él la evaluó levemente, respondiendo en un tono abierto y honesto. "Me han pedido algunos favores de vez en cuando, nada muy peligroso y usualmente en forma de verificar información. Realmente no quiero hablar de eso, si está bien contigo."

Ella guardó silencio por varios momentos. "Está bien," dijo al fin. "No tienes que contarme sobre eso. No necesito…"

Él la miró más gentilmente, y cuando el pasillo se desocupó de personas, se levantó para besarla en los labios antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Ella no supo qué decir, sus palabras fueron absorbidas por su boca. Aún siguió quieta mientras la besaba, subiendo y bajando lentamente sus manos por sus costados mientras su boca ocupaba la suya hambrienta. Cuando se separó, no se alejó, mirándola a sus ojos de cerca, sus frentes casi tocándose. "Te hablaré de eso," susurró él. "Algún día. No quiero pensar en ese tipo de cosas cuando estoy contigo."

Ella asintió en silencio, ojos azules destellaban con un brillo como la aguamarina que le había dado hace más de un mes. Rozó un dedo contra su mejilla afectuosamente y la seguridad en sus ojos lo calmó. Él la pasó, rozando su hombro derecho y bajando por el pasillo con su canasta.

De repente quiso llevarla a casa y hacerla suya otra vez, tal vez sólo para probar que podía. El sexo era una nueva habilidad, una que le gustaba, y era su propósito dominarla completamente. Nunca había aprendido una habilidad que requiriera su completa atención y lo distrajera al mismo tiempo. El contraste era energizante. Prestarle atención a las sutiles pistas de su cuerpo lo informaban de qué hacer y con qué intensidad, pero al mismo tiempo sus propios sentidos estaban trabajando en sobrecargado placer. Supuso que necesitaba más práctica. Creía que se aplacaría eventualmente. Nunca antes había fallado para ser bueno en algo que requiriera atención al detalle y al enfrentamiento físico.

Relena estuvo callada mientras permanecían juntos en la fila de pago, pero una vez que pagó por sus provisiones, ella presionó su rostro en su hombro. Sus brazos rodearon su medio mientras entraban al parqueadero, y él la dejó abrazarlo.

"Ahora a dónde?" preguntó mientras abría la puerta del auto para ella.

"Tengo que ir al banco y a la tintorería, pero podemos detenernos en algún lado para almorzar. A menos que necesites ir a casa."

"Oh. No," dijo ella, entrando en el auto. "Yo… no quiero ir a casa. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. El desayuno fue tarde y realmente no tengo mucha hambre todavía. Aunque, podemos ir a la oficina postal? Necesito estampillas."

Él la llevó a la oficina postal mientras iba al banco. Después de todas sus diligencias, eran casi las cinco de la tarde para cuando sugirió comida china para la cena, y el sol ya estaba comenzando a ponerse. Comieron su cena en frente de su televisión, cajas abiertas de arroz y vegetales y trozos de carne cubrían la superficie de su mesa de centro. Cuando terminaron de comer, ambos se levantaron para limpiar la mesa, usaron el baño y cepillaron sus dientes. Heero observó a Relena moverse en la cocina, extrañamente atraído a cada pequeña cosa que hacía, la forma en que su torso se giraba cuando miraba tras ella y la forma en que su cabello caía sobre sus hombros cuando se inclinaba. La observó por el rabillo de su ojo después de que regresó al sofá, y ella le sonrió cuando se dio cuenta, inmediatamente llegó a sentarse a su lado. Ella levantó sus piernas en el sofá y se acunó cómodamente contra su lado, su cabeza se recostó contra su pecho para que fuera fácil jugar con su cabello mientras pasaba por los canales.

"Podemos ver algo?" murmuró ella después de unos minutos. "Has pasado varias cosas interesantes. Por qué no puedes quedarte con uno?"

"Podría haber algo mejor en uno de los canales más altos, o en otro lugar en unos minutos."

"Bueno, el movimiento está dándome dolor de cabeza. Por favor, escoge algo."

Él la miró, divertido, y le preguntó lo que quería ver. Se quedaron en una película, durante la cual la mano de Heero vagó distraídamente sobre el cuerpo de Relena, acariciando el costado expuesto a él por la cadera. Ambos observaron la pantalla tranquilamente, cómodos con su platónica proximidad pero gradualmente tornándose más interesados en el otro mientras pasaban el tiempo tan cerca. Relena se movió varias veces durante la producción, deslizándose más cerca a él y jugando con el material de su camisa. Cuando los créditos comenzaron a rodar, ella giró su rostro curiosa en su pecho. Mirando el cabello cayendo alrededor de su cabeza, él tuvo la impresión de que estaba sonriendo ante algún pensamiento secreto que no quería que viera.

Esperaba que pudiera adivinarlo.

Sus dedos bajaron danzando sugestivamente por su espina. Ella se movió en respuesta, y él acarició suavemente su cuerpo. Su rostro, aún hacia su pecho, descendió más abajo hacia su estómago, y olvidó lo que podría estar pensando cuando un cálido aliento de su boca alcanzó su piel bajo su camisa. Su cabeza cayó suavemente hacia atrás contra el espaldar del sofá mientras se relajaba, su mano saltaba para acariciar su cabello y cuello para indicar que había notado dónde estaba su atención. Sus manos levantaron su camisa, revelando desnuda piel a la suave humedad de su boca, y cerró sus ojos, imaginando besar su estómago, manteniendo una mano en la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras la otra bajaba para acariciar su trasero.

Ella desabotonó sus pantalones y él miró hacia la pared cuando una de sus manos alcanzó entre sus piernas y aplicó presión en su entrepierna, estimulando su creciente erección a través de sus jeans. "Relena…" susurró él.

Ella lo calló con un susurró y sintió su lengua en su vientre, tentando sus sentidos mientras tiraba de sus jeans, halándolos sobre sus caderas. Él la ayudó, levantándose y luego pateó la prenda. Sentándose en el sofá en sus bóxers, brevemente encontró sus ojos mientras ella se sentaba a su lado y trepaba en su regazo como lo había hecho esa mañana. Sus muslos lo ahorcajaron de ambos lados, sus dedos se clavaron en su cabello mientras bajaba su pelvis contra la suya. Fue una experiencia diferente en sus bóxers. La sangre corrió hacia sus testículos y se sintió subir y endurecerse, tensándose por una mujer totalmente vestida y sosteniéndose provocadora sobre él. No podía desviar sus ojos de ella. Sus manos se entrelazaron por su cabello hacia su cuello y luego bajaron por sus brazos. Ella estaba observando su rostro, pero todo lo que podía ver eran sus senos justo en frente de sus ojos, cubiertos por su suéter. No les había dado mucha atención últimamente. El suéter necesitaba irse.

Ella lo ayudó a removerlo cuando lo agarró por el borde y lo haló. Su piel fue revelada lentamente y él tomó ventaja de eso con el roce de sus manos, acariciando su estómago y provocando sus costillas mientras evaluaba el brassier de encaje que confinaba sus senos estratégicamente. Se tomó un momento para considerar todo el procedimiento, creando una agenda en su cabeza diseñada para hacerla terminar por él. La suave y nebulosa mirada en sus ojos fue un buen lugar para comenzar. Él atrapó sus ojos con los suyos, no permitiéndole cerrarlos o girar su cabeza por la intensidad de su mirada mientras sus manos acariciaban su curvas, bajando por su espalda y muslos y sobre su trasero. Con gentiles suministros, él la persuadió para levantarse de su regazo para que pudiera alcanzar bajo su trasero desde atrás. Su respiración perdió su continuo ritmo mientras empujaba provocadoramente su centro a través de sus jeans. Él evitó su clítoris, y ella comenzó a mostrar la necesidad de ello. Su expresión se tornó tensa y meció sus caderas para que las puntas de sus dedos se deslizara contra él. Cuando no fue suficiente cayó hacia él, apoyándose de los codos en la espalda del sofá, su cabeza colgaba del costado de su rostro mientras jadeaba sin aliento en su cuello. Él la masajeó como lo quería, aunque no lo rítmicamente suficiente para terminarla.

"Vamos a llevar esto a la habitación," le susurró en su oído. No quería que terminara en el sofá.

Ella asintió en silencio, y él la cargó en sus brazos. No pesaba nada, y la cargó hacia la habitación sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta. Algo sobre una puerta abierta incrementaba su excitación. Él la acostó en la cama y abrió los botones de sus jeans, bajando las solapas para revelar su ropa interior, pero sin retirarlo. El estorboso material lo ayudaría a quedarse con él. Abriendo sus rodillas, se deslizó cómodamente entre ellas, un poco más abajo de su lugar favorito, y enfocó toda su completa atención en sus senos.

Aunque pequeños, eran suaves, redondos y cremosos y los encontraba tan bonitos y desconcertantes como el resto de ella. Trabajó alrededor de su brassier, deslizando sus manos bajo él para tomar sus senos y luego lo levantó para poder tomar uno en su boca. Su lengua trabajó sobre y alrededor del pezón, devorándolo con atención mientras sus oídos absorbían los suaves gimoteos que salían de su garganta. Le gustaba los sonidos. Quería trabajar más duro por más de ellos. Sus manos agarraron el exterior de sus rodillas y cubrió el largo de sus muslos hacia sus caderas. Le gustaba la forma en que sus jeans se moldeaban a su piel y había algo erótico en ella estando medio vestida y gritando para que él la tomara. Levantó su boca de sus senos y subió hasta que pudo sentir el calor de su centro contra su erección a través de sus ropas. Él gruñó en su oído, sus manos trabajando de nuevo sus senos mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello.

Él se inclinó, estirándose para colocar su cabeza cerca a su rostro, y habló suavemente en su oído. "Me deseas?"

Ella subió su camisa y él atacó sus pantalones. Ambos medio se sentaron para terminar de desvestirse. El brassier, ropa interior y jeans de Relena fueron abandonados mientras se acostaban en la cama, enterrando los bóxers de Heero en las arrugadas sábanas. Heero tomó a Relena por los hombros y encontró sus labios con un beso desesperado y hambriento. Sus manos vagaron por su espalda mientras su lengua entraba en su boca mientras él bajaba su espalda hacia la cama, ella atrapó su cuerpo entre sus rodillas. Su piel se estremeció bajo sus manos mientras la tocaba, produciendo retorcijones violentos y escalofríos que besaba si los veía. Su piel estaba insípida, pero algo en ella era dulce. Él hundió su rostro en la fragancia de su cabello y sintió su mano tomar su miembro donde se tensaba contra su estómago. Lo acarició varias veces y sus velados gruñidos encontraron su camino hacia su oído.

Ella giró su cabeza para que sus labios estuvieran lo cerca suficiente para besar. "Te deseo, Heero, por favor."

Besándola, él se apoyó en sus codos mientras bajaba su pelvis y se deslizaba dentro de ella, gruñendo ante la satisfactoria sensación que pulsaba por sus testículos. Se movió lentamente al principio, jadeando con placer mientras Relena respiraba laboriosamente bajo él. Trató de incrementar su estimulación al posicionar su cuerpo ventajosamente para su entrada, pero fue dominado por la sensación de sus labios en sus hombros y cuello, su cálido aliento en su oído. Sus labios temblaron en su pómulo, sus manos lo sujetaron contra ella mientras alargaba sus empujones.

"Oh, Dios, Heero, voy a…"

Él supo cuándo estaba terminando. Todo su cuerpo se apretó y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás espasmódicamente, gritando suave e inteligiblemente bajo él mientras continuaba empujando en ella. _Dios_. Estaba acercándose, y mientras sus temblores subsidiaban, él sudaba con el esfuerzo que le tomó llevar sus niveles sensoriales a un orgasmo. Relena abrió sus ojos mientras él luchaba por terminar, claro y brillante con el fin de su placer. Ella tocó su rostro con su mano y continuó moviéndose con él, susurrándole palabras que no podía entender bien. Él apretó sus ojos, descolgando su cabeza mientras aceleraba, boca abierta en una muda exclamación mientras comenzaba a venirse. Él se tensó para completar su liberación, empujando sus manos en el colchón, ayudado por las piernas de Relena envueltas alrededor de sus caderas. Maldijo al final, olvidando que ella podría ser sensible al lenguaje. Y sólo cuando la ola final terminó él recuperó su compostura, parpadeando sobre Relena inestable mientras ella rozaba sus manos gentilmente por su cabello y cuello. Rodó fuera de su cuerpo y se hundió en la cama, enterrando su rostro en la almohada a su lado.

"Tres veces," susurró Relena, sentándose para que sus manos pudieran acariciar su espalda en lentos y suaves masajes. "Tres veces este fin de semana. Es normal?"

Él giró su cabeza ligeramente para mirarla con un ojo. "Quieres algo más?"

Ella se sonrojó bajo su mirada, un tono rosa que incrementó el brillo en su rostro. "No. Soy feliz."

Él sonrió y haló las cobijas sobre ambos, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor y respirando juntos mientras sus cuerpos se enfriaban en la oscuridad.

Era perfecto. Todo era perfecto.

------

Dos días después, Relena entró en una librería después del trabajo con la intención de comprar una nueva colección de discursos de política moderna y una novela para leer de noche y durante los viajes. Ella había estado pensando mucho sobre Heero y las repercusiones de su primera experiencia sexual con él, algo que se había vuelto una actividad de fin de semana. Por la razón que fuera, realmente se sentía como que brillaba y no podía ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro. Era el sexo o su amor por Heero o sólo un aura general de felicidad que hacía brillar sus días?

Los colegas lo habían notado. Olivia la había arrinconado en el corredor después de una reunión y demandó detalles. Los contó brevemente, con un tartamudeo y un sonrojo, sobre cómo la primera vez había dejado que desear pero cómo las otras dos veces la habían dejado jadeando y preguntándose cuál era su nombre. Si algo, Olivia parecía un poco celosa, pero no malamente, y reaccionó al mostrárselo con consejos.

Relena no estaba segura de que necesitara un consejo sexual de Olivia, aunque escuchó curiosa. No podía dejar de tener fantasías. Su vergüenza sobre el sexo oral antes había sido lindo comparado con los ardientes deseos que tenía ahora. Por una vez quería salir de la habitación e intentarlo en una atmósfera diferente, y tal vez en una posición diferente. Su rostro se acaloró cuando pensó en eso, pero no la detuvo de pensar en métodos para motivar a Heero a complacerla en formas nuevas. Sin embargo, no pensaba que fuera lo valiente suficiente para hacer realmente lo que imaginaba. Aún estaba acostumbrándose a las cosas.

"Bueno, si no es Relena Peacecraft."

Ella parpadeó y se alejó del estante por el que había escarbado para ver a Wufei Chang de pie en el mesón. Tenía una pila de libros en sus brazos y un par de gafas de lectura en su nariz. Le tomó un momento reconocerlo.

"Wufei Chang," lo saludó ella. "Es un placer. Nos hemos… conocido antes? Digo, oficialmente?"

Él sonrió y se giró casi rudamente. "No lo creo. En realidad no esperaba tener que hablar contigo."

"Ya veo," dijo ella, un poco irritada por su respuesta.

"Pero puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Supongo," respondió ella.

"Realmente estás viendo a Heero Yuy?"

Ella parpadeó, aunque después de un momento no le sorprendió que lo hubiese escuchado. "Sí. Por varios meses."

"Huh."

Hubo algo en la elevación de su mentón y el leve ascenso de sus cejas que la irritó. "Qué se supone que significa?"

"Realmente no es mi asunto."

Ella se sintió obligada a defenderse. Había escuchado cosas sobre Wufei de otras personas, principalmente que era intelectual y orgulloso y tenía disgusto por los sentimentalismos. "Mira," dijo ella. "No sé por qué te desagrado tanto. Tal vez no te gusto como político. Tal vez crees que no soy lo buena suficiente para Heero. Tal vez crees que enamorarse destruye a un guerrero, pero el punto es que _amo_ a Heero, y yo…"

"Quién dijo que no me agradas?"

Ella titubeó. "Bueno…"

"Tu pacifismo del pasado me insultó como guerrero, pero esos días no importan. En cuanto a ti y a Heero, realmente no me importa. Sólo quería confirmar los rumores. Sólo pensé que era extraño."

"Qué tan extraño?"

"No veo a Heero en una relación."

Ella luchó con la urgencia de decir algo duro. Heero no era más un arma. Merecía ser amado tanto como cualquier otro. Sus antiguos compañeros aún pensaban de él como nada más que un soldado? "Bueno, qué hay de ti? Eres un guerrero, verdad? No planeas estar en alguna relación?"

Él gruñó. "No ahora. Pero es diferente de cualquier forma. Heero y yo no venimos del mismo lugar."

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Mire, Srta. Peacecraft. Voy a admitir que no conozco muy bien a Heero. Es posible que encontrara el amor de su vida contigo. Sólo me parece un poco pronto que un joven como Heero esté listo para el tipo de compromiso social y personal que conlleva una relación seria. Puedo decir al mirarte que eres seria. Así que mantén esto en mente, sólo un pequeño consejo de amigo: Cuando Heero realmente sabe lo que quiere, va tras eso con todo lo que tiene. Ese joven va tras metas. Y depende fuertemente del instinto."

Relena contuvo el ácido en su garganta del tono sermoneador con el cual Wufei le habló y logró sonreír. _Heero fue tras de mi!_

Wufei la miró estoicamente. "Estás durmiendo con él?"

El cambio de trayectoria fue tan repentino, se sonrojó, una de sus manos automáticamente fue hacia su rostro, y supo que se había delatado.

"Huh," él sonrió. "Eso pensé. Bueno, es claro para mí que no puedo ser de ayuda aquí. Cuídate. Si fuera tú, le preguntaría cómo se siente."

Ella observó a Wufei pagar por sus libros y salió de la tienda sin mirar atrás. Algo en su tono le revolvió el estómago, y se reprimió por sentirse insegura por la evaluación de alguien que no es participante en su relación. Heero _había_ ido tras ella, orientado por una meta como Wufei había dicho. Tal vez sólo era difícil para Wufei creer que Heero no podría cambiar tanto, o que debajo de su perfecto exterior de soldado podía ser tan dulce y preocupado y atento con una chica, o que también podía ser vulnerable a otro. Sin embargo, Wufei estaba en lo cierto en una cosa. Era tiempo de preguntarle a Heero cómo se sentía. No quería tener que permanecer sola en la mofa pública. No quería esperar más.

------

Continuará…


	19. Víspera de Año Nuevo

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 19 - Víspera de Año Nuevo

------

Relena no fue capaz de hacerle a Heero la pregunta que más quería. Tres días después de que le dijo no preguntar sobre sus misiones, fue a una, sin decirle nada sobre eso excepto que tenía algo que hacer y que la vería en unos días. Wufei no había mencionado algo por el estilo en la librería así que no estaba segura que lo que lo hubiese hecho ir tuviera algo que ver con los Preventivos. Después de esa escena en la tienda, no quería acosarlo de nuevo al preguntarle.

Su ausencia la dejó sintiéndose sola y desilusionada. No había estado tantos días sin verlo desde la última visita oficial a las Colonias, y eso fue antes de que su relación se hubiese tornado seria. Cuando se había ido para las Colonias, lo había extrañado, pero esto era diferente. La había besado justo antes de su viaje a las Colonias, y recordó el arrepentimiento que sintió al abordar un avión después de sentir sus manos en su rostro y sus labios en ella por primera vez, pero esta semana pasada había sido peor. Entonces ella no había establecido expectativas, pero después de tener sexo con Heero, después de tener sexo por primera vez con alguien, sentía como si una parte de ella estuviera perdida y desaparecida en algún olvidado lugar en el mundo. Él había tomado algo de ella y ahora deseaba el ardiente contacto de su cuerpo en la forma que las polillas se quemaban. Tal vez eso la había convertido en alguna especie de ninfómana pero no veía cómo reprimir el deseo fuera saludable por contraste. Parecía natural desearlo, y tener que vivir en abstinencia del hombre que amaba y a quien recientemente le había entregado su virginidad era una desgarradora tortura.

No es que no hubiese beneficios. Pasaba su tiempo sola luchando por su rechazada propuesta para ser puesta en el tapete donde había sido enterrada en el comité. Sin Heero distrayéndola, encontró que era capaz de destinar su tiempo a los políticos involucrados, tener almuerzos con los oficiales claves involucrados en los procedimientos, trabajar en propuestas alternativas hasta tarde en la noche y prestarle particular detalle a sus discursos. Después de trabajar, se estrellaba en su propia cama sin tener su noche perturbada por las atenciones e Heero. Despertaba refrescada y con más tiempo para vestirse y deshacerse en atenciones con su apariencia, usando los productos para el cabello y aplicaciones que no se atrevía a dejar en casa de Heero, y aún quedaba con tiempo para hacerse una taza de café, revisar sus notas y prepararse para su día. Era el tipo de día que había tenido antes de que Heero entrara en su vida, pero aunque era agradable tener un poco de tiempo para ocuparse de sus propias cosas, aún lo extrañaba. Estando lejos le dejaba claro cuán adicta se había vuelto a él, cuán enamorada estaba con todo lo que sabía y había experimentado de él. Cuando encontró tiempo para ir de compras, pasaba la mayoría escogiendo cosas en las que pensaba que a Heero le gustaría verla, ropa, maquillaje y joyas que imaginaba lo incitarían a abrazarla y besarla y hacerle el amor tan pronto como regresara.

Mientras los días pasaban comenzó a preocuparse. El 'día o dos' de Heero se extendió a una semana, y no sólo no lo veía, sino que salvo una excepción, tampoco llamaba. La única vez llegó por su iniciativa. Después de los días que él estipuló, se preocupó y lo llamó un sábado, dejando un mensaje en su teléfono preguntándole si regresaría antes de año nuevo. Él le devolvió la llamada el domingo y confirmó que sí, pero la conversación fue breve y no le ofreció información sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Estuvo aliviada de escuchar que regresaría porque tenían compromisos, pero desde entonces habían pasado varios días de silencio. Hoy era la víspera de año nuevo. Y no había llamado todavía.

Tal vez su misión, cualquiera que fuera, era peligrosa y eso era por qué había sido incapaz de contactarla, pero cuando le había hablado el domingo no había parecido particularmente ansioso. Honesta a su promesa, no le había preguntado lo que estaba haciendo, sólo si estuviera bien. Cuando le dijo que lo extrañaba, le dijo que también la extrañaba, pero se sonrojó al pensar cómo reaccionaría él si supiera cuánto le dolía su ausencia.

Todo en lo que podía pensar algunas veces era en lo solitarias que eran sus horas y lo fría que era su cama sin Heero para ocuparla. Ella había estado durmiendo en la cama de Heero por un mes, usualmente con sus brazos a su alrededor y casi nunca sin hacer algo. Incluso antes de que realmente tuvieran sexo habían pensado en eso, la tentación de los cuerpos del otro era demasiada para ignorar. Siempre había querido a Heero. Sus besos, la sensación de sus palmas retirando su cabello de su rostro, su suave y duro cuerpo y la forma en que sus manos y boca la hacían palpitar, arquearse y temblar violentamente bajo su caricia eran cosas que no podía olvidar o abandonar fácilmente. Cuatro días no era mucho, pero después de haberle entregado su virginidad, al menos quería una llamada.

Era víspera de año nuevo y habían hecho reservaciones en un lujoso restaurante en el centro de la ciudad que daba al océano. Las reservaciones eran a las ocho de la noche y casi eran las seis y media. No podía dejar de mirar el reloj. Heero no había llamado para confirmar o cancelar su compromiso. Probablemente no se había dado cuenta cuánto le tomaría alistarse para una cena y baile en un prestigioso salón de fiestas que usualmente estaba apartado con un año de anticipación, pero era una buena excusa? Fueron sus contactos los que les había dado una mesa al último minuto y había estado tan orgullosa de arreglarla, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería llevar a Heero a un lugar tan encantador y elegante. Ahora, muy de repente, estaba llena de dudas.

Heero la _amaba_?

Relena miraba su reflejo en el espejo y pausó en medio de aplicar polvo en su nariz. Era una pregunta estúpida. Si Heero no la amara no la había llevado a creerlo y habrían tomado las cosas más lentamente; no le habría pedido ser su novia o comprado flores o un collar o hecho el amor como lo hizo ese fin de semana. Inclinándose, maquilló sus ojos con una sombra dorada por la que había pagado un alto precio en una costosa boutique y especuló por qué semejante idea se le ocurrió. Lo que Wufei había dicho en la librería y su tiempo separada de Heero durante la última semana estaba poniéndola paranoica. Era razonable que se sintiera insegura en ausencia de Heero, especialmente con lo que Wufei le había dicho, pero esos temores eran especulativos. Sabía que Heero necesitaba llevar las cosas lento, que expresar sus sentimientos era nuevo para él y que tener una mujer en su vida no era algo para lo que se hubiese preparado. Necesitaba tener paciencia.

Aún le gustaría preguntarle cómo se sentía, pero no esta noche. Después de verlo por primera vez en una semana y cuando tenían reservaciones costosas, sólo quería disfrutar su tiempo juntos. Esta noche usaría el tiempo para estudiar sus propios sentimientos por Heero así que sabría qué decir cuando llegara el momento, probablemente mañana o tal vez el día siguiente. No había necesidad para la prisa y la ansiedad. Probablemente el pensar y obsesionarse con eso en primer lugar fue lo que había plantado dudas en su cabeza. Era extraño lo fácil que las personas eran influenciadas por las opiniones de otros. Wufei posiblemente no podría saber nada sobre su relación con Heero.

Se recordó de los dulces momentos que habían compartido, el desesperado abrazo que Heero le había dado en la colina y el primer beso que le había dado en su oficina antes de irse a un agotador viaje. Pensándolo, cuando _ella _se fue esa vez no _lo_ había llamado todos los días. Había estado ocupada y las llamadas eran costosas. Muy probablemente, esta vez era Heero quien estaba preocupado. Recordó la forma en que tocó su rostro y la abrazó y lo frecuente que le recordaba lo mucho que le importaba. Cuando regresara podría hacer de lado esta inseguridad sin sentido y disfrutar sus afectos. Específicamente le había dicho que no había esperado sentir como sentía por ella, y aunque no hubiese definido esos sentimientos, también le había advertido que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de relaciones. Su sobre análisis era injustificado.

Suponiendo que la duda sólo era parte de cualquier relación, ella desechó el problema de su mente. Su mente, corazón y cuerpo lo extrañaban y arruinaría esta noche si hacía una pregunta tan seria. Ellos necesitarían amplio tiempo y una atmósfera cómoda antes de que pudiera esperar que alguien como Heero le dijera que la amaba. Podía esperar para hacerlo para que pudieran hablar sobre eso sin añadir estrés. Por ahora, sólo quería estar cerca de él otra vez.

Pero a las siete aún Heero no había llamado y sus amorosos pensamientos de él se tornaron rápidamente en preocupación. Sabía que sus misiones podrían fallar y no pudo evitar pensar si algo le había pasado. Qué si la llamada que recibió no fue de Heero sino de un hospital o un despacho de los Preventivos? Podría imaginarse corriendo a un hospital en este vestido con su cabello y maquillaje hecho sólo para verlo herido o muriendo o inconsciente en la mesa de un hospital… pero no, de nuevo estaba sobre imaginando. Aún así su corazón se apretó mientras enlistaba todas las cosas que podrían haber salido mal. Un accidente de avión, una emboscada, un tiroteo, o tal vez sólo un retraso que estaba manteniéndolo lejos de ella más de lo que había anticipado, pero muy determinadamente deshizo las ideas y volvió a enfocarse en asuntos prácticos: su cabello y su maquillaje y su vestido. Si algo realmente terrible hubiese pasado, estaría en las noticias y recibiría _algún _tipo de llamada. Pero si no, por qué no había llamado?

El orillo de su vestido de terciopelo negro caía alrededor de sus tobillos mientras se levantaba de su silla y se removía del tocador. Si pensaba mucho más iba a comenzar a gritar, y usualmente no era una gritona. Sólo deseaba que llamara, o hubiese llamado tiempo atrás. Sola en la oscuridad en su propia casa, vestida para una cita en víspera de año nuevo y hambrienta porque esperaba una cena, se sentía como una tonta. Vagó por la cocina en sus tacones negros, sintiéndose hermosa pero despreciada mientras comía una galleta o dos y bebía un vaso de agua fría. Justo cuando estaba enojándose y pensando en un vaso de vino para aplacar sus nervios, el teléfono sonó.

"Hola?" La bocina estaba fría contra su oído y su estómago apretado cuando respondió.

"Relena, cuándo quieres que te recoja?"

"Heero?" Estaba tan aliviada de escuchar su voz que no supo cómo reaccionar. Debería estar enojada, aliviada, o sólo contenta de que hubiese llamado? Si ella ya no hubiese estado lista, no habría habido tiempo ahora, pero debería haber esperado que lo supiera? Ahora que eso estaba en el pasado, valía enojarse por eso? Quería arruinar la noche al comenzarla con una pelea? "Pronto," dijo ella, tragándose sus sentimientos. "Habrá tráfico y tenemos que caminar desde el parqueadero. Yo… pensé que llamarías temprano. Cuándo regresaste?"

"Ayer. Siento no haber llamado."

_Ayer_? Fue como un cubo de hielo en su estómago. No podía pensar en palabras para hablar, o incluso entender lo que había pasado para hacerla sentir así. Era como un chico, supuso, perezoso sobre la comunicación y no sentir la necesidad de llamar, pero había estado molesta y sola y preocupada. Ahora se sentía…

"Relena?" Sonó molesto. "Realmente estás enojada conmigo por esto?"

"No," dijo ella rápidamente. Le sorprendió que lo adivinara cuando no había dicho nada, pero no era rabia lo que estaba sintiendo. No exactamente. No sabía cómo describirlo y no quería intentarlo. "No, sólo estaba pensando. Si estás listo puedes recogerme ahora. Estoy lista."

"Bien. Estaré ahí en veinte minutos."

Veinte minutos.

Ella colgó el teléfono y lo miró en silencio por un minuto. No se había dado cuenta de la falta en conducta que había hecho? Casi la había dejado plantada, después de desaparecer por casi una semana con sólo una mínima explicación, y después de que le había entregado su virginidad. Tal vez la virginidad estaba sobrestimada, y tal vez Heero no tenía ningún sentimentalismo sobre eso, pero no podía evitar sentirse… No podía describirlo. Estaba enamorada de Heero. Lo extrañaba terriblemente. Su adicción a él equivalía a sus pensamientos, pero él no la había llamado por más de un día después de llegar a casa. Significaba algo? Estaba siendo Heero? O era algo más?

Cuando Heero llegó a recogerla se encontró sonriendo y la emoción fue genuina. Su rostro y figura ante su puerta hizo que ondas cálidas de emoción recorrieran su cuerpo. Se veía hermoso para ella, vivo y tocable y ella entró en su abrazo casi antes de que pudiera decir hola. Presionó su rostro en su camisa y el aroma de él llenó su nariz y la calentó por dentro. Ella suspiró profundamente y sintió su mano tocar su cabello. Separándose, miró su rostro con sus brazos aún alrededor de su estómago. En su cabeza, lo había imaginado besándola en la puerta por tanto y tan desesperadamente que casi llegarían tarde para sus reservaciones, pero en vez simplemente se alejó de su alcance, caminando solo hacia el auto.

Él se detuvo cuando no lo siguió inmediatamente. "Vienes?"

Ella se sonrojó y se apresuró por las escaleras.

A pesar de sus mejores intenciones por hacer a un lado su oscuro humor y disfrutarse, se sentía insatisfecha. Igual que con su viaje a la ópera, él no hizo comentario en su apariencia, y recordar lo que había dicho entonces trajo un destello de molestia que se recordó contener esa otra vez. Tampoco abrió la puerta del auto para ella, a pesar de que estaba usando tacones y tuvo que levantar su vestido del suelo con una mano y su cartera en la otra. Lo logró sin su asistencia, preguntándose si iba a estar así de angustiada y difícil toda la noche. Era seguro que lo notaría y si ella se quejaba, su molestia por lo que estaba seguro lo vería como lapsos estúpidos en caballerosidad que sólo la haría sentir inferior. Sólo tenía que patear este mal humor.

Mientras conducían al restaurante, Relena mantuvo sus ojos en Heero. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el camino, agudos y profundos y misteriosos como siempre, la expresión en su rostro cerca a ilegible. Se preguntó qué había estado haciendo durante el último par de días y sobre qué estaba pensando. Parecía un poco distante. Ella alcanzó por su mano derecha, entrelazando sus dedos en los suyos y sonrió cuando se giró para mirarla. Él devolvió su sonrisa y apretó su mano. Continuaron conduciendo en silencio, pero ella se relajó, sosteniendo su mano y disfrutando el nivel de confort entre ellos. Cuando Heero entró en el parqueadero, ella lo llevó a un punto cerca al elevador, pero una vez que apagó el motor, el silencio pareció extenderse y profundizarse.

"Te extrañé," susurró ella, su aliento congelándose en la oscuridad. "Me dirás dónde has estado?"

Su mano se paralizó en el volante mientras se giraba para enfrentarla, la luz en sus ojos la miró desde atrás de su cabello. Ella lo observó pacientemente, temblando en sus delgadas tiras mientras tomaba un profundo respiro y giraba su torso hacia ella. Su boca se separó mientras su mano se movía hacia su rostro, sus nudillos acariciaron su mejilla en un gesto que era afectuoso y cálido y la hizo olvidar sus preocupaciones y ansiedades. "Relena," susurró él en una voz que resonó suavemente como truenos en la distancia.

"Lo siento," dijo ella. "Si no quieres decirme…"

"Sólo fue un trabajo. Hice algunas inspecciones en Europa para unas personas. Eso es todo. No tienes que preocuparte por eso."

Su voz era más dura mientras explicaba, sus ojos fruncidos y enfocados en algo que no podía ver, como si estuviera mirando a través de ella. Ella tocó su muñeca, retirando su mano de su rostro. "Heero," comenzó ella. "Quiero preocuparme. Estoy interesada en lo que haces. Fue con los Preventivos? Fue peligroso?"

"Parcialmente fue con los Preventivos," respondió él. "Realmente no me reuní con ellos, pero compartimos información. No, no fue así de peligroso."

"Entonces por qué no me llamaste?"

Él le parpadeó. "Te llamé."

"El domingo, sí, después de que yo te llamé. Por qué no me llamaste otro día? Estaba preocupada, y…" Las cejas de Heero se juntaron en un gesto de perplejidad, sus ojos intensos en su rostro mientras trataba de explicarle. Mordió su labio. "No importa," dijo ella. Se había dicho que no iba a comenzar una pelea esta noche.

Él se inclinó y ella sintió sus labios presionados contra su frente. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras sus manos se presionaban contra sus hombros desnudos y su boca bajó lentamente para encontrar la suya, el aliento de su cuerpo la calentó desde adentro mientras la besaba. Sus rodillas se giraron hacia las otras y se inclinaron sobre la caja de cambios, pero justo cuando Relena sintió su cuerpo comenzar a calentarse, Heero se separó. Él le sonrió y retiró cabello de sus ojos. "No sabía que te molestarías," dijo él tranquilamente. "No tienes hambre? Quieres entrar? Te ves con frío."

Estaba temblando y asintió enmudecida.

El restaurante resonaba con vida y le calentó el corazón tan pronto como entró en el brillo de la atmósfera. Las luces adentro eran brillantes y hermosas, dorados candelabros brillaban sobre un círculo de mesas puestas mayormente para dos pero también para grupos de personas. Una pequeña pista de baile había sido preparada en el interior del círculo de mesas y conversación, risas y la música producida por una banda llenaba el salón. Las paredes alrededor de las mesas de afuera eran ventanas hechas de vidrio; la vista daba a toda la ciudad con vista al océano. La ciudad misma estaba a tono con las festividades, grupos de personas se movían como bancos de peces en las principales calles, ruidosos y vivos con vitalidad, pero el negro fondo de un cielo despejado de invierno estaba silencioso; su oscura belleza se reflejaba en las gentiles olas del océano, las ondas de la superficie hacía que las estrellas abajo ondearan como llamas en contraste a las continuas antorchas que brillaban arriba. En el alboroto de las festividades, Relena tuvo la repentina impresión de que Heero era más como ese cielo y ese océano que las personas que departían en las calles abajo. Ella sonrió para sí ante la idea.

Fueron reconocidos por el personal administrador, o al menos Relena, y fueron escoltados a su mesa antes que una fila de clientes en espera paciente. Relena tomó el brazo de Heero y caminó orgullosamente a su lado mientras se sentaban en una elevación justo fuera del círculo donde tenían una excelente vista por las ventanas y aún tenían un poco de privacidad. Era la primera vez que Relena celebraría año nuevo con alguien especial y estaba esperando por el tradicional beso a medianoche, esperando por uno que hiciera que el del auto pareciera un gota de agua al lado de un río.

Ahora que tenía el tiempo para estudiarlo, Relena bebió en compañía de Heero después de su ausencia. Parte de ella quería tenerlo cerca, sentir el fuerte calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Aunque estaba esperando una cena y baile y una plácida conversación, parte de ella sabía que era una persona tranquila y sólo quería regresar a su cama con el hombre que amaba, sentirlo desnudo, caliente y atento a sus necesidades. No pudo evitar preguntarse si la había deseado durante su separación tan desesperadamente como ella lo había deseado. La atmósfera estaba afectando sus nervios y se sintió un poco festiva e inventiva, dispuesta a complacerlo en formas nuevas si estaba abierto a eso, tomarse su tiempo con la noche y sus cuerpos y darle especial atención en hacer al otro sentir hermoso.

Ordenaron champaña y luego la cena, planeando beber lentamente mientras esperaban ser servidos. Bajo las luces, la piel de Relena brillaba y la loción que había frotado en sus brazos y cuello y hombros brillaba levemente. No podía decir si Heero estaba interesado en su apariencia; era muy bueno en esconder sus pensamientos y emociones detrás de una máscara de seria propiedad, como ella, pero pensó que tal vez podría estarlo por la forma como alcanzó para tocar su mano cuando la dejó a propósito disponible para su contacto. Por ella, observó ávidamente cuando removió su abrigo y lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre el espaldar de su silla, sus ojos trazaron los contornos de su cuerpo debajo su camisa y los botones que los escondían de ella.

"He tenido una semana interesante mientras estuviste lejos," dijo ella cuando pareció desinclinado a hablar. Ella desdobló su servilleta y la depositó gentilmente en su regazo mientras él le servía una copa de champaña de la botella que había ordenado para celebrar la ocasión.

"Qué hiciste?" preguntó él.

"Recuerdas esa propuesta en la que trabajé tan duro en el verano? La que fue rechazada la semana pasada?"

"Sí."

"Bueno, creo que he logrado ponerla de nuevo en el tapete. Posiblemente en unos días si todo sale bien. Es una buena propuesta."

"No la he leído."

"Podría hablarte de ella," sugirió ella.

"No tienes que hacerlo. Confío en ti si dices que es buena."

Ella sonrió y no lo mencionó de nuevo porque no parecía terriblemente interesado en escuchar sobre ella, pero la decepcionó. Por supuesto, reconoció que no había razón de por qué debería encontrar la política y las propuestas terriblemente fascinantes—algunas veces era un trabajo aburrido—pero no podía negar que era importante para ella y habría esperado que al menos pretendiera curiosidad. Sin embargo, la falta de ella no la molestó mucho. No podía esperar que estuviera enfocado en su vida y parecía oneroso demandar que pretendiera serlo. La noche parecía llena de pequeños detalles insatisfactorios, pero probablemente sólo era su actitud. No debería leer tanto en las cosas.

La cena llegó, pero para entonces Relena ya estaba comenzando a sentir como si tuviera mucho por beber. Heero sólo había tomado pocos sorbos de su champaña, pero Relena había estado bebiendo la suya continuamente. Le sonreía con frecuencia y su atención vagaba un poco, pero cuando su plato llegó, la adición de comida en su estómago la llenó suficientemente. Fue un alivio. Relena nunca antes había bebido alcohol en presencia de Heero y la idea de que tuviera que tratar con ella en un estado levemente alegre era vergonzoso. Normalmente muy controlada y reservada, era desconcertante pensar que él pudiese cambiar de repente su opinión sobre ella. Después de todo, tenía la reputación de ser elegante, elocuente y seria, especialmente en público. Relena firmemente hizo a un lado su champaña.

"Heero," preguntó ella mientras comían. "Crees que harás misiones toda tu vida? Tienes algunas otras ambiciones?"

"No lo sé," dijo él tranquilamente, mirando por la ventana al océano y al cielo como ella lo había hecho, ignorando las celebraciones en la calle. "Realmente no he pensado en eso, me refiero a planear mi vida." Él se giró hacia ella, sus ojos la golpearon en su asiento y llenó su corazón con emociones que no podía comenzar a identificar. "Qué hay de ti? Qué quieres?"

"Quiero hacer una diferencia en el mundo," dijo ella, enormemente complacida por la pregunta sin poder identificar por qué. "Tomo mi trabajo seriamente, aunque nada terriblemente importante esté pasando en el momento. Aún, soy seria para esta propuesta, y en unos meses tendré que hacer otro viaje a las Colonias, tal vez por una extensa cantidad de tiempo."

"Eso es bueno," dijo él. "Las Colonias aún son hábitats inestables. Necesitan saber que alguien recuerda eso y está trabajando por su beneficio en la Tierra."

"Aunque no sé si pueda hacerlo para siempre," dijo ella tentativa. "No porque no lo ame, sino porque había envisionado otras cosas para mi. Tendría que tomar tiempo para comenzar una familia por ejemplo, y podría ser necesario regresar a la escuela en algún momento."

"No creo que alguien espere que estés a su disposición todo el tiempo," le dijo Heero. "Si querías tener hijos u obtener un título, nadie te detendrá. Te preocupas demasiado de lo que la gente piense."

Ella bajó sus ojos. Un día le gustaría tener hijos. Siempre se había imaginado ser madre algún día, ser alguien que leyera cuentos y empacara almuerzos, ser alguien que sostuviera un bebé en sus brazos o un niño en sus rodillas. Por supuesto no sabía qué esperar de tal experiencia, pero había escuchado que era una valiosa, y Heero periódicamente estaba involucrado en el cuadro, aunque se reprimía por eso. Sería estúpido traer algo así, y no estaba pensando en eso en un sentido eventual. Era una fantasía, no una meta o una expectativa, y había un largo camino que recorrer antes de que realmente pudiera decidir esas cosas. Aún estaba curiosa. Heero tenía alguna expectativa de una familia más tarde en su vida? Tal vez sólo eran ideas.

Ella terminó su cena y observó a Heero terminar la suya con sus manos cruzadas en su regazo. A su alrededor, la música estaba sonando y otras parejas que habían terminado de comer habían ido a la pista de baile. Los observó desde donde estaba sentada, niños de dieciséis años que habían pasado mucho en una noche como esta bailando al lado de parejas que apenas podían caminar porque estaban doblados por la edad, y aún lograban bailar.

"Heero?" susurró ella, y luego lo pensó mejor. "No importa."

"Qué?" Él levantó la mirada, desviándose de la ventana hacia su rostro. Estuvo callada un momento y sus ojos se fruncieron, estudiándola casi predadoramente. "Sólo di lo que estás pensando."

Ella lo consideró irónicamente, encontrando el misterio en sus ojos con diversión. "Podría decirte lo mismo, sabes."

"Sí." Fue una simple afirmación sin deferencia o declaración.

Un momento pasó sin hablar mientras Relena luchaba con sus pensamientos. La música tocó su alma y Heero se veía bien para ella. Siempre había repasado en su mente su primer e inconcluso baile con él.

"Quieres bailar?"

Él sonrió. "_Tú _quieres bailar?"

Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. "No si no quieres. Sólo pensé que sería agradable, desde que es víspera de año nuevo y estoy toda vestida. Pensé que tal vez querrías."

"Podemos bailar si quieres bailar," intervino él.

Él tenía una forma para hacerla sentir tonta, pero aún cuando se sonrojó él se levantó elegantemente de su silla, depositando su servilleta en su silla, y le ofreció su brazo. Sintiéndose necesitada pero gratificada, tomó su brazo con recatada contención y le permitió guiarla a la pista de baile. Nadie los miró mientras se dirigían a un punto donde podían moverse, pero Relena de repente se sintió hermosa cuando Heero rozó sus manos por el terciopelo negro de su vestido y la tomó gentilmente por la cintura.

"Dónde aprendiste a bailar, Heero?" preguntó ella mientras envolvía su mano libre en la suya.

"No es muy difícil."

"Supongo que no," pensó ella después de un momento. "Especialmente no para alguien que es bueno captando las cosas tan fácilmente."

"Me idolatras demasiado," dijo él llanamente. "No te das suficiente crédito."

"Tal vez no," rió ella. Lo había dicho en humildad, y para darle un cumplido; era sólo con él que se sentía pequeña, revisándose en orden de _darle _crédito. Su respuesta la hizo sentir incómoda, pero también complacida, y lo que sea que dijera sobre ella idolatrándolo, parecía fuerte y capaz para ella. Mientras la música sonaba, ella se acercó un poco más, descansando su mentón en su hombro y cerró sus ojos. Sus dedos se movieron hacia su espalda, arrugando el material de su vestido mientras la acercaba contra él. Incluso bailando mejilla contra mejilla, Heero Yuy mantenía un escudo de espacio personal en público, una distancia emocional que no estaba segura que pudiese atravesar. Tal vez sólo existía en su imaginación, pero su reacción a la forma como tocaba su hombro y espalda fue casi tensa en comparación a la ternura que ella exhibía hacia él, y era una de las personas más solitarias y serias en el planeta. Pero lo amaba. Podía ver quién era Heero debajo de sus barreras y defensas y encontró ahí el carácter de un hombre que respetaba sobre cualquier otro. Ella no pudo contener su deseo de tenerlo a solas. Quería estar con él en su propio espacio privado, escuchar sus latidos, quitar su ropa y derribar sus defensas para poder llegar al centro de él. Obstinadamente, hundió su rostro en su hombro, abrazándolo a ella mientras la música disminuía a un ritmo anticipatorio.

El conteo al año nuevo comenzó un minuto antes del reloj. Todos dejaron de bailar, girándose hacia el enorme reloj en la esquina de las ventanas, la excitación en el salón se ahogaba en las palabras de los compañeros que reían y hablaban y bromeaban mutuamente. Ella y Heero estaban en silencio, Relena descansaba su cabeza en su hombro mientras comenzaba el conteo.

Cuando el reloj tocó la medianoche, fuegos artificiales explotaron por fuera de las ventanas en un espectáculo de color y luz. Gritos estallaron por el salón y en la ciudad abajo y las parejas en el salón lanzaron sus brazos alrededor del otro, las mujeres bajaban a los hombres de los hombros y los hombres levantaban a sus chicas por las cinturas. Heero titubeó, observando a las otras personas antes de girarse y llevar sus labios hacia Relena en un beso que fue dulce y hermoso, su mano viajó a lo largo del pálido arco de su cuello. Su otra mano tocó su mejilla gentilmente mientras se separaba, sonriendo como si admirara una pieza de arte que complació su ojo. Ella se sonrojó tímidamente y se giraron para observar los fuegos artificiales.

No hubo razón para quedarse cuando la alegría disminuyó y las últimas llamas de rojo, púrpura y dorado estallaron ante ellos. Heero sugirió que intentaran salir antes de la multitud y ella aceptó. Pagaron su cuenta y recogieron sus cosas. Heero colgó su abrigo alrededor de sus hombros desnudos, envolviéndola en calor mientras caminaban hacia el auto. Relena sintió como si brillara.

En el parqueadero, Heero abrió la puerta del auto mientras esperaba. Mientras permanecía con su abrigo envuelto alrededor de sus hombros, desvió la mirada de Heero brevemente, justo a tiempo para reconocer un rostro familiar.

"Quatre?"

Heero se giró de la puerta del conductor, parpadeando mientras la rubia cabeza de Quatre Winner emergía del elevador. Quatre los vio casi al mismo tiempo y se detuvo en seco. Relena estaba segura de que no había estado en su fiesta. Debió haber tenido una reunión en otro lugar en este edificio.

El rostro de Quatre se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa. "Heero! Srta. Relena!"

"Cuándo llegaste a la Tierra?" demandó Heero. Su tono de voz no era malo, sólo intenso, la forma en que siempre era cuando estaba pensando fuertemente. Relena lo miró, entretenida con la interacción.

"Vine para las fiestas. He estado en negocios en el Este Medio, pero decidí pasar por aquí en mi camino a casa. Estaba esperando encontrarme con uno o ambos de ustedes."

Heero gruñó.

"Es bueno verte, Quatre," dijo Relena cálidamente. "Vas a quedarte en el área por mucho tiempo?"

Quatre suspiró. "No. Infortunadamente, tengo mucho trabajo esperándome en casa. Pero qué hay de ustedes dos? Qué los llevó a reunirse para año nuevo?"

Relena le dirigió una mirada a Heero, entendiendo de repente que Quatre no estaba consciente de su relación. Como ninguno de ellos habían tenido contacto con él, supuso que no había razón por la que debía, pero se sorprendió de que los rumores no lo hubiesen alcanzado. O nadie supo decirle, o Quatre había estado ocupado últimamente y no había tenido tiempo para visitas.

Heero miró a Quatre en silencio por varios momentos. Él no miró a Relena cuando ella lo miraba expectante, y después de un momento comenzó a sentirse inestable. No iba a decir nada?

"Estábamos cenando," dijo Heero finalmente. "Relena es mi… novia."

La incomodidad con la cual lo dijo no se le escapó, y por un momento el mundo de Relena tembló alarmantemente. Miró a Heero, su novio, y se preguntó por qué el título era difícil de decir para él. Fue porque era un viejo camarada suyo y el momento era incómodo, o se sentía incómodo llamándola así? Pensándolo, nunca lo había escuchado decir la palabra desde que le había pedido adoptarlo, y aún, realmente no había habido una ocasión.

La mirada en el rostro de Quatre fue de sorpresa al principio, pero luego su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa y cálidos ojos, animándola con su sinceridad. "Eso es maravilloso! Estoy muy feliz por los dos. Supongo que no he estado al tanto de las actividades de la gente últimamente. Pensándolo, Trowa mencionó algo sobre ustedes hace un tiempo. Supongo que no lo capté."

Relena sonrió y aferró más el abrigo de Heero alrededor de sus hombros. Heero debió haberle dicho algo a Trowa en algún momento, aunque Heero no se lo había mencionado. Podía decir por la expresión de Quatre que su felicidad era genuina y le complacía tener su aprobación.

"Debemos irnos," sugirió Heero, y Relena murmuró su acuerdo aunque no le hubiese importado hablar más con Quatre. Aún con el abrigo de Heero, tenía frío y era un viaje un poco largo a la casa de Heero, especialmente si había tráfico en las calles.

"Bueno, fue bueno verlos!" Dijo Quatre mientras Relena abría la puerta del pasajero. Lo miró sobre su hombro mientras se despedía, y cerró la puerta cuando Heero encendió el auto. Quatre permaneció a un lado mientras Heero salía del puesto, y Relena le sonrió hasta que no pudo verlo más.

"Actuaste como que no querías hablar con él," le dijo Relena a Heero en el camino a casa. "No ha pasado un tiempo desde que se vieron?"

"No es así," dijo Heero. "Él no es mi amigo en la forma como pareces pensar. Quatre tiene una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros y peleamos juntos por las Colonias, pero no hay mucho más. No sabía qué decirle."

Ella guardó silencio por un momento, contemplando eso.

"Qué quieres hacer ahora?" preguntó él en voz apresurada después de unos minutos de silencio.

Ella se giró para mirarlo. "Pensé que íbamos a regresar a tu casa."

"Está bien."

No hubo pregunta o duda en su tono, pero la pregunta y la respuesta la sorprendió. Todo en lo que había podido pensar toda la noche, toda la semana, era en la pasión que había acumulado para él después de su inesperada separación y él parecía despreocupado sobre eso. Se le ocurrió que tal vez estaba tratando de ser considerado de sus sentimientos y no empujarla a nada aún ahora que se establecieron como una pareja sexualmente íntima. Después de todo, a pesar de la semana que estuvo fuera, sólo habían tenido sexo tres veces y todo eso en un fin de semana. Le sorprendió que no pareciera tan desesperado como ella por estar juntos a solas.

La casa de Heero estaba fría. Temblaba más en su sala que en el parqueadero, apretó su abrigo alrededor de sus hombros mientras él obligadamente encendía fuego en la chimenea para ella y se disculpó por haber apagado la calefacción mientras estuvo fuera de la ciudad. Mientras Heero iba a reconfigurar el calor, Relena se sirvió una copa de vino para calentar su sangre. Permaneció en la cocina con la copa en sus dedos cuando Heero regresó, aún vestida en su terciopelo negro y tacones. Ella lo miró cohibida mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

"Te ves incómoda," dijo él.

"Tienes algo más que pueda usar?"

Él asintió y partió con un propósito, pero ella lo siguió a su habitación, dejando la copa de vino a medio terminar en el mesón. Tal vez había parecido muy reservada esta noche, viéndolo en público después de una semana sin él, haciéndolo vestir después de un largo viaje y obligándolo a bailar con ella. Atrapó a Heero en la puerta, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y presionó su rostro en su espalda para hacerlo desacelerar. Él dejó de moverse, pareciendo suspendido mientras lo abrazaba, y lentamente se relajó en su agarre.

"Heero," susurró ella. Él se giró para enfrentarla, sus manos agarraron su cintura, sus dedos se clavaron en sus caderas. "Te extrañé," dijo ella seductora, y lentamente levantó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, bajando su cabeza lánguidamente hacia ella para poder besar su cuello y exhalar cálido aire en su oído. "Tengo frío."

Sus manos tocaron sus hombros desnudos y su cabeza cayó sobre su pecho, besando su clavícula donde su carne estaba expuesta al aire. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados mientras sus manos retiraban las tiras de sus hombros y su lengua saboreaba su piel. Casi inmediatamente ella se calentó, aire escapaba de su boca en suspiros de deseo sin aliento.

Heero alcanzó en su espalda y bajó el cierre de su vestido, su otra mano bajó el cuerpo por debajo de sus senos hasta que sólo su brassier strapless cubriera su parte superior. Su brazo fue alrededor de su cuerpo, calentándola en el frío, y su boca trazó un camino desde su clavícula hacia su escote hasta que pudo acomodarse debajo de su brassier y luego halarlo por su estómago con sus dientes.

"Aún tienes frío?" susurró él.

Un fuego rugió en la otra habitación y ella miró sobre su hombro hacia él antes de girarse para encontrarlo a los ojos. Le tomó un minuto captar, mirándola en la oscuridad antes de dejarla abruptamente donde estaba para tomar su colcha y una sábana extra de la cama. Con el frente de su vestido abajo hasta su cintura, ella se adelantó en la otra habitación, removiendo completamente su brassier y pateando sus zapatos en la cocina. Mientras Heero extendía la colcha en el piso ante el fuego, ella tomó otro sorbo de su copa de vino, saboreando el sensual y ardiente sabor del alcohol.

Arrodillándose en la sábana, Heero retiró su camisa mientras ella observaba, desabotonándola hasta que pudo deslizarla de sus hombros. Su pecho desnudo brillaba en la luz del fuego y tragó, trazando los contornos de su cuerpo con sus ojos. Él retiró sus pantalones mientras ella se aproximaba. Cayendo de rodillas a su lado, ella depositó sus manos en su brazo, acariciando su piel mientras se inclinaba para besar su mejilla en una inocente expresión de sus necesidades.

Antes de que Relena pudiera halar la boca de Heero hacia la suya, él la agarró agresivamente empujándola sobre su espalda y se inclinó poderosamente sobre ella. Los músculos en sus brazos se flexionaron bajo sus manos, pero estaba ocupado desvistiéndola, deslizando sus dedos bajo su vestido y retirándolo de sus caderas. Sus dedos se engancharon bajo el borde de su ropa interior en su recorrido, retirándola también. Él ya estaba duro para ella, rígido tras sus bóxers, los cuales removió cuando ella tocó su estómago, pasando sus manos sobre su piel con ojos anhelantes. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su rostro arrugado con deseo sexual mientras su boca se bajaba hacia sus senos. Ella también cerró sus ojos, recostando su cabeza en el piso y respirando palabras sin sentido mientras su lengua primero calentaba un seno y luego el otro. Sus manos acariciaban sus muslos, moviéndose desde sus rodillas hacia sus caderas hasta que ella los separó para hacer espacio para su cuerpo.

"Heero…" susurró ella. Ella apretó sus hombros y movió sus caderas debajo y contra él, necesitando más estimulación. Jadeó cuando su mano se deslizó por detrás de una de sus piernas y provocó su entrada, su boca aún trabajaba en uno de sus senos. Deseaba que dijera algo o la mirara a los ojos para saber lo que estaba pensando, pero cuando él masajeó su clítoris, dejó de preocuparse por eso. Sus manos sujetaron sus hombros, acariciando su nuca urgentemente, sus dedos se clavaban en su cabello. Su erección punzaba su estómago y ella dijo su nombre de nuevo mientras lo tocaba, moviendo sus dedos a lo largo hacia la punta. Los ojos de Heero temblaron y levantó su cabeza para hundir sus labios en su cabello, retirándose de su mano y moviendo su peso hasta que estuvo empujando entre sus muslos. Relena se preparó contra su entrada, deslizando sus manos por su espalda mientras se deslizaba dentro. Gimió su nombre con voz cortada, gritando en su oído mientras comenzaba un ritmo continuo. Sus dientes mordieron su hombro, aliviado periódicamente por su lengua y besos en su cuello. Miró al techo, bañada en sensaciones mientras empujaba contra ella, y se sintió terminar antes de lo que esperaba. Mientras se estremecía con una rápida y repentina liberación, las peticiones tácitas de Heero encontraron su camino en su oído. Le tomó un poco más terminar, y ella se abrazó a él en el proceso, besando su rostro y pasando sus manos a lo largo de su cuerpo, observando su expresión apretarse hasta que terminó.

Cuando colapsó sobre ella, respirando profundamente, se encontró pensando, ideas caían en su cabeza de una fuente que no podía identificar. Nunca la besó, se dio cuenta, y raramente la miró a la cara. Incluso ahora estaba acostado medio dormido a su lado, bocabajo en la sábana.

"Heero," susurró ella, tocando su quijada con sus dedos y girando su rostro hacia ella. "Por qué no me miras? Abre tus ojos."

Él los abrió cuando se lo ordenó, y estaban nublados con cansadas lágrimas, pero tan pronto como encontró su rostro los cerró. Ella lo miró por un momento, medio apoyada en su codo, tratando de resolver su confusión de ideas y sentimientos que habían estado rebotando como una pelota toda la noche. O había sido más. Acarició su rostro, su pecho se apretó con una ansiedad que no podía identificar.

"Sólo estoy cansado," dijo él, y se movió para recostar su cabeza en su pecho como una almohada. "Aún tienes frío?"

"No," dijo ella. Él colocó la sábana extra sobre sus cuerpos, envolviéndolos en forma íntima como la que podría desear, pero aún no podía ver su rostro. No sabía más lo que estaba sintiendo.

------

Continuará…


	20. Confesiones del Corazón

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 20 - Confesiones del Corazón

------

Relena soñaba con Heero Yuy. Siempre había soñado con él, de vez en cuando desde la primera vez que puso sus ojos en él, pero no había tenido _este_ sueño desde hacía mucho tiempo, cuando su carrera como Vice Ministra había sido inestable y él la había protegido elusivamente desde la sombras. Sus últimos sueños habían sido del tipo casual; imaginaba conversaciones y hechos y actos sexuales donde Heero era su novio y su vida juntos era simple y encantadora y llena de deseos. Este sueño fue diferente, mayor, pero lo reconoció una vez que comenzó.

Ella emergía de una reunión política y entró a una habitación privada con tapetes rojos y paredes cubiertas de costosos tapices. Esta vez estaba vestida con un vestido y su cabello recogido, como cuando fue Reina del Mundo por corto tiempo, sólo que algo más elegante y hermosa. Mientras el sonido de aplausos del gran salón se desvanecía, se encontraba sola al fin. O mayormente sola. Heero estaba ahí. En el sentido de los sueños sabía que era su guardaespaldas y su presencia se esperaba. Pero no sólo se esperada; también la anticipaba. Estaba vestido con el uniforme de un soldado de Romefeller por alguna razón, tal vez porque el edificio en el que estaban le recordaba a Romefeller. Nunca recordó lo que ella y Heero hablaron una vez que la puerta fue cerrada. Fue la forma como permanecía de pie con sus manos atrás en su espalda pero sus ojos sobre ella todo lo que recordaba. Tenía la sensación de que algo había pasado entre ella y todo el mundo pero era a Heero a quien buscaba, buscaba su silencioso apoyo. Se sonrieron, una secreta sonrisa reservada para un lugar privado y un momento como este para ser compartido entre los dos.

Nunca hubo ninguna incertidumbre. Cerró la puerta y estaban solos y eso era todo lo que importaba. Sabía que de alguna forma ambos habían estado esperando este momento, y una vez que la puerta fue cerrada supo lo que habían estado esperando. Él tocaba su mejilla, acariciaba su piel con sus dedos, y entendió que la encontraba indescriptiblemente hermosa. Sus ojos eran pozos oscuros de misterio que no eran misteriosos para ella, un brillo de acero y fuerte, gentil censura que era suavizada por una amabilidad y un profundo respeto que no era discernible al principio. Justo cuando comenzó a sonreír—conocedora, sin sonrojarse—él alcanzó para deshacer su cabello y tomó su rostro en sus manos mientras los dorados rizos caían alrededor de sus manos. Se besaban como si fuese algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados, no profundamente, sino intensa y completamente, como si las horas en público las hubiesen pasado suspendidos en anticipación por este tiempo a solas que tenían para hacer uso de él juntos. Mientras el mundo afuera celebraba a la Reina Relena Peacecraft—o Vice Ministra Darlian; varió—ella y Heero se besaban y acariciaban mutuamente tras unas puertas cerradas, inconscientes de la alabanza que a ninguno le importaba. Su cuerpo se doblaba al suyo, cerrando cada espacio disponible, manteniéndola cerca, sus manos y labios adoraban su rostro, cuello y hombros. La pasión se encendió, destellaba, las atenciones se volvían más agresivas mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo del otro. Siempre cuando él comenzaba a remover su ropa y ella la suya era que despertaba, siempre con el conocimiento de que, aunque en el sueño no fuera inusual del todo, de alguna forma la realidad la detenía de disfrutarlo.

El piso en el apartamento de Heero era incómodo por la mañana. Relena despertó con su cabeza acunada en una recogida esquina de la sábana, el resto estaba envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo. La luz del sol atravesaba las ventanas y se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Sentándose, buscó alrededor por Heero, el hombre que había amado con una pasión cuidadosamente censurada por años, y se sorprendió al encontrarlo sentado en el sofá con su portátil en sus rodillas, bañado y vestido y aparentemente absuelto en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. El fuego en la chimenea estaba apagado y las sábanas esparcidas en el piso estaban arrugadas y retorcidas en sus piernas y cuerpo. Miró a Heero y sintió resentimiento de que la vaga expectativa de despertar en sus brazos hubiese sido una decepción. Las cobijas cayeron mientras se levantaba desnuda de rodillas, y cuando se movió Heero se giró para mirarla.

"Buenos días," dijo ella inestable, y no estaba segura de cómo se sentía. Él no podía haber anticipado sus expectativas.

"Buenos días," respondió él. Hubo algo en sus ojos, esos penetrantes y fuertes ojos que hicieron que su corazón se saliera de su pecho. No podía leerlos del todo.

Su sueño se filtró por su cabeza, jugando con su corazón y memoria. Se preguntó por qué había tenido ese sueño anoche cuando no lo había tenido en tanto tiempo. Solía soñar con Heero de esa forma cuando aún estaba suspirando por él, mucho antes de que en realidad la llamara y mucho después de que se hubiese dado por vencida. Ahora que estaba viviendo un sueño hecho realidad, aún estaba soñando. Por qué? La mirada en sus ojos no la hizo sentir lo mismo que en el sueño. Dormida, conocía sus ideas y acciones antes de que las realizara, sus emociones se hinchaban hasta que su sangre quemaba en sus venas y su cabeza de repente se volvió tan ligera que luchó por encontrar suelo sólido. Despierto, la mirada que le disparó golpeó su estómago, como un bloque de ladrillo golpeando el pavimento, su nivelada y evaluadora mirada atrapándola en su desnudez y exponiéndola bajo una luz ultravioleta. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como hierro encadenado a la tierra.

Él desvió sus ojos, sus dedos se movían contra el teclado en una silenciosa habitación. Ella trató de sonreír, alejar la intranquilidad que permanecía de su sueño, recordándose que no podía esperar que la vida real fuera como su fantasía. Tal vez algo estaba perturbándolo. Ella envolvió la colcha alrededor de su cuerpo mientras se levantaba, y la sonrisa que forzó en su rostro arrebató sus emociones más ligeras y las contuvo rápido, de cierta forma aplacando la enferma y fuerte sensación en su estómago y disipando sus sentimientos más oscuros. Heero levantó de nuevo la mirada mientras se acercaba y cuando sonrió él sonrió, aumentando su confusión. Si algo estaba mal, por qué le sonreiría tan fácilmente? No podía pensar en nada que pudiera estar mal, o al menos nada que hubiese hecho mal, y si era algo más, cómo se supone que iba a adivinar? No sabía qué pensar.

Determinada a mostrarle cómo se sentía por él, se inclinó para besar su sien, acariciando el lado de su rostro en un gesto que era afectuoso, preocupado y honesto. El calor de su cuerpo la confortaba, la idea de estar tan cerca a alguien que amaba tanto aliviaba su corazón. Cuando se separó esa misma mirada en sus ojos la consideraron más fuertemente. Eso la golpeó.

"Qué piensas?" le preguntó ella.

"Nada," dijo él, y la miró tan intensamente que de repente tuvo la sensación de que estaba obligándose a mirarla. "Quieres desayunar?"

Relena se encontraba tomando una ducha mientras él se levantaba del sofá para hacerle su tostada, hizo a un lado su portátil para acomodar sus deseos. Ella recordó la fantasía que había tenido sobre tener sexo con Heero en la ducha, la pasión que había sentido por él dominaba cualquier vergüenza. Pero ahora la idea estaba mal. Mientras lavaba su cabello y limpiaba el sudor de su cuerpo, su intranquilidad aumentó. Alcanzó ciegamente por el jabón, sus pensamientos hervían. _Pasaba_ algo malo? Tal vez sólo era una mala mañana que se aclararía más tarde en el día, o tal vez Heero estaba molesto por algo que no tenía nada que ver con ella o su relación. Quería preguntar, pero algunas veces era difícil hablarle a Heero. Eso era malo? Encogiéndose de hombros, pasó la idea, decidiendo darle tiempo a la situación y ver qué pasaba. Algunas veces sentía que Heero necesitaba tiempo.

Después de su ducha, se vistió en lo que había usado el día anterior, sentándose en la mesa al otro lado de su amante en un arrugado vestido y húmedo cabello. Se sentía incómoda, pero no era por su cabello o ropa. Heero apenas le dijo tres oraciones. Incluso mientras la asistía con el desayuno, sirviendo su jugo de naranja y depositando un plato con tostadas enmantequilladas y mermelada ante ella, parecía evitar mirarla, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran dirigidos a asuntos más importantes en otro lugar. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces, pero ninguna palabra escapó de sus labios.

"Tienes que ir al trabajo hoy, verdad?" dijo él mientras tomaba una taza de te, encontrando sus ojos en una mirada que no duró mucho.

"Sí," respondió ella.

Él asintió. "Quieres que te lleve a casa para que puedas arreglarte?"

"Si puedes."

Cómo más iba a llegar allá? Anoche la había llevado aquí directo desde el restaurante. Forzó a aplacar un destello de irritación. Tenía que ir a trabajar. Si se enojaba ahora los molestaría a ambos todo el día hasta que realmente hubiese tiempo para hablar de eso. Ahora no era el momento. Así que en vez de hacer un problema de eso—era tonto de cualquier forma—forzó sus labios a extenderse sobre sus dientes en una sonrisa, como si con dulzura y ánimo pudiera cruzar este misterioso vacío que se ampliaba entre ella y Heero. Una vez que sonrió se sintió aún mejor. Las emociones eran así algunas veces. "Gracias," dijo ella.

Heero la miró extrañamente mientras limpiaba la mesa. Por un momento, sospechó que supiera que estaba enojada, pero no dijo nada. Mientras limpiaba, se aseguró de tener todas sus cosas, esperando tranquilamente por él en la puerta.

Cuando Heero la llevó hacia el auto, abrió la puerta para ella. Casi deseó que no lo hiciera; no tenía mucho sentido hacerlo ahora. El gentil esfuerzo parecía chocar con su comportamiento poco comunicativo y eso la confundía. Sólo quería sus pensamientos. Quería honestidad. Parecía extraño desear por menos atención y más pocas demostraciones de clichés románticos, pero aunque esas cosas eran agradables, sin los pensamientos y sentimientos detrás, no podía confiar en ellas.

En el auto, Heero no dijo mucho más de lo que dijo en el desayuno, pero pareció notar su nerviosismo y alcanzó por su mano para sostenerla mientras conducía. Sus dedos se curvaron gentilmente alrededor de su palma y tomó un respiro mientras su agarre se apretaba instintivamente alrededor de su mano, el repentino alboroto en su estómago traicionó una cantidad de emociones conflictivas que luchó por mantener bajas. Cuando acarició su mano suavemente, le sonrió, aliviada por el contacto, y tuvo la impresión de que sabía que algo estaba mal, aunque no habló. Tal vez era tonto de ella estar tan molesta cuando no había pasado nada. Podría, después de todo, ser algo sobre la misión de la que no podía hablar. Tal vez sólo era su actitud que estaba inventando algo negativo del silencio e introversión de Heero cuando Heero siempre había sido callado e introvertido. Lentamente, se relajó, sosteniendo su mano mientras comenzaba a hablar un poco sobre lo que esperaba de su día y luego preguntó cuándo podría verlo de nuevo.

"Tengo que ocuparme de algunas cosas esta noche," dijo él lentamente.

Estaba decepcionada, pero trató de no mostrarlo. "Como qué?"

"Un poco de trabajo posterior a la misión. No es muy interesante."

"No me importa estar mientras lo haces," dijo ella. "No tenemos que entretenernos mutuamente todo el tiempo."

Él la miró de reojo. "Sería más fácil si no estás ahí," dijo él. "Y podría tomarme un tiempo."

Ella guardó silencio, pensando en eso. Era verdad que era más fácil trabajar solo; lo sabía de su experiencia personal. Tenía que respetar su requerimiento y entretenerse por una noche. Después de todo, tenía su propio trabajo y antes de la misión tuvo a Heero y habían pasado todos los días juntos. Había tanto trabajo que podría usar este tiempo para ponerse al día y se sentiría bien hacer su mejor esfuerzo mientras Heero estuviera lejos. "Está bien," respondió ella.

Él la dejó en su puerta y esperó hasta que subió sus escalones y entró en su casa. Tendría que haber llevado una muda de ropa, pensó ella. El recuerdo de las manos y labios de Heero en su piel se intensificó cuando entró por la puerta de su hogar en lo que había estado usando la noche anterior, especialmente algo tan inapropiado como un vestido de gala. Mientras entraba y observaba a su novio partir, se sintió extrañamente indigna. Para quien la hubiese visto, parecería obvio dónde había estado anoche y probablemente lo que había estado haciendo. Bueno, se sentiría mejor una vez que se cambiara para trabajar.

Mientras la mañana proseguía, tuvo que apurarse. No se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. Estaba de regreso a la vieja rutina, la que había tomado precedencia desde que Heero había entrado a su vida y ocupado su tiempo así como su corazón. Le gustaba darle su tiempo. Quería pasar cada momento con él, pero se rió de sí misma mientras buscaba un traje y zapatos mientras observaba el reloj con ojos frenéticos. Se vistió rápidamente y peinó su húmedo cabello, una vez más no podía pasar el tiempo arreglándose como el que había tenido antes de que Heero dominara su vida. Le divertía de alguna manera que la manifestación de un muchacho con todo el acompañamiento social, mental, emocional y placeres físicos pudiera poseerla al punto de sacrificar aspectos de su trabajo por él. Después de todo, su trabajo era más importante para ella que nada, importante para todo el mundo, y aunque no estaba falta de resultados (estaba haciéndolo muy bien) su esfuerzo no era ejecutado con el mismo entusiasmo que había empleado cuando estaba sola. Había habido un momento en su vida cuando deseó que Heero la rescatara de las estresantes demandas de su trabajo, o la ayudara con él como en su sueño, pero ahora sólo se preguntaba qué le había pasado a toda su energía.

Una vez que estuvo vestida, guardó su maquillaje en su bolsa, esperando tomar lo esencial a su paso. Su portafolio aún estaba en su auto así que no había necesidad de preocuparse por eso. Ya había desayunado. Necesitaba algo más? Se giró en un círculo en la sala, los tacones enredaron los hilos de la alfombra. No, no había nada más. Haciendo una mueca ante la posición de la segunda flecha de su reloj, pescó sus llaves de su bolsa y corrió hacia su auto.

En el trabajo, de nuevo se encontraba pensando en Heero.

Había algo malo que hubiese provocado la extraña incomodidad entre ellos anoche y esta mañana? Pensó de nuevo en la noche, tratando de señalar algún gesto particular o frase que ofreciera alguna pista para explicar las acciones de Heero. La frustraba que no pudiera dejar de pensar en eso, intentando descifrarlo. Solía no importarle por qué Heero pensaba o actuaba como lo hacía porque era suficiente que pudiera continuar pensando en él. Pero eso fue antes de que tuviera derecho sobre él. Lo amaba entonces, pero ahora era diferente. Lo necesitaba. Sus manos se paralizaron en su escritorio, sus dedos apretaban el mármol. Ahora que estaban juntos, quería algo de él—de ellos—que no podía definir bien, algo reminiscente de su sueño. Quería ser parte de su vida. Eso era lo que significaba amar a alguien.

Entonces por qué estaba pensando tan ansiosamente? Si algo estaba molestándolo, también la molestaba. Si ella no estuviera temiendo por nada, entonces tenía que ser algo en particular lo que estaba mal.

Las horas pasaron mientras se sentaba con su pluma golpeando su escritorio, preguntándose sobre cuál había sido la misión de Heero. Había sentido un definido cambio en él después de aquellos días que habían pasado separados. Él le había dicho que quería mantenerla separada del caos que era la batalla que no podía dejar de pelear, pero si algo malo había pasado, no querría buscar consuelo y aislamiento en su compañía? Hablarle sobre eso? La lastimaba pensar que Heero no compartiera con ella algo que estuviera perturbándolo. Pensaba que era lo fuerte suficiente para enfrentar sus problemas sin tener que molestarla? No le había comunicado lo suficiente que quería preocuparse por él? Cuidarlo? Qué podría ser tan horrible que lo ocultaría de ella?

Se le ocurrió en una fugaz idea que tal vez había otra chica, pero rechazó la idea con una arrepentida sonrisa. No tenía sospechas de ese tipo con Heero. No tenía sentido con alguien como él. Movía papeles mientras pensaba en eso, reasumiendo su trabajo mientras intentaba conjurar la imagen de una chica que a Heero le pudiera gustar más que ella, pero no podía formar una imagen en su mente, y aún si hubiese tal joven, no podía imaginar a alguien tan exacto y recto como Heero jugando al engaño y arriesgando su corazón. Qué otro tipo de mujer encontraría lo interesante suficiente para hacer algo tan fuera de carácter? Tal vez alguien que compartiera más de sus intereses? Armas y mobile suits y batallas y esas cosas? Tal vez, pero realmente no pensaba que Heero quisiera a una chica que sólo le recordara las cosas que quería olvidar… las únicas que conocía. No. Había algo perturbador sobre el comportamiento de Heero, pero no pensaba que fuera otra mujer. Rió mientras leía un documento asignando materiales para un satélite de recursos. Si fuera otra mujer, pensó, le daría derecho a estar furiosa. Casi deseaba que _estuviera _engañándola.

Bajó el documento, sorprendida. Por qué demonios desearía tal cosa? Las emociones que se elevaron en su interior cuando imaginaba que algo como eso pasara realmente eran desagradables. Los celos se elevaron, una desconocida sensación que la hizo pausar con su pluma posicionada justo para analizarla. Tenía un fiero deseo de mantener a Heero cerca y azotar a quien fuera que pudiera alejarlo. Pero algo en ella también quería lastimarlo. Desde sus imaginaciones se sentía traicionada, horrorizada, y tan furiosa que un número de apasionados discursos despertaron en su cabeza, asaltando abuso verbal que pondría de rodillas a cualquier hombre culpable. Imaginó gritarle a Heero, o hablar en un tono frío y justificado que saliera de la rabia oculta. Disfrutaba imaginar su dura e impasiva expresión cambiando de pagada y segura a sorprendida y molesta, y luego a una con remordimiento y culpa. Era ridículo, por supuesto. Realmente no pensaba que Heero pudiera comportarse de esa forma aún si fuera culpable, y enojarse nunca hubiese sido natural para Relena a menos que el asunto fuera lo importante suficiente para ser rigurosa. Podría pelear con Romefeller cuando las vidas estaban en peligro, pero no podía discutir con su madre o su personal o alguien cercano a ella. Siempre colapsaba en el retroceso, su naturaleza diplomática más acorde para pasar sobre emociones intensas al enfrentar el asalto, sorprendiendo a su oponente con madura amabilidad, por lo tanto cortaba su rabia y en vez usaba su voz para hablar racionalmente sobre la raíz del problema. Era una pacifista por naturaleza y por trato; los principios religiosos y un austero ascenso la obligaban a evaluar una situación problemática objetivamente y a resolverla diplomáticamente.

Los dedos de Relena se apretaron en la pluma que sostenía en su mano mientras el contrato en su escritorio se nublaba bajo sus ojos.

Pero algunas veces… algunas veces quería enojarse, descargar salvajemente sus emociones y no temer que aquellos que la conocen normalmente la miraran como si se hubiese transformado en otra malvada versión de ella. Eso era por qué la idea de tener algo para enojarse _realmente _le atraía? Si Heero la engañaba tendría una buena razón para enojarse con él y echarlo para intentar desahogarla, algo por lo cual nunca, en todos sus recuerdos, había pasado.

Era una especulación relevante. Heero no estaba engañándola.

Su rabia era injustificada e irracional, como usualmente cuando estaba sensible, y la razón por la que mantenía sus emociones contenidas. Con un suspiro, dejó ir la fantasía. Tal vez Heero estaba actuando extrañamente, pero no sabía por qué. Si era honesta consigo misma, realmente no quería descubrir que era porque Heero había escogido a otra chica. Por supuesto que no. Las sensaciones que había imaginado eran lo malas suficientes en la fantasía; en la vida real, haría jirones su alma. Si sentía con el tiempo que algo estaba realmente mal, sólo tendría que confrontar a Heero, pero podría hacerlo justa y calmadamente, sin acusación o exaltación. Diplomáticamente.

No podía despedir su intranquilidad, pero tampoco ahondó en ella, o no trató. Tenía trabajo que hacer. La ansiedad estaba siempre presente cuando sus pensamientos vagaban hacia Heero, pero terminaba con lo que estaba, en una forma más determinada de la usual. Su mente era un desastre de sentimientos no resueltos. Realmente no los quería resolver. Sólo los quería desaparecer. Pero las ruedas continuaban girando y las imágenes regresaban. A las dos y media, Relena soltó su pluma y cubrió sus ojos con su mano. Lágrimas humedecieron sus dedos. No sabía lo que le pasaba. Jadeó, su respiración intensa, luchando contra un sollozo que llegó de la nada.

"Qué pasa conmigo?" susurró en voz alta, y secó sus ojos determinada, parpadeando mientras sacudía su cabeza y trataba de desalojar sus ideas. Esto era ridículo. Estaba premenstrual o algo? Parpadeando, sacudió su cabeza, esperando alejar sus pensamientos, y pasó unos minutos cepillando su cabello y refrescando su rostro. Una vez que se sintió puesta de nuevo, regresó a sus documentos, tratando de no distraerse, pero casi fue inútil intentar trabajar. No podía enfocarse.

Tan pronto como pudo irse, fue a casa, cancelando su última reunión del día. Una de las secretarias parpadeó mientras la veía irse y Relena se preguntó cómo luciría su rostro. Tomando un profundo respiro, salió por las puertas giratorias y medio corrió al auto.

Fue directo a casa, buscando la soledad de su espacio personal. Por un tiempo vagó alrededor en un estado de agitación, tomando profundos respiros y despidiendo ola tras ola de ansiedades no confirmadas. Razonó consigo misma. Algo estaba mal definitivamente, pero no necesitaba estar llorando por eso. Podría ser algo pequeño, algo referente a la misión, o los sentimientos personales de Heero consigo mismo o el mundo o cualquier cantidad de cosas. Tal vez quería hablar sobre algo perturbándolo y no sabía cómo. Por qué estaba llorando sobre algo que no sabía si era un problema? Esta no era ella.

Para despejar su mente, se hizo la cena y toda una tetera de te. Lo bebió sola, golpeteando sus dedos en la mesa, preguntándose si Heero llamaría. No lo hizo. No tenía mensajes del día y mientras el sol se ponía y la oscuridad bañaba la tierra, aún no hubo llamadas. No había razón para esperar una llamada telefónica y después de un tiempo se preguntó por qué no lo llamaba si quería hablar con él. Por alguna razón, parecía difícil.

"Qué pasa contigo, Relena?"

Levantándose, tomó el teléfono con dedos que se sentían débiles y marcó un número que había memorizado, pero Heero no respondió. Escuchó los timbres hasta que la contestadora le pitó. Por un segundo entró en pánico, no teniendo idea de lo que diría si usaba su máquina. No quería decir por teléfono que estaba molesta, o incluso que quería hablar. Eso sonaba muy ominoso. Sonriendo, aclaró su garganta, esperando que no sonara muy turbada.

"Hola, Heero? Es Relena. Sé que estás ocupado esta noche, pero sólo quería… bueno, quería hablarte, pero no es que quisiera molestarte. Digo, um… Bueno, llámame. No sé dónde estás ahora, pero…" Ella pausó, no segura de por qué había llamado. Raramente titubeaba cuando daba discursos, pero dejar un mensaje era diferente. Era incómodo y extraño y no estaba segura de cuál había sido su punto. Debía terminarlo rápidamente. "Bueno, supongo que te llamaré mañana desde que sé que tienes otras cosas que hacer. Siento molestarte. Yo…" Sonaba como una idiota! "Te llamaré mañana."

Colgando el teléfono, miró la bocina por un tiempo como si fuera una serpiente, sus dedos fríos en el borde del escritorio. Dios, eso fue horrible. Ella nunca había dejado un mensaje tan horrible en su vida.

Parpadeando, se giró, determinada a olvidarse de Heero hasta que la llamara, cuando pudiera ser.

Se rehusó a sentarse aquí llorando toda la noche.

Relena dejó que medio de su te se enfriara en su taza y tomó la bolsa de su sofá, decidiendo que podría salir a la video tienda y rentar una película. Ver películas no era algo que hiciera usualmente, pero involucrarse en algún tipo de historia sería bienvenido. Su televisión estaba ubicada en una pequeña habitación sin ventanas, un lugar que había hecho a un lado y donde podía retirarse cuando quisiera estar sola y no pensar en el trabajo. Raramente la usaba. Cuando lo hacía, usualmente leía, tomaba un libro del librero adyacente al sofá en frente de la televisión. Hoy, no pensaba que pudiera enfocarse lo suficiente para disfrutar un libro. Quería involucrarse en algo que no requiriera esfuerzo.

La video tienda tenía una completa selección, especialmente para alguien que raramente veía películas y hubiese visto muy poco de algo que hubiese sido filmado en años pasados. Eligió una aventura con una subtrama de romance y se instaló en su habitación con nada sino una película y una cobija. La película no era ni realista ni terriblemente excitante, pero la trama era fácil de seguir y los personajes estaban decentemente representados. Esperaba que la calmara y le recordara que la vida real no era como las películas, que no esperaría que Heero le ofreciera el mundo con un beso y un ramo de flores. Al principio pareció funcionar, la historia la llevó a otro lugar, permitiéndole escapar. Pero mientras observaba la película sola, en una oscura habitación donde la televisión emitía los únicos sonidos, se encontró extrañamente perturbada.

"Había esta chica," narró el hombre, "que no pude dejar sola."

Sólo eran líneas, y no unas muy originales, pero Relena sintió su aliento atascarse y su corazón palpitar adolorido en su pecho. No era una película triste, pero se sentía deprimida. Notó los matices del romance, ignorando sus falacias y concentrándose en vez en las sutiles ideas que deseó de repente que fueran verdad con todo su corazón. La fuerza interna e independiente de la heroína, y la determinación del héroe para ganar su afecto tocó algo dentro de ella. Aún cuando pensaba para sí que esta no era la vida real, que no debería basar sus expectativas en un guión de película, sintió que había algo en el intercambio de los protagonistas, la forma en que sus ojos se fijaban en el otro, al minuto de gestos y caricias, y el simple consuelo de saber que alguien te amaba, que _quería._

Pensó en Heero y una idea se formó en su mente como una sombra asomándose en una pequeña abertura, envolviéndola en un velo de parcial oscuridad. La idea llegó inesperada e indeseada, pero poderosa, fuerte, dura y cegadoramente. La obligó a desaparecer. Sus dedos se apretaron en la cobija alrededor de sus hombros, mirando la pantalla con una perdida sensación en su estómago. Se sintió enferma y realmente no estaba segura por qué.

Regresó a sus recuerdos, examinando y escarbando por una pila de emociones sepultadas para poder entender la oculta situación y tratar con ella. Reflexionó en su cena de año nuevo con Heero ayer, recordando cómo había sido arrogante sobre su trabajo y recontando lo que la había molestado. También recordó la conversación en el parqueadero con Quatre cuando había titubeado con la palabra "novia", y recordó una adolorida sensación que la había dominado antes de despedirla. Pensó sobre su regreso al apartamento de Heero donde habían hecho el amor por primera vez después de una larga ausencia y la forma en que lo había sentido descorazonado. Heero había estado distante, no se molestó en llamarla hasta el último momento antes de su cita, rehusándose a encontrar sus ojos cuando estuvieron íntimos físicamente, sin hablarle sobre sus problemas más profundos y ahora, esta mañana, prácticamente la ignoró. Pensó en cómo había perdido su virginidad con él justo antes de su misión, y la falta de comunicación que había rodeado ese incidente.

Por qué estaba siendo tan frío con ella?

Una lágrima escapó de su ojo, humedeciendo sus pestañas más bajas antes de sentirla humedecer su pómulo y deslizarse hacia su mentón. Relena no hizo nada para detener su progreso. Miró su reflejo en la pantalla de televisión mientras pasaban los créditos, examinando su fuerte expresión, su obvia depresión y se preguntó por qué estaba experimentando esas emociones. Sus dedos estaban entumecidos. Su corazón palpitaba lentamente. Pero su mente estaba ocupada reciclando recuerdos como un archivo roto o un viejo proyector, las imágenes pasaban, hacia atrás y en silencio en una pantalla.

Notó de repente que no tenía amigos para llamar, ni miembros de familia con quienes pudiera hablar. Relena Peacecraft o la Vice Ministra Darlian se supone que no tenía problemas como este, sensibilidades como estas. No se supone que debía enojarse o sentirse necesitada y sola y traicionada. No se supone que cometiera errores o exhibiera debilidad. Tan solitaria, aislada y correcta como era, no había nadie para llamar, ni hombro para llorar. Era como un faro en el mar, y el océano ahora estaba violento. Por qué estaba así, tan miserable, necesitada y desesperada? Cómo había llegado a estar así? Esta no era ella. No quería ser esta persona.

Envolviendo una cobija alrededor de sus hombros, se levantó y regresó a la cocina, sirvió otra taza de te y lo tomó sin azúcar. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero su mente no se aferraba firmemente a la idea. No quería hablarle a Heero. No quería que la viera así, o de nuevo sentirse estúpida por tener una reacción como esta. Tomando silenciosamente de su taza, escuchó el mortal silencio en su casa, devota de toda vida excepto por el reflejo de sus propios movimientos. Estaba nevando afuera? Pensó ver un destello de hojuelas.

Relena llevó su te a la sala y se sentó en su sofá para mirar las calles, cabello dorado caía sobre sus hombros y cosquilleaban la piel desnuda de sus antebrazos. Se sentó con sus pies bajo ella y una cobija sobre sus rodillas. Su atención estaba desprendida, sus ojos miraban vaciamente la luz reflejada de la nieve que había caído en el pasto en la noche, mirando pasar el mundo exterior como si fuera un espejo en el cual sus pensamientos se reflejaban al interior. El frío aire invernal pasó por la ventana y enfrió su piel, pero difícilmente sintió el frío.

Quería llenar sus adentros con algo además de la desgarradora alma que palpitaba contra su corazón. La nieve se intensificó mientras observaba, pequeñas pelusas de brillantes hojuelas cubrían parches de pasto con brillo plateado. Se derretía en la calle, volviéndose lluvia, y lo que quedaba era como hielo más suave. Otro día habría sido hermoso, pero ahora Relena no podía encontrar alegría en ello, las maravillas de la naturaleza caían planas en sus sentidos, como una campana llena de algodón para aplacar el sonido.

"Heero," susurró ella, pero el sonido cayó en espacio vacío, dirigido a nada ni a nadie sino a ella. Mordió su labio para contener un flujo de emoción y luchó por contener otro flujo de débiles lágrimas, pero dolor acompañó la palabra que había pronunciado. Bajando su frente hacia el espaldar de su sofá, Relena acomodó su rostro contra sus brazos cruzados y tembló, lágrimas humedecían sus muñecas donde no pudieran ser vistas por extraños. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Heero, si sólo para aliviar su mente del incesante dolor. Las sombras en su mente eran como las alas de una criatura negra acariciando su rostro en cada lado, pero fuera de vista. No podía vivir así, deprimida, perdida en la oscuridad sin ningún tipo de certezas.

El teléfono sonó.

Se asustó ante el sonido, sentándose de repente, girando su cabeza de la ventana y hacia el más profundo y solitario interior de su casa. Poniéndose de pie, hizo su camino hacia la cocina donde su teléfono colgaba de la pared. Sus dedos rozaron contra la bocina y titubeó antes de levantarla con manos que temblaban levemente, cerró sus ojos y reunió su fuerza.

"Hola?" dijo ella.

"Relena. Hola."

"Hola," dijo ella en un susurro, y supo que no podía pretender más.

"Recibí tu mensaje. Qué haces?"

Ella puso su mano en su frente y se apoyó contra la pared. Su tono era normal, como siempre había sido cuando quería pasar tiempo con ella, preguntando lo que estaba haciendo para que pudieran hacer algo juntos. Mordiendo su labio, luchó por contener sus emociones, confusión con temor y amor y rabia. Por qué era tan variable? Si algo estaba mal, por qué no le decía? Por qué una película tenía que perturbarla tanto? O estaba imaginando la depresión sólo para torturarse? De cualquier forma…

"Heero," susurró ella, y tuvo que detenerse antes de que las lágrimas ahogaran sus palabras.

Su silencio era ominuo. Odiaba lo que estaba por decir, pero no podía pensar en otra manera para decirlo.

"Quiero hablar contigo," dijo ella, y estuvo orgullosa de lo normal que sonó su voz, lo calmada y compuesta que se sentía.

"Sobre qué?" Su tono era oscuro pero diferente. No estaba molesto como parecía estarlo cuando se irritó que se hubiese negado a darle un cumplido. Era oscuro, casi… preocupado. "Relena, qué pasa?"

Eso era lo que la confundía: la ambigüedad, el calor y el frío, la atención y el desprendimiento que la llevaba a dos caminos diferentes. No podía procesar sus sentimientos al igual que los suyos. Necesitaba preguntar, tan difícil como fuera hablar con él. Pero no por teléfono.

"Puedo ir?" preguntó ella, y fue apenas sobre un susurro, saliendo como un suspiro cansado y dolido. "Estás ocupado?"

"No," dijo él, y ella sintió amabilidad en su tono repentinamente preocupado, una reacción confundida y sorprendida y casi emocional. "Quieres que vaya a recogerte?"

"No," rechazó ella. "Conduciré."

Colgaron sin más palabras.

Se puso bonita, parcialmente por hábito, pero de cierta forma porque quería saber que era hermosa. Se sorprendió de sentirse lista y más relajada. Sólo era la falta de comunicación lo que la hacía sentir tan insegura? Tal vez su error había sido guardar su irritación y decepción todo este tiempo. Tal vez si hubiese sido más honesta y menos conformista, no hubiese llegado a la depresión y ella y Heero habrían resuelto las cosas mucho más pronto. Podría haber sido feliz.

Conducir la ayudaba a relajarse. Era capaz de pensar con más cuidado ahora que había determinado hacer algo. Se sentía bien ser proactiva, tomar decisiones por sí misma.

Secó las lágrimas en sus ojos. "No me importa más molestarte, Heero," murmuró ella, y mordió su labio. "Te amo."

Sonó diferente dicho en voz alta, pero su corazón sintió hacer eco el sentimiento y tomó un profundo respiro. Primero, quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Había sido muy duro guardar silencio todo este tiempo.

Condujo hacia el sonido de sus pensamientos, la música se apagó y el calor era un poco fuerte. Lágrimas se colgaron de sus mejillas, el salado residuo de su rostro hizo picar su piel, pero no cayeron más. Parqueando su auto en la calle afuera de la casa de Heero, subió con nada sino la ropa que usaba y sin una idea firme de lo que quería decir. Se preguntó si debió haberse vestido más, pero tal vez esto era mejor. Algunas veces se sentía como si lo hiciera muy frecuente, y pensó si su cabello estaba peinado y su rostro lucía decente, estaba vestida casual. Si a Heero no le gustaba como era entonces simplemente no le gustaba y eso era todo. Trató de ser agradable y sacrificar sus malos hábitos y feas reacciones en favor de respuestas más maduras, pero estaba cansada de eso. No quería cambiar quien era. No quería pensar que fuera posible.

Golpeó en la puerta y espero por que Heero la abriera, un poco nerviosa y temblorosa, su mente concentrada en cómo sonaría "Te amo" después de "Estoy molesta" y si realmente lograba cualquiera apropiadamente. Años de presentaciones la guiaban a lucir calmada aún si no lo sentía, y esperaba que Heero viera en sus ojos a la Relena que todos conocían cuando lo confrontara. Al menos había terminado de llorar.

Heero respondió la puerta casualmente, usando ese color verde oscuro que le favorecía tanto. Con ese rebelde cabello cayendo en fuertes ángulos sobre sus ojos y la ligera y peligrosa postura de un hombre que podría matar de repente si la situación se elevaba, ahora lucía más como Heero que en cualquier momento en que lo hubiese visto en meses. Había algo sobre él que era rudo y sutil a la vez, un arma mortal contrastada por su forma. Pero por debajo, oculto en algún lugar en sus ojos y la suavidad de su piel estaba la perpleja amabilidad que la había capturado desde la primera vez que puso sus ojos en él.

Esa amabilidad la atravesó más de lo que podría su poder.

"Yo…" comenzó ella, y sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos en una repentina creciente que no pudo detener. Posó una mano sobre su boca.

La expresión de Heero cambió, el brillo en sus ojos se suavizó, sus labios se separaron mientras alcanzaba por ella. Su mano tomó su codo y tiró gentilmente. Ella se permitió ser llevada adentro, sus pies tambaleándose por la puerta. Heero no se movió para darle espacio así que se encontró deteniéndose cerca a él. El calor de su cuerpo la bañó, el almizclado aroma de un hombre nubló sus sentidos mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Las manos de Heero se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros, halándola en un rudo abrazo que fue incómodo y aún tierno. Medio cayó contra su pecho, casi tropezándose con él, y su rigidez se desvaneció mientras la abrazaba como había anhelado ser abrazada por semanas. Cuando sus músculos se relajaron, comenzó a temblar.

"Qué pasa?" dijo él. Su voz tranquila, tal vez preocupada.

Ella se separó. "Necesito hablar contigo," dijo, y aunque su voz era firma, se aferró a su camisa con una mano, los dedos cerrados alrededor del material y no dispuesta a soltarse. "No en la puerta."

Heero indicó el camino a su habitación y ella se abrazó mientras lo seguía, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en su espalda entre las paletas. Se giró en la puerta, apresurándola a entrar, sus ojos la siguieron con un poco de preocupación. Se paseó por el piso y se sentó en el borde de su cama, rehusándose a encontrar sus ojos. Su mirada se fijó en las sábanas y almohadas, recordando la forma en que la piel desnuda de Heero se sentía contra la suya, la forma en que sus manos y boca habían explorado su cuerpo como siempre lo había soñado. Por un momento, se sintió ahogada y sofocada, sus latidos se aceleraron mientras se sentaba enfrentándola con una paciente y fija mirada.

Su expresión era difícil de leer. Todo lo que pudo ver al principio fue los contornos de su cuerpo y el fuerte poder de sus ojos. Quería tocarlo, bajar su mano por su pecho, empujarlo en la cama y envolver sus brazos a su alrededor, sentirlo abrazándola, sus manos acariciando su piel y su oscura voz hablándole cosas dulces en su oído. Quería amor intenso tras sus silencios, comprensión, confianza y reverencia por ella en sus ojos. Quería todo lo que pasaba en las historias y más. Con Heero… era indescribible, la forma en que la hacía sentir. Quería apoyo y comunicación. Quería el sueño.

Mirándolo, abrió su boca, atreviéndose a hablar mientras la observaba pacientemente. Sus ojos abrían su corazón como un par de pinzas. Podría forzarse dentro de su alma cuando quisiera, donde podría herirla de muerte si quisiera. Su corazón se abalanzó en su pecho y mordió su labio, manos cerradas en puños a sus costados. No estaba segura de que pudiera hacer esto.

"Relena," dijo él. Ella cerró sus ojos y su mano rozó el lado de su cabeza, retirando su cabello de sus ojos y recogiéndolo detrás de sus orejas. Fue un gesto tan amoroso que tembló, sacudiéndose más fuerte ahora que en la puerta, de repente fría y nerviosa en una forma que nunca había estado antes, ni aún cuando hablaba en frente de una multitud de miles. Este sentimiento que tenía por él, este amor que amenazaba romper sus huesos y hervir su sangre la aterrorizaba. Tenía miedo de él en una forma de la que nunca había temido de los mobile suits o los políticos o incluso la destrucción de la Tierra. Luchaba por respirar, luchaba por dejar salir las palabras.

"Heero," jadeó ella. "He estado pensando y yo…" Esto era mucho más difícil en la vida real que en su cabeza. Sus ojos no podían desviarse de los suyos. Ahondaban muy profundo y veían demasiado. Sus visiones de poderosos discursos que lo dejarían avergonzado se desvanecieron como una riada limpiando la orilla. Su mirada era como un trueno, sus ojos la tormenta. Pero no estaba molesto. Su mirada cortaba profundo porque era suave; tan suave como nunca la había visto. Sin importar lo enojada o justificados que fueran sus motivos, no podía luchar con sus emociones bajo esa mirada; la derribaba como una reja vieja. Lágrimas llegaron, libres e indeseadas, agradecidamente nublaban su visión y la vista de su rostro. No pudo contenerlas, pero logró hablar a través de ellas, levantándose elegantemente, sus palabras salieron más fluídas de lo que pudiese haber esperado. "La forma en que has estado comportándote últimamente me ha hecho pensar," dijo ella. "Algo está mal. Lo sé. Has sido frío y distante y no puedo dejar de preguntar qué ha cambiado. Dime qué pasa."

Por un momento, su rostro lució como si hubiese sido golpeado con un martillo. Sus lágrimas se secaron instantáneamente mientras parpadeaba y se levantaba, brazos rectos a sus costados y puños cerrados.

"Heero," dijo ella, y se levantó con él, alcanzando por su brazo. "Heero, háblame por favor. Sólo quiero saber qué está pasando."

"No, no quieres."

Él se rehusó a mirarla y apenas pudo entenderlo. Sus palabras fueron pronunciadas bajo, resonando como los ruidos de la tierra en los lugares profundos. Podía decir por la forma en que su brazo se sintió bajo sus dedos lo tenso que estaba, sus músculos apretados. Ella tragó, deslizando su mano por su piel. "Heero, no le temo a tu vida."

Cerró sus ojos. "No es eso."

Él se la quitó, un rápido movimiento de su brazo hizo que su mano quedara abierta. La pasó antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, fuera de la habitación hacia otro lugar en la casa. Relena lo siguió, sorprendida de lo rápido que se había movido. "No huyas," dijo ella. "Necesitamos hablar."

"Relena, por favor," dijo él.

Ella lo encontró afuera en la puerta trasera, dejando entrar a su labrador desde donde había estado sentado paciente en la ventana. Heero se removió hacia el sofá con el labrador en sus talones, sentándose en el borde y rascando la cabeza del perro. Aunque Relena era afecta al perro, sintió que Heero estaba usando al animal para evitarla.

"Heero, sé que tienes el hábito de no responder cuando no quieres hablar de algo, pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Por favor dime qué está pasando. Qué pasó en la misión?"

Ella supo que había oprimido un botón por la forma en que hizo una mueca, moviéndose agitado.

"No entiendo por qué estás tan secretivo," dijo ella. "Si tu comandante te dijo no hablar de la misión entonces dime eso, pero no digas que no fue peligrosa si lo fue y no me mientas o evadas mis preguntas! Sé que no has hecho trabajo de campo en un tiempo. Qué pasó? Qué cambió? No llamaste. Te has comportado extraño."

"Ya te dije," dijo él, y ella pudo escuchar el acero en su voz, aunque no la asustó. "No quiero mezclarte con esa parte de mi vida."

Ella apretó sus dientes para evitar decir algo menos que amable. "Quiero estar mezclada con tu vida. Es una gran parte de tu vida. Si la guerra aún te perturba, lo entiendo. Sólo, por favor, háblame."

Él guardó silencio y ella respondió con silencio, rehusándose a moverse hasta que hablara. Él miraba hacia adelante con la cabeza de Ted en su rodilla, rascando las orejas del perro desatento mientras miraba la pared, o tal vez en el pasado. Relena esperó, tomando pequeños y rápidos respiros, intentando reunir sus ideas. Había cosas específicas que quería decirle que no le satisfacían, pero su desatención explicaba mucho de eso, y eso era lo que buscaba entender ahora. Lo que sea que hubiese pasado…

Heero estaba molesto. Ella no estaba segura de cómo lo sabía, pero podía decir que algo dentro de él estaba destrozado. Su eficiencia saltó y se detuvo, alcanzando emociones que era cuidadoso de no mostrar, emociones que escondió cuidadosamente por miedo a su poder sobre él. Lo sabía. No estaba segura cómo lo sabía, pero lo sabía.

"Esta misión no fue nada," dijo él estoicamente. "Reunimos información. Trabajamos en equipos. No hubo mucho riesgo."

Ella cerró sus ojos. "Heero, eso no explica nada."

Cuando abrió sus ojos, él estaba de pie, caminando lentamente hacia la ventana trasera.

"Si tienes miedo de algo…" comenzó ella tranquilamente. "Heero, quiero escucharlo. En la forma que siento por ti…" Él giró su cabeza para mirarla y ella nunca había visto su rostro lucir así, casi como si estuviera dolido. Lucía hermoso para ella, la pendiente de su cuello hacia sus hombros maravillosamente atractivos y el discernimiento en sus ojos una imagen que nunca se borraría de su memoria. Sus palabras se tornaron más truncadas, su corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía en su pecho. "Lo que se siente estar cerca de ti… es muy difícil así. Es doloroso. Tienes que decirme algo de lo que pasa en tu vida, de cómo te sientes."

"Relena, no," dijo él. Ella se inclinó y sus manos se lanzaron hacia su rostro compulsivamente, acariciando su mejilla mientras la miraba con ojos vacíos.

"Te amo," susurró ella.

Él cerró sus ojos y ella se asustó de verlo reaccionar mucho, alejó su cabeza de su mano y pareció retroceder. Se recuperó momentáneamente, enderezándose. Lo que la atrapó fue la forma en que se alejó, su respiración regularizándose como si fuera a pasar por una especie de ejercicio de entrenamiento. Una sensación de terror se formó en su estómago mientras la miraba.

"Heero…" comenzó ella.

"No fue la misión," espetó él, y su brusco y exacto tono la cortó como un cuchillo. Su voz era tan fría que casi se tropieza. Su expresión era tan dura como roca, pero sus hombros comenzaron a relajarse mientras hablaba, como si un gran peso se estuviese retirando de su pecho. "No te llamé porque no te extrañé."

Ella lo miró, sin comprender. Muy de repente, se dio cuenta por qué esa película la había hecho llorar. Entendió por qué había soñado anoche. La razón por la que no quiso mirarla a la cara y olvido halagarla, la razón de por qué la conversación fue tan incómoda y devota de pasión. Si hubiese podido dibujar las emociones de Heero en lugar de las suyas, habría podido ver los patrones y hacer las conexiones por primera vez. Sus propios deseos nublaron su entendimiento, pero cuando su mente estaba vacía de los deseos de su corazón entendió de repente. Sus deseos no eran verdad, y en este caso la habían hecho perderse.

Él tocó su rostro, su pulgar se movió justo bajo su ojo para secar su lágrima, la misma caricia que siempre había usado para mostrar su afecto, la que la había llevado a pensar que sus emociones eran más profundas de lo que eran. No había diferencia notable en su caricia, pero ahora la reconoció como una mímica. La emoción detrás de sus dedos era preocupación, pero no especializada. Podría haber tocado así a cualquiera. Recordó de repente la forma en que la había tocado cuando se encontraron en el instituto San Gabriel, la forma en que había secado sus lágrimas, y cómo había sido engañada por eso hasta que habló. Él podía hacer cosas sin tener que sentirlas. Heero siempre podía.

"No te amo, Relena."

La compuerta detrás de sus ojos se abrió y ella giró su rostro, alejando su mejilla y su mentón de su mano y cubriendo su rostro para esconder sus lágrimas de él.

"Relena," dijo él, y su voz tembló tanto que ella logró mirarlo a través de la tormenta. La miraba como si lo hubiese golpeado de nuevo, un golpe al corazón que había tocado su cara. Ella no podía sentir su propio corazón. Pensó que debió haber dejado de latir.

"Lo siento," dijo ella, intentando controlar sus lágrimas. Su mente divagó, apilando los documentos en el trabajo que aún tenía que archivar, organizando la lista de provisiones, buscando cualquier distracción para mantener a raya el dolor.

Sus ojos se ampliaron, como ventanas de hielo derritiéndose, buscándola frenéticamente cuando lo miró. "Relena," suplicó él, y pareció estar hablando muy rápido para que ella entendiera. Rotó sus hombros mientras sus manos buscaron agarrarla, retrocediendo perpleja, su visión nublada. "No quise lastimarte. Por favor, no llores."

"Tengo que irme," dijo ella vagamente.

Él agarró su muñeca, su expresión firme, determinada, el soldado que podría hacer que cualquier cosa pasara, que podría completar cualquier tarea que se asignara, que podría enfrentar cualquier sufrimiento, cualquier dificultad. "Relena…"

"No quiero escucharlo," dijo ella.

"No estaba listo," explicó él, lenta y eficientemente, "para una novia. Pensé que sí, pero no lo que quieres. Debes saber que eres importante para mi, Relena. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y me preocupo por ti. Es tarde. Pasa la noche. Mañana…"

"No." Su tono fue indignante. Quedarse? Ella sabía lo que quería decir y no pudo detener el shock de su rostro o su voz.

Él no pareció entenderlo del todo, pero soltó su brazo cuando ella tiró de él.

Mirándolo ahí, fue tan claro de repente. Cuando Heero realmente quería algo, iba por eso, y dejaba sus intenciones tan claras como una campana. Eso era lo que Wufei había estado tratando de decirle, lo que su propia conciencia sabía era verdad. Incluso su madre la había advertido y nada de eso se había registrado. Todo este tiempo había evadido el consejo. Era una idiota ciega, ingenua y tonta. Heero podría preocuparse por ella y tratarla bien y dormir con ella y aún no amarla. No había estado listo. Probablemente no lo había intentado. Ella no lo había pedido.

"Nunca me amaste?"

Estoicamente. "No."

"Siempre lo supiste?"

"Sí."

Se alejó de él, insegura y medio tambaleándose para poner espacio entre ellos. "Nunca intentaste…?"

"Relena…"

Ella supo la respuesta. Medio mareada, se giró, buscando ciegamente la puerta con sus manos. Heero no la detuvo y si habló no pudo escucharlo a través del espacio muerto que la acompasaba como un amortiguador. Recuerdos de sonrisas compartidas, caricias y momentos íntimos fluyeron por su mente. La mirada en sus ojos cuando tocaba su cuerpo y la besaba y retiraba cabello de su rostro colisionaba con las palabras, "No te amo." Él dijo que nunca había sentido nada.

Le creyó.

"Relena!"

Lágrimas cegaron su visión mientras salía por la puerta hacia su auto.

No recordaba alejarse, pero no llegó muy lejos antes de tener que detenerse, incapaz de ver en el flujo de sus ojos. Casi se va por la canal. Su cuerpo se sentía sucio, usada, su corazón roto, y se aferró al volante de su auto, cabello colgaba en frente de su rostro en mechones que se reunían en el tablero.

Después, cuando hubo llorado al punto donde no le quedaban más lágrimas y sólo un vacío silencio permanecía, se sentó solitaria y solemne en su auto, todos sus sueños murieron como los juguetes rotos de un niño, sus esperanzas derribadas como un árbol caído, destrozándose y pudriéndose. Se preguntó si esto era lo que significaba perder los ideales y ser adulto finalmente.

------

Continuará…

------

**Nota de Zapenstap**: Ahora ven por qué esto fue tan difícil de escribir? Si no están furiosos conmigo, por favor dejen review. Y si lo están… déjenlo de todas formas. Por favor?


	21. Dirección Perdida

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 21 - Dirección Perdida

------

Relena escasamente podía darle sentido a todo. Era como si una pesada cortina negra hubiese sido cortada de una ventana alta y el material hubiese caído sobre su cabeza y estuviera sofocándola.

Era tan estúpida.

Sus dedos se apretaron en la mesa en su cocina donde se había servido una taza matutina de te. El vapor saliendo de la taza humedecía su rostro sólo lo suficiente para esconder las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Revolvió el líquido con una cuchara, mirando las manchas que hacía contra la pulida porcelana blanca en el interior de la taza, incapaz de beber una gota.

Se sentía extrañamente calmada por dentro, un poco como estar en el centro de un huracán. En su mente, reproducía su último encuentro con Heero como si observara una película muda, y a pesar de la forma en que el recuerdo perforaba su corazón, se encontraba incapaz de pensar cruelmente de él, incapaz de odiarlo o querer algo además de estar con él. Su aroma permanecía en su nariz, un plácido y atractivo olor que no podía desvanecer aún si quisiera. Su memoria recordó imágenes de su rostro y cuello que la hizo querer besarlo, por todos lados, sabiendo en ventaja cómo reacciona a su caricia, quería que reaccionara de esa forma porque sentía que merecía cualquier cosa y todo lo que pudiera darle. Pero él no la quería, y por como su rostro se había visto tan destrozado cuando le dijo, se clavó en su cabeza como una astilla de hueso en un punto justo detrás de sus ojos.

Desde que despertó, se sintió enferma del estómago. Su ducha había sido muy caliente, envolviéndola en un vapor que parecía claustrofóbico y sofocante. El agua fría sólo la hacía sentir adormecida, pero mantuvo su cabeza fresca y era la única forma en que había podido terminar de enjuagarse y salir de la pequeña bañera antes de vomitar. Incluso mientras se vestía, mecánicamente, se sintió como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento, aunque sabía que no estaba mal físicamente.

Tal vez no fue sorpresivo cuando bajó a la cocina que no sintiera hambre. Su te sólo lucía como agua descolorida. No podía soportarlo. Si esas eran las mariposas del amor no correspondido, no las quería, no otra vez! Amar tan profundamente, tan devotamente, sólo para ser usada y luego desechada… destruyó su confianza, su creencia en el amor. Si él no hubiese _pretendido_ amarla, o dejarle creer que lo hacía, tal vez no hubiese dolido tanto. Verdad, él nunca le había dicho que la amaba, o dio alguna indicación de que iba a hacerlo, pero la había dejado asumir que era serio con ella, que no era algo casual… Se sentía como un objeto, una cosa que Heero había usado para satisfacer los recién despiertos deseos sexuales que su proximidad había producido en él.

Sus nudillos se tornaron blancos contra la mesa. Conteniendo las lágrimas, luchó en vez contra la rabia, con la pasión y la rabia. Heero no la amaba. Tal vez la había usado. Bueno, y qué? Si nunca cambió su opinión, tal vez en unos meses o en unos años, si nunca fue serio con ella, podría echárselo en cara. Una imagen se formó en su mente de gritarle, puños cerrados y ojos dementes, gritándole todas las cosas que nunca había dicho; cómo dolía que no notara cuando se vestía para él, que dolía la forma como la había presentado a Quatre, que la destrozaba un poco más cada día que había actuado distante, rehusándose a compartir su vida con ella, sus pensamientos, sus preferencias, su pasado, todo menos su cuerpo! Y que también era para su beneficio, lo sabía. Incluso complacerla realmente había sido para beneficio de su orgullo. Ella imaginó cómo se sentiría al escucharla decirle eso, cómo heriría en la amabilidad que sabía existía bajo ese endurecido exterior cuando le dijera cómo había abusado de su paciencia, roto su corazón, destruido sus sueños. Luego, sintiéndose medio molesta y medio aliviada, le diría cómo lo había amado. _Había_. Pero había destrozado su corazón, abierto una herida en su alma, y se sentía segura que nunca podría amar otra vez, nunca podría pasar por un sentimiento como este. Le diría que había llegado a odiarlo. Sí, odiarlo!

Su estómago se revolvió y ella se dobló en su silla, sosteniendo una mano en su boca mientras una ola de nauseas la atravesaba. Las imágenes pasaron por su mente en olas imparables, y ella las rodeaba como un bote en aguas tormentosas. La hacía querer retorcerse, vomitar sus adentros en el piso con cada emoción que poseía. Cerrando sus ojos, pensó en otras cosas, obligándose a calmar, cambiar sus pensamientos a algo menos perturbador. Pensó en el lugar donde había nacido, las colinas y bosques y estrellado cielo azul por el que había amado vagar en su soledad como niña. Lentamente, sus nauseas se tornaron más manejables, rondando el simple disgusto.

Cuando sintió que era seguro moverse, se levantó inestable de la mesa y se dirigió hacia las escaleras, dejando su te donde lo había dejado e intentando no pensar en lo silenciosa que estaba la casa ahora que estaba sola nuevamente. Su mano viajaba por la pared mientras se tambaleaba hacia su habitación, sonriendo un poco triste, resignadamente. Siempre estuvo sola. Siempre había estado sola. Hasta que _él _llegó había pensado algunas veces que la soledad le quedaba. Las aburridas fiestas de su juventud, la falsa popularidad y las falsas amistades sólo la habían hecho sentir más sola. Se había metido en una concha por la que sólo podía comunicarse siendo amable, haciendo lo que era apropiado y lo que se esperaba de alguien en su posición. Su madre le había dicho que era muy seria, muy severa. Sólo Heero la había hecho sentir viva. En él había captado un vistazo de alguien que podía entender su severidad, que reconociera el fuego en su corazón y el potencial en su espíritu. Ella siempre había amado el conocimiento de su existencia. Con él, de alguna forma había sentido que alguien allá afuera estaba destinado para ella, algún día, y que sólo estaba esperando para cuando el momento fuera el correcto. Recordó con un toque de desdén cuán frecuente había permanecido en su ventana y miraba el cielo nocturno, pensando en Heero, siempre esperando que regresara. Y como una idiota, realmente había esperado.

Su cama la invitaba como cuando había estado enferma de niña quedándose en casa después de la escuela. Se había levantado de ella unas horas atrás, pero aún se sentía un poco enferma y no podía enfrentar el día. No había nada lo importante suficiente por hacer. Si hubiere algunas repercusiones, podrían tratarse mañana. Después de todo, era una persona importante. También podía tomar ventaja de su independencia por una vez. Sin duda preguntarían qué le había pasado, pero en el momento no le importaba.

Gateó sobre las cobijas y enterró su cara en su almohada, recibiendo la sensación que traía la oscuridad. Su estómago aún se sentía débil, su cuerpo temblaba a pesar de sus desesperados intentos para relajarse. Tomando profundos respiros, intentó vaciar sus ideas, pero vaciarlas sólo la llevaban a lo que trataba de mantener a raya.

Recordó la incomodidad de la primera visita de Heero y la forma como la había retrocedido contra una pared, la forma en que la hizo continuar la conversación en el teléfono, su primera cita, el paseo bajo las estrellas, la forma en que tocó su rostro y la abrazó y le dijo cómo había impactado su vida y lo que significaba para él. También recordó la forma en que ridiculizó sus esfuerzos para impresionarlo, la forma en que estaba tan callado y cerrado ante cómo lo había molestado. Pero ella nunca se molestó, o pidió nada de él, siempre comprendiendo, siempre pensando en _sus _sentimientos y _sus_ necesidades. Había confiado en él con fe, creído en él como si realmente fuera una especie de príncipe de las estrellas. Nunca había cuestionado sus intenciones, o supuso que la trataría como algo menos que una princesa.

Sus ilusiones estaban destruidas. No era más pura o sagrada o nueva. No era virgen. Bueno, siempre había imaginado a Heero como el único que estuviera con ella en esa forma, así que tal vez era algo bueno. Al menos nunca se preguntaría y nunca tendría que pasar de nuevo por esa anticipación, la necesidad de sentirse amada y respetada y segura sólo para justificar sus deseos sexuales por un hombre. Y ella lo había amado, aún si él no la hubiese amado. Siempre podría decirle a la gente eso si preguntaban sobre su primera vez. Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, sólo un poco. Al menos no importaría ahora. Después de todo, si la primera vez había sido una simulación…

Se sentía tan engañada.

Las imágenes de sus manos deslizándose bajo su ropa, su boca en su cuello, sus ojos en las curvas de su cuerpo… todas colisionaron en su mente. Trató de sacarlas, desvanecer las ideas, pero no podía. El recuerdo de Heero estando tan cerca, _dentro_ de ella, tocándola tan amorosamente y ahora _saber_ que todo fue una mentira… No pensaba que pudiera olvidarlo. Se dio cuenta que nunca lo haría realmente. No era como habían sido sus fantasías. Él siempre sería su primera experiencia, y esos recuerdos la seguirían por el resto de su vida, necesitando un recuento y una explicación sobre relaciones. Siempre sería su primer hombre. Y había sido engañada. Voluntariamente. Prácticamente la había forzado a pasar la noche esa primera vez, y todo lo físico progresó pulgada por pulgada desde ahí, pero nunca había protestado, nunca dijo lo que quería. Sólo había pensado que lo sabía. Era una idiota.

Quería morir.

"Olvídalo," susurró para sí, pero sabía que no podía. "Olvida que te preocupabas por él."

No había otra opción que pudiera ver, pero aunque tratara de odiarlo con toda su fuerza, sólo las lágrimas hablaban del desastre por adentro. Si sólo la hubiese amado… La forma en que se sentía ahora, no estaba segura de que realmente le hubiese importado. Ciertamente él no había escuchado muy bien, o trató de entenderla. Sollozó, el ruido cortaba el silencio en su habitación, repitiendo como se sentía por dentro. Levantó una mano hacia sus ojos, diciéndose dejar de llorar, componerse y olvidarlo, pero sólo lloraba más fuerte, y deseaba que pudiera escucharla. Lentamente, sus sollozos se tornaron ahogos y luego subsidiaron a sonadas. Con sus emociones agotadas, se recostó en su almohada por largo rato, mirando la pared en silencio.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, se asustó. Con el corazón acelerado, saltó de la cama para responderlo, tambaleándose en el desorden de su piso para tomar la bocina. "Hola?"

"Vice Ministra Darlian?"

Su corazón se desaceleró a un seco golpe mientras escuchaba a su secretaria exclamar su pesar de que estuviera enferma y luego recitó su agenda para mañana, re-arreglando sus reuniones de hoy para que mañana no tuviera espacio para respirar. Relena escuchó y respondió y tomó notas mentales, un poco aliviada de tener algo más en qué pensar. Al menos estaría bien ocupada mañana. Pero entonces llegó el recordatorio que la llevó a un humor negro. Una inevitable fiesta, una fiesta formal de la embajada que era requerida en atender como una de los invitados de honor. Era algo que pudiera haber esperado la semana pasada, pero ahora era como un peso alrededor de su cuello. Necesitaba un acompañante.

"Sabe a quién va a llevar, Vice Ministra? Debo arreglar un escolta para usted?"

"No," dijo Relena tranquilamente. Sus manos deseaban a Heero. Se odiaba por eso, pero no podía imaginar tener que pasar una noche en una cita con alguien más en este momento, incluso un funcionario. Tal vez eso pondría celoso a Heero. Tal vez la quisiera si la veía con alguien más, pero no lo creía. Él la había visto en suficientes fiestas con un escolta, cuidándola desde las sombras, con frecuencia sin dejarla verlo. Odiaba esto. No podía soportar la idea de aprender a vivir así otra vez. "Yo resolveré algo."

Cuando su secretaria colgó, se recostó en la cama y de nuevo miró la pared, pensando en Heero. Lo extrañaba. No sabía cómo parar.

------

La casa estaba silenciosa y oscura; las cortinas cerradas contra el sol matutino y sólo la lámpara en su escritorio estaba encendida para iluminar el computador con una luz suave.

Heero no estaba más en el computador. Ya había trabajado un poco en las tempranas horas de la mañana cuando fue incapaz de dormir, pero ahora estaba sentado perezosamente en el sofá, un libro abierto en su rodilla.

La soledad era tranquilizadora. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, a tener a otras personas en su vida sólo en el perímetro más externo y no quedarse por mucho tiempo. Nunca se había involucrado con el resto del mundo y nunca había tenido que hacerlo. Si se preocupaba por otras personas, era desde la distancia, haciendo lo que tenía que hacer mientras tanto, acostumbrado a no esperar ningún tipo de agradecimiento o preocupación a cambio.

Relena siempre había sido un enigma. Su preocupación por él nunca había tenido sentido, forzando los límites de su espacio personal, luchando por entender quién era por alguna razón que sólo ella entendía. Pero se había acostumbrado a eso lentamente, y aprendió a aceptarlo, y luego a esperarlo. No sabía por qué o cómo o cuándo su aceptación había cambiado a gusto, pero ese poco de lo que fuera tocó algo en él y ahora anhelaba su atención, como si hubiese estado sediento toda su vida y necesitado de algo que sólo ella podía darle. La había anhelado espiritualmente, y luego su cuerpo se volvió adicto al suyo, deseando la cercanía física, y el sexo, gozar de la plácida proximidad de otro ser humano lo inundó con nuevas sensaciones. Pensar en ella lo había hecho olvidarse de sí mismo. Por una vez, casi había vivido una vida normal, se había vuelto una persona diferente, y dejó sus recuerdos atrás.

Pero de alguna forma salió mal. Ella estaba _muy_ cerca, y… diferente de cierta forma. Había sido como él en algunas cosas, solitaria, minuciosa, severa en su determinación para realizar sus ideales. En su cabeza era más fuerte que él. Pero entre más llegaba a conocerla en esta nueva forma más temía que no fuera la persona que había pensado. Miraba su rostro, toda la esperanza y adoración y expectación dirigida a él, y se sintió atrapado. La forma en que su rostro se sonrojaba en su presencia comenzaba a irritarlo. Trató de recordar por qué le gustaba, por qué la había observado por tanto tiempo y por qué continuó viéndola día tras día. Pero entre más pensaba en eso, más se daba cuenta que todo lo que quería era que se fuera. De alguna forma ella cambiaba cuando no estaba mirando, volviéndose algo que no entendía y no estaba seguro que le gustara. Sus humores y emociones eran una contradicción, capas de sentimientos rápidamente cambiaban a una palabra o una mirada, nunca consistentes, y nunca afuera sino siempre escondida bajo una carcasa exterior de alegría. No la entendía.

Odiaba no entender, pero entre más intentaba descifrarla más frustrado se tornaba. Levantando su cabeza, Heero miró la pared con ojos medio cerrados, dejando que sus pensamientos tambalearan suavemente. Extrañaba su suavidad, la forma en que se sentía cerca a él con el aroma de su perfume nublando sus pensamientos, pero tal vez sólo era el atractivo del sexo femenino. Su voz siempre golpeaba una cuerda, tan segura de todo lo que decía aún si estaba equivocada, pero él sabía que no era suficiente. No había querido lastimarla, por supuesto, sabiendo que la destrozaría, sabiendo lo que quería de él, pero ahora que se había ido, se sentía bien. Se sentía libre.

Una desconsolada sensación lo torturaba preguntándose cómo se sentía ella en este momento, pero sabía que no había nada más que pudiese hacer. Decirle que no la amaba había sido un alivio. Había estado tenso de pensarlo, sabiendo que tenía que decirle y no seguro de cómo hacerlo o qué decir. Realmente no había nada que decir. No había querido lastimarla. Aún se preocupaba por ella, pero querían y esperaban cosas diferentes. Se dio cuenta ahora que no estaba listo para fusionar su vida con alguien más. Había mucho en el camino, golpes y heridas de su pasado y personalidad que no podía olvidar aún si ella lo distrajera por un tiempo. No era mejor de cierta forma que lo hubiese terminado? Había tratado de enterrar su descontento y ser quien quería que fuera, para enfocarse en las cosas positivas, pero cuando forzó su mano, tuvo que decir algo, y ahora podía admitirse que se sentía mejor por eso. Pero estaba herida. Sabía que lo estaría. Imaginó que ahora sería mejor alejarse de ella. Era fuerte. Sobreviviría.

El silencio en su casa era como un cementerio.

Su perro se levantó de su lugar en el fuego y llegó a acostarse a sus pies, mirándolo con ojos consoladores.

"No estoy molesto," dijo Heero, y se agachó para rascar las orejas del perro para convencerlo de que nada estaba mal. Una ola de emociones lo sorprendió. Asustado, la obligó a descender, tragando y levantándose rápidamente del sofá. Intentando no pensar cómo estaba sintiéndose, hizo ejercicios mentales, añadiendo números y planeando estrategias tácticas que lo distrajeran. Tenía que dejarla ir. Tal vez las cosas habían salido mal, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente mientras se paseaba por el piso, tomando profundos respiros y mirando cosas para mantener su atención singularmente enfocada.

El suave pero firme golpe en su puerta lo sorprendió.

"No es un buen momento!" dijo él, levantando su voz para ser escuchado a través de la puerta.

"Pareces estresado," vino una voz suave.

"Dije que no es un buen momento," repitió Heero, deteniendo su caminata para mirar la puerta. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

La puerta estaba abierta y Mandred la abrió, asomándose con ojos que parecían asimilar todo menos a él en un instante. "Noté que no te había visto en un tiempo y estaba en el vecindario. Me disculpo por no haber llamado. Si realmente no es un buen momento, puedo regresar más tarde." Él miró alrededor. "Estás solo?"

"Relena y yo terminamos," dijo Heero estoicamente.

Su voz era cuidadosamente neutral, pero tal vez algo se registró en sus ojos porque la expresión de Mandred cambió mientras entraba, cerrando la puerta detrás. "Qué pasó?"

Heero titubeó, observando al hombre cruzar el salón para encender las luces que Heero había mantenido apagadas por la comodidad de la oscuridad. Sabía que no tenía que decirle nada a Mandred. El hombre sólo era un viejo caballero que había conocido a su madre y había tenido una extraña fascinación en verlo de vez en cuando. Se había voluntariado para proveerlo de cuidados hasta que llegara a la mayoría de edad, para aliviar su camino en un mundo pacífico después de la guerra, y ofrecer consejo si lo necesitaba. En el momento, Heero resintió su interferencia, pero parte de él quería hablar, si sólo para aliviar su mente y sacar las cosas para poder verlas más claramente.

"Me fui una semana por algunos asuntos," explicó Heero, relajándose mientras hablaba aunque su voz permanecía oscura y fría. "Las cosas se estaban deteriorando antes de irme y una vez que estuve solo, me di cuenta que era más feliz sin ella."

Mandred no dijo nada por un momento, simplemente miraba a Heero por el rabillo de su ojo. "Así que le terminaste?"

"Hablamos después de que regresé. Me dijo que me amaba. Le dije que yo no."

Sus entrañas se retorcieron cuando las palabras dejaron sus labios, recordando el sincero timbre en su voz cuando dijo que lo amaba, y la forma en que se había sentido por un momento cuando lo dijo. Se había sentido regocijado, como si un viento hubiese entrado en su cuerpo y luego terrible de repente, una terrible sensación alertándolo de sus propios sentimientos y el conocimiento de que iba a destruirla. Entonces había sido frío con ella, casi brusco, pero no había sabido cómo más reaccionar. Era lo que siempre hacía cuando tenía que hacer algo desagradable que necesitaba hacerse.

La expresión de Mandred era extrañamente suave, casi compasiva, pero no insultante o contemplativa. Tal vez compasiva. "Lo siento. No es fácil… ningún final. Ella está bien?"

"Salió corriendo," dijo él, y la amargura se elevó en su garganta cuando recordó cómo había huido de él. Nunca había huido antes. La había llamado pero no se había detenido, no había querido nada de él. No podría mirarlo. Se sintió extraño ante la idea, casi enfermo.

Mandred reaccionó un poco, desviando la mirada de Heero alrededor del salón, colocando sus ideas en su mente como lo hacía cuando estaba molesto. "Esto pasó esta mañana?"

"Anoche."

"Tal vez debas hablar con ella cuando se calme."

"Por qué?" Ya la había lastimado. Qué bien haría?

"Ella no es alguien que podrás evitar por el resto de tu vida," le recordó Mandred. "Probablemente te llamará si tú no la llamas, eventualmente, y probablemente irás con ella en algún punto."

"Por qué me llamaría?" preguntó Heero. No veía ninguna razón de por qué llamaría. Todo lo que necesitaba decirse fue dicho.

Mandred pareció sorprendido de que no entendiera, aunque su voz no lo reflejó. Nunca lo hacía. Heero se preguntaba algunas veces cuánto control usaba Mandred para mantener su tono tan suave todo el tiempo, sin importar cuál fuera el tema de conversación o las emociones involucradas. "Porque te ama," explicó Mandred. "Te ha amado por mucho tiempo. Aún si entiende que no la ames, no quiere que desaparezcas de su vida."

Heero absorbió esta información, pero no respondió inmediatamente. Algo en él no quería llamarla, aún si lo que Mandred dijera fuera verdad. Temía que pudiera malentender y pensar que no había sido en serio lo que había dicho. No quería arriesgar tener que decirle otra vez que no podía ser lo que quería que fuera. Heero consideró a Mandred por el rabillo de su ojo mientras pensaba esas cosas, preguntándose qué había esperado el hombre. Mandred sólo lo miraba, paciente y calmado como siempre, tan seguro de todo. En cierta forma, irritaba a Heero. Mandred lo había hecho hacer esa primera llamada telefónica.

"No estás decepcionado?" preguntó Heero. "De la forma en que resultó esto?"

"Por qué debería?"

"Tú me incitaste a comenzarlo."

La sonrisa del hombre era un poco triste. "Nadie puede prever esas cosas. De cualquier forma no me corresponde. Pensé que ella podría ser una buena compañera para ti, pero tienes mejor juicio. Si lo intentaste y no funcionó, no hay causa a mi objeción."

Heero no dijo nada al principio. Pensó en su relación con Relena, en la forma que se había sentido al principio comparado con la forma en que se había sentido recientemente. Recordó sus luminosos y comprensivos ojos, azules como el cielo y tinturados con verde, como un lago pacífico invitándolo a bajar sus brazos y descansar. Había sido poesía en los primeros meses, e intensificó su deseo por algo más profundo, más dulce y sensual. Su cabello y labios y la suave belleza de su piel eran potentes, afectándolo en formas que no había pensado posibles, haciéndole sentir cosas que nunca había esperado sentir. El sexo era inolvidable. Le gustaba la forma en que se sentía cuando estaba dentro de ella y ella era lo único en su mente hasta la dulce y sensual ruptura que traía esos momentos a un rápido y repentino final. Pero no había sido así la última vez. Había llegado a darse cuenta que ella había cambiado. El descanso que le ofreció parecía muy bueno para ser verdad, y sus sonrisas y constante acomodación de sus necesidades lo hicieron perder su fe en la simplicidad de su bondad. Todo lo que podía pensar de esa última vez era que lo molestaba, y aún cuando todavía se sintió bien y terminó igual, se odió en ese momento.

"No puedo entender por qué huiría," estaba diciendo Mandred, su voz como un zumbido en la distancia, "pero si ese es el caso, debe haber estado muy perturbada. Aún creo que debes llamar para asegurarte que está bien."

Heero pensó en las batallas. Casi siempre lo hacía si no se distraía con algo más. Algunas veces sentía que esa era la forma en que estaba viviendo esos días, sólo buscando algo para distraerlo y descartarlo cuando no funcionaba más. A veces lograba dejar ir su pasado y pretender ser normal, pero algunas veces el mundo se sentía vacío. Por primera vez, la voluntad de luchar era lo único que lo mantenía viviendo, porque tenía que pelear aún si no tuviera que vivir. Sus días de soldado eran como puntos negros en su memoria, carcomía su alma, una parte de él que ambos odiaban y de la que estaba orgulloso. Objetivamente, sabía que estaba loco, depresivo y peligroso. Pensando en eso, algunas veces sentía que se sentiría más natural encerrarse del mundo, alejar a todos y estar solo, donde sólo pudiera lastimarse él mismo.

Normalmente, evitaba esas ideas, pero en este momento era lo único que sentía lo suficiente para bloquear el rostro de Relena.

"Es más amable dejarla ir," dijo Heero tranquilamente, y la obligó a salir de su mente. Miraba más allá de Mandred hacia la pared, las sombras y formas que sólo él podía ver.

"Sólo alégrate de que no fuera muy serio," dijo Mandred tranquilamente.

"Cuándo es tu boda?" preguntó Heero. Sabía que Mandred estaba comprometido con una mujer llamada Immilie, aunque no había escuchado noticias desde el anuncio. Le molestaba que este hombre presumiera darle consejo sobre cortejar chicas cuando él era casi de mediana edad (parecía más joven, pero tenía que ser al menos así de mayor) y había estado prometiendo casarse con la misma mujer por años sin hacerlo en realidad.

"Aún hay complicaciones con eso," respondió Mandred, "mayormente por mi pasado."

Heero no respondió. El pasado de Mandred mayormente era un misterio para él, salvo que fue educado con una distinguida carrera en filosofía pero era conocido por su investigación en ingeniería mecánica. Sabía cómo fueron construidos los gundams, tal vez uno de los pocos en el mundo que había visto los planos originales y siempre hablaba como un profesor, lo cual era familiar para Heero, aunque Mandred no era como el Dr. J en lo que parecía pensar de la lectura, la moral y la educación que en las causas políticas. En todo, con frecuencia sentía que Mandred pertenecía a una biblioteca, no al mundo real.

Ted levantó su cabeza desde donde había pretendido dormir, mirando a Heero como si esperara por algo.

"Entonces vas a llamarla?" preguntó Mandred.

Heero no respondió, de repente no seguro de cómo se sentía. Mandred sonaba un poco molesto, tal vez porque Heero estaba ignorándolo, pero Heero no podía permitirse interferir. Era como si estuviera observándose desde un lugar distante, frío y desatado de todo: aislado. Pensó de nuevo en las batallas, en su propio pasado, o los asesinatos y las muertes y casi-suicidios. Se recordó que aún si hubiese amado a Relena, siempre lo habría hecho. No había querido lastimarla, pero al menos sabía que estaba siendo consistente. Observando a Mandred, supo que estaba siendo pesado, y que su guardián se estaba molestando con su falta de respuesta. Heero sintió una repentina urgencia para desaparecer. Recordó la reacción de Mandred cuando le había dicho que Relena se quedaba por las noches, y también la sensación de su cuerpo cerca al suyo mientras dormía, sus brazos alrededor de su torso y su cabello extendido por sus almohadas.

"Fue serio," dijo Heero oscuramente, y captó el ojo de Mandred cuando comenzó el otro hombre. "En cierta forma. Dormí con ella."

La expresión en el rostro de Mandred hizo a Heero sentir como si hubiese anotado un punto, aunque no se preocupaba mucho por los juegos. Mandred se vio en shock por un momento, y luego simplemente confundido, como si estuviera intentando resolver un rompecabezas. "Fallo en entender. Has estado viéndola por un tiempo, pero de lo que me has dicho, parece que pensó que era más serio de lo que tú lo hiciste."

"Lo tomé seriamente," dijo él tranquilo. No podía detectar emoción en su tono, aunque una especie de emoción en él luchaba por ser escuchada. La encerró, ignorándola, observándose reaccionar desde afuera. "Me preocupo por ella y siempre estaré ahí para protegerla. Traté de ser lo que ella quería, pero no pude amarla. Aún así, esa primera experiencia significó algo para mi."

La expresión de Mandred lo detuvo. Sus ojos tomaron una dura mirada, como si descubriera que una pieza en un rompecabezas hubiese sido encontrada bocabajo bajo la mesa y su lado pintado fuera la pieza central en la imagen. "Está bien," dijo él. A su voz le faltaba juicio, sorprendentemente, pero Heero podía sentir reproche en ella, podía verlo en su expresión. La voz de Mandred era tan calmada que era como si estuviera logrando mantenerla de esa forma. A Heero no le importó. Se sentía auto-destructivo. "Cuándo pasó esto?"

"Antes de irme para la misión. El fin de semana pasado."

"Sólo una vez?"

No era algo que normalmente hubiese discutido con alguien, pero por alguna razón se sintió llevado, tal vez porque sabía que sorprendería a Mandred. "Unas cuantas veces, pero sólo fue físico."

"Pensé que dijiste que significó algo."

"Sí. Pero no así." Él no podía describir cómo se sentía. Significó algo estar tan cerca a alguien, sentir a alguien en la forma en que la había sentido. Por primera vez en su vida había sido capaz de olvidarse de sí, olvidar todo excepto lo que sintió en el momento, como si todos sus recuerdos hubiesen sido lavados para dejar una cruda y plácida sensación. La bienvenida calidez de su cuerpo era hermosa. Significó algo, pero no podía decir qué exactamente. "No puedo explicarlo."

Mandred sacudió su cabeza, no en reproche, sino como una especie de gesto de comprensión. Ambos entendieron sin tener que hablar de eso.

"No fue amor," dijo Heero indefenso. "No sé." Realmente no sabía. No había pensado en eso.

Por un momento Mandred no dijo nada, y sólo gradualmente salió de sus pensamientos personales, parpadeando lentamente, su expresión apretada. "Hablaste con ella sobre esto?" dijo él, y aquí el control sobre su voz se deslizó un poco, la fuerza asustó a Heero más de lo que estaba preparado. "No parece ser el tipo de arreglo que esperaría. Si era virgen…"

"No dijo nada sobre eso." Su propia voz aún estaba tranquila, pero era el tipo de tranquilidad mortal que lo dominaba cuando expresaba poca emoción que resultaría en expresar demasiado. Heero se sentía defensivo, y un poco en pánico. No le gustaba el extremo en el tono de Mandred, el profundo ceño o la forma en que sus ojos parecían llenos de decepción y preocupación. Heero recordó sus noches con Relena, la sonrisa en su rostro y la bienvenida en sus ojos. Recordó el placer que le dio, la forma suave y sin aliento en que había dicho su nombre, la forma en que se sentía… "Ella quería." Se sentía tan bien. No había vociferado ninguna queja.

Mandred sacudió su cabeza. "Necesitas llamarla," dijo firmemente.

Los dientes de Heero se apretaron y fijó su quijada mientras respondía. "No quiero llamarla."

La enferma sensación en sus entrañas fue más fuerte, haciéndolo sentir débil, inestable y vulnerable. Mirando a Mandred, sólo quería que se fuera.

"Heero," comenzó Mandred. Su tono era sermoneador, justo comenzaba a entrar en un sermón.

"Se terminó entre nosotros," dijo Heero. Él estaba muy viejo para esto, muy manchado de sangre y amargado y aislado para enfrentar a alguien más que señalara sus errores. "No era lo correcto para mi." Odiaba cometer errores. Se rehusaba a creer que había cometido uno. "Aún estaré ahí cuando me necesite. Las cosas serán como lo eran antes. Era mejor de esa forma."

Mandred sacudió de nuevo su cabeza. "Las cosas han cambiado, Heero. No pueden ser como lo eran antes. No puedes encenderla y apagarla como un interruptor. Tienes una responsabilidad con la chica. Podría estar esperando un hijo tuyo."

Esa declaración lo tomó desprevenido. La idea era ridícula. Lo enojó. "Ella no está embarazada. Estaba planificando."

"El principio es el mismo," respondió Mandred, y la intensidad de su tono no alteró un cabello. "Me alegra que al menos uno de ustedes lo estuviera planificando. No estoy diciendo que tengas que casarte con ella o estar con ella, pero necesitas hablarle. No estoy seguro de lo que pasará ahora. No creo que te hayas dado cuenta de lo que esto significa."

"No necesito que me sermonees," dijo Heero, y el gruñido en su voz fue más de lo que quiso mostrar. Le dijo que estaba molesto con Mandred. "Actúas como si hubiese cometido un crimen. No hay nada inusual en eso."

"Bajo esas circunstancias…"

"Creo que debes irte," dijo él abruptamente. Sus ojos ardían. Mandred lo miraba como inseguro de lo que había escuchado, pero Heero no desvió la mirada. Miró los ojos de Mandred con cara firme. No iba a llamar a Relena para hablar sobre cómo había roto su corazón y por qué lo había hecho. "No quiero tu consejo."

"Por qué te comportas de esta manera?" preguntó Mandred, y el reactivo destello en su ojo pareció derribar la forma cuidadosa en que había estado manejando la conversación. "Lo siento, Heero, pero si no amabas a la chica y lo sabías, y sabías que ella te amaba, debiste haber sido más cuidadoso con sus sentimientos."

"No quiero hablar de eso."

"Esto tiene que ver con la guerra?" preguntó Mandred, sonando sorprendido y de cierta forma seguro. "Qué pasó en tu misión?"

"Nada!" Espetó Heero. Relena había preguntado lo mismo. Por qué todo tenía que referirse a la guerra? "Esto no tiene nada que ver con la misión. No pasó nada en la misión. Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho. Acepté ese trabajo como una excusa para alejarme de ella."

"Heero…"

"Estaba sofocándome."

"Ahora estás tratando de justificarlo."

"No la amo," dijo él. "Sé que ella lo quería, pero no puedo. Su fe en mi estaba desubicada." Pausó. "Así como la tuya."

"Heero…"

El ruido en su garganta era el único tinte de rabia que sintió hervir a la superficie. "Sólo déjame solo."

"No me eches."

"Nunca te pedí que entraras."

"Heero, si esto tiene que ver con la guerra…"

"_No_!" Sus músculos se tensaron y luces explotaron tras sus ojos. Furia como fuego trajo recuerdos que pasaron por su visión, campos de batalla inundados con partes rotas y cuerpos rotos esparcidos infinitamente por la ensangrentada tierra. "Nadie dejará de mencionarlo?" gritó él. Toda la locura, la confusión, la soledad, el sentido de saber que la paz sólo podría encontrarse en la muerte, lo llenaba en cada partícula de su ser. Se sentía atrapado, sofocado, nauseabundo y perdido. Había sido tan difícil dejarlo ir. "No sé por qué estás tan interesado. Deja de hablar de eso!"

"Heero, sé que es difícil…"

"No puedes referirte a mis experiencias," interrumpió él. "No sabes por lo que he pasado." Él apretó sus ojos, inhalando aire entre sus dientes. Cuando abrió sus ojos, se sintió más calmado, una fría pared lo envolvía en una capa de protección, aunque una tormenta atacaba su alma. Sacudió su cabeza ante Mandred y habló oscuramente, aunque más para sí. "Has hecho mucho por mi y aprecio el esfuerzo, pero no eres mi padre. Tal vez sientes que has perdido tu oportunidad o algo, pero no necesito ese tipo de caridad. Estoy cansado de los consejos. No sé qué crees que te da el derecho a decirme cómo tratar con la guerra o resolver mi vida personal. La guerra no es un estudio académico y mi vida personal no es tu asunto. Sólo déjame solo. No te quiero más aquí."

Él se tornó consciente de un cambio en Mandred, y el cambio fue como un manto de oscuridad cayendo por todo el salón. No podía recordar haber visto a Mandred así antes. Su quijada estaba fija y sus hombros tensos, su expresión apretada en una forma que Heero nunca había imaginado o esperado ver.

"Hablaremos cuando estés de mejor humor," dijo Mandred, y por alguna razón la tensa calma en su voz dolió más que la indignante furia que sintió, pero Heero sólo observaba, su propia quijada estaba apretada con rabia. "Puedes encontrarme si quieres hablar."

"No," respondió Heero.

Heero podría haber cortado la tensión en el aire con un cuchillo. Cuando Mandred habló después, su voz tembló, con emoción apenas controlada. "No creas que es fácil para mi venir aquí. Hago tanto como puedo por ti."

"No tienes una esposa, o hijos, o la culpa de la muerte en tu conciencia, así que molesta a alguien más."

Mandred se vio sorprendido, su expresión dolida. Parecía luchar por palabras. Se miraron mutuamente en silencio por varios minutos y Heero de repente sintió una dominante urgencia de disculparse pero no sabía cómo o por qué. Lo que hizo en vez fue mirar, orgulloso y voluntarioso, colgando en su orgullo mientras esperaba con vaga pena algún tipo de explosión.

De repente, Mandred se giró y salió, la puerta golpeó en sus talones.

El silencio se tragó todo.

Por un momento Heero no hizo nada, sólo miraba la puerta cerrada como si fuera un enemigo, odiándolo y necesitándolo al mismo tiempo. Sus pensamientos eran vacíos, escasamente concibieron lo que había pasado. Girándose, entró en la cocina, enrollando calmadamente sus mangas para comenzar a lavar los platos que había rechazado la noche anterior. Por un tiempo no pensó en nada sino el agua caliente y el jabón pegajoso en sus manos. Se sentía un poco molesto por haber perdido su temperamento, y un poco enojado de que se hubiese salido por la tangente sobre la guerra, un lugar al que no había necesitado ir. Era irrelevante para su actual situación, algo del pasado. No había estado bien decirle a Mandred nada de esas cosas, aún si fueran ciertas, como se sentía en el momento, y sabía que había ido muy lejos. Por primera vez realmente se preguntó por qué Mandred tomó un interés en él.

Mientras trabajaba, la enredada red de sus emociones se desenredó hasta que no sintió mucho de nada.

Heero siempre había tenido un fuerte sentido de responsabilidad. En la guerra tomó la responsabilidad por las personas que mató, aún si le ordenaban hacerlo porque ese era el trabajo de un soldado, porque ese era el tipo de persona que era. Era aún peor cuando cometía un error, pero cuando el error era claro para él se rompería el cuello para tratar de corregirlo. No podía soportar ser menos que perfecto, o hacer algún trabajo menos que perfectamente. Pero sin importar cuán amable trató de ser, algunas veces no podía decir la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo. Seguía sus emociones lo mejor que podía, intentando sentir a su manera por una indistinta niebla de valores en conflicto. En el momento, no podía sentir nada excepto algo horrible.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, lo respondió desanimadamente.

"Heero?"

La voz de Relena tembló leve y débil como un titubeante pájaro. No sonaba nada como a ella. Sonaba como si hubiese estado llorando, o estuviera a punto. Tal vez ambas.

"Qué quieres?" preguntó suavemente. "Estás bien?"

Estaba callada. Muy callada.

"Relena," dijo él. "No quise lastimarte. Aún te quiero en mi vida."

"Está bien," dijo ella apresurada. No podía leer sus emociones a través del teléfono, pero sonaba como una caótica mezcla de cosas que ningún hombre ha tratado de entender. "Lo siento, Heero. No sé por qué llamé. Fue estúpido. No debí haberlo hecho."

También estaba sorprendido de que hubiese llamado, pero no entendía por qué era estúpido. "Relena, en tanto como entiendas cómo me siento…"

"Entiendo," dijo ella rápidamente, y dejó de hablar otra vez.

Él miró sus pies, sosteniendo el teléfono en su oído y respirando tranquilamente, dejando que emociones más suaves y gentiles fluyeran dentro. "Aún voy a estar en tu vida," dijo él tranquilamente. "No voy a desaparecer cuando prometí que te protegería."

"Tomas las promesas seriamente, Heero?"

"Sí."

Ella se calló de nuevo, y se preguntó si estaba pensando en la otra promesa que le había hecho tiempo atrás.

"Quiero que al menos seamos amigos," aventuró Heero, no seguro realmente de lo que quería decir, pero sabiendo que quería algo de ella. "No podremos evitarnos. No quiero eso. Me preocupo mucho por ti."

Se calló de nuevo. Por un momento él entró en pánico, realmente no pensando que pudiera decir no. "Está bien," dijo ella, y él se relajó, aunque aún no pudiese leer sus emociones en su voz. Hubo otro momento de silencio mientras intentaba pensar en algo más que decir. "Escucha, Heero," dijo ella de repente, y él prestó atención, escuchándola más de lo que realmente había hecho. "Tengo un problema. Tengo que atender una fiesta embajadora este fin de semana y necesito llevar a alguien. Sé que no estamos juntos y probablemente es muy pronto para pedirte favores, pero esperaba que para el próximo fin de semana nos hayamos estabilizado un poco. Es sólo que no sé a quien más llevar y es el tipo de cosas que normalmente harías, para cuidarme quiero decir, aunque probablemente no te hubiese visto."

Él sabía de lo que estaba hablando. No podía decidir si sería más fácil cuidarla desde las sombras o como su cita, pero tenía razón. De cualquier forma estaba pensando ir. Al menos de esta forma no habría tenido que fraguar una invitación. "Está bien." Le debía mucho.

Pensó que podría sentirla sonriendo, aunque un poco triste tal vez. No podía estar seguro. Su tranquilidad lo perturbaba. "Gracias," dijo ella. Había una contención en su voz? No tuvo suficiente tiempo para analizarlo. "Tendrás que vestirte. Es un asunto formal."

"No te preocupes por eso."

"Heero?"

Él esperó de nuevo, escuchando por todo lo que valía. "Qué?"

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual la sintió pensando. "No importa," susurró ella.

------

Continuará…


	22. Lo que pasó en la Fiesta

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 22 - Lo Que pasó en la Fiesta

------

El vestido de Relena estaba hecho de un satín crema que fluía desde su busto hasta sus zapatos destalonados en una pieza continua. Un escote hermosamente plegado la cubría en el frente, pero virtualmente no había espalda, y las delgadas tiras hacían poco para esconder sus hombros. La falda estaba perfectamente alineada para seguir sus curvas hacia sus pies. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo creaba una onda en la tela que resultaba en un sutil destello cuando el satín atrapaba la luz.

Sus joyas fueron prestadas de una joyería para la ocasión, donadas por quien era. La gargantilla alrededor de su cuello exhibía tres gotas de diamante que cegaba el ojo y los pendientes lucían como carámbanos congelados. Su cabello estaba alto, recogido y fijado en una elaborada mezcla de rizos y trenzas y mechones colgantes que enmarcaban su rostro pero descubrían su cuello para que lo viera todo el mundo. Su maquillaje era perfecto; sus labios, ojos y piel brillaban y destellaban en todos los lugares correctos, nada saturado, sino llamativo y memorable.

Vagó sin rumbo por su casa, mirando su reflejo en la ventana para asegurarse de que todo estaba como debería estar. Sus manos viajaban afectuosamente por las cosas familiares en su casa; los muebles, el manto, los portarretratos y figuras de vidrio en sus repisas. Sus pensamientos rodaban, se elevaban y descendían en continuo movimiento, subiendo y bajando con el latido de su corazón.

Heero era su escolta y cita esta noche, a pesar del hecho de que había roto su corazón. Quería verse bien para él y no se avergonzaba de admitirlo. Quería que la quisiera como nunca antes la hubiese deseado. No estaba segura de por qué lo quería. Había razonado para sí los hechos de la situación, sabía que debería estar tratando de dejarlo ir. Después de todo, si no la amaba y eso era todo lo que había, aún una infantil parte de ella quería hacerlo sentir por no amarla, si no ganarlo completamente.

Deseaba que sólo pudiera hacerlo a un lado y continuar, pero no podía. Cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, veía su rostro. Sus palabras se repetían suavemente en sus oídos.

Se detuvo con su mano en la pared y apretó su puño para detener las emociones de brotar en sus ojos y arruinar su maquillaje. Cómo era posible que una persona pudiera hacerle esto, que el amor pudiera hacerle esto? Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

"Es mi culpa," se recordó en voz alta para que tuviera más fuerza. Descolgó su cabeza levemente, cerrando sus ojos. "Nunca me dijo que iba a ser amor. Me dejé creer…" Su plática sólo estaba haciéndola sentir peor.

Secando sus ojos, se movió para posicionarse en frente de la ventana y miraba su reflejo. Arreglar las manchas en su maquillaje y ajustar su cabello ayudó a calmarla.

"Tal vez esto es un error," le dijo a su reflejo, pero sólo fue respondida por la sombría expresión en su rostro.

Error o no, sabía que invitar a Heero fue algo que había tenido que hacer. Tenía que ir a esta fiesta y no quería llevar a nadie más. No podía imaginar a ningún otro hombre en su vida. Además, quería verlo. Sin importar cuánto llorara por Heero, no podía olvidarlo y su continua vigilia dentro de su cabeza hacía imposible hacer algo excepto querer verlo. Quería verlo aún si doliera lo suficiente para enfermarla. Sólo tenía que recordar que no podían ser amantes y superar sus sentimientos por él. Eso era todo lo que había. Podría hacerlo. Sabía que podía. Si nada más, tal vez podían ser amigos.

El golpe en su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Saltó un poco, se le erizó la piel mientras levantaba una mano hacia su garganta. Era inusual para Heero llegar temprano. Su reacción al saber que estaba afuera de su puerta no era una con la cual se hubiese preparado para enfrentar. Mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago. Se sentía levemente cálida. Luego enferma. Su piel estaba sonrojada. El repentino y abrumador deseo por sexo amenazó con derribarla.

Miraba la puerta asombrada, y luego sintió los diamantes en su garganta. Si presionaba duro contra ellos, lastimaban. Eran reales. Sus emociones sólo eran sentimientos, y podía cambiarlos o ignorarlos y ponerlos bajo control. Además, lucía asombrosa. Heero podría pensarlo también. Esta noche estarían en campos iguales, sabiendo mejor dónde estaba el otro. Esta vez no iba a llorar y a correr. Usaría este momento con él para comunicarse. Sabía que con el tiempo podría cambiar la forma en que sentía, llegar a términos con el conocimiento de que no estaban juntos más y aceptarlo en su vida como sólo Heero. La simple idea dolía, pero era fuerte y podría hacerlo. Esta noche jugaría fría, amistosa, y se recordaría que no era el fin del mundo, sólo el fin de una relación romántica.

Un segundo golpe siguió al primero.

"Voy," llamó ella, y revisó su cabello una última vez por mechones sueltos y su maquillaje por manchas. Todo estaba perfecto.

Relena caminó confiadamente hacia la puerta, disfrutando del atractivo _swish swish _de su vestido mientras la tela ondeaba y rozaba contra sí con el movimiento de sus piernas. Dejó que la sensación trajera a su rostro la sonrisa de felicidad y optimismo a la que se aferraría si todo lo demás fallaba. Como política solía controlar sus reacciones emocionales en situaciones más incómodas que ésta, no debería tener nada que temer.

Abrir la puerta trajo de nuevo las mariposas, junto con todos sus enjaulados deseos.

Heero permanecía expectante… y hermosamente, en su puerta. Vestido en un esmoquin negro y blanco, sin duda rentado de una tienda, estaba un hombre que acentuaba y chocaba con su traje. El ex-soldado hecho caballero la miró desde bajo su cabello y sus ojos se fijaron en ella en una mirada fuerte, penetrante y casi amenazadora que la hizo temerle y amarlo en el mismo retumbante latido. Era la forma como la miró cuando se habían encontrado en el Instituto San Gabriel después de su contacto en la playa, sólo que ahora lo conocía mucho mejor. Las paredes que lo habían protegido estaban perforadas, las defensas enterradas, al menos parcialmente, y el ataque en sus ojos fallaron en atemorizarla. En vez, sintió como si estuviera entrando en su alma, y ella en la suya, y el recuerdo de su encuentro sexual más salvaje y desesperado explotó en su cabeza sin rima o razón. Su aliento se atascó, su lengua falló y se encontró temblando. Quería besarlo desesperadamente.

Sus dedos rozaron contra su mano.

"Estás bien?" preguntó él.

Ella saltó, retirando su mano del pomo. Era algo extraño de decir con sus ojos así en ella, que le tomó un momento entender. No pensaba que se diera cuenta de lo que sus ojos le hacían. Estaba preguntando por su bienestar bajo las circunstancias.

"Estoy llevándolo bien," respondió ella. No era completamente honesta, pero sería inmaduro decir algo más. Trató de decirse que no era su culpa de que no la amara como ella lo había amado, pero su obstinado y herido corazón no lo creería.

"Vamos," dijo él, ofreciéndole su brazo. "Debemos irnos."

Algunas personas pensarían de Heero un grosero. Nunca cruzó su mente.

Miró su brazo por un momento, y luego su rostro. Era tan hermoso. Su amante… su cita… Un remolino de necesitada vulnerabilidad la atravesó. Quería… Se derrumbó bajo una repentina ola de necesidad y vulnerabilidad. Preguntó antes de pensar. "Heero, me besarás?"

Él pareció sorprendido momentáneamente, pero entonces lo ocultó mientras se inclinaba para besarla. Sus labios estaban pegajosos de su brillo y ella apenas lo sintió. Al momento que sus labios tocaron los suyos supo que era su último beso. Había dolor en él, uno rápido en él y uno largo en ella que los hizo girar sus rostros tan pronto como terminó.

Ella no supo qué decir. Estaba muy avergonzada para disculparse por haber preguntado y no segura de que pudiera pasarlo como una broma. Incluso, ni pensó en por qué aceptó. Sólo quería sentirse normal otra vez. Quería morir.

"Vamos," repitió él, y la llevó gentilmente por los escalones de su codo.

Heero llevó a Relena a la fiesta en silencio al principio mientras trataba con sus sentimientos de vergüenza y culpa. Sabiendo que lo incomodaría al verla deprimida, logró alejar los sentimientos negativos y sonreír.

Él la miró de reojo cuando lo hizo. "Y sobre qué es esta fiesta?"

Ella le habló sobre la fiesta, sobre quién estaría ahí y lo que podrían esperar en términos de iluminación y el champaña y el baile y la comida. Era una gran fiesta promocional para la inauguración del edificio de la embajada del Reino de Sank. No se suponía que fuese una fiesta política, aunque inevitablemente los políticos vendrían. Estaba destinada a ser una recepción de bienvenida y comunidad para el fortalecimiento de líderes políticos y activistas con lazos a Sank quienes trabajaban juntos a pesar de las variadas opiniones en asuntos gubernamentales y proyectos. Sería grande, destellante y costosa, pero bien abastecida y no era obligatorio quedarse toda la noche. Mientras hablaba, sonriendo y conversando y manteniendo sus manos en su regazo y sus emociones compuestas, Heero se relajó y dejó de mirarla como si intentara hacer un agujero por su cráneo. Su postura se tornó suelta, su expresión vacía de conflicto. Era casi como si no notara que aún estaba dolida bajo su sonrisa y elección de temas neutrales.

"Tendremos que bailar," añadió ella, "sólo para ser vistos como sociables. Muchas personas tendrán sus ojos en mí. Te importa?"

"No," dijo él. "Podemos bailar tanto como quieras. Me gusta bailar contigo."

Ella bajó su cabeza y forzó una sonrisa, aunque el sentimiento la punzó como una aguja. Picaba bajo su piel, golpeando un punto aún adolorido de las heridas que había producido cuando le dijo que no la amaba. Le gustaba bailar con ella, pero… Se sintió dormida por dentro. Tal vez algún día se daría cuenta… No, no debía pensar así.

"Relena," dijo Heero sin retirar sus ojos del camino, "No seas así. No quise lastimarte. No quiero que estés lastimada."

"Estoy bien," dijo ella. Levantó su cabeza. No estaba segura si había querido que notara su dolor. Tal vez había querido llorar un poco en su presencia. Pero tal vez estaba siendo infantil. Para contrarrestarlo, se giró para sonreírle, al menos _él _no estaba molesto, y esperaba que esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro también la hiciera sentir mejor por dentro. "Está bien, de verdad," dijo ella en su tono más convincente. "Sé que esto sólo es casual. Por favor no te sientas incómodo por mi cuenta. Estoy bien. Sólo seremos amigos esta noche."… y siempre tal vez, para su arrepentimiento y trepidación, pero mantuvo contenida la amargura.

"No quiero perderte como amiga," dijo él seriamente. Cuando le sonrió, ella en verdad se sintió un poco mejor, como si todo realmente estuviera bien.

Parquear era con ayuda. Heero dejó sus llaves y una amenazadora mirada con el joven de diecinueve años que iba a parquear su auto y extendió su brazo para Relena en la parte baja de los escalones de la embajada. El exterior del edificio estaba colmado de seguridad—lo cual supuso Relena que Heero lo había notado y ya había evaluado intensamente—y aún las paredes de cemento gris del complejo no se veían muy bienvenidas, el dorado brillo iluminando las ventanas desde adentro se veía más prometedor. Mientras Heero y Relena subían por los amplios escalones de cemento, inconscientes de los guardias de seguridad flanqueándolos en las barandas exteriores, el zumbido social emanando desde adentro crecía por las puertas abiertas. Fueron recibidos personalmente en la puerta por recepcionistas en trajes formales que reconocieron de vista a Relena y a Heero por la invitación de Relena y de palabra.

"Heero Yuy. Un placer de tener a un piloto gundam. Srta. Darlian, siempre es un placer."

Relena asintió y sonrió, no necesitando mostrar su invitación para su admisión. Heero no dijo nada, pero sus ojos parecían observarlo todo. Con una punzada de pérdida, Relena recordó que Heero siempre actuaba como su protector por instinto, y tal vez nunca deseó nada más. Luego, entraron.

Como le había adelantado a Heero, la fiesta del piso al techo en un salón que—removida de todo su mobiliario—albergaba varios cientos de personas con amplio espacio para ocupar. No estaban ni temprano ni tarde, llegando justo cuando la atmósfera comenzaba a burbujear como la espuma en el champaña. Relena fue invadida momentáneamente tan pronto como fue reconocida. Sorpresivamente, Heero también. Su identidad parecía conocida para las personas presentes en esta fiesta y fue saludado honorablemente como un héroe de guerra, aunque las personas generalmente resistían hablar de la guerra en situaciones como ésta. Relena sabía que tenía que dejarlo manejar la atención por sí solo. Ignorando a Heero tan educadamente como pudo, Relena rió y sonrió y liberó su usual chispa pública mientras saludaba a dignatarios, políticos, líderes y una cantidad de otros nombres y rostros, algunos los conocía personalmente, algunos los conocía por asociación y de algunos nunca había escuchado en su vida. Heero enfrentó un bombardeo similar con menos práctica, pero con gracia considerable. Permanecía derecho sin titubear y respondió preguntas educadamente, aunque con pocas palabras, y aunque no sonreía frente a extraños, logró no mirar. Cuando Relena captaba vistazos de él, sintió su corazón inflarse con orgullo, y pensó ante su audacia.

Eventualmente la ola disminuyó cuando aquellos que querían una palabra con Relena Darlian la obtuvieron y otras personas importantes comenzaron a llegar. Consecuentemente, fue separada de Heero por casi la primera media hora de la fiesta, conversando con cabilderos que querían hablar de política a cada oportunidad. Se dio cuenta que los hombres a su alrededor eran mayores o casados o nada atractivos, lo cual la dejaba sintiéndose decepcionada en el sentido de que al menos no podía pretender terminar con Heero al coquetear, pero la atención de su posición alejaba el ardor y se dejó deleitar de ser una "persona importante" que hacía una diaria diferencia en el mundo. La verdad sea dicha, había sido afortunada con Heero; su vida laboral había estado en pausa durante el último año. Cuando las cosas se movieran de nuevo, probablemente no tendría tiempo para un novio.

Fue una idea que supo más amarga de lo que le hubiese gustado.

Cuando su escena a la luz terminó, sus colaboradores habiéndose movido con otros invitados importantes, encontró que había sido arrastrada una docena de yardas lejos desde donde había comenzado y en medio de la fiesta. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar en el salón por Heero.

Mesas vestidas de blanco y arregladas con bandejas de plata llenas de fruta, entremeses y postres ofrecían una tentadora ubicación para vagar y degustar. Al frente, una orquesta clásica en vivo tocaba un vals el cual algunas parejas habían comenzado a bailar en el enorme y brillante piso de madera. Las mujeres competían con las otras en vestidos que brillaban, destellaban, resplandecían y exponían en variados grados la elegancia y decencia. Los hombres complementaban a sus parejas en esmoquin de variados estilos.

Heero sobresalía.

Incluso intentando doblarse, sobresalía, especialmente para los ojos de Relena. Sobresalía solo, una copa de champaña en su mano, mirando alrededor con una postura observadora de halcón mientras intentaba pasar desapercibido. Un rostro y cuerpo así de misterioso y atractivo nunca podría esconderse en una multitud. Lucía hermoso en un esmoquin. El negro de su capa y el brillo del cuello hacía del oscuro azul en sus ojos casi magnéticos. Su corazón descendió patéticamente al nivel de sus zapatos mientras lo miraba.

Relena no era la única joven alrededor mirando en su dirección, pero intentó ignorar a las otras chicas. Tal vez Heero no era más suyo, pero había venido con ella a esta fiesta. Sólo hablarían, comerían y bailarían y luego irían a casa como amigos. Aunque aún deseaba tenerlo más en su vida, podría aceptarlo. Se lo decía a sí misma.

Acomodando sus hombros, hizo su recorrido hacia él, cruzando la pista de baile con una sonrisa que esperaba la hiciera brillar con una deseable luz. Heero levantó la mirada mientras se acercaba, y le sonrió en una forma que la hizo sentir como si fuera hermosa y aún, hubo una sutil diferencia en ella que le dolió. Él sabía que era hermosa… y eso era todo lo que había.

No quería nada más que consumirlo y ser consumida por él en comparación.

Cuando estuvo lo cerca suficiente, falló en tocarlo contra su voluntad. Quería algo de él para aferrarse. Su mano bajó a su brazo, sus dedos se cerraron en su manga y arrugó el material entre sus dedos. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo alisó otra vez—cualquier excusa para tocarlo más—y luego permaneció a su lado, anhelando sentir su brazo a su alrededor y repudiada de sí misma por desearlo tanto. Cómo podía aún estar tan engañada por sus sentimientos como para quererlo abrazándola y poseyéndola? Él no la amaba. No la amaba. No la amaba.

Deliberadamente retrocedió un poco, sonriendo y haciéndolo parecer como si simplemente se hubiese apoyado contra él y luego acomodó su abrigo. Podía sentir sus ojos en ella pero se rehusó a encontrarlos, temerosa de que sintiera el caos en su alma.

Permaneciendo ahí a su lado, sin tocarlo ni hablar, se preguntó si iba a ofrecerle traerle un poco de champaña o pedirle bailar. Cuando finalmente levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, todo lo que hizo fue permanecer ahí, bebiendo de su copa y mirando al frente mientras ella rondaba su brazo, casi como si no estuvieran en la misma compañía. Le remordía.

"Heero," comenzó ella. _No _lloraría!

Él se giró para mirarla cuando habló y se preguntó si tal vez había juzgado mal su falta de atención. Tal vez sólo estaba siendo Heero de nuevo, observando todo a su alrededor, siempre de trabajo. Deseaba saber lo que estaba pensando. La pregunta estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero se dijo no hacerla.

"Has hablado con Mandred recientemente?" preguntó en vez.

Él le parpadeó, como si supiera muy bien que no era la pregunta que le preocupaba realmente y que sólo estuviera intentando alguna especie de interacción con él.

"No," dijo él. "No nos llevamos en el momento." Él desvió la mirada como si no importara. Tal vez no.

Ella le frunció, pero él no dijo nada más. No podía pensar en nada que Heero pudiera decir que enojara a Mandred lo suficiente para dejar de hablarle, pero de la expresión de Heero y el tono de su voz, así era que sonaba.

"Oh," respondió ella. "Siento escuchar eso."

Se preguntó si habían discutido por ella. Una pequeña parte de ella se sintió momentáneamente esperanzada ante la idea de que Mandred pudiera haber estado de su lado. Pero luego se sintió mal de que hubiese pensado que había lados, o celebrara que alguien moderadamente cercano a Heero hubiese tomado el suyo a su expensa. Aún, aunque no sintiera que Heero particularmente la hubiese maltratado, a una parte de ella le gustaba la idea de que alguien más pensara así y la defendiera. Por supuesto, eso probablemente no fue lo que pasó.

"Mandred sabe de nosotros?" preguntó ella, sabiendo que estaba siendo intrusiva pero incapaz de detenerse. Si lo veía, quería saber si lo sabía…

"Estaba interfiriendo demasiado," dijo Heero. No estaba mirándola. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en algo lejos y fuera de alcance.

Su respuesta pareció fuera de contexto. Estaba escuchando lo que le decía? "Con nosotros?"

"Con mi vida en general."

En su forma usual, Heero no elaboró, pero Relena sintió lo que quiso decir sin tener que preguntar. Mandred sólo estaba alrededor para ver a Heero con frecuencia esos días, en respuesta a alguna especie de responsabilidad que sentía por el huérfano de guerra que había piloteado al Gundam Wing. Mandred no había tenido parte en el diseño del gundam o en su uso en la guerra después de que fue construido, pero había estado involucrado en la templadura de las aleaciones o algo que lo pusiera en contacto con Heero a una muy joven edad. Redescubrió al futuro piloto después de que la guerra terminó y lo recibió por un tiempo corto cuando no había tenido a donde ir y vivía de lugar en lugar y desde entonces había actuado como una referencia profesional si Heero necesitara una, ayudándolo a hacer cosas mundanas como comprar una casa y abrir cuentas legítimas en un mundo donde no necesitaba más ser un fantasma. Aunque fue generoso de parte de Mandred—quien con frecuencia estaba lejos y generalmente ocupado—Relena podía ver por qué Heero podría sentirse resentido. Después de todo, Heero había sobrevivido una guerra que casi había enterrado su humanidad y destrozado su alma. Cómo podría Mandred relacionarse realmente con eso?

_Pero entonces, cómo pude yo?_

Era una idea irónica, pero nada que no hubiese pensado antes. Relena sabía lo que quería y había creído en ello. Había persistido para descubrir el corazón de Heero a pesar de sus repetitivas inferencias de que estaba más allá de ella. Su interés en Heero como persona y sus experiencias de vida la llevaron a intentar relacionarse, a entenderlo así como era capaz de actuar de una manera que sería un crédito para él. En una forma muy real, era por Heero que estaba en esta fiesta esta noche. Él la había hecho quien era.

Y ahora parecía que pudiese preocuparse menos por ella.

"Me gustaría una bebida," dijo ella, parcialmente para cambiar el tema y parcialmente porque realmente sentía que necesitaba una. Heero la miró y luego dejó su lado en silencio para llamar a un mesero cargando una bandeja de champaña.

Relena tomó varios respiros en su ausencia, fortaleciendo las paredes restantes alrededor de su alma e intentando recordarse dónde estaba y por qué estaba. Sólo estaban aquí como amigos. Él estaba haciéndolo como un favor para ella. Tenía que _dejar_ de sentirse muy personal por todo.

Heero dejó su copa vacía con uno de los meseros y tomó otra para él y una para ella. Relena esperó con sus brazos cruzados, observándolo y preguntándose por qué todo lo que quería hacer era colocar sus brazos alrededor de él. Qué pasaba con ella? Estaba distante hacia ella. Por qué no podía dejarlo ir?

Heero le alcanzó una copa de champaña y ella la bebió muy rápido, ahogando sus pensamientos y emociones en el burbujeante líquido mientras intentaba no pensar en besar a Heero y pasar sus manos por su cabello e inclinarse contra su pecho sólo para estar cerca a su corazón y rodeada por su fuerza. Se sentía como una verdadera tonta sabiendo que no parecía ayudar.

"No la bebas tan rápido," dijo él, y alcanzó por su copa, sus nudillos rozaron contra su mentón.

Ella ahogó un sollozo y se tragó el champaña en su boca.

"No has comido algo esta noche?" le preguntó él.

"Sólo es una copa," dijo ella fríamente. "Estoy bien."

Él no dijo nada.

En realidad, se sentía un poco mareada, pero mayormente era su imaginación. Realmente, sólo fue _una copa _de champaña y tomaría más que eso para afectarla. Aún, casi deseaba estar ebria. Si estuviera ebria, tal vez podría decir todas las cosas que todavía no le había dicho a Heero. Podría decirle cuánto lo amaba—realmente _explicarlo_—y lo dolida que estaba de que la llevara por tanto tiempo, haciéndola sentir usada, tonta y arruinada. Pero no quería verse más como una tonta y sabía que Heero despreciaba a la gente que bebía hasta la ebriedad. Heero tenía una opinión muy alta de sí mismo y su habilidad para desempeñar el potencial supremo de un ser humano. Era extraño cuando se refería a cosas como esa. Por qué lo amaba?

"Vamos a bailar," dijo Heero.

Ella se enderezó, girándose para mirarlo mientras miraba hacia la pista de baile. "De verdad?" preguntó.

Él le sonrió, una afectuosa y animadora sonrisa que atrapó su corazón y la hizo dudar de todo por un momento. Cuando extendió su brazo, lo tomó, sonriendo genuinamente mientras la conducía a la pista de baile. Su cabeza había pasado de desesperación a aspiración mientras flotaba en una ensoñadora niebla al lado de su protector y… amigo.

Caminar al lado de Heero entre todas esas personas, muchas de ellas parejas, la hacía sentir como si fuera el centro de atención aún si no lo fuera. Heero era hermoso y fuerte y a su lado realmente se sentía como la princesa que creía digna de su protección. En esa forma, ella siempre le pertenecería y él siempre sería suyo, aunque tal vez no en todas las formas que quería. Aún, eso sólo la hacía sentir como si todo fuera digno, sólo para estar en su foco.

Ella recibió muchas miradas admiradoras de las otras parejas danzantes y espectadores mientras Heero la llevaba al medio de la pista y la guiaba en frente de él para poder colocar su mano en su cuerpo, el calor y la presión de su piel hizo que puntos de color florecieran en sus mejillas. Estaba consciente de la gente observando, imaginando la envidia de otras chicas y la especulación de los curiosos. No fue necesario que nadie supiera nada detallado sobre eso, por supuesto. Rumores sobre ella y Heero siempre habían existido y siempre habían sido eso: rumores. Algunas personas eran privilegiadas de los detalles de su relación, pero generalmente los que hablaban de ella y Heero eran personas conservadoras y discretas.

Cuando bailaban, casi podía olvidar su infelicidad. Heero era un buen bailarín, aunque no podía imaginar cómo lo había sido, y aún, habría sido mejor si su corazón estuviera en ello. Al principio, bailar con él se sentía como volar, pero mientras la canción continuaba se dio cuenta que no estaba enfocándose en ella, y sin duda, parecía haber levantado un muro entre ellos. No hablaron, ni bromearon, ni coquetearon, y ciertamente no se mantuvieron cerca y se susurraron palabras suaves y adoradoras al ritmo de la música. Sus manos aún permanecían en su cuerpo, casi tensas, y sus ojos nunca aterrizaron en ella por más de unos segundos. Un año atrás, lo habría pensado un progreso. Pero ahora… se sentía como siendo empujada por un acantilado.

La canción terminó y se detuvieron. Relena dejó caer sus manos a sus costados. Estaba resplandeciente en su vestido, pero Heero la ignoró tan pronto como dejaron de moverse y de repente se sintió fea. Manteniendo en alto su cabeza, su mente luchó por darle el beneficio de la duda—siempre estaba dándole el beneficio de la duda—cuando las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse, conversando, riendo y socializando como siempre lo hacía la gente al final de un baile.

Y antes de saberlo Relena, Heero estaba hablando con otras chicas.

Había dos y Relena no reconoció a ninguna, pero las odiaba de vista. Eran hermosas, cada una en forma diferente, y ninguna parecía tener ningún problema con ella. Una era una pelirroja delgada con una encantadora sonrisa y una tratable personalidad que destellaba de sus ojos. La otra era una voluptuosa rubia que parecía tener todo sólo que Relena era mejor. Ni Heero ni las chicas coqueteaban precisamente, pero sonreían y reían y le preguntaban a Heero quién era y cómo disfrutaba de la fiesta y seguramente para decirle quienes eran (hijas de personas importantes, parecía) y lo que _ellas_ pensaban de la fiesta.

Nadie miraba a Relena. Heero no la mencionó y no miró en su dirección. Las chicas no parecían notar que estaban juntos si la notaran. No había nada en la expresión de Heero o su conversación que indicara algún interés particular en cualquier chica, pero no las espantó o las miró como normalmente lo haría en cualquier situación, y cuando la pelirroja preguntó si no le importaría un baile, no se rehusó. Tal vez pensó que habría sido grosería, pero Relena sintió que su garganta se apretó. Cuando la música comenzó, él le ofreció su brazo mientras la rubia encontraba otro compañero. Comenzaron a bailar, la pelirroja sonriendo y Heero midiendo sus pasos, ahora su mano en la cintura de otra chica… Él no la _miró_!

Relena esperó por un minuto, tal vez dos, esperando que la mirara y viera el desconsuelo en su rostro, la rabia, el dolor, la confusión y los celos que amenazaban dominarla y hundirla, pero nunca miró en su dirección. Permaneciendo sola cuando todos los demás tenían un compañero, podría haber pasado como un mueble en la pista. No podía pensar en bailar con alguien más. Estaba enamorada de Heero. También, era seguro, que otras personas lo hubiesen notado, hubiesen visto su expresión, y a quien estaba dirigida. En ese momento, no esperaba que hubiese podido esconder sus emociones. Si nadie sabía que había estado enamorada, ahora lo sabían.

Avergonzada, voló de la pista de baile.

Ella se retiró hacia la seguridad de las mesas de comida y vagó de un lado a otro por el corredor, pero no podía pensar en comer. En vez, se encontró girando para observar el baile, separando a Heero de la multitud en un latido. Relena observó a la pelirroja subir su mano por el brazo de Heero hacia su hombro, hablándole con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa traviesa y coqueta que eventualmente hizo sonreír a Heero, a lo que sea que dijera. Relena pensó que bailaba más cerca con esta chica que con ella, especialmente cuando vio sus piernas tocándose y su mano a medio camino alrededor de su espalda. Observó hasta que se sintió enferma y entonces miró alrededor por algún lugar para sentarse y tratar de no llorar.

Se dirigió hacia el bar en el rincón, un lugar desde el cual la vista de la pista de baile estaba oscura, y se sentó en una de las bancas. Había otras personas en fila por bebidas, pero no se sentía ordenar. Sólo quería sentarse. Nadie le dijo que no podía. Sin duda todos la reconocieron, y aunque cuidadosamente mantuvo oculta la angustia que sentía en frente de estas personas, no estaba segura de que le importara lo que pensaran en ese momento. Unas pocas personas le hablaron y ella respondió genéricamente sin saber de seguro lo que dijo.

Eventualmente, Heero la buscaría y notaría que se había ido, supuso, tal vez cuando el baile terminara y tal vez después de que también bailara con la otra chica. Estaba muy segura que podría haber descubierto quienes eran las chicas, pero realmente no le importaba. Casi sentía que pudiesen haber sido nadie.

"Señorita? Está bien?"

Relena se giró hacia el bar para ver para ver que la fila se había desvanecido y sólo quedaba el bartender, enjuagando copas y secándolas con una toalla. Cuando se giró, él vio su rostro y dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo de reconocimiento.

"Señorita Darlian, perdóneme," dijo con una sonrisa. "Es aún más hermosa en persona."

Ella le sonrió, perdiendo algo de su angustia en el cumplido, y se giró un poco en su silla. "Cómo está la fiesta desde la perspectiva del trabajo?" preguntó ella. "Está divirtiéndose?"

"Ha sido una buena noche," respondió él.

Ella miró las botellas de alcohol detrás del mesón y estuvo tentada a ordenar algo con el intento de embriagarse sólo para darle a Heero el dolor de cabeza de ver su casa, pero se contuvo. Por todo lo que sabía, Heero podría olvidarse de ella e ir a casa con alguien más. La idea trajo un rápido flujo de dolor que amenazó su compostura, pero logró contenerla justo a tiempo.

"Debes hacer buenas propinas," dijo ella, forzando una sonrisa para esconder su dolor.

"De algunas personas," respondió él.

Si hubiese llevado una cartera, le hubiese dejado una aún si no ordenara una bebida. Su bartender era un joven agradable, en realidad. Era alto, con cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros y una agradable sonrisa. Su atractivo no era comparable al de Heero, pero había una plácida decencia en él que la tranquilizaba y tenía un humor sociable que a Heero le faltaba en sus mejores días.

"Le gustaría algo de beber?" preguntó él, bajando la primera copa y tomado otra.

"Bueno…" Ella se detuvo cuando tomó la segunda copa. Vio el anillo en su dedo cuando lo hizo, brillando en el cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda, y educadamente sacudió su cabeza. "No. Gracias."

"Está segura que está bien?" preguntó él.

Ella asintió. Mientras retiraba las copas, se deslizó tranquilamente de su silla y acomodó los pliegues en su vestido. De cualquier forma, había sido un coqueteo inútil, considerando las circunstancias, pero deseaba que hubiese sido uno real, si sólo para hacerse sentir mejor.

"Gracias," dijo ella, y dejó el bar.

Tan pronto cuando se giró, Heero agarró su brazo, su mano apretándose alrededor de su cintura.

Verlo aparecer tan de repente la tomó desprevenida y se paralizó por un momento para reunir sus ideas, pasando de desconsuelo a shock, dolor y celos de que la hubiese mandado a volar antes, todo brotando del amor que aún no había cesado su incesante asalto en su caído corazón.

"Heero," dijo ella sin aliento.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Nada." Su tono fue tan acusador que inmediatamente pensó en volar o defenderse primero. Aunque sabía que no era nada. Estaba molesta, furiosa con él por ignorarla y coquetear con esas otras chicas cuando aún tenía los pedazos de su corazón. Lo odiaba por eso. Y aún, sabía que no había razón práctica para estar enojada. Habían terminado y era libre de ver a otras personas si lo quería… sólo la lastimaba profundamente.

Algo del resentimiento debió mostrarse en sus ojos porque los suyos miraban con igual defensa, sólo que en realidad se veía enojado, como si apenas estuviera conteniéndose de gritarle. Su quijada estaba fija en forma determinada que hizo apretar su corazón con trepidación. No pensaba que pudiera soportarlo si Heero se enojaba con ella, no cuando lo amaba y él no. No pensaba que hubiese visto a Heero enojado con ella.

"Vamos a otro lugar," gruñó él, y se giró, halándola de la muñeca.

Ella se detuvo, clavando sus tacones, y tiró hasta que la liberó. "No," dijo, sosteniendo su muñeca cerca, calmándola. Su corazón estaba latiendo como un tambor. En realidad se sentía asustada. "Estoy bien, de verdad. Lo siento. No te preocupes por mí. Ve a bailar. Estoy bien. Todo está bien." Ella trató de sonreír, pero apenas pudo curvar sus labios y supo que salió malamente.

Él la miraba con una expresión que hizo a su corazón querer hundirse por sus pies para enterrarse bajo las tabletas del piso. Sabía que estaba mintiendo. También sabía que estaba tratando de complacerlo al mentir. El resultado fue una mezcla de frustración y condescendencia que la avergonzó peor de lo que ya había estado.

"Vamos a bailar," sugirió ella, sabiendo que ahora era inútil intentar rectificar la situación y enmendar su dignidad aún insegura de que quisiera hacerlo. Aún sabiendo que Heero estaba molesto por su reacción, aún estaba molesta. Él la había traído a esta fiesta. No entendía lo frágil que era cuando se refería a él?

Él se tragó cualquiera que hubiese sido su idea y regresaron juntos a la pista de baile. Esta vez, cuando la orquesta tocó otra canción, Relena no se dejó ir lo suficiente para flotar, mucho menos volar. La mano de Heero en su cintura era tortuosa. No pudo mirar su cara lo suficiente para apreciar sus ángulos y más suaves sutilezas. Todo lo que amaba de él parecía burlarse de ella hasta que sus pasos de baile parecieron arrastrarse.

Su corazón se tropezó con eso. Antes de saberlo, estaba luchando con no llorar—mientras bailaba! Heero escasamente la miró lo suficiente para notarlo. Sus dedos apenas agarraban su cintura. Sus ojos parecían pasar sobre su hombro o tras su cabeza, mirando más allá, fijos en otras personas en la multitud.

A media canción, Relena soltó el hombro de Heero. Sintió que iba a vomitar de nuevo. No miró a Heero. Tenía que salir de la pista de baile. Sin levantar su cabeza, se giró y alejó.

"A dónde vas?" demandó él.

"No me siento bien," murmuró ella, y no le importó si la seguía o no. "Quédate y termina el baile si quieres."

Casi esperaba que se emparejara con esa rubia. Al menos entonces tendría más contra él. Era una idea infantil, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Hubo un poco de movimiento en las parejas alrededor mientras miraban a la Vice Ministra Darlian salir de la pista de baile. Hubo comentarios posteriores de que se veía como si tuviera una especia de dolor estomacal.

Ella hizo su recorrido por la multitud y mantuvo su rostro con una máscara cuidadosamente compuesta hasta que logró encontrar una puerta. Tan pronto como tomó el pomo, su rostro comenzó a derrumbarse, la máscara se disolvió en un flujo de lágrimas que brotaron y no se detendría.

"Relena," Heero tomó su hombro y la giró antes de que tuviera tiempo de componer su cara.

"No," dijo ella, "Vete."

"Estás molesta por esas chicas?" gruñó él. Estaba enojado. Enojado! "Sólo fue un _baile_."

Ella agitó en el aire, intentando sacarlo de su línea de visión sin hacer contacto, temerosa de tocarlo por miedo a quemar sus dedos y enviar un shock a su corazón.

"No entiendes," dijo ella. "No sabes cómo me siento. No puedo creer que yo…" Quería dejar de llorar y no podía. Tenía miedo de que alguien viera su rostro. Se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta. "Déjame ir. Por favor."

Él tomó su hombro, deteniéndola de correr. Todo lo que realmente necesitó hacer fue decir su nombre. Estaba indefensa contra su voz. Odiaba eso. "Relena, deja esto. Es infantil. Sé racional. Si vas a huir cada vez que te pones emocional…"

"Te odio," dijo ella. Sólo salió, pero sabía que lo decía en serio. La verdad hizo temblar su voz con emoción. Su rostro estaba rojo y lágrimas corrieron su maquillaje y descendían por sus mejillas, pero lo miró a los ojos cuando lo dijo. "Te odio. No puedo estar alrededor tuyo. No quiero verte más."

Posiblemente no podría haberse visto más sorprendido. "De qué estás hablando?"

"No entiendes? Estoy tan enamorada de ti, Heero. No me importa por lo que hayas pasado o lo marcado que estás ni nada. Te amo y eso no ha cambiado desde el día que te conocí y nunca cambiará. Te amo tanto y sé que no me amas. Duele. Es el peor dolor que haya sentido. Ahora te odio. No puedo evitarlo."

"Relena," susurró él. Se detuvo más cerca, lo cerca suficiente en la sombra de la pared. Desde una distancia debieron haber parecido como amantes robando tiempo juntos a pesar de los ojos que podrían estar observando. Sus manos tomaron su rostro, secando las lágrimas bajo sus ojos. Sus manos se sentían frías en sus mejillas, pero su expresión permaneció dolida. "Relena, no digas eso."

Ella se dio cuenta que estaba temblando y que había algo cercano a pánico en sus ojos, pero no le importó. Zafó su rostro de sus manos, liberándolo del contacto que atormentaba más de lo que consolaba. "Heero, no puedo ser amiga tuya. Te amo. Te ves tan bien para mí. Incluso ahora quiero…" tragó, cerrando sus ojos. Las lágrimas salieron de todas formas. "No puedo verte. No creo que deba hablarte."

Él pareció torpe, algo que nunca lo había visto hacer. "Relena, te amo en cierta forma…" La emoción en su rostro estaba en el frunce de su ceño y el leve brillo frenético en sus ojos, ni una centésima de lo que ella sentía con cada mirada en su dirección.

"No!" gritó ella, y supo que fue muy fuerte. Su grito reverberó en las paredes. La música no se desvaneció, pero sintió las miradas en su dirección desde la pista de baile. Ahogando sus lágrimas, trató de terminar, apagando su tono pero incapaz de mantener el toque. "No me mientas. Tú no me amas."

Él no lo negó. Si algo, su expresión lo confirmó. Realmente no.

"Y no podemos ser amigos," añadió, sintiéndose un poco más calmada. "No puedo estar cerca de ti. Es muy _difícil_. Yo…" se sintió como cortar una vena y observar correr la sangre. "No quiero escuchar más de ti."

"Por qué?" Apenas pudo vociferarlo.

Ella no podía verlo a la cara. Era muy difícil. Lo quería tanto. "Necesito terminar contigo."

Él no entendía. Era claro desde cada matiz de su carácter, incluso su silencio, de que no tenía idea de lo que quería decir. Entendía las palabras, seguramente había escuchado la fórmula, pero realmente no lo entendía. Nunca había sentido nada como eso. No protestó. Tal vez quería que se deshiciera de él.

"Quiero ir a casa," dijo ella en el momento que siguió. Necesitaba alejarse. Ahora. Antes de que perdiera sus nervios.

"De acuerdo." Él no había dicho nada tan tranquilamente en mucho tiempo. "Traeré las llaves."

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No te necesito. Tomaré un taxi." Lo pasó, atravesando el aire en una recta por las puertas frontales.

Él la siguió, alcanzándola con unas largas zancadas. Tomó su hombro, intentando detenerla, sus ojos buscaban en cada dirección mientras continuaba. Aún cuando llegaron a las puertas, no se detuvo.

"Relena, está oscuro. Las calles son peligrosas."

Ella se giró por las puertas. Los guardias de seguridad alineando los escalones estaban fuera del rango auditivo. Heero se detuvo en el umbral, enmarcado por la dorada luz de la fiesta, una luz que agradecidamente oscurecía sus rasgos y dejaba la mayoría en una oscura silueta. Lo estudió con la expectativa de que sería la última vez que vería a Heero Yuy.

"No quiero que me protejas más," dijo ella. "Quiero que me dejes en paz. No me importa si muero y no me salvas. Lo digo en serio. No quiero escuchar o ver alguna señal tuya cerca a mi."

Él casi sonó desesperado. "Relena…"

"No lo estoy preguntando!"

"No puedo dejar que nada te pase. Si fueras asesinada…"

"_Tú_ estás matándome, Heero! No los terroristas. Tú. Por favor, déjame en paz. No puedo hacer mi trabajo contigo cerca. No puedo pensar. No puedo dormir. Te amo tanto que duele. No puedo hacer nada con un corazón roto y se rompe cada vez que pienso en ti. Por favor…"

Él no dijo nada, pero supo que lo había herido. No lo había querido, pero no pudo evitarse. Tenía que amputarse o sangrar hasta la muerte. Estaba llorando cuando continuó y le importó más si alguien los veía. Apenas podía hablar.

"Por favor, vete. Déjame en paz. Vete."

"No llores…"

"_Vete_."

Él se giró parcialmente ante su petición, pero no se fue. Parecía incapaz, miraba la noche tras ella como si viera monstruos que se la tragarían completa. No le importaba si lo hicieran.

"Entonces me iré," dijo ella, y desvió sus ojos de él.

Sin esperar más, se giró y bajó los escalones. Fácilmente podría haber llamado un auto y chofer del gobierno para venir a recogerla, pero no quería tomarse el tiempo o hablar por teléfono. En vez, corrió por el camino y llamó un taxi. Las lágrimas se habían secado en su rostro y el aire nocturno volaba por su vestido, pero no le importaba. No le importaba si era atacada en la calle, o secuestrada o asesinada. No le importaba nada.

Un taxi se dio la curva y se detuvo. Ella se dejó entrar sin mirar atrás y le dio su dirección al conductor con la promesa de pagarle cuando llegara a casa. El conductor la reconoció aún con sus ojos rojos e hinchados e hizo lo que le pidió. No se involucró en una conversación. No quería hablar. Todos hablarían eventualmente. Por ahora, todo lo que quería era el silencio. Sólo quería ir a casa.

Necesitaba llorar.

------

Continuará…


	23. Convergencia

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 23 - Convergencia

------

Para cuando ella le pagó al conductor y atravesó la puerta, Relena no se sintió llorar. A pesar de brillar en satín, su piel erizada del frío en el aire, no sintió el frío. Por dentro ardía como un horno, una furia emanaba desde su estómago hacia su garganta hasta que quiso gritar o vomitar o tirarse al piso en una tormenta de furiosas lágrimas.

"Te odio, Heero, te odio. Te odio!" Lloró mientras lo decía, las palabras desgarraban desde sus entrañas como una espada, sacando todo mientras era halada. Se ahogó, tosió y cayó al piso, agradecida por el dolor físico y la sujeción que sintió mientras sus rodillas se estrellaban contra la madera, deseando poder lastimarse más sólo por la claridad. Su imaginación conjuró imágenes de cuchillos y armas y sogas y cadenas, instrumentos que pudiera usar para cometer violencia contra sí misma si estuviera tan inclinada. Lo sentiría _entonces_? Él sabría cuanto estaba lastimada _entonces_?

No hablaba en serio. Nada sino dolor por otros inocentes llegaba de ese tipo de cosas y no deseaba lastimar a nadie excepto a sí misma, ni a Heero. No quería lastimarlo. Sólo quería que supiera cuán dolida estaba, cuánto lo odiaba y se aborrecía por lo tonta que había sido. Quería que ella misma lo supiera.

"Soy una maldita idiota! No puedo creer que creyera tan ciegamente. No puedo creer que yo…"

Recuerdos burbujeaban como grasa subiendo a la superficie de un charco fangoso, un remolino de errores que la hicieron sentir como si fuera a enfermarse a cada paso. Cada concesión sin respuesta, cada simple sonrisa, cada vez que acariciaba para tranquilizarse, cada vez que se preguntaba ansiosa sobre sus sentimientos; todo ardía junto en su estómago, haciéndola sentir desperdiciada, sucia y usada. Lo peor era que el dolor que sentía por lo fácil que había sido convencida en entregar su virginidad a quien no se preocupó lo suficiente para pensar lo que significaba para ella como para decirle que no había sido desperdiciada. En conjunto, eso era lo que había dolido tanto. A él no le importaba. Podría preocuparse por ella, pero no _realmente_; no le importaba lo que había querido. No entendía. No sabía lo que _él _significaba para _ella_, cómo se sentía, cómo pasaba cada momento intentando mejorar su vida, cómo cada decisión hacia su intimidad había sido pesada y agonizada en su mente hasta que se rindió por amor y esperanza de una unión más grande y más profundización de sentimientos entre ellos. Pero nada de eso cruzó por su mente, y en lugar de esa comprensión, el resultado fue que simplemente estaba siendo inconsecuencial. No le importaba. Su amor fue por nada. Fue digno de nada.

Tanto por sueños e ideales.

Secando lágrimas de sus mejillas, retiró sus tacones y los lanzó contra la pared con un furioso grito. Los tacones se estrellaron en el yeso, dejando feas marcas en los blancos paneles antes de que cayeran al piso con un golpe y quedaran en silencio, un tacón roto y colgando. Rabia resurgió y brotó en lágrimas como rápidos en una cascada. Relena lloró de nuevo. No quería nada más que dañar cada cosa costosa, brillante y nueva que poseía, pero dolía tratar algo así! Amaba esos zapatos. Probablemente los amaba más de lo que Heero la amaba!

Desde donde estaba sentada abrazada en el piso, Relena levantó su rostro para mirar el teléfono en la pared justo sobre donde sus zapatos habían golpeado y luego caído. Cuánto había pasado desde que dejó la fiesta? Heero aún estaba allá? Se quedaría o iría a casa? Se preocuparía? Llamaría? Miraba el teléfono a través de sus lágrimas, imaginando el sonido de su timbre, casi esperando por él como una niña esperando probar la cena que había olido cocinándose en la cocina. No quería que llamara. Nunca quería escuchar de él. Pero deseaba que llamara para poder decirle que amaba a sus zapatos más de lo que la amaba, para rechazarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía!

La rabia la puso de pie. Era momento de deshacerse de Heero Yuy.

Tambaleándose del piso, corrió descalza alrededor de la casa, escaneando sus cajones y repisas y rincones por una caja de cartón de buen tamaño. Encontró una en su cocina llena con plantas que dejó en la mesa, y sin preocuparse de la tierra que ensució su piso limpio, volteó la caja y la llevó a la sala. Aún en su vestido de noche, la depositó en la alfombra e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar en su casa por algo que lanzar dentro, cualquier cosa que le recordara a Heero y la hiciera llorar por él un segundo más de lo que tenía que hacerlo.

Su búsqueda la llevó a cada rincón de la casa, y se sorprendió de lo mucho que encontró por ahí que había conservado o guardado, algunas veces por años, porque le recordaba a Heero o mantenía una promesa de que algún día llegaría a ser suyo. Fotos viejas, una foto de un cielo nocturno que había pensado resemblaba el color de los ojos de Heero, notas domésticas de sus viajes a L1, ese vestido azul de su fiesta de quince años con el orillo aún rasgado, la carta de la Sra. Noventa que había conservado porque Heero no la tomó, todo lo que remotamente la hacía pensar en Heero Yuy fue a la caja. La rabia le daba la fuerza para botar incluso lo que era más preciado para ella. El pendiente aguamarina que Heero le había dado lo tiró rápidamente, como si quemara. Nunca había sabido por qué se lo había dado, pero desde que obviamente no fue por amor, no lo quería.

Al final, mientras estaba arriba escaneando por algo que quedara, ubicó el oso de felpa que Heero había dejado para ella en el avión con la nota de feliz cumpleaños que había roto en dos pero que después pegó. Yacía en su cama, una cosa simple de inocencia y promesa, y aún trajo una rápida y poderosa punzada de furia a su corazón. El corazón latía como si hubiese una herida abierta en su pecho a través del cual su sangre fluía, tomó la ofensiva criatura de su lugar y lo cargó con ambas manos a su sala para tirarlo en la caja con los otros desechos. Mirando el oso tieso y plano de espalda en una caja, se dio cuenta que lo resentía más que nada. Simbolizaba todo lo que la había llevado a despreciarse ahora: inocencia, expectativa e ideales infantiles y románticos, todo lo que había sido hecho pedazos.

"Te odio," dijo de nuevo, y dejó que lágrimas se reunieran en sus ojos hasta que no pudo distinguir más el oso. No estaba segura si esta vez quería decir a Heero o a ella.

La casa estaba mortalmente silenciosa, como una corte esperando el juicio del jurado. Ninguna voz o movimiento además de la propia intervino en el silencio, y Relena supo que no lo habría. Ningún golpe en la puerta o timbre del teléfono perturbaría sus aguas privadas. Todo era trabajo de aquí en adelante.

Medio cegada por las lágrimas, Relena cubrió la caja furiosamente con una cubierta de plástico para evitar el polvo y la cerró con cinta. Levantando la caja en ambos brazos, la bajó a su sótano, abriendo la puerta a una habitación vacía en la que rara vez entraba. Escaneó la habitación por un lugar para enterrar los recuerdos de su amante y su _amigo_, su amigo quien la abandonó por otras mujeres después de haber roto su corazón y luego le gritó por estar molesta por eso. Con la ayuda de una escalera con la que luchó y a la que maldijo con rabia violenta e inmerecida, Relena logró ascender a la última repisa en su vestido de satín y metió la caja en las sombras del lejano rincón izquierdo, el rincón más lejano de la luz emitida por la puerta. La empujó por todo lo que valía.

Cuando bajó las escaleras y salió del sótano, se sintió enferma y mareada. Sus pies estaban fríos y el resto de ella temblaba de las emociones liberadas y del poco material cubriéndola. Mientras hacía su recorrido hacia su habitación, comenzó a pensar en qué tipo de hombres le gustaba—ninguno de los cuales era nada como Heero, o al menos tenía algo que obviamente le faltaba. Tenía que comenzar a salir de nuevo, preferiblemente más rápido que Heero. En su mente creó alguien confiado, amable y que llevara bien al mundo, alguien más como ella en sus mejores días, alguien quien pudiera entender sus fortalezas y necesidades y valorara sus virtudes y fallas.

Su determinación la llevó arriba a su habitación donde retiró su vestido, soltó su cabello, y se puso ropa de dormir, algo que raramente usaba donde Heero porque había preferido que durmiera en tan poca ropa como fuera posible y su cuerpo había sido lo cálido y cómodo suficiente para tolerarlo. El recuerdo de su cuerpo recogido alrededor del suyo mientras dormían trajo un golpe en su pecho mientras temblaba conscientemente.

Relena levantó un cepillo de su tocador y comenzó a cepillar su cabello, sin importarle lo enredado y desaliñado que estuviera de la forma como fue arreglado. Quería terminar con Heero tan rápido como fuera posible. Había comenzado a empacar todo lo que le recordara a él y ahora esperaba olvidar pronto que existía. Tal vez para mañana habría aceptado el fin de su presencia en su vida. Para el final de la semana podría olvidar que lo había amado, que lo había deseado, que había querido estar con él para siempre.

Las furiosas cepilladas se suavizaron y luego se detuvieron.

Ahora que no había esperanza, podía admitirse que lo había deseado profundamente. Amaba a Heero, lo amaba lo suficiente para casarse con él, había querido casarse con él, había querido estar con él y tenerlo cerca para siempre, caminar con él en el viaje de su vida y tenerlo a su lado por el suyo. Había tenido un sueño. Había confiado en él. Subconscientemente, lo había planeado todo.

Dejando caer el cepillo al piso, Relena se hundió de rodillas al lado de su cama y lloró en la pena a la que no pudo ceder inmediatamente. Lloró sin rabia o angustia u odio o nada excepto miseria y compasión por ella y su pérdida. Odiaba a Heero, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. Lo amaba demasiado, quemaba como fuego. Había depositado todas sus esperanzas en él, había sentido que podría dejar de buscar y preocuparse de haberlo encontrado, esta persona que sentía la completaba, complementaba, la hacía sentir que era digna y valía algo para ella y el mundo. Dios, cómo dolía! Había sido informada de que los rompimientos eran malos, pero nunca esperó sentir como si su corazón se hubiese congelado y oscurecido y roto como un vidrio.

Cuando su llanto se detuvo, se encontró mirando el teléfono. Quería que llamara, lo notó. Quería llamarlo. Parte de ella lo quería de regreso. Quería sentir sus brazos a su alrededor, sentir la fuerza y la seguridad de su presencia que le confiaba auxilio incluso durante sus problemas más oscuros. Y se odiaba por eso. Él no la amaba, pero temía que nunca pudiera darse cuenta, que nunca sería capaz de dejarlo ir, que siempre estaría deseando y esperando por que él regresara a sus sentidos, la tomara en sus brazos, y…

Qué había salido mal que fallaba en amarla? Había comenzado tan bien. Qué había hecho mal? Cómo podría compensarlo? Él no podría tener ninguna queja sobre la forma como lo había tratado, pero fue muy agradable? Muy complaciente? Debió haber jugado más duro, poner más esfuerzo en su importante trabajo para impresionarlo. Debió haberse comportado más como la persona fuerte y capaz que Heero pensó que era como diplomática y activista, la dignataria o princesa pacifista que él y el resto del mundo admiraba. Tal vez era la chica que un soldado como Heero podía amar? Pero _era _quien era? Ciertamente el público lo creía, pero ella no podía creer que fuera toda la verdad, y especialmente no ahora. Ella no era más fuerte que la persona de al lado, y más débil que algunos. Se preocupaba inmensamente y trabajaba duro, pero eso era todo. Heero tenía mucho del crédito que los otros le daban a ella. Y aún, había sido más una persona fácil en su relación con Heero de lo que había sido en la oficina. El amor la había convertido en un conejo? Era inconsciente si eso era verdad, y un gesto para la fuerza de su afecto. La había molestado algunas veces y definitivamente la molestaba ahora, pero le molestaba más que él no correspondiera el sentimiento.

Con frecuencia se había preguntado cómo sería Heero enamorado. Realmente enamorado. Imaginaba sus ojos como ventanas abiertas a pesar de sus esfuerzos por contener el misterio, el desplome de defensas que no podrían seguir en pie ante la forma en que el amor desgasta las paredes desde adentro. Lo imaginaba girándose para esconder sus sentimientos y aún incapaz de hacerlo, lo imaginaba alcanzando para mantener cerca a quien fuera que atrapara su corazón en una trampa y lo mantuviera rápido pero tierna. Podía imaginar la forma en que el amor correspondido a él cortaría los últimos soportes que lo mantenían solitario, lo harían sentir querido, necesitado, confiado, comprendido y aceptado tal vez por primera vez en su vida.

Lloró pensando en eso, porque nunca había querido nada más en su vida, nunca quiso darle a alguien todo tanto como quiso darle a Heero el amor que sentía por él tan poderosamente que la hacía odiarlo ahora. Pero de la forma como era, no podía entender, aceptar o experimentarlo. Incluso no podía sentirlo, porque no la amaba a cambio. Y todo en lo que podía pensar mientras lloraba era cómo deseaba que Heero entendiera y cuán terriblemente usada se sentía.

Y luego le llegó que tal vez podría esperar. Podía no estar con él, no, era muy doloroso. Era imposible ser amiga de él, o estar alrededor, pero tal vez podría continuar esperando sola, como siempre lo hizo, y con el tiempo, cuando su vida estuviera más estable, tal vez él vendría para… Ella sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente, llorando y apretando sus ojos como si se deshiciera de la idea. Tal vez era fútil desear, pero al menos hasta que algo más llegara… La verdad del asunto era que no _quería_ a nadie más.

Recibió el dolor de cabeza que la asaltó tan pronto como no pudo encontrar el aire suficiente para llorar o rabiar más.

El teléfono no sonó esa noche. Durmió con sus oídos abiertos, dando vueltas y girando en sus sueños mientras escuchaba por ello, reciclando eventos en una mezcla de amargos deseos y pesadillas desalmadas. Nunca quería escuchar de Heero otra vez, pero medio esperaba que llamara por el dolor que había visto en su cara cuando le dijo dejarla sola para bien; quería que llamara como prueba de que no podía hacer eso. Quería decirle que no podía llamar. Quería que quisiera!

Pero el teléfono no sonó. Y tampoco al día siguiente. O el día después. O por el resto de la semana. Y aún esperaba, su deseo por una despedida quemaba y caía hasta que todo lo que deseaba era ser capaz de hablar con Heero y explicarle cómo se sentía una última vez, desquitar toda su rabia, amor, esperanza y miseria, aún sabiendo que no podía, y no debía, hacer tal cosa.

Escena Dos

En una mañana, la luna blanca que colgaba en un cielo azul se oscureció con nubes oscuras. Si Heero no hubiese mirado el reloj antes de decidir ir a caminar, podría haber pensado que aún era de noche y que los sueños febriles que pusieron un alto en su sueño habían llegado y desaparecido en un parpadeo.

No pensaba que hubiese nada peculiar en caminar por las calles antes del amanecer, pero supuso que algunas personas encontrarían extraño el silencio. Aunque había algunos corredores a esta hora, y aunque había corrido un poco al principio, estaba caminando solo esta particular calle, el sudor se enfriaba bajo su camiseta mientras su mente aclaraba sus pensamientos. Inundado en el solitario silencio, se deleitaba en la tranquilizadora atmósfera. Las estrellas brillando en el horizonte comenzaban a desvanecerse mientras la tierra giraba más cerca a la luz del sol y el pavimento se sentía sólido bajo sus viejos tenis amarillos. El frío aire lo refrescaba un poco y picaba la piel desnuda en sus brazos, piernas y cuello.

Sus pensamientos vagaban hacia sus razones para caminar a esta hora mientras regresaba a lo largo del bulevar que conducía a su casa. Era confuso qué le hacía difícil dormir. Sus sueños habían sido sombras medio ensombrecidas que olvidó tan pronto como despertó, pero lo habían despertado tan completamente que volver a dormir fue imposible. Tal vez simplemente se había acostumbrado a tener a alguien en su cama y necesitaba ajustarse. O tal vez estaba sintiéndose culpable, aunque no podía imaginar por qué.

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta en la embajada y aunque se había sentido mal hacia el final de esa noche, tuvo que aceptar la situación. Luchar para definir y enterrar simultáneamente sus sentimientos por Relena mientras tuviera que verla todos los días había sido una carga terrible. Aún así, cuando se dio cuenta que no la amaba, no había querido perder su amistad con ella. El apoyo y la comprensión que le ofrecía era preciada, aún si no entendía por qué lo ofrecía. Deseaba que Relena no hubiese rechazado su presencia en su vida tan dramáticamente y así como lo hizo, diciéndole que lo odiaba y que no quería verlo nunca más antes de huir en la noche como si hubiese perdido la razón.

La odiaba por hacer eso. Era egoísta, rudo y lo hacía sentir peor por no ser capaz de arreglar una situación que no había pedido y no quería. Había actuado como si él hubiese _querido_ lastimarla. Deseaba que no hubiese terminado de esa forma. Relena significaba algo para él, y aunque no fuera amor, perderla completamente creaba un vacío que sentía aún mientras dormía. Nunca esperó qué se sentiría perder lo último en lo que tuviese una razón personal de proteger. Ella le dijo que no quería su protección. Tal vez no sabía cuánto le dolería y aislaría, pero nunca había expresado muy claramente que necesitaba sacarlo de su vida para salvarse. Tenía que aceptarlo. Muy a pesar del dolor que sentía, contuvo cualquier urgencia de llamarla y confundir más el asunto. Ella le había dicho muy específicamente que quería deshacerse de él para que la dejara sola.

Cuando Heero llegó a su puerta, señales de la presencia de un visitante no autorizado borró sus pensamientos de Relena. El instinto entrenado para reconocer cuando no estaba solo hizo erizar sus vellos, tornando una atmósfera tranquilizadora en una hostil. Aunque la puerta y ventanas no se veían forzadas, podía _sentir _que alguien estaba en su casa y que no era bien recibido aquí. Pausó con su mano en el pomo, sacó su arma de donde había estado en la cintura de sus pantalones contra su espalda. Pensó brevemente en entrar por una ventana pero sabía que sus propias ventanas estaban cerradas y aseguradas. Además, no sabía dónde estaba el enemigo. Las ventanas podían ser entradas incómodas, deteniendo su habilidad para moverse y reaccionar.

La duda podía ser mortal. Probó el pomo de la puerta y lo encontró aún cerrado, lo cuál originó la pregunta de cómo su invitado había entrado a la casa en primer lugar. La pregunta no necesitó ser respondida inmediatamente. Retrocediendo, derribó su propia puerta con una patada bien dirigida y poderosa y se quitó del camino, su espalda conectándose con la pared adyacente al marco de la puerta mientras la cerradura cedía y la puerta se abría. Cuando ningún disparo siguió, se lanzó en el umbral con su propia arma levantada y ojos escaneando por enemigos.

"Qué estás haciendo?" dijo el hombre en su sala, como si fuera perfectamente natural para él estar ahí de pie y extraño de Heero irrumpir en su propia casa sin razón. Él era un completo extraño, aparentemente entre irritado y sorprendido.

Dejando caer la mano que sostenía el arma a su costado, Heero entró a la casa cautelosamente, manteniendo sus ojos en el otro hombre y cerrando la puerta tras él con sus pies para detener ojos fisgones y el aire frío. El cerrojo ahora estaba un poco desajustado; probablemente tendría que mandarlo a reemplazar.

"Quién eres?" preguntó Heero.

Le molestaba no tener idea. Era inconsciente de algún complot contra él; sin duda, no había habido un rumor sobre pilotos gundam o su nombre en particular en mucho tiempo en algún círculo que rastreara, y se mantenía muy bien informado de esas cosas. Lo que era más, el hombre en su sala no se ajustaba a la descripción que pudiera ubicar. Rudamente tenía cuarenta años o más, tal vez un poco más o un poco menos, alto y físicamente delgado, con ojo vigilante y una pose defensiva que indicaba que había visto conflicto de alguna especie en su vida, aunque si era pelea mano a mano, pelea con mobile suits, el tipo de batallas a las que Relena se comprometía en un consejo o algo más aunque diferente era imposible de decir. No parecía perturbado por el arma de Heero apuntando su cabeza. El hombre tenía oscuro cabello marrón, ojos marrones y amigables rasgos faciales, y usaba ropa que lucía costosa si desconocida y fuera de lugar. Una camisa de manga larga, pantalones finamente planchados y un saco con un tono plateado parcialmente estaban cubiertos por un largo abrigo gris que colgaba abierto. El hombre tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y lucía genuinamente confiado de la situación. Vestido para atender una reunión de negocios fuera de la ciudad, el extraño parecía haber estado esperando por él.

"Estoy buscando a Mandred."

Así que él estaba aquí por Mandred. Heero no dijo nada por un momento, tratando mentalmente con la situación y tratando de armar sus pensamientos. No estaba preocupado por la habilidad de Mandred para protegerse, sino que no lo hacía menos consciente de este hombre quien entró en casa de un extraño sin una invitación. "Por qué estás buscándolo?"

El hombre frunció y respondió con brevedad, su tono golpeado y no enemistoso. "Soy Ranlath. Me conoce. No estoy aquí para lastimarlo, aunque podría cambiar de opinión sobre lastimarte si pierdo mi temperamento. Debes apuntarme esa cosa? Es distrayente."

Heero bajó el arma, pero no relajó sus ojos o su voz. "Mandred no está aquí y no sé dónde está."

Si algo, el hombre quien se llamaba Ranlath lucía más molesto que antes, sus ojos igualaban la mirada de Heero. "Nadie sabe dónde está. Aparentemente eres la última persona que lo ha visto." Miró a Heero como si lo acusara de la desaparición de Mandred y demandara lo que le hizo al hombre. "No tengo tiempo que desperdiciar buscándolo. Sabes a dónde fue o por qué?"

"No." Respondió Heero, pero una corriente de preocupación hizo sentir frío su estómago, lo suficiente para hacerlo formular una pregunta en espera de averiguar más sobre este extraño y su misión. "Cómo lo conoces?"

"Soy un viejo colega. También soy un amigo suyo."

Mirando el rostro de este extraño, y a pesar de las duras e imperdonables líneas que vio ahí, Heero le creyó. Había una honestidad en él y un sentido de eficiencia en su naturaleza que era inconscientemente ruda, pero no contenía una mala voluntad. Le asombraba un poco que un hombre de la cortesía de Mandred amistara con una persona como esta.

"Un momento," dijo él.

Dejando a Ranlath en la sala, Heero reubicó su arma tras su espalda y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar en un cajón por el número que tenía de la oficina de Mandred en la ciudad. Estaba profundamente enterrado bajo una pila de desorden, pero lo encontró después de unos minutos. Regresando de la cocina, le alcanzó la tarjeta a su visita. "Él trabaja aquí, o al menos algunas veces. No sé dónde vive."

El otro hombre la tomó sin una palabra y escaneó la dirección y el número de teléfono antes de devolverla. "No trabaja más ahí. Lo he intentado. También su casa, pero se mudó."

Heero tomó la tarjeta con sorpresa. "Qué?"

La expresión del hombre le dijo tonto por no escuchar la primera vez. "Dije que no trabaja más ahí. Su oficina está vacía. Igual su casa. El jefe del departamento me dijo que renunció hace unos días. No dejó información de contacto de ningún tipo. Realmente no sabes dónde está?"

"No," respondió Heero, apenas escuchando lo que dijo mientras pensaba. "Está comprometido con una mujer llamada Immilie. Tal vez puedas contactarla."

Ranlath lo miró como si mirara un niño que daba soluciones simples porque no conocía ninguna mejor. "Lo hice. No crees que lo intentaría antes de ti? Ella tampoco lo ha visto. Por qué crees que vendría aquí para hablar contigo?"

Heero no tuvo nada que decir.

Notando que Heero no tenía respuestas, Ranlath maldijo por lo bajo. "Fuiste el último," dijo él en tonos profundos y resonantes que hicieron eco en las paredes. "Tampoco ninguno de los otros protegidos de Mandred han escuchado de él. Normalmente, no me molestaría con eso, pero lo necesito para un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando."

Heero se sintió golpeado en la cabeza por un martillo. "Otros protegidos?"

"Se supone que vendría para una ceremonia honrándolo por su sacrificio durante la guerra pero no llegó. No pensaría en nada de eso como raramente lo hago, pero Mandred usualmente sí, aún si es doloroso para él."

"Sacrificio?"

"Immilie está convencida de que la ceremonia y su falla en llegar están conectados. Si es así, será más difícil encontrarlo. Esperaba que simplemente se involucrara con algo más, tú o uno de los otros tal vez."

"Qué sacrificio?" demandó Heero, y sintió su estómago apretarse. "Qué otros protegidos?"

Ranlath respondió negligentemente, como si ensayara algo que todos los demás supieran y estuviera esperando entender. Parecía hablando, pero _no _a nadie. "Pensabas que eras el único? No sé si lo hace porque extraña a sus propios hijos, pero de vez en cuando Mandred ayuda a un joven en una situación difícil por un tiempo. Es generoso de esa forma, más de lo que he querido ser, pero supongo que es terapéutico para él. Eres el más reciente y con la conexión más ligera, pero creo que vino aquí la última vez."

"Mandred tiene hijos?"

"Tenía. Perdió a su esposa y a todos sus hijos en la guerra. Tres hijos. Dos hijas. Unos pocos crecieron con hijos propios. Fueron asesinados por su involucramiento, los nietos también, dejándolo solo y sin herederos. Pasó hace mucho tiempo y no le gusta hablar de eso, pero lo hará durante esos discursos, si sólo para evitar tener que escuchar a alguien más hacerlo."

Heero se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar y su corazón jadeaba por el aire para continuar latiendo aún si su mente se encogía con esta información.

"No me sorprende que no lo supieras," dijo Ranlath. "No le gusta hablar de eso." No hubo consuelo o remordimiento en su voz, ni por Mandred o Heero. Hablaba como si fueran noticias viejas, noticias rancias y ese tipo de noticias era de esperarse y ser contada si algo más. Heero había escuchado a la gente hablar así antes, gente que había perdido un gran trato o tenía poco que perder, personas como él. Siempre había pensado que Mandred había sido removido de ese tipo de sentimiento y que eso era por qué era tan paciente y capaz de escuchar y hacer preguntas y mediar en la forma en que lo hacía. Nunca antes había considerado que Mandred hubiese estado allá y vencido.

Recordó qué le había dicho a Mandred la última vez que lo había visto, y fue golpeado con una punzada de culpa de haberse preocupado tan poco de que algo que dijo pudiese herir a un adulto o autoridad. Le había dicho a Mandred que posiblemente no podía entender de dónde venía Heero o qué había experimentado. Había acusado a Mandred de caer en relaciones cuando nunca había preguntado si Mandred hubiese tenido alguna antes de Immilie y ciertamente nunca consideró que el hombre había tenido una esposa e hijos en algún punto en su vida, o incluso preguntar por qué una persona tan amable era soltera y sin hijos propios a su edad. Le había dicho a Mandred permanecer fuera de su vida y de sus asuntos por el desacuerdo que tuvieron sobre sus decisiones. Tal vez no había estado de acuerdo con Mandred, y tal vez se había enojado por cosas que no eran culpa de Mandred, pero algo de eso justificaba lo que había dicho o hecho? Justificaba echar a alguien de su presencia que se preocupaba por él? No había pensado una vez en Mandred desde esa noche, no seriamente, y ciertamente sin ningún remordimiento. Claramente había pensado que fue justificado. No había extrañado la interferencia de Mandred y pensó que terminó ahí. Nunca consideró que Mandred pudiera buscar su compañía para su propio bien.

"No sé dónde está," dijo Heero. Luchó entre sentimientos de resentimiento y horror, resentimiento por toda esta información sobre la familia de Mandred que había sido guardada así como el haber cometido un costoso error y horror por entender por qué tal información no fue fácilmente compartida. "No lo sabía," dijo tranquilamente. "Pude haber dicho algo que lo lastimó. Immilie podría tener razón."

Ranlath estaba en silencio, mirándolo con ojos oscuros que perforaban sin afecto, consuelo o perdón. Podían cortar carne y hueso para apuñalar su corazón y no parecía importarle que estuvieran haciéndolo. "Ya veo," dijo él, y pasó a Heero hacia la puerta.

Heero no lo detuvo de irse. Se sentía ensartado donde estaba, y se preguntó brevemente si sus propios ojos se veían como cuando la gente decía que no debía mirar.

Obligando sus piernas a moverse, se sentó en el sofá, mirando la puerta cerrada por la que Ranlath había salido, la misma puerta por la que Mandred se había ido y por la que Relena había huido en una tormenta de lágrimas… dos veces.

La desaparición de Mandred era su culpa? Se preguntó qué se sentiría tener a alguien por el que se preocupaba como un hijo o hija abrir viejas heridas sin darse cuenta que lo estaban haciendo y luego lo descartara como si no importara. Heero se preguntó cómo pudo haberse preocupado tan poco para no notar que el escalofrío en la voz de Mandred esa noche no fue de rabia sino de dolor cuidadosamente controlado. No podía imaginar cuánto dolería ser acusado de lastimar a alguien cuando sólo te preocupabas por ellos y luego resultar herido a cambio. Por la primera vez que pudiera recordar, se sentía avergonzado. Nunca había cruzado su mente preocuparse por los sentimientos o experiencias de Mandred. Había asumido que no sentiría nada, o que sería capaz de recuperarse rápidamente. Tal vez era reminiscente de cómo la gente joven pensaban de los adultos como fuertes, lo fuerte suficiente para aceptar cualquier cantidad de golpes emocionales de aquellos que residían bajo su autoridad, pero iba más allá de eso, notó; no estaba acostumbrado a preocuparse por las reacciones de otras personas, a cosas que hacía y decía en general.

"Qué hago ahora?" susurró él.

No había nadie que respondiera.

Miró la puerta un rato más, repensando todo desde la noche en que había visto a Mandred por última vez, y luego notó con un terrible ardor que _sabía _lo que se sentía preocuparse por alguien y que te odiara y resintiera. Relena. Pensándolo, había sido por Relena que él y Mandred habían discutido, aunque sus pensamientos habían estado mezclados con cosas más complicadas entonces.

La guerra.

Sólo era con reluctante dolor que podía admitir que aún lo afectaba y tan significativamente. Tal vez había afectado todas sus relaciones en formas que no podía entender completamente. Lo que sabía era que había sido descuidado y había alejado a todos los que se preocupaban por él. Seguramente su atadura a la soledad y su abierta despreocupación con otros parcialmente era por su condicionamiento durante la guerra. Y aunque no quería perder completamente a Relena ahora, tenía que enfrentar que podría ser porque aún necesitaba alguien para proteger. De corazón, aún era un soldado y todo lo que hacía y lo que le importaba se retroalimentaba en esa mentalidad. Ocuparse con chicas, explorar su sexualidad, salir con Relena, todo eso había servido para reenfocar su atención en formas que había necesitado. Le gustó tener una mujer en su vida. Era placentero y no tenía nada que ver con pelear. Tal vez eso era todo lo que había querido de la relación, pero eso no era lo que Relena había querido. Y él la había lastimado por eso.

Qué significaba eso?

Por primera vez desde que había comenzado a servir a todas sus conexiones más cercanas, Heero sintió el terrible peso y el temor de la soledad.

Necesitaba pensar.

Escena Tres

Las brillantes luces del escenario cegaban la vista de Relena de la audiencia, pero con una multitud de mil personas y cámaras transmitiendo por el mundo a todo aquel que observara la programación del gobierno, Relena estaba agradecida de que el foco no estuviera en ella sola, al menos no hoy. Como el miembro más joven de un panel de invitados de cinco prominentes líderes en programas de cooperación para la paz, estaba sentada en un lugar honorable pero superficial sólo a la izquierda del Director de Programas Tom Avery, una bien conocida figura política que recientemente había anunciado su intención de postularse para la presidencia de la ESUN el próximo año. Era lo decente suficiente para un político, pero como muchos, era más egoísta que sensible y prono a consideraciones y promesas hechas mayormente de aire caliente.

Un periodista se dirigió al panel con una pregunta. "Realmente no hay más una amenaza de armas militares siendo comisionada en secreto en el Espacio, y esto significa que no habrá más investigaciones de antiguos fabricantes militares?"

Avery cruzó sus manos en un calmado gesto y se dirigió a la multitud en tono seguro y suave. "Aquellos con las capacidades de fabricar armas aún serán responsables y las investigaciones de rutina continuarán. Lo que el presidente ha dicho es que la fuerte legislación en la producción de maquinaria está deteniendo el progreso en la economía y debe aligerarse en estos tiempos de paz. Aferrarse a la expectativa de guerra creará su continua amenaza. Si la gente dejara ir su temor, estoy seguro que encontraríamos la cooperación mundial con nuestro ideal."

Relena permaneció en silencio pero solidaria, consciente de que habían ojos que se giraban para ver si estaría de acuerdo o no con lo que había dicho Avery. En otro día, Relena habría deseado sostener el piso y con él los corazones de las personas, pero sus pasiones se habían enfriado de necesidad para mantener un reino en sus ataques emocionales y recientemente se había sentido perdiendo visión por lo que había peleado tan duro y temprano en su carrera. Había tomado un asiento atrás en asuntos políticos en el último año, aún antes de comenzar a salir con Heero, pero eso era porque las cosas habían estado relativamente lo pacíficas y cooperativas suficientes para tomar un descanso. Su freno más significativo ocurrió como resultado de su fallida relación con una persona que le había dado su fuerza y propósito en todo lo que había planeado para cumplir en su vida. Sabía lo importante que era reinstalar su posición cuando preocupaciones como esas resurgían en el público, pero no pensaba que tuviera la energía, hoy no. Sus nervios eran tan frágiles como vidrio. De nuevo había llorado esta mañana. Fue todo lo que pudo hacer para _verse_ compuesta hoy. Su fuerza se había ido con Heero.

Cuando una segunda pregunta estaba siendo hecha, esta vez dirigida más particularmente hacia uno de los otros miembros del panel, Relena le permitió a su mirada perderse momentáneamente hacia los balcones. Vacíos.

"El Programa de Expulsión de Armas ha sido exitoso a nivel mundial," intervino Avery.

"Las Colonias también se han desarmado completamente?" preguntó un hombre.

"Las Colonias están cooperando con los tratados firmados entre la Tierra y el Espacio," respondió Avery. "Están sujetas a las mismas investigaciones de la Tierra."

"Una pregunta para la Vice Ministra Darlian," la voz de otro reportero llegó desde la multitud. "Hay alguna verdad en los rumores de que aún hay facciones que creen que la paz no puede alcanzarse sin la fuerza y están dispuestos a usar la fuerza para probarlo?"

Relena levantó la mirada y las cámaras enfocaron un acercamiento de su rostro en el monitor. Joven y angelical, aparentemente brillando bajo las luces. Su corazón aún era como un bloque de hielo bajo presión, pero no lo mostraba su cara. Mantenía una expresión seria pero cálida, necesaria considerando su edad y los rumores circulando sobre su desconsuelo en la fiesta de la embajada por amor, y habló con clara y reflexiva brevedad.

"No hay evidencia en ninguna de nuestras investigaciones que sugieran que esos rumores son ciertos," dijo ella. "Aunque las personas de la Tierra están comprensivamente nerviosas sobre estar indefensas, nuestra esperanza en mantener un mundo pacífico descansa en el enfrentamiento de individuos para creer en las buenas intenciones de otro."

Fue a la vez lo primero que había dicho abiertamente al público en semanas siguiendo su última aparición pública en la embajada. Las personas en la audiencia guardaron silencio mientras hablaba, ojos esperanzadores y motivadores en ella, escuchando sus palabras con una confianza que no podía lograr en ella aún en sus mejores días. No más. Pero lo escondió bien. A pesar de su miseria interna, había sido una máquina profesional las últimas semanas. Nada podría derribarla.

"Srta. Darlian," intervino otro reportero, "se ha rumorado que siguiendo el término del actual presidente podría postularse para presidente. Sé que personalmente me sentiría más seguro de la paz de la Nación Mundial con usted como líder emblemático. Hay alguna verdad en el rumor de que podría postularse?"

Todos estaban escuchando. Era algo que había surgido antes y por alguna razón no pareció ofender a la actual administración. Avery pudo fruncir un poco, pero entonces, lo hizo. A pesar de cómo se sentía, Relena respondió con la fuerza que sabía esperaban de ella.

"No he hecho ninguna declaración pública de postularme para la presidencia," dijo ella. Siempre era mejor dar una respuesta ambigua.

Estaba contenta de no poder distinguir caras en la audiencia debido al brillo de las luces.

Sabía que Heero no estaba ahí.

Después que terminó la conferencia de prensa, Relena evitó preguntas adicionales y salió del edificio tan rápidamente como pudo, rogando la necesidad de atender asuntos aún cuando no pensara que pudiera manejar el revisar reportes en este momento. Incluso despidió los intentos de Olivia por insistir en su salud y preguntar tentativamente cómo estaba. Relena sospechó que la joven sabía que había terminado con su novio soldado y quería animarla, pero Relena no podía permitirse compartir su dolor con nadie conectado al gobierno quien podría llevar su vulnerabilidad al público. Las personas ya sabían demasiado sólo de la suposición y Olivia tenía una motivación política en querer ganar su amistad. Por supuesto, el rechazo de Relena para hablarle a alguien en el gobierno efectivamente cancelaba sus opciones de ventilar con todos lo que sabía e igual el dolor en su corazón.

Realmente no tenía ningún amigo.

"Bueno, bueno. Si no es Relena Darlian."

Relena se giró ante el sonido tan imprudente, pero era más molesto que estuviera luchando con las lágrimas en la propiedad del gobierno a la luz del día, las calles inundadas con la prensa, miembros afiliados y civiles curiosos. En uno de sus mejores trajes, blanco con una blusa de seda azul dentro de su falda y cubierta con una chaqueta de vestir, reflejaba la luz y sobresalía como un pulgar adolorido en un brillante y soleado día como hoy.

Cuando vio quien la había llamado, su boca se secó y la firmeza restante en su corazón se tornó pena.

Wufei Chang estaba sentado en una de las barandas de piedra que bordeaba las anchas escaleras del edificio. La gente pasaban alrededor y entre ellos, algunos le daban a Relena una curiosa mirada de reconocimiento, pero apenas lo notó. En tanto como quiso evitar a Wufei, no creyó que pudiera, así que sólo permaneció ahí, esperando por lo que sea que estuviera por decir. Aún estaba en los límites; no quería nada que la punzara donde estaba herida.

"No te ves muy bien," dijo él, saltando de la baranda y caminando hacia ella en ropa de corte chino y estilo tradicional. Aparentemente no estaba de turno hoy; no estaba segura si le venía bien o mal para ella. El acento en su tono podría haber sido derisivo, o simplemente una observación casual; era difícil leer sus emociones.

Ella no supo qué decir. Su comentario sólo la hizo preguntarse si su dolor era obvio para todos. Era plano que lo sabía.

"Wufei Chang…" comenzó ella. La última vez que hablaron, había empequeñecido sus expectativas en su romance con Heero, merecidamente, notó ahora, aunque la verdad no necesariamente hacía sus comentarios hacia ella menos directos o crueles. Lágrimas ardían en sus ojos mientras pensaba en Wufei teniendo razón, y la estupidez de su propio error. Agotada, bajó su cabeza para esconder el repentino humedecimiento en su visión, pretendiendo tener algo en su ojo.

Fue con sorpresa y trepidación que sintió la mano de Wufei cerrarse sobre su muñeca.

"Vamos."

"Qué…?" protestó ella.

"Te llevaré a algún lado."

Así fue como se encontró sentada en una casa de te china al otro lado de un hombre con el que nunca había sido amistosa y con quien tenía poca interacción personal. Confiaba en Wufei porque había sido un piloto gundam y escuchaba cosas halagadoras sobre él de vez en cuando a través de mutuos conocidos, pero estaba cansada de él porque no le agradaba y la había avergonzado y confundido en su último encuentro. Aún, de lo que sabía de otras fuentes, Wufei era honorable y responsable y tenía (o al menos deseaba) una idea muy fija sobre el bien y el mal y lo bueno de lo malo. En cierta forma, eso razonaba con ella, aunque sospechaba que ella y Wufei tenían ideas diferentes sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal y de lo que no era el uno ni el otro. Más importantemente, era una persona privada y muy probablemente un fuerte opositor del chisme. Pero antes de que pudiera decidir si confiaba o no en él, lo decidió por ella.

"Terminaron," dijo Wufei cuando la mesera los dejó con una tetera y dos pequeñas tazas de porcelanas sin asas. Sin tener aún tiempo para abrir su boca, Relena se sonrojó. "No te averguences," añadió Wufei, viendo su reacción. "Sólo sumé dos más dos. Probablemente eres consciente de que hay algunos rumores, pero no he escuchado nada para darte crédito real."

"Por qué me trajiste aquí?" preguntó ella. "Para burlarte?" Se sentía fría por dentro, conteniendo el dolor en su corazón con fría indiferencia para no reflejarlo por sus ojos.

"Parecías necesitar ayuda," respondió él, y le sirvió una taza de te. Ella observó su rostro mientras lo hacía. Era un rostro amable en muchas formas, escaso de expresión pero razonador con una serenidad que no había estado ahí durante la guerra. La consolaba ver ese tipo de calma, aunque resentía la insinuación de que era débil y necesitaba ayuda. Pero entonces, tal vez sí. Él levantó la tetera y empujó una de las hirvientes tazas hacia ella. "No comiences a pensar que soy particularmente sensible contigo," añadió él. Su tono no era enemistoso, pero tampoco particularmente cálido. "No nos conocemos bien y los políticos no son mis personas favoritas. Sólo no pude dejar a una mujer de tu posición llorando en las escaleras. Parecía que estuvieras a punto de ahogarte en algo que probablemente ha estado construyéndose por un tiempo y no era un buen momento o lugar para eso. No tienes a alguien con quien hablar?"

La muda respuesta de Relena probablemente fue respuesta suficiente. Estaba sentada en su silla con sus manos cruzadas en su regazo y su cabeza gacha, mirando el vapor salir de su taza de te. Su garganta se sentía muy congestionada para beber. Se sentía terrible. Y sola. Más cada día. Era un shock, pasar de ver a alguien casi todos los días a no ver a nadie en lo absoluto. No tenía con quien hablar; la única persona que quería que llamara desesperadamente no lo haría porque le había dicho no hacerlo.

Su rostro debió haberse visto a punto de derrumbarse, porque la áspera calidad de la voz de Wufei cayó al tipo de tono que la gente usaba cuando les hablaba a animales heridos. "Por favor no llores."

"Me lastimó," dejó salir, y lágrimas llegaron con eso, aunque logró contener la agonía de su voz y detuvo el flujo después de que cayeran las primeras. Se sentía tan avergonzada, llorando en un restaurante cuando le pidió no hacerlo, aunque era afortunada de que la tienda de te estuviera arreglada de tal forma que ninguno de los otros clientes pudieran verlos. Cubrió sus ojos con una mano y secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas rápidamente, sabiendo que debía verse débil y capaz de adivinar cuán contemplativo debía estar de ella. "Lo siento. Sé cómo debo parecerte."

Wufei simplemente sorbió su te, desviando sus ojos de su rostro hasta que logró limpiarlo, como si pretendiera no ver y no saber de lo que estaba hablando.

Relena tomó un profundo respiro. "Tenías razón," dijo ella con más compostura. "Sobre lo que… implicaste… cuando nos encontramos antes. Heero no me ama." Sólo dolió un poco decirlo en voz alta. "Debo haber sido una tonta para pensar que sí. No sé qué hice mal."

Esta vez Wufei se vio contemplativo, si simplemente en la curva de su labio. "Eres una tonta sólo si piensas que hiciste algo mal. Así que no te ama. No puedo decir que estoy sorprendido, pero escasamente es tu culpa."

"Oh, no lo es?" dijo ella, y no pudo evitar la brusquedad de su lengua sólo por el tono de su respuesta. "Supongo que sabes de un problema más grande sobre eso que yo." Ella no podía creer que hubiese pensado que iba a ser amable con ella por un momento!

"No sé nada sobre tu relación," respondió despedidamente. "Pero conozco a Heero lo suficiente para decir que no me sorprende que no te ame."

"Por qué?"

Wufei sacudió su cabeza. "Estaría sorprendido si Heero estuviera listo para una comprometedora relación con alguien. Ha estado viviendo al margen de la sociedad desde que la guerra terminó, algo así como colgado entre dos mundos, ni capaz de dejar uno ni pasar al otro. Sé lo que es porque también lo siento. Seriamente no he salido con nadie desde que terminó la guerra. La diferencia entre Heero y yo es que sé lo que es una relación seria y él no tiene idea."

Relena tomó un sorbo de su te, agradecida por el cálido líquido que aliviaba sus nervios. "Cuándo estuviste en una relación seria?"

"Antes de la guerra, estuve casado." Wufei sonrió ante su expresión. "No luzcas tan sorprendida. Es una costumbre y fui más o menos obligado. Preferiría no entrar en detalles si está bien contigo, pero sirve para decir que entonces sabía menos sobre mujeres y Sally Po te dirá que no sé mucho ahora, configúralo como puedas. Mi esposa murió porque fallé en tomarla seriamente a tiempo para darle algún crédito."

Relena se sentía en shock, pero lo mantuvo fuera de su cara y escuchó mientras Wufei bosquejaba una breve e impersonal explicación sobre sus subsecuentes razones para involucrarse en la guerra y sus esfuerzos por hacerle frente ahora que terminó. Como civil, parecía que Wufei había regresado a ser quien había sido antes de volverse un piloto gundam. Fue bien educado y había sido preparado para el liderazgo y manejo de los negocios de su familia, haciéndolo de cierta forma un estudiante esnob y egocéntrico, y en los últimos años había vuelto a eso, cambiando sus armas por libros excepto en lo que se refería a su trabajo como Preventivo. Notó que mucho de lo que aprendió de la literatura durante su educación y estudios personales en el pasado había definido su visión del mundo y polarizó su código del bien y el mal, nociones que se volvieron muy confusas en una guerra que parecía poner de cabeza cualquier sistema de valores y retorcía la moralidad.

"Lo que hizo de Heero un gran soldado," continuó Wufei, desviándose de su propia historia y en lo que era relevante para Relena, "fue que no se adhirió a un sistema de moralidad externo a una disciplina y objetivos de soldado. No era una máquina, pero actuaba como una con lo mejor de su habilidad. Estoy seguro que tuvo nociones y sentimientos de lo que estaba bien o mal, las cosas que eran honorables y no honorables de hacer para un soldado, pero no lo nombró o categorizó o trató de explicarlo; sólo fue con lo que sentía en el momento y no miró atrás. La primera y más importante idea en la cabeza de Heero siempre había sido que él no importaba, que los soldados eran instrumentos dispensables, y que la ejecución de la misión toma prioridad sobre todo excepto donde el resultado hace del objetivo algo sin sentido. Esa última parte lo confundió como a todos nosotros. En la guerra, personas murieron sin que nadie tuviera alguna intención de matar y los objetivos se trabajaron y retrabajaron desde tantos ángulos y con tantos resultados impredecibles que fue una lucha para nosotros, el implemento de los programas de otros, para mantener un sentido de propósito de lo que estábamos haciendo."

"Eso fue lo que te molestó, no es así?" Intervino Relena. "Que las personas que programaron estaban por sobre la implementación de sus propios ideales y no pareció importarles quienes luchaban y morían. Eso, hasta que Treize murió por su propia causa." Y luego estuvo ella, quien había hablado de paz pero la dejó para que otros la alcanzaran, una paz que sólo podía ganarse a expensas de soldados a quienes no les quedaba nada por qué pelear una vez que fuera implementada. Sabía que Wufei la había resentido por eso, pero aparentemente la había perdonado.

"Tuve mis propios demonios para enfrentar ahí," dijo Wufei con un negligente movimiento de su mano. "Mi punto es que Heero se ha condicionado como un soldado toda su vida y no tiene una identidad civil a la cual regresar, excepto como un caminante. La mayoría de los hombres están contentos de dejar esa parte de sus vidas con la muerte e ir a casa como lo están de verdad las personas, o quienes solían ser antes de ser entrenados para matar con armas. Heero no sabe cómo hacerlo. No quiere pelear más, pero crear una nueva identidad va a tomar más que una novia."

Relena sabía que todo lo que había dicho Wufei sobre Heero y los problemas que ahora enfrentaba por su pasado eran ciertas. Con frecuencia pensaba en eso. "Entonces crees que Heero no me ama porque no está listo? Por la guerra?" Ella mordió su labio, mirando los perturbados bordes de su te. "Le pregunté sobre eso, y dijo que no era eso, pero si lo que dices es verdad, entonces tal vez con el tiempo…"

"No."

Relena soltó su taza, cejas arrugadas con consternación. "No entiendo. Entonces qué estás tratando de decirme?"

"Dije que Heero no estaba listo para una relación," le dijo Wufei. "No amar a alguien y no estar listo para una relación son cosas diferentes, a menos que mintiera sobre una por la otra, pero no puedo ver a Heero haciendo eso en esta situación. No sería lógico. No tendría nada que ganar."

"Entonces estás diciendo que Heero es incapaz de amar? No lo creo."

"No," dijo Wufei. "Estoy diciendo que probablemente no _intentará_ amar a alguien para hacer que una relación funcione o piense en hacerlo. Es posible para cualquier hombre en cualquier situación enamorarse y hacerlo funcionar si el sentimiento es lo verdadero suficiente y lo quiere lo suficiente, pero de la forma en que las cosas parecen haber pasado entre Heero y tú , ese no es el caso aquí."

Relena se apoyó contra su mano, cerrando sus ojos para detener la mareadora confusión en su cabeza. "Entonces qué voy a hacer?"

Wufei lució sorprendido. "Hacer? Nada. Olvídate de él."

Relena sintió su estómago revolverse. Había tenido la misma idea numerosas veces, pero escuchar a Wufei sugerirlo tan casual la hizo sentir como si se hubiese tragado su corazón. "No puedo," dijo. "Lo he intentado. Estoy intentando olvidarlo pero…" Ella recordó las horas que pasó mirando a la nada, pensando en nada, escribiendo sin sentido en su diario en un vano intento por borrarlo de sus pensamientos. "Pienso que algún día pudiera darse cuenta…"

Si ella hubiese dudado que antes hubo desprecio en la voz de Wufei, no lo supo ahora. "No seas estúpida. No puedes esperar. Sólo desperdiciarás tu tiempo."

"Pero _sé _que Heero…"

"Basta," dijo Wufei bruscamente, y ella cerró sus dientes. "Me dijiste que Heero no te ama. Nunca lo hizo. No ahora. Probablemente no va a hacerlo. En cualquier caso, sería débil y tonto esperar por él. No te quiere."

"Pero todo lo que hemos pasado…" persistió ella.

"Él no siente eso por ti." Wufei repitió el veredicto como si no hubiese hecho una protesta.

Relena no podía creerlo. "Durante y después de la guerra me protegió, peleó por mi, creyó en mi…"

Wufei se inclinó, un codo en la mesa. "Relena. Escúchame: _No siente eso por ti. _No de la forma que quieres. Si lo hubiese hecho, lo sabrías. No tendrías dudas. Sería todo lo que querías; si realmente lo quisiera, Heero sería tan perfecto en cortejar a una chica como todo lo demás que ha hecho. Estoy seguro que se preocupa por ti y sé que cree en lo que crees y ciertamente la historia que comparten los dos afecta sus vidas y su relación, pero no siente lo que tú sientes. Él no estará pasando su tiempo ahora pensando en ser tu novio y tener arrepentimientos sobre lo que pudo haber sido. Por una cosa, Heero no piensa así. Si no te ama, no te ama. Lo ha intentado y obviamente no es lo que quiere en este momento o ya hubieses escuchado de él. Lo que sea que haga ahora no es tu problema. Déjalo ir. No esperes."

Relena luchó contra la dura realidad del razonamiento de Wufei, moviéndose en su silla y apretando su mano alrededor de la taza de te hasta que temió poder romperla o derramarlo.

"Por qué?" demandó ella, y tembló con la ferocidad de un sentimiento irracional, golpeando un puño contra la mesa y luchando por suavizar el volumen de su voz. Cerró sus ojos para luchar con la tormenta emocional. "Por qué no sufre más? Por qué tengo que sentir todo el dolor? No puedo _pensar _sin él. No puedo dormir de noche y siento como si estuviera en un sueño cuando estoy despierta. Mi vida parece no tener significado. Lo odio y lo amo y no puedo soportarlo! Me siento tan mal por todo lo que ha pasado, la forma en que son tratados mis sentimientos. Seguramente, tiene más derecho a sentir _algo_ de resentimiento! Si entendiera cuánto lo amo…" Ella tuvo que detenerse y cubrir sus ojos para esconder las lágrimas. "Por qué aún quiero verlo?"

Wufei la miró con simpatía pero no vociferó respuestas. Había escuchado y dicho lo que había querido decir, lo cual era olvidar a Heero y continuar. Mirando al otro lado de la mesa, Relena quería creer que tenía razón y que sería un simple ajuste mental de su parte para hacerlo, pero lo encontró difícil incluso para entretener la idea. Sin importar qué mereciera el mundo exterior o incluso si pensaba que la perspectiva exterior era correcta, no podía desvanecer los sentimientos y confusiones que la mantenía atada al corazón de Heero. Lo amaba y ese amor simplemente no moriría.

La compasión en los ojos de Wufei podría haber sido contemplativa; era difícil de decir. "Vas a hacer lo que vas a hacer," dijo al fin. "Sólo estoy tratando de ofrecerte un poco de perspectiva. Sé de mis propias experiencias que algunas veces toma mucho enterrar un error en el suelo antes de que puedas dejarlo ir. Así que si tienes que hacerlo para terminar con Heero, entonces hazlo y termina con eso."

La taza de te casi estaba vacía y la porcelana no estaba más caliente. Tembló en su asiento. "Le dije que nunca quería hablar con él," dijo ella cansada. "Le dije que lo odiaba, que no quería su protección aún si mi vida estuviera en peligro. No tengo miedo de morir. No tengo miedo de nada en tanto como temo de lo que Heero le hace a mi corazón."

Wufei la miró en silencio por un momento. "Eres una mujer fuerte en muchas formas," dijo él finalmente, "aunque no en las formas que solía pensar. No eres un guerrero para los campos de batalla en los que he peleado, pero he estado siguiendo tus propuestas políticas y tengo que admitir que peleas duro y justo. Tienes un buen manejo de la condición humana. Tal vez tu sensibilidad ayuda con eso. Te dejaré saber que mi motivación para darte todos los consejos es egoísta, pero te dejaré saber lo que pienso. Pareces tener asuntos sin resolver con Heero, pero necesitas terminarlos. Lo necesitas para que puedas apoyarte en tu propia fuerza e integridad. Si puedes lograrlo, puedes ser capaz de usar tu influencia para hacer un poco de bien en el mundo."

Relena quedó enmudecida momentáneamente.

"Realmente le dijiste a Heero no acercarse a ti incluso para proteger tu vida?" preguntó Wufei cuando no respondió.

"Sí," dijo ella amargamente. "Y lo dije en serio. Aún deseo que llame y lo extraño terriblemente, pero aún con eso, es en serio." Suspiró. "Hay mucho que no le he dicho y deseo poder. Sé que las contradicciones son desconcertantes. No sé qué me hace."

"Crees que realmente se alejaría si tu vida estuviera en peligro?" Wufei frunció. "No puedo verlo haciendo eso."

"No lo sé," respondió ella. "Probablemente fue cruel de mi pedírselo. Probablemente nunca se perdonaría si algo me pasa, pero lo dije en serio. Lo quiero de regreso y quiero que me ame, pero si no puedo tenerlo, entonces nunca quiero verlo otra vez. No entiende lo mucho que me duele estar a su alrededor sabiendo que no se preocupa por lo que siento."

Wufei gruñó y le sirvió una nueva taza de te, murmurando que tal vez brandy hubiese sido mejor. Ella le sonrió, pero aún la cálida porcelana entre sus manos no pudo calentar el frió que se extendió por su cuerpo desde la cavidad de su corazón.

Escena Cuatro

Heero no le dijo a Duo por qué lo llamó para que viniera y entregara unos paquetes personalmente. Supuso que sólo dejó al otro piloto.

"Así que regresaste al negocio de la vigilancia, huh?" preguntó Duo, intentando hacer que Heero le diera algunas respuestas. "Estás trabajando en secreto para los Preventivos?" Volteó un paquete y miró la etiqueta antes de meterlo en su camión. "A quién conoces en Bremen?" Había un Puerto Espacial en Bremen, pero Heero no le dijo eso a Duo.

"Necesitaré que regreses por unas cosas más pesadas," dijo Heero.

Duo se encogió y palpó la puerta de su camión. "Seguro. No hay problema. Sólo dame una llamada. Regresaré y saldré de la ciudad durante los meses próximos." Mientras hacía por abrir la puerta y subir, Heero lo detuvo con una pregunta puntual.

"Vas a casarte con Hilde?" preguntó Heero.

Duo echó hacia atrás su gorra. "Qué?"

"Vas a casarte con Hilde?"

"Bueno… um, no lo sé. Probablemente. Es decir, quiero, pero no es una buena idea en este momento financieramente…" Pausó, sus ojos abiertos y confundidos. "De dónde demonios viene eso?"

"Cómo sabes que quieres casarte con ella?"

"No lo sé. Sólo lo sé. Esa es una extraña pregunta, Heero. Supongo que imagino mi vida con ella como mi esposa y me gusta. Por qué? Vas a casarte con Relena?"

"No. Ya no estamos juntos."

Duo cerró la puerta del camión lentamente. "Qué pasó?"

"Terminamos."

Él aún tenía conflicto con lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no había decidido qué hacer sobre eso. No la extrañaba, no como novia, pero algunas veces sentía un escalofrío atravesarlo cuando pensaba en ella, especialmente cuando pensaba en las lágrimas en sus mejillas y la forma brusca en que le había dicho dejarla en paz. No protegerla. No llamarla. Deseaba que no hubiese dicho nada de eso.

"La lastimé," confesó. "No quise hacerlo."

"Bueno," pausó Duo, pensando por un minuto. "Lo siento, amigo. No sé qué decir. Supongo que tal vez no estaba destinado a ser. La extrañas?"

"No realmente. Algunas veces."

No lo sabía de seguro. Ahora que se había ido y había hecho claro que no quería verlo otra vez, se encontraba a la deriva sin un ancla. Sabía que no había querido estar atado a Relena, no había querido amarla o tenerla como novia. Sabía que había estado sofocado con ella, puesto por debajo por las expectativas que tenía para él que lo sintió aún si nunca lo decía. Pero querer ser libre no era lo mismo como querer ser completamente desprendido. Ahora que estaba verdaderamente solo, se dio cuenta que no había sido completamente honesto cuando le dijo a Relena que no la amaba. La parte de él que buscaba aislarse en ella de sus recuerdos de la guerra, la parte de él que creía en lo que ella representaba, y que tomó honor en ser su protector, en preocuparse por ella en una forma que era profunda y duradera y más allá del simple interés o la atracción. Ahora que no había expectativas, cuando nadie más estaba a su alrededor para escucharlo, podía llamarlo amor, pero también sabía que no era el amor que quería de él.

"Bueno, déjame saber si necesitas algo más," dijo Duo incómodo. Estaba llenando las formas de la transacción, pasándoselas para que Heero las firmara. "Sabes, es bueno verte, aún si es por negocios."

"Igualmente," dijo Heero, devolviendo la tabla.

Duo sonrió, luciendo un poco sorprendido y genuinamente complacido. "Gracias, Heero, ya sabes, por el trabajo. Me quedaría un poco más para ponernos al día y esas cosas, pero tengo un vuelo que tomar a las Colonias y si lo pierdo pagaré un infierno en casa." Rió. "Ya sabes, a Hilde no le gusta estar sola más de lo necesario. Me extraña y se siente solitaria. He estado pensando en comprarte un gato o un perro o algo al menos. Cuando pueda costearlo."

"Tal vez ambos."

Duo sonrió inestable, como no seguro de cómo tomarlo. Heero no se molestó en explicarlo.

"Mejor suerte con todo," dijo Duo mientras subía a su camión.

Heero asintió en silencio mientras Duo le daba un saludo y observaba al otro ex-piloto alejarse de su puerta. El sol se hundió en el horizonte, enmarcando la forma del camión alejándose en una explosión de rojo fuego. Mientras Duo se alejaba, Heero quedó solo en un mundo dorado desvaneciéndose lentamente en la oscuridad.

Entrando, se detuvo en la ventana y observó hasta que una sábana de noche se tragó la última luz del sol. No sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero estaba oscuro y desprovisto de cualquier tipo de movimiento perturbador. Se sentía como un estanque a la medianoche, temiendo de la piedra que causaba que la superficie ondeara. Incluso Ted pareció sentir su humor, permaneciendo tan quieto como muerto en frente de la puerta. El escalofrío en los huesos de Heero se sintió fuerte. Ver a Duo lo hizo sentir menos solo por un momento, pero no lo hizo sentir mejor sobre su lugar en el mundo o la desolación del futuro.

Heero aún no había escuchado de Mandred, y se preguntó si Ranlath lo había encontrado o si escucharía de él de nuevo. Se preguntó si estaba bien.

Quería hablar con alguien.

Justo mientras se encontraba contemplando el teléfono, no seguro de a quien llamaría, fue atrapado por un pito urgente de su portátil. Parpadeando, cruzó el salón para abrir la tapa y aceptar la conexión de sonido en vivo sin video.

"Heero?"

"Trowa," confirmó Heero. La voz era inconfundible.

"Oye, escuché sobre Relena. Lo siento."

El conocimiento público de sus propios sentimientos de incertidumbre trajo una rápida punzada a su corazón. Se preguntó cómo había escuchado Trowa, pero no mucho. No era importante. "Está bien," dijo.

"Bien. No iba a preguntar si era muy complicado, pero tenemos una situación aquí."

Su corazón saltó y su boca se secó, la tensión en sus hombros se duplicó. "Algo que ver con Relena?"

"Todavía no estamos seguros de los objetivos. Podría no acumularse en nada del todo, pero si lo hace, y está en algún peligro… bueno, podemos enviar a alguien más, pero quería preguntarte primero. Eres la persona idónea."

Relena le había dicho no protegerla más; que no le importaba si moría en tanto como se alejara. Lo dijo en serio? Realmente podría alejarse si estaba en peligro, a pesar de lo que dijo?

Tal vez esta era la prueba. Podía soportarla diciendo que lo odiaba, pero la protegería a todo costo. Haciendo una mueca, hizo su voz dura, oscura y tranquila como su apariencia de esta imperturbada piscina. Profesional. Esto era trabajo.

"Qué necesitas que haga?"

------

Continuará…


	24. Antes que Todo Termine

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 24 - Antes que todo Termine

------

El edificio estaba acordonado con cinta blanca antes de que la primera limosina llegara; una larga sección más allá de los escalones estaba separado para el explícito privilegio de la prensa y diseñado para albergarla ahí. Más allá de la alfombra roja, las gigantes puertas de vidrio se abrieron para recibir a los reporteros con pases especiales, relacionistas y oradores atrapados en remolinos y grupos que circulaban alrededor de los políticos notables y pacifistas que merodeaban por el lobby de piso negro justo en frente del auditorio. Adentro, técnicos, personal de mantenimiento y del evento merodeaban alrededor haciendo arreglos de último minuto al equipo en el escenario y los arreglos en la audiencia antes de que la multitud afuera pudiera ser autorizada a entrar y sentarse.

Relena era la única notable que había entrado en el auditorio temprano justo para escapar del movimiento en el lobby. La mayoría de sus colegas estaban tomando la oportunidad para hacer campaña en el público, pero Relena simplemente no tenía la energía. Aún cuando había aceptado presentarlo, no tenía la misma pasión para Tom Avery como candidato para la presidencia de la ESUN como muchos otros esta noche. Avery era un político calificado, centrado y dedicado, pero no mucho más; simplemente le faltaba el brillo que serviría para inspirar a Relena en un día como este.

También había aprovechado la oportunidad para meterse aquí porque había visto unos cuantos Preventivos rondar los corredores, aquellos que fueron llamados especialmente para la seguridad, y también unos cuantos disfrazados. Los disfrazados no engañaban a Relena; conocía a la mitad del departamento de cara y nombre porque había Preventivos en cada evento público (y a veces privado) que atendía, pidieran o no estar ahí, y ella hizo un punto en identificar quien estaba vigilándola en secreto. Con frecuencia, los Preventivos estaban ahí para su protección específica. Sólo odiaba que la hicieran recordar, especialmente cuando se sentía tan decaída por ella y su trabajo en el mundo, y no quería ser forzada a conversar con nadie que Heero y ella conocieran.

Al menos tenía paz mental sabiendo que Heero mismo no estaría aquí, no esta noche y nunca otra vez, no si obedecía su deseo. Al menos había eso. No tendría que preocuparse de toparse con él. Era lo malo suficiente caminar por ahí con un corazón que parecía hecho de vidrio frágil sin tener que preocuparse de romperlo.

A su lado justo abajo del escenario, Olivia, la relacionista compañera de Relena la miraba con preocupación. "Está bien? Luce un poco pálida. Ha comido hoy?"

"Sólo necesito un poco de paz y tranquilidad," respondió Relena, sacudiendo su cabeza y parpadeando como si tuviese dolor de cabeza. "Tal vez tengo un poco de hambre. Hay una habitación atrás con refrigerios. Regresaré en un momento." Ella dio unas cuantas zancadas hacia el escenario y contuvo un suspiro cuando Olivia se movió para seguirla. "No tienes que venir conmigo."

"No, está bien," respondió Olivia, inconsciente de la sutil petición para estar sola o determinada a lo contrario. "No me importa. Puedo tomar un poco de café si hay disponible."

Subiendo al escenario, Relena ignoró las curiosas miradas del personal del evento y siguió el camino detrás de las cortinas, deslizándose por la oscura entrada justo a la derecha del escenario. Olivia la siguió mientras Relena hacía su recorrido hacia una puerta trasera que llevaba a un salón estilo conferencia donde habían sido dispuestos un dispensador de agua, café y rosquillas al lado de una mesa rectangular para quienes aparecerían en el escenario durante las dos o tres horas del evento. Después de sostener la puerta abierta lo suficiente para que Olivia pasara, Relena dejó cerrar la pesada puerta blanca y se dirigió hacia el dispensador de agua por algo que refrescara su garganta.

"Esta es un área segura?" preguntó Olivia, mirando alrededor sospechosamente como si buscara cámaras.

"Sí," respondió Relena. Se tomó su vaso de agua y lo llenó de nuevo antes de alcanzar una silla para sentarse. "Podemos hablar aquí. Por qué? Tienes algo en mente?"

Olivia alcanzó una segunda silla y se sentó encarándola, mirándola ansiosamente a la cara. "Perdóneme, Srta. Relena, pero no ha sido usted recientemente y ha estado distrayendo a la gente a su alrededor. Pensé que tal vez podría querer hablar."

Relena miró el pecoso rostro de Olivia y sus rizos y se preguntó qué demonios se supone que iba a decir.

"Sé que lo que tenía con ese joven—Heero?--no funcionó," intervino Olivia, hablando rápidamente como si se avergonzara y sintiera la necesidad de apresurar sus palabras. "No es que escuche rumores, pero he tenido muchos problemas con los hombres y conozco las señales. Pensé que tal vez podría querer hablar sobre eso? Está bien si no, pero…" se desvaneció cuando Relena no dio indicación de responder, cara tan sonrojada que sus pecas parecían brotar de su piel. "Espero no haberla ofendido."

"No estoy ofendida," dijo Relena. "Sólo no sé qué decir sobre eso. Se terminó."

Sólo porque su relación con Heero terminó no significaba que lo hubiese superado, pero había mantenido sus sentimientos tan embotellados que era difícil hablar de eso. Sus emociones estaban presurizadas al punto de que se sentía como una tetera dejada mucho tiempo en la estufa. No había sido capaz de decirle a Wufei todo, no sobre lo estúpida y sucia que se sentía por dormir con un hombre que no la amaba, dándole su corazón y cuerpo sólo para ser pisoteada y hecha a un lado sin culpa. Sentía que la oferta de Olivia para escuchar era un acercamiento honesto y no la maliciosa adicción de un chisme, y eso aliviaba su miseria, pero sólo un poco. Realmente quería hablar de eso; sólo que no sabía cómo decir lo que sentía sin hacerse sentir aún peor por todo, como si admitiera que sentirse arruinada escaparía a su control y lo haría real.

"Bueno, tal vez podría decirme lo que pasó? Digo, por qué terminaron?" Se aventuró Olivia.

"Oh, él sólo… no queríamos las mismas cosas," dijo Relena un poco rápido, y supo que sonó evasiva. "No sentía de la misma forma que yo sobre la relación." El dolor atrapado en su pecho se elevó con las palabras, pero lo obligó a disminuir, escuchando el continuo latido de su corazón y preguntándose por qué no estallaba de su pecho. Había tanto que estaba sintiendo.

Olivia guardó silencio por un minuto, posiblemente pensando sobre lo que podía decir que fuera confortante pero no muy personal, pero entre más estuviera callada, las emociones atrapadas en el corazón de Relena luchaban por liberarse, y se encontró lanzándose a la conversación antes que la otra mujer pudiera decir una palabra.

"Él nunca me amó," dijo ella, y entre más hablaba más fácil era continuar. "Nunca me amó, pero yo sí. Pensé que era él." Por alguna razón, fue la última parte la más difícil de soportar; que ella lo amaba y lo había querido en su vida siempre. Eso era lo que hacía todo tan difícil para ella, el sentimiento no correspondido que no podía ser satisfecho y no disiparía. Apoyó su frente contra la pared, recostándose levemente en su silla. "También fue mi primer hombre," dijo finalmente, y fue un gran alivio decirlo, aún cuando estaba aterrorizada por los secretos, la evidencia de los errores cometidos, que salían de su boca. "Dormí con él pensando que estaba enamorado de mi, y fui tan feliz. Era lo que había soñado por años, y luego…" Sintió lágrimas e inmediatamente dejó de hablar, apagando su mente y corazón para evitar ese tipo de desahogo, pensando en nada sino espacio blanco y vacío.

"Se derrumbó?" terminó Olivia por ella. "Le dijo que la amaba para llevarla a la cama?"

"No," dijo Relena, y suspiró con medio alivio y media amargura. "En su defensa, tengo que admitir que nunca me mintió abiertamente sobre cómo sentía, pero casi deseo que lo hiciera. Al menos entonces no me sentiría como una idiota. Di todo de mí por él. Y no sólo me refiero a mi virginidad. Creí en todo lo que teníamos juntos. Aún cuando nunca discutimos a dónde iba o cómo sentíamos por el otro, aún _creí _que él y yo compartíamos la misma visión, y que finalmente habíamos llegado juntos a un camino que duraría para siempre. Pensé que había sido puesta en la Tierra para pelear por él, aliviar sus dolores y estar ahí para él. Pensé que él había sido puesto en la Tierra para creer en mí. Pensé que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Nunca cruzó mi mente que no me amaría."

La expresión de Olivia reflejó la pena que sentía Relena. "Las experiencias del primer amor con frecuencia son dolorosas."

"Sólo deseo no haber dormido con él," murmuró Relena en el espacio vacío y apenas más allá de sus labios, casi muy bajo para ser escuchada. "Si pudiera echar para atrás algo, sería eso."

"De verdad?" dijo Olivia, sonando sorprendida. "Por qué?"

Relena miraba la pared lejana, pensando en cómo había desmantelado su propia resistencia sólo para experimentar el placer del cuerpo de Heero en una expresión de amor sólo para descubrir que él no sentía de la misma forma. Había disfrutado tanto en su intimidad; fue un shock saber qué tan poca consideración debió haber dado en ello, e igualmente a ella. "No fue lo que imaginé para mi. Quería que valiera más que eso. Quería sentir que _yo_ valía más que eso. Quería que fuera amoroso. Quería que fuera hermoso."

Olivia le parpadeó. "Realmente no creo que haber tenido sexo con el primer amor de tu vida sea algo por que molestarse. Quién sabe? Podría haberse arrepentido más si no lo hubiese hecho. Digo, es terrible que no la amara como quería, pero no puede predecir eso y no significa que todo sea malo."

Relena levantó su cabeza con asombro. "Qué se supone que significa? Estás diciendo que no importa si me ama o no para dormir conmigo?"

"No, si importa para usted, entonces importa. Sólo digo que no lo saque de proporción. En general creo que muchas chicas esperan más de lo que obtienen cuando se refiere al sexo."

Relena sólo miraba. "Qué crees, que debí haber esperado?"

La otra mujer se sonrojó. "No se enoje. No necesariamente es usted. Sólo digo que, realísticamente, el sexo no es la experiencia que la mayoría de personas espera que sea, especialmente las chicas. No es que sea nuestra culpa exactamente. Digo, como género nos han dicho muchas mentiras, o ninguna del todo, y les motivan a creer muchas cosas sin sentido sobre Príncipes montando caballos blancos desde las nubes para rescatarnos de la mediocridad al cargarnos para casarnos en castillos. Pero querida, en caso de que aún insistas, estoy aquí para dejarte saber que hombres como ese no existen."

"Lo sé," espetó ella. Se había dicho lo mismo cientos de veces. "Pero decirme que Heero no es perfecto y que no debí esperar mucho es lo que me metió en esto en primer lugar. Nunca dije lo que quería así que no obtuve nada. Qué estás diciendo? Que debí tomar lo que pude obtener?"

"No, pero suena para mi que está hablando como si lo que espera de una _relación_ y lo que espera del sexo es lo mismo, y que sólo un tipo de relación y sólo un tipo de relación sexual es aceptable. Si eso es lo que cree cierto, entonces esas son sus expectativas, pero no puede esperar que _todos_ crean eso."

Relena se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y masajeó sus sienes. "Estás diciendo lo que todos dicen: Que soy muy idealista." Ella tembló un poco en su silla, pequeños tremores pasaron por su cuerpo. Olivia había golpeado una cuerda cerca a su corazón y la golpeó como una campana. "Ya sé esto sobre mi. Sé que incomoda a la gente, y que incluso hace que me odien. Sólo no sé cómo hacerme creer en algo menos de lo que creo."

La expresión de Olivia era compasiva, no de juicio, y habló suavemente. "Sólo necesita comunicar sus expectativas."

"Por qué?" preguntó ella retórica, incluso amargamente. Sabía que lo que decía Olivia era verdad, ya había medido todos sus errores, pero no la hacía sentir menos molesta, o más indulgente con ella o Heero. "No los espantarían a todos? Mis ideales nunca han sido populares."

Olivia sacudió su cabeza. "Srta. Relena, perdóneme, pero no diga eso. Si debe saber, es como un héroe para mí. No sólo por algo remotamente relacionado con su vida amorosa, y especialmente no su vida sexual. Hay muchas otras personas a las que podría seguir y posiblemente con resultados más rápidos, pero la idea de tener su atención, de ser capaz de hablar con usted sobre una causa que sea apasionante para mí… Srta. Relena, inspira a la gente. Muchas cosas imposibles en las que creyó _pasaron _a pesar de toda la oposición. No ve lo increíble que es?"

"Pero es una ilusión," dijo ella. "Sólo lo dices por ti. No sólo con Heero, sino todo lo que he hecho. La paz que tenemos hoy… yo no la creé. El Reino de Sank que _creé _fue destruido, y ninguna ley, tratado o proposición que he presentado se ha materializado como la visioné. Todo lo que tenemos ahora es el trabajo de personas más grandes, no mío."

"Pero las ilusiones _tienen que morir_ antes de que valgan algo! Relena, si no fuera por sus grandes visiones, nadie pensaría más allá de lo que pueden ver desde las ventanas de sus habitaciones. Le da a la gente un arco iris que seguir, una estrella que pedir, un sueño en qué creer, e incluso si resulta ser un milagro, las personas son inspiradas para trabajar juntas para realizar algún aspecto de la ilusión. No cree que sea digno de algo? Tener sueños como los suyos en los que creer—aún si no se ven como piensa que van a verse cuando son realizados—es mejor que no tener sueños en absoluto."

"Lo es?" preguntó ella, realmente no siendo capaz de mirar a Olivia o a ella en los ojos de la otra mujer. Era claro por qué ella y Olivia nunca se habían vuelto amigas realmente, a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntas. La otra mujer la idolatraba, y no era posible construir una amistad honesta en un sueño. Así era con casi todos los que conocía. Todos la amaban a distancia, como una especie de icono para admirar, pero de cerca era frustrante, difícil de complacer, y muy buena para ser real. Esperaba demasiado de todos.

Pensaba de Heero y su ilusión como una vida compartida con él—no, la ilusión de _él _que había construido en su cabeza y había obligado a pertenecerle. Había tratado de hacerlo real, su idea de él, al menos, y hacer esa idea suya, hacer real todo el sueño. Y no lo era.

Verdaderamente era una tonta.

Pero qué de lo que había dicho Olivia? Si dejaba de pretender y se disponía a ver a Heero como era, y su relación como era, como _realmente _era, podría algo bueno, o al menos mejor, resultar de eso? Cualquier cosa tenía que ser mejor que el odio que sentía por Heero ahora y la autocompasión que sentía por ella al haber sido rechazada y usada por alguien que había amado. Pero qué bien podría resultar de eso? Llegaría a amarla después de todo, creer en su sueño como ella? No. Era inútil pensar en lo que podría ser. Sin importar lo que hiciera, no podía cambiar el corazón de Heero.

Y la condición de su corazón era dolorosamente clara. Heero no la amaba. Nunca la había amado. Tal vez él no podía controlar eso, pero eso no era lo que la hacía sentir tan enojada y dolida. Si no la amaba, por qué nunca lo mencionó? Por qué no le había dicho antes de que hubiese entregado todo? En vez la había invitado a salir, la había besado, abrazado, persuadido a quedarse, _dormido _con ella… y nunca sintió la necesidad de decirle que no era por amor. Por qué había sido entonces? Qué podría haberle dicho para hacerlo parecer bien?

Su mano arrugó el pequeño vaso de papel del dispensador en una deformada figura y lo lanzó en la basura.

No sabía lo que había sido su relación para Heero, o por qué había elegido guardar silencio sobre sus sentimientos, y no estaba segura de querer escuchar su versión de la historia. Después de todo, si su explicación, cualquiera que pudiese ser, disipaba su rabia, entonces no habría tenido a nadie a quien culpar y todo lo que había sentido hasta ahora sería _su _culpa. Temía que si lo dejaba hablar, le daría una forma de hacer excusas. Después de todo, si no la amaba, por qué molestarse en preocuparse de cómo se sentía ahora que las cosas estaban terminadas entre ellos? Le aterrorizaba que su corazón se rindiera ante él con lo que dijera y que tomara la falla de la relación como una falla personal, interiorizándolo como algo por lo que sólo era responsable, y estaba cansada de hacerlo todo el tiempo. Por qué el amor tenía que ser tan doloroso?

"Srta. Relena?" dijo Olivia preocupada.

"Estaré bien," dijo ella cansada.

La verdad era que estaba deprimida, y enojada y decepcionada, y no sabía cómo expulsar esos sentimientos de su sistema cuando su tema era tan calloso de herir. No quería odiar a Heero y no quería decepcionarse de sí misma, pero no sabía cómo sentir de otra forma con el pasado pisando sus talones con preguntas sin respuestas y sus emociones destellando en fuego furioso ante cada irritación.

A este punto, todo lo que quería era que la dejaran en paz.

------

Heero patrullaba los corredores justo detrás del auditorio con un arma cargada en la funda en su cintura, revisando cada habitación vacía por algo sospechoso y desaparecía de vista cuando escuchaba a alguien venir. Como usaba una chaqueta de los Preventivos y el audífono que Trowa le había dado cuando bajó del bus, no era del personal o la seguridad de quien se estaba escondiendo.

Cuidadosamente había deliberado consigo en venir aquí, había trazado precisamente lo que haría ante cualquier evento inesperado que tuviera lugar, incluyendo todos los desastres que involucraran ataques terroristas o disturbios, pero de lo que no estaba seguro era qué haría si de alguna forma se topaba con Relena.

Así que se mantuvo fuera de vista tanto como fuera posible.

Sabía que buscaba olvidar preocuparse por ella y sólo hacer su trabajo, pero aún mientras ejecutaba cada aspecto de seguridad del libro, no podía dejar de pensar sobre lo que haría si lo veía, y lo que diría a cambio. Entre más pensaba en eso más pensaba en cosas que decir. Tal vez estaba sintiéndose culpable por Mandred y pensaba en lo que el hombre le aconsejaría hacer, lo cual ciertamente involucraría hablar con Relena, pero aunque había mucho que quedaba sin decir, Heero no estaba seguro de que diciéndolo cambiaría algo para bien. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba incómodo con la forma como habían terminado las cosas.

Ella lo odiaba. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, esa información ardía peor que cualquier golpe físico que pudiera haberle dado. No era que la amara, ni que nunca lo hiciera, pero sus sentimientos por ella eran más complicados de lo que sospechaba creer. Ciertamente no había querido lastimarla. Definitivamente no quería que lo odiara, o lo expulsara de su presencia.

Imaginó que era mejor evitarla. Mostrarse cuando específicamente le había ordenado alejarse sólo la lastimaría más y sería dolorosamente incómodo además. No pensaba que pudiera esconder el hecho de que había estado pensando en ella, e incluso que la había extrañado cuando el sol se ponía y estaba solo en su casa, pero no quería enviarle mensajes equivocados. Su presencia reviviría las cosas, y tener una mujer por quien preocuparse haría más fácil olvidar el pasado y las laceraciones que había dejado en su mente, pero tomar confort en Relena y extrañar ese confort no significaba que la amara. Ahora veía que había visto las cosas muy simplemente. Disfrutaba su intimidad, su gentil caricia, su suavidad, la tersa cualidad de su piel. Por alguna razón no se le había ocurrido que ella leería mucho más en ello tan rápidamente. Se había metido en todo el asunto esperando poco pero la satisfacción de su curiosidad, sabiendo que sería lo difícil suficiente tener al mismo alguien alrededor todo el tiempo. No había pensado que esperaría aprender cómo interactuar con una mujer y enamorarse al mismo tiempo.

La complicación inherente en una relación era más de para lo que se había preparado. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con sus propias emociones, mucho menos con las de alguien más. Y su ignorancia los había lastimado a ambos.

Había mentido sobre no estar afectado por la guerra. O si no había mentido, había evitado hablar sobre algo que claramente era una nube oscura en su mente. Ciertamente una poderosa conexión donde estaba ahora; después de todo, hasta hace unos años era todo lo que tenía. Podría ser que no estuviera listo para amar a alguien y su tiempo con Relena simplemente terminó, o tal vez alguien más se ajustaría mejor a sus necesidades. No lo sabía, pero después de ver cuánto la había lastimado su silencio, se dio cuenta que no era justo no haberle dicho eso. Pensó que tal vez tuvo miedo de arruinar la imagen de él que había tallado tan exactamente en su mente.

Cuando escuchó voces acercándose desde el otro extremo del corredor, se escabulló dentro de la habitación que había revisado, escuchando con su espalda presionada contra la pared ante los sonidos de botas pisando los pisos de madera.

"Pensé que pasó por aquí," dijo una voz familiar en un tono desconcertado. "Heero?"

Reubicando el arma en su funda, Heero salió detrás de la puerta hacia el campo visual de Trowa y Duo, una mano sujetando el borde de la puerta. Trowa encontró su mirada vaciamente, deteniéndose para cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho, pero Duo parpadeó sorprendido. Heero también estaba sorprendido. Cuando Trowa lo había llamado para ayudar con la seguridad, no había notado que alguno de los otros también estarían presente.

"Ahí estás," dijo Duo, rascando su cabeza. "Estaba por llamar a Quatre y ver si sabía donde estabas."

"Quatre también está aquí?" preguntó Heero oscuramente. "Por qué tantos? Qué está pasando?"

"Qué quieres decir?" le preguntó Trowa. "Te dije que estábamos inseguros de qué tipo de amenaza es esta. Llamé a todo el que pudiera ayudar. Quatre está en el lobby. Está aquí por razones de negocios. No está incluido como un Preventivo, pero aceptó mantener un ojo abierto por algo sospechoso."

"Exactamente qué estamos buscando?" preguntó Heero. "He atravesado todos estos corredores y todavía no he visto señas de algo sospechoso."

"A Wufei y a mi nos enviaron un anónimo de que algo podría pasar durante el discurso," respondió Trowa. "No tenemos ninguna pista y no pudimos rastrear al informante. Te dije que no tenías que venir, pero pensé que podrías querer estar presente, especialmente desde que la situación no está contenida."

Heero no dijo nada. Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio.

"Um, Relena estará presentando a Avery mientras da su discurso de aceptación como candidato para presidente de la ESUN en unos minutos," aventuró Duo. "No debería al menos uno de nosotros estar en el auditorio para asegurar que nada pase?"

Él y Trowa se giraron para mirar a Heero, Duo curiosamente y Trowa con un brillo en sus ojos que podría haber sido desaprobador. Por la forma como había tratado a Relena? Heero devolvió ambas miradas con una igualadora mirada que podría golpearlos a ambos. "Ella no quiere que la proteja," dijo sin entonación. "No quiere verme nunca más. No quiero arriesgarla aún sabiendo que estuve aquí."

Duo silbó y sacudió su cabeza. "Cielos, lo siento. Las chicas hacen desastres con tu cabeza." Heero gruñó, pero no dijo nada. Duo era despistado algunas veces, pero apreciaba la lealtad.

"Nunca te perdonarás si algo le pasa a esa chica," dijo Trowa. Su expresión no había cambiando una pizca. "Qué pasó entre ustedes que no te quiere alrededor para proteger su vida?"

Heero no dejó que nada se mostrara en su rostro, controlando su voz para que cada sonido tuviera el mismo tono e intensidad como los otros antes y después de su pronunciación. "No es tu asunto." La verdad era que era muy doloroso para hablar. Relena le había dicho que lo odiaba, que la mataba con sólo estar cerca. Quería que entendiera lo que sentía por ella, que no era amor, pero ciertamente no era indiferencia, y que como estaban las cosas ahora también estaba comenzando a matarlo. Pero no sabía cómo decirlo. Nadie más tenía que saber algo de eso.

Él se giró para irse. "Mantendré un ojo en el escenario," dijo sobre su hombro, "pero pongan a alguien más a cuidar las puertas. Es una ubicación muy obvia."

"Wufei puede hacerlo," dijo Trowa. "Debes quedarte en el ala este. Nadie te verá en las sombras en ese lado, pero si hubiese problemas, contaremos contigo para llevar a todos los desprotegidos en el escenario a otro lugar seguro. Serás lo más cercano si algo pasa."

"Intenta ver que no suceda," dijo él, y se dirigió hacia el auditorio.

------

"Va a enojarse si lo descubre," dijo Duo, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y mirando al techo donde las luces iluminaban tras sus cubiertas de vidrio.

"No lo descubrirá si no balbuceas sobre eso," le dijo Trowa al otro piloto bruscamente. "Sólo haz tu trabajo como debes hacerlo. Hay más personas aquí además de Relena y no queremos que nadie se lastime esta noche."

Duo suspiró y siguió mientras Trowa comenzaba a revisar habitaciones donde Heero había quedado. "Cómo sabes que algo va a pasar? Exactamente qué dijo este hombre?"

El mensaje había aparecido en el computador de Trowa y también en el de Wufei como supo después. Una ventana se había abierto mientras comparaba números para una investigación de rutina y una simple pregunta se escribió ante sus ojos en pálidas letras verdes por un fondo negro. No hubo nombre, ni dirección y nada que le permitiera rastrear el mensaje. "Él me informó sobre el discurso que Tom Avery está dando esta noche, y que Relena iba a estar aquí para presentarlo. Luego me dijo que iba a haber un incidente, y que mejor tuviera a gente en la que confiara en posición para asegurar el área."

"No dijo que Relena estaba en peligro específicamente?"

"No," dijo Trowa, "pero implicó que lo que fuera a pasar tenía algo que ver con ella. Eso es por qué llamé a Heero, o una razón."

"Me pregunto, por qué nuestro hombre misterioso te contactó? No eres un Preventivo de tiempo completo."

"No lo sé." El mensaje se había borrado tan pronto como respondió y no había podido rastrearlo de ninguna manera. Quien quiera que fuera, tenía un equipo muy moderno.

"Por qué alguien atacaría a Relena sólo por presentar a alguien más?" Dijo Duo con voz perpleja. "No tiene sentido."

Trowa no tenía respuesta para eso. Relena no había estado tan políticamente activa en el último año como en el pasado. Nadie había pensado suplir más que la seguridad estándar esta noche para su bien. Si algo, era Avery quien necesitaba ser vigilado cuidadosamente, pero tenía a su propia gente en posición para eso. Realmente era un extraño momento para que la Vice Ministra estuviera bajo amenaza.

"Sólo recuerda lo que debes hacer," Trowa le dijo a Duo.

Él ondeó una mano en el aire. "Sí, sí. Entiendo."

------

Desde los bastidores, justo detrás de la cortina que la separaba de los ojos de la multitud, Relena se tomó un breve momento para permanecer sola en la oscuridad y reunir sus ideas. Tras ella, en bastidores, Tom Avery le estaba hablando suavemente a sus ayudantes. En frente de ella, la audiencia estaba sentada, en silencio después de las introducciones generales, esperando a que ella apareciera con anticipación, esperando escuchar lo que tenía que decir en favor del hombre que los gobernaría. Pensar en sus expectativas le daba a Relena la fuerza para aliviar sus lamentaciones y sacar a Heero de sus pensamientos.

Cuando salió al escenario, fue con una mente libre de sus rotos fragmentos.

El rugido de voces la golpeó como una pared. Luces brillantes cegaron sus ojos y cocinó su piel bajo su ropa. Caminó con una confianza lograda con práctica, brazos se mecían libremente a sus costados y sus tacones resonaban sólidamente en las tablas de madera bajo sus pies. Cuando miró hacia la audiencia, la masiva mancha de rostros hizo saltar su estómago en forma conocida. Sonrió y saludó mientras se acercaba al podio y el rugido se intensificó, enviando cosquillas de deleite por su espalda y brazos. Sin importar su estado mental, hubo una emoción de ser la representante de tantas personas. Retaba su corazón y alma.

"Buenas noches," dijo ella cuando el ruido bajó lo suficiente para darle la oportunidad de hablar. "Estamos aquí esta noche para recibir la dedicación de un gran hombre para las personas reunidas aquí en este salón." Su voz resonaba poderosamente alrededor del salón, alcanzando cada grieta en cada pared. Tuvo su atención desde la primera palabra y la mantuvo durante su discurso. Comenzó con recordarle quién era vía el trabajo que hacía para unir los intereses de las personas de la Tierra y las Colonias, y luego entró en las expectativas que los individuos tuvieron que crear y mantener para la sociedad en la que deseaban vivir. Finalmente le dijo sobre las credenciales de un hombre que esperaba facilitar las expectativas de la gente en sus comportamientos. Tuvo que ser creativa en resaltar la integridad de Avery, cayendo en retórica y jerga política para comunicar una sensación de seguridad que sentía que un pueblo unido debía tener en su líder.

Sus ojos escaneaban la audiencia mientras hablaba, espalda recta y confidente tras el podio, sus manos planas en la superficie de madera. No pudo distinguir muchas de las caras, pero en las puertas vio a Wufei, recostado contra el marco con su chaqueta de Preventivo abierta y suelta en sus hombros. Pensó que pudo haberle sonreído, y en el mismo momento en que devolvió la sonrisa, sus ojos encontraron los de Wufei al otro lado del salón en un destello de reconocimiento, captó un vistazo de ojos Prusia emergiendo de las sombras y siguió su mirada desde los costados.

Su corazón casi se detiene.

En ese exacto momento, una explosión la derribó en el escenario.

Gritos eructaron a su alrededor, la gente saltaba de pie en la audiencia mientras las luces sobre el auditorio explotaban y una lluvia de chispas bañaban a la multitud. La oscuridad cayó sobre el salón como una cortina y humo llenó el aire, oliendo a un fuego eléctrico y a un químico extraño como azufre. Ella escuchó su nombre salir de más de una garganta mientras botas golpeaban el escenario, el humo oscurecía las caras de las personas corriendo hacia ella. Atontada y sorprendida de su caída, Relena levantó su cabeza para mirar a través del humo saliendo de las luces arriba y de donde la explosión tuvo lugar. En las alas, vio a Tom Avery siendo rodeado por guardaespaldas, retirándose en la oscuridad, su rostro pálido y sus manos temblando.

Desde la audiencia escuchó llanto y el sonido de un niño gritando.

Rabia atravesó el delgado cuerpo de Relena. Rodó lentamente de rodillas y luego se puso de pie, tirando sus zapatos mientras se tambaleaba por el micrófono. "Mantengan la calma, todos. Por favor. Hay Preventivos en el salón. Mantengan la calma."

Una mano se disparó de la oscuridad y tomó el micrófono de su mano. "Quieres que sepan dónde estás? Ven conmigo." Él tomó su muñeca, su otro brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura para medio alejarla del caos.

"Heero?"

Ella lo siguió, conmocionada por el surrealismo de los eventos, una de sus fantasías cobraba vida a su alrededor como si estuviera en un sueño. Sintió sus rodillas debilitarse en la fuerza de los brazos de Heero, el confort de su cuerpo cerca al suyo, el olor de cuero y colonia en su piel la mareaba con deseo. Un sonido que sólo podía ser un disparo atravesó el aire y Heero se movió para protegerla con su cuerpo, empujándola en los bastidores más oscuros y profundos.

Fue sólo después que se encontró sola con él en la habitación con las rosquillas y el café que logró reunir sus agallas. Lo escuchó cerrar y asegurar la puerta, acomodando una silla contra ella, y mientras estaba ocupado con eso ella fue por el interruptor de la luz, sabiendo que no había una ventana que los delatara.

Él se giró para encararla cuando las luces se encendieron, hermosos ojos azules brillaban de un rostro y de la miraba con capas de determinación y preocupación, un rostro que golpeó con un total movimiento de brazo, su palma lo golpeó limpiamente por la mejilla así que su rostro se giró alejándose automáticamente de la ardiente furia en sus ojos.

"Heero, _qué _estás haciendo aquí?"

------

Continuará en el capítulo final…


	25. El Comienzo después del Fin

**DESEOS DEL CORAZÓN**

(_Desires of the Heart_)

Por Zapenstap

Traducido por Inuhanya

------

Capítulo 25 - El Comienzo después del Fin

------

La bofetada fue lo fuerte suficiente para girar el rostro de Heero, y por un momento sólo miraba al piso, manos colgando límpidamente, medio doblado de la fuerza de su brazo.

"Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" demandó ella, vívida y temblorosa, poseída por un fuego que llameó en su corazón y ardía en furia tras sus ojos. "Cómo te _atreves_ a venir aquí?"

Sabía que había querido protegerla, que no deseaba nada más que salvar su vida, pero de cierta forma era un doloroso y amargo conocimiento. Ella sólo era un cuerpo para él, ya fuese a nivel personal o como una proveedora de paz, simplemente un conducto para sus necesidades. En esta fase de su intimidad la pensaba como una figura y no tenía idea de cómo se sentía—era insultante.

Verlo tan inesperadamente en semejante situación la había inundado con sentimientos que regresaron a un tiempo antes de que se hubiesen tocado y atravesó la ilusión de su relación hasta el clímax de su desconsuelo. Su amor por Heero floreció, escaló y se hundió en el espacio de dos retumbantes latidos. Su rabia ahora era medio implorante, una súplica por que el sufrimiento se detuviera. "Estás _tratando _de lastimarme? Tienes tan poca consideración por los sentimientos? Mi único deseo es que sólo te mantengas lejos!" Su voz se elevó continuamente hasta que subió a un grito, reverberando por las paredes de la pequeña habitación. "Te odio, Heero!"

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia ella primero, un rico azul oscuro miraba de reojo a donde permanecía a unos pies, su perfil aún ladeado hacia el piso. Luego se enderezó y se giró para encararla.

No dijo nada.

No tenía que hacerlo.

Relena se echó hacia atrás, dedos curvados en su palma mientras retractaba su brazo y caía sobre sus tacones. La piel en la palma de su mano ardía levemente, aunque no podría haber dolido tanto como la mejilla de Heero debía estar ardiendo. La impresión de su mano era de un furioso rojo en su rostro, al menos tres de sus dedos claramente se silueteaban alrededor del pómulo, pero lo que era más sorprendente era la mirada expectante casi resignada en sus ojos. Sólo permanecía ahí sin reaccionar, mirándola como si estuviera atendiendo su funeral y fuera el responsable por su muerte.

Esa expresión la desestabilizó, confundiendo sus pensamientos, perforando su rabia y desmantelando su resolución. Ella no pudo formar palabras para hablar o conjurar insultos para lanzar. No estaba segura de lo que había esperado. Podría haber agarrado sus brazos, empujarla lejos, replicar enojado, o incluso golpearla. Él podría haber hecho una mueca de dolor, o un gruñido o gritado o demandado saber quién demonios pensaba que era. Había esperado algo que hubiese alimentado su fuego en furia, para permitirle licencia de exponer todas las dolorosas emociones acumuladas en su pecho. Había construido un torrente de desalmadas acusaciones que había estado afilando por semanas; preparando liberar sobre Heero una cadena de abuso verbal en respuesta a su dolor si se atrevía a darle razón para usarla.

Él le había dado la razón sólo con venir aquí, pero no había esperado que enfrentara en silencio su rabia, o que incluso el más pequeño jirón de compañía de su parte la desarmara de esta manera. Definitivamente no había esperado ver tal resolución en sus ojos al verla, y no había pensado qué le haría verlo. Estar cerca a Heero ahora—después de haber pasado las últimas semanas tratando de olvidar su rostro—era como haber estado enterrada en la oscuridad y rodeada por frío sólo para serle ofrecida la repentina presencia de una vela, una débil e intermitente luz que estaba iluminando, pero también fría, insensible e inconsciente de su necesidad por ella. Todo lo que había querido al borrar a Heero de su presencia era extinguir esa luz, patear a Heero donde doliera hasta que se rompiera o quebrara o desapareciera, para destruir su dependencia en su brillo sólo para probar que podía enfrentar sola la oscuridad… y aún, realmente no quería vivir en la oscuridad. Confrontarlo de esta manera—furiosa de tener que verlo cuando le había ordenado alejarse y aún ardiendo con la necesidad de tenerlo cerca otra vez—era como intentar derribar una pared de roca con sus puños, una pared que preferiría cubrir con rosas.

"Te dije no protegerme," dijo ella, y se encontró incapaz de encontrar sus ojos, aunque miraba la cafetera lo fiero suficiente para romper el vidrio, apretando sus puños y temblando desde sus hombros hasta sus rodillas. "Te dije que no quería verte." Cuando lo vio en la audiencia había sentido mariposas cosquilleando su estómago y rayos de luna estallaron dentro de su cabeza. Cuando la sacó de ese escenario su corazón había explotado en fragmentos de vidrio iriscente y había respondido aferrándose a él con cada pulgada de su ser. Aún podía sentir el cuero de su chaqueta en sus dedos y el contacto de su piel cuando su mano se había envuelto firme pero gentilmente alrededor de su muñeca. "Pensé que había sido clara."

Heero aún no dijo nada.

En vez se giró hacia la puerta y revisó la seguridad del cerrojo y la silla que había colocado bajo el pomo. Ella levantó la mirada, pero su atención no regresó a ella. Sin mirar en su dirección, sacó su comunicador y lo encendió. Sus adentros hirvieron.

"Aquí Heero Yuy. La Vice Ministra está segura." Hubo una respuesta, pero el volumen estaba tan bajo que Relena no pudo distinguirla claramente. Pensó escuchar que alguien iba a venir a verlos, pero casi fue imperceptible. "Sí," dijo Heero en respuesta, y luego escuchó. Escuchaba atentamente, su rostro vacío como una tabla, mortalmente apuesto aún sin expresión. Escuchaba limpia y claramente, dirigiendo toda su atención a la tarea en mano, casi gentil en su recepción y manejando la situación cuidadosamente. Relena lo observaba como a través de una ventana, y la amargura en su pecho ascendió a un punto elevado. "Sí, me ocuparé de eso. Cambio y fuera." Las palabras salieron de sus labios en baja y distintiva pronunciación. Luego apagó su comunicador.

"Todos están bien¿" preguntó Relena en tonos tranquilos y controlados, desviando automáticamente algo de su atención hacia asumir responsabilidad por las repercusiones de lo que sea que hubiese pasado en el auditorio, pero aún mientras trazaba un plan de contingencia con el cual manejar la situación política y humanamente, el lado emocional aún estaba asediado por el hombre ante ella, un hombre que parecía perfectamente contento de desgraciar su existencia. Su corazón latía espasmódicamente, como si fuera una piedra siendo lanzada en su pecho por un niño despreocupado.

El silencio se extendió mientras Heero evitaba sus ojos, mirando la unión delante de él donde la pared encontraba el piso. Ella esperó mientras movía su mirada para escanear la habitación, observando la ubicación del mobiliario, notando todos los objetos en todos los escritorios y mesones y evaluando la falta de alguna ventana o puerta extra. Esperó hasta que se giró sin mirarla, moviendo su mirada hacia la puerta y revisando el cerrojo otra vez.

"Heero, háblame!"

La demanda fue un sonoro latigazo de dolor, una caverna en su corazón donde su amor por Heero se había hundido sin esperanza de sobrevivir.

Era el peor sentimiento en el mundo, no ser reconocido por alguien que había amado íntimamente, alguien a quien había anhelado por años, que encapsulaba todas las cualidades que había querido tener, alguien por quien se había preocupado más vorazmente que en ella misma, alguien que aún amaba profundo en su corazón. Después de todo esto—protegerla, amarla, romper su corazón—podría pensar en _ignorarla_. Una sensación desesperada y enojada apretó su corazón hasta que tembló con dolor.

El puño de alguien golpeó al otro lado de la puerta.

"Heero? Heero, es Trowa. Estás ahí?"

Fue entonces que Heero la miró, brevemente, y esa misma expresión resignada en sus ojos revolvió su estómago. Se giró rápidamente hacia la puerta, como si la vista de ella lo quemara. "Sí. Cuál es la situación?" preguntó Heero. Sonó calmado.

"Relena está bien?" La voz de Trowa Barton era calmada bajo presión, poseía una suave y aliviadora cualidad que contrastaba la frialdad en los tonos más profundos de Heero. Su pregunta fue seguida por un imperceptible comentario que Relena reconoció de pertenecerle a Wufei.

"Está aquí," respondió Heero. "Cuál es la situación?"

"La gente está asustada, pero nadie ha sido lastimado," dijo Trowa. "Quédate con Relena mientras terminamos de aplicar los procedimientos de seguridad. El área está contenida pero no asegurada."

"Relena estará bien," intervino Heero. "Preferiría manejar lo táctico. Algo sobre esta situación es sospechosa."

"Ya estás en posición," respondió Trowa. "Sería imprudente dejarla sola. Sólo quédate donde estás. Podrían estar tras ella."

"Trowa," gruñó Heero.

"Estoy encerrándolos."

Relena escuchó desde una distancia de unos pies el sonido de llaves moviéndose en el cerrojo del otro lado de la puerta, seguido por pasos alejándose por el corredor.

Encerrados. Se sintió temblar. Quién sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que el área estuviera lo segura suficiente para dejarlos salir?

Ella observó a Heero probar el pomo, girando el pomo primero hacia atrás y luego adelante antes de soltarlo y alejarse de la puerta. La miró por un momento en silencio, sus ojos pasaban sobre la puerta desde el piso hasta el techo, tal vez calculando qué fuerza sería requerida para derribarla, o tal vez simplemente evaluando las dimensiones de su sellada ruta de escape. Lentamente se giró para encararla.

"Estaremos aquí por un tiempo," dijo tranquilamente, tal vez apologético, como si hablarle fuera una obligación que no podría evitar más.

Ella trató de mantener su rostro compuesto. Quería golpearlo, pero todo lo que pudo lograr fue sacudir su cabeza, un pequeño y comprimido movimiento que sintió más como una vibración que un giro. Sabía que sus emociones debían ser planas en su rostro. Podía sentir la tensión en sus párpados y la leve presión de sus labios, todo dentro y fuera presionado para evitar que su expresión se derrumbara. Era como si aplicar suficiente presión mantuviera junto los pedazos de un globo de cristal; muy flojamente y los pedazos caerían, muy apretadamente y colapsarían hacia adentro.

"No puedo creer esto," dijo ella, las palabras temblaron en sus labios. "Después de todo, cómo puedes hacerlo?"

"Hacer qué?"

"Tratarme como nada!"

Su expresión no cambió, lo cual hizo de la mesurada lógica en su voz más enfurecedora. "Relena, tú no eres nada. Vine aquí para protegerte, aún en contra de tus deseos, precisamente porque no eres nada."

Ella presionó sus dedos en sus ojos para sentir la frialdad de su carne, tomando confort en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos. "Odio esto. No entiendes. Deseo que no vinieras, pero no parece importarte lo que deseo."

Sus cejas se juntaron en una expresión de resentimiento, o posiblemente molestia. "No puedo _no _protegerte, Relena. Respeto tus deseos, pero nunca podría permitir que algo te pasara que pudiera evitar."

"No sé por qué me sorprende. Nunca has hecho algo que te pidiera, especialmente cuando importa mucho para mi."

Él desvió la mirada, sus emociones un misterio, aunque podía decir que estaba pensando por la intensidad con la que miraba a la nada. "No sé qué es lo que quieres que haga," dijo después de un momento. "No quiero que me odies, pero no puedo dejarte desprotegida."

"No necesito tu protección."

Su rostro se tornó malhumorado. Cuando habló fue casi en un monótono, toda emoción drenada cuidadosamente, incluso la inflexión de sus palabras pronunciadas no revelaron la más pequeña pizca de sentimiento. "Sé que no me quieres cerca. No quise molestarte, pero cuando escuché que algo podría pasar vine aquí con la intención de que nunca me vieras. Y luego…" Él sacudió su cabeza como si deshiciera algo perturbador, aunque su tono no cambió. Cualquier ansiedad que pudiera haber sentido no escapó de los confines de su control. "No estoy seguro de qué pasó en ese escenario, pero por un momento pensé que aún al haber venido aquí había fallado. He estado tratando de alejarme de tu camino, pero no creo que pueda dejarte completamente sola, no si eso significa arriesgar tu vida. Deseo entender por qué quieres que lo haga. Sé que te he lastimado, y sé que me odias…" Su control titubeó levemente, luego se calmó de nuevo y retomó el paso, "… que no quieres que te proteja, ni salve tu vida, pero importas demasiado para mi como para cumplir ese deseo."

Ella deseaba poder sentarse sin lucir más débil de lo que ya estaba. "Importo para quién, Heero? No entiendes. Te odio porque te amo, porque te amo y porque ahora sé que mi amor significa nada para ti. Quieres proteger mi cuerpo de las balas, pero puedes apuñalar mi corazón sólo con estar muy cerca. No he podido pensar en nada últimamente excepto lo mucho que me desprecio por dar tanto de mi para que _protejas_."

Él abrió su boca, pero ella se adelantó.

"Cómo puedo creer honestamente que significo algo para ti? No has hecho nada sino rechazarme, hacerme a un lado e ignorarme desde antes de ser consciente de que no te preocupabas. En esa fiesta, _sabías _que estaba vulnerable, y aún me dejaste por esas otras mujeres. Realmente piensas que me preocupa tanto ser herida por balas cuando tú estás cerca? Eso es lo último en mi mente, Heero, y duele, incluso ahora, aún esta noche! No necesito tu protección. Lo que quiero es que me dejes olvidarte," dijo ella, y supo que le dolió escucharlo. "Quiero que olvides que me apoyé en ti, que te necesité o te amé. No creo que pueda hacerlo sola si no olvido eso."

El rostro de Heero se retorció en una contorsión de emociones conflictivas. Relena luchó por aferrarse a su propia compostura, los pedazos de su corazón crujían bajo la presión de su control, luchando con derrumbarse y destrozarla con el colapso. Estaba muy enojada para llorar, y muy orgullosa para dejarlo verla. No necesitaba su consuelo más de lo que necesitaba su protección. Ciertamente no necesitaba que la viera tan débil y vulnerable. Se odiaba en este momento. Se odiaba cerca a él y todo sobre ella que tuviera que ver con él. Todo era un desastre, los rotos fragmentos de un sueño despedazado.

"Siento lo de esa noche," dijo él al fin. "Fue confuso. Muy pronto. No sabía qué hacer."

"Lo sientes," repitió ella en una voz que le faltaba fuerza y convicción. No sabía lo que quería decir o qué pensar. Tal vez sonó burlón.

Los ojos de Heero se tornaron en un tono más brillante y fuerte, puestos en ella con una atención que la desvistió de sus defensas. "No quise lastimarte," continuó él, bruscamente esta vez, sus ojos destellaban con la misma rabia que sentía. "Sé que lo arruiné! Deja de _mirarme _así. Deja de pensar en razones para culparte. Deja de castigarme. No quise que nada de esto pasara!"

Ella se sintió golpeada por sus palabras. "Cómo se supone que debo sentir? Me rechazaste, Heero! Me dejaste creer que me amabas y luego me trataste como si fuera nada! Pensé que _teníamos_ algo juntos. _Creí _en nosotros!"

Se ahogó cuando él avanzó hacia ella, sus palabras pegajosas en su garganta. La zancada de Heero lo llevó hacia ella rápida e intencionalmente, como un rayo dirigido a su corazón. Tomó sus hombros en sus manos, sujetando sus brazos y clavando sus dedos en su piel hasta que gritó.

"Pensé que _morirías_," dijo él entre dientes. Su rostro y voz eran aterradores. "Te vi golpear el suelo. Por un segundo pensé…"

Su cabeza cayó hacia adelante como la de una muñeca, pero la levantó de nuevo. "Tú me tratas como si fuera todo un minuto y nada al siguiente. Si puedes salvar mi vida crees que estás protegiéndome, pero no te _preocupas_ por mí. No te preocupas por como me siento por ti. Tú…"

"_Cómo_ que no me preocupo!" Él estaba temblando tan fuerte que ella se sacudía en su agarre. "Cómo puedes acusarme de no preocuparme? Qué demonios _quieres _de mí? Quieres que te corteje, baile contigo, hable de todo contigo, comparta mi vida contigo? Todos mis secretos? Todo mi dolor? Quieres que te haga el amor? Quieres casarte y vivir feliz por siempre?" Estaba gritando, su voz no era ensordecedora tanto como cruda e intensa, pero más fuerte de lo que ella haya escuchado, como un rugido en sus oídos.

Ella gritó en respuesta. "Sí! Eso es lo que quiero!" No luchó en su agarre. Lo miró a los ojos, su rostro obstinado y fuerte, intentando intimidarlo a pesar de las lágrimas, demandando que se saldría con la suya, demandándolo porque estaba bien, porque lo merecía.

En silencio le sacudió su cabeza, respirando duro y boca levemente separada, aparentemente asombrado de haber perdido tanto control. Aún estaba sujetándola por los hombros, no tan dolorosamente como antes, y sus ojos estaban fijos en su rostro como si fuera lo único que pudiera ver. "Eres hermosa," dijo él, simple y honestamente, sin velo o asombro y sin querer que sonara como halago. Sus manos subieron hacia su cabeza, acariciando su cabello alrededor de sus mejillas. "Sabes que lo eres, verdad? Casi me haces querer…" él descolgó su cabeza y la soltó, alejándose hasta que golpeó la pared y echó hacia atrás su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos. "No puedo hacer esto."

Ella estaba temblando. Fue tan malo que tuvo que contener sus propias manos para mantenerlas tranquilas. Se sentía mejor y peor al mismo tiempo, mejor al finalmente haber liberado lo peor de su enterrado dolor, y peor de tener que sufrir la consecuencia, mejor porque él aún la quería, peor porque no podía tenerlo. No estaba completamente segura de qué había pasado o qué quería decir, pero no se sintió plácido o victoriosa. Habiendo lastimado a Heero con sus palabras y habiendo sida lastimada a cambio, todo lo que quería ahora era escapar.

Pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

"No sé lo que quieres decir," dijo ella, su voz lo suave suficiente para que no pudiera escuchar el temblor. "Cuando reapareciste la primera vez pensé que todos mis sueños se habían hecho realidad. Entregué todo lo que tenía a ese sueño."

"Relena." Heero pronunció su nombre suavemente, como una brisa, una corriente de aire fresco que irrumpió desde su reserva y la bañó. Fue suficiente para forzar una brecha en su compostura. Giró su cabeza rápidamente para que no viera sus lágrimas. La voz de Heero tomó un tono desesperado casi atractivo, un tono que no sonó natural en la suave y oscura cualidad de su voz. "Qué puedo hacer? Qué debí haber hecho? No podía dejarte desprotegida." Él no dijo nada más, pero ella podía escucharlo pensando, buscando algo que decir, sabiendo que nada haría. Su decisión de ordenarle salir de su vida, incluso al _costo_ de su vida, no era una resolución práctica, y ninguna justificación razonable para sus acciones. Su decisión de odiarlo no estaba basada en ninguna cualidad merecedora, sino en un capricho que aliviara su roto corazón. Él no habló, pero el dolor inundó su rostro, el dolor de la inutilidad, de la miseria.

Ella tembló ante esos ojos.

"No es que quisiera que me dejes morir o resultar lastimada," dijo ella rápidamente. "Es sólo que duele verte cuando no puedo tenerte. Eres…" Ella pensó en todas las cosas que quería decirle, el castigo que de cierta forma la compensaría por sus sentimientos destrozados. No podía explicar por qué llegaban lágrimas para reemplazar sus palabras, derritiendo ese torrente de reprimendas y las laceraciones muy personales que había querido inflingir en él. Las lágrimas llegaron a pesar de sus esfuerzos por detenerlas, no por su pérdida de amor, sino porque realmente no quería lastimar a Heero más de lo que él a ella.

La realización la golpeó con fuerza, y sus lágrimas y rabia se desvanecieron en un instante.

Ella tomó un profundo respiro. "Dijiste que nunca me amaste y nunca quisiste hacerlo." Y aún ahora le había dicho que era hermosa. Casi la había besado antes de alejarse? Qué significaba eso? Qué si era lo que no podía hacer? "Qué dices ahora?"

Heero se apoyó con sus manos planas contra la pared, mirando al suelo entre las puntas de sus botas negras. "Nada ha cambiado, Relena."

Su corazón latía fuertemente y cerró sus ojos, fortaleciéndose contra el dolor pero obligándose a preguntar de nuevo. Mentalmente se preparó para la explicación, nublando su mente y corazón al recordarse que la decepción ya había sido enfrentada. Nada había cambiado, dijo. Ella había pasado semanas pensando en qué _no había cambiado_, retomando sus palabras, recordando sus propios arrepentimientos, interpretando el significado de los mudos deseos de Heero, intentando entender sus sentimientos y sus razones para ellos: Ella no era lo que estaba buscando, se preocupaba por ella pero no la amaba, no debió haber tenido expectativas tan altas, aún si la atracción estuviese ahí, algunas veces los sentimientos se desgastan y no pueden regresar… etc.

Al principio Heero no continuó, aunque debió haber sabido que esperaba una explicación. En vez, permaneció apoyado contra la pared tan callado como una piedra, mirando a la nada, mirando algo que Relena no podía ver. Cuando habló fue casi para sí. "No estoy listo para esto," dijo. "No creo que estaré listo para esto. Lo que sea que quieras… no es a mi."

Lo que quería? Ella levantó su cabeza, estudiando lo que podía ver de la cara de Heero bajo su cabello. Había tensión en cada línea, una mancha que parecía familiar para Heero por la forma en que el foco de sus ojos parecía dirigido al interior, manejando estrés que parecía más antiguo que este momento, más antiguo que su relación, una lucha que había continuado por años antes de que se hubiesen conocido.

La golpeó que estuviera lastimado, lastimado por algo que _era_ más que por los eventos de un día o un año, lastimado como intuitivamente siempre lo había sabido, aunque se hubiese rehusado a admitirlo o a compartirlo con ella. No lloraría, incluso no reconocería el dolor. Sus labios se separaron instintivamente. "Heero…"

Ella estaba a punto de decir que estaba bien, que entendía que estaba luchando y que podría aceptarlo y a su pasado y amarlo y hacer espacio para eso. Pero entonces se le ocurrió de repente que eso no era necesariamente verdad. No era el pasado evidencia suficiente? Era una simple verdad de que tuvo cosas que quiso, cosas que _esperó_, una idea de vida y amor que era muy diferente de algo que hubiese experimentado Heero. No se había dado cuenta de cuán profundamente estaban arraigadas en su existencia hasta que sus expectativas fallaban en cumplirse. Siempre había pensado que era sensata, conforme, adaptativa… Pero tal vez no era verdad. Tal vez no se conocía y a sus deseos tan bien como pensaba. Tal vez tampoco conocía muy bien a Heero.

Había pensado que era perfecto.

"He estado tratando de entender qué es lo que quiero," estaba diciendo Heero, y le tomó un momento darse cuenta que había hablado y procesar las palabras. "Lo arruiné, lo sé, pero no quise lastimarte. Relena…" Él dijo su nombre lentamente y pausó, levantando la mirada del piso, no hacia ella sino a la pared, oscuros ojos azules parecían brillar con el fervor de sus pensamientos. "Al principio fue sólo una idea. Pensé que podría adaptarme al hacer lo que hacían otras personas, al hacer lo que se supone debe hacerse. En el pasado, cuando pensaba en ti creía que tal vez había una oportunidad que de pudiera existir y vivir como vivían las otras personas. Siempre has tenido esta fe en mí que nunca he entendido. Es como si pensaras que planeo que las cosas pasen como pasan y que lo creo de alguna forma. Pero eres tú quien lo hace, no yo. Nunca he creado nada. Sólo reacciono con lo que siento en cualquier momento dado. Toda esta relación—todo lo que ha pasado entre tú y yo—ha sido así. Nunca lo planeé o pensé a dónde iba o me pregunté cómo afectarían mis reacciones a otras personas. Incluso a ti. Asumí que _tú _tenías todo eso resuelto y harías de eso algo hermoso sin mi ayuda. No creo que pueda ayudar." Pausó, abriendo agujeros en la pared. "Te mentí sobre la guerra. Sueño con ella todo el tiempo, incluso ahora, casi todas las noches, excepto por un breve período donde soñaba contigo. Pero no duró mucho. Aún antes de ir en esa misión supe que las cosas estaban cambiando. Los sueños regresaron, y entre más serias se ponían las cosas entre nosotros, más sofocado comenzaba a sentirme. Sabía que no podría vivir en lo que estabas creando, pero fue más que eso. No se sintió bien. Los sentimientos que tuve por ti—los sentimientos que aún tengo por ti—son importantes para mi, pero son una autoayuda, algo para distraerme de todo lo demás; no son lo que pensarías es amor. No me di cuenta al principio, y no estoy seguro que sepa cómo explicarlo ahora. Me gustas y estoy atraído a ti, pero realmente no te quiero alrededor. Aún si toda la expectativa, el tipo de responsabilidad emocional que va en este tipo de cosas es demasiado de tratar para mi. No quiero estar pensando en ti todo el tiempo, o tener alguna obligación o responsabilidad por tus sentimientos, aún cuando sé qué soy ahora lo quiera o no. No sé si realmente tiene algo que ver contigo, ya sea porque no eres lo que es bueno para mi o si es sólo el estado en el que estoy ahora; todo lo que puedo decir es que esta relación no se siente bien. Sólo la dejé llegar lejos porque sabía que era importante para ti y no quería destruir lo que habías creado. Parecías tan feliz."

Relena cerró sus ojos, tomando profundos y calmados respiros, dejando que las palabras de Heero la bañaran.

"Fue un error," continuó él. "Sé que te lastimé. Siento no comunicar lo que…" Luchó, buscando las palabras para explicarlo.

Ella permaneció en frente de Heero sintiéndose vacía, drenada de todo excepto decepción y orgullo herido. Nunca le había dicho tanto antes, y se preguntó lo difícil que fue, y cuánto había estado pensando en eso. Se le había ocurrido antes que Heero podría no conocer sus propios sentimientos, o no sabría cómo describirlos, pero realmente nunca había pensado en cómo se sentiría para él, o qué significaría para ella. Todo lo que podía decir era que lo que sentía no era lo que ella quería, y no podía estar de acuerdo.

Entonces qué quería? Claramente era algo irracional, como consistente con sus fallas normales. Él tenía razón. Nunca había estado contenta con sólo Heero. Quería el sueño de Heero, su príncipe del cielo; quería que Heero satisfaciera el deseo de una joven de amor y romance, excitación y seguridad. Cuando lo conoció pensó que había encontrado el imposible, un joven cuya fuerza de voluntad fue suficiente para darle la fuerza y el coraje que necesitaba para superar su dolor y abrazar un destino de su propia elección. Había pensado que su aceptación hacia él había forjado un vínculo donde ella podría devolver el favor al darle a Heero la fe y la esperanza que necesitaba para volverse el tipo de persona que necesitaba un mundo pacífico. De cierta forma, tal vez lo hizo, pero no era su error. Su error fue pensar que su relación, lo que sea que fuera, estaba destinada u obligada a completar la fantasía que había comenzado su parte del viaje.

Por supuesto estaba dolida. Había sido como una pequeña niña, una niña cuyo primer sueño había sido destrozado y quien pensaba que la vida tenía que ir con él. Por supuesto lo había tomado duro. Lo había tomado duro porque en adición a idealizar a Heero también había esperado perfección de ella misma. Había querido el romance perfecto, el amor perfecto, la perfecta experiencia sexual, todo conduciendo a un perfecto final feliz. Y por qué no? Ella era Relena Peacecraft, o lo había sido alguna vez. Pero ese sueño realmente nunca había sido uno real. Relena Peacecraft era una ilusión, y siempre lo había sido.

Finalmente lo entendió. Heero era débil, como ella, y terriblemente confundido ante eso; estaba, como Wufei se lo había explicado cuando aún estaba muy autocompasiva para escuchar, suspendido entre dos mundos, sobre extendido a todos sus extremos. Heero llegó a su vida cuando necesitaba desesperadamente a alguien. Había querido ser bueno para alguien, cuidar de alguien, ser íntimo con alguien. Lo había tratado, y falló, entrar en una vida que nunca había conocido.

Fue un gesto de sumisión cuando sus manos cayeron límpidas a sus costados, dejando ir la culpa que tan desesperadamente había querido depositar en Heero; culpa por algo que fue accidental, o al menos no intencional. Sin duda, mucho de eso había sido su propia culpa. Si alguien debió haber cargado con la responsabilidad de la comunicación, debió haber sido ella, quien se enorgullecía de su habilidad para resolver disputas con sólo hablar. Por supuesto, saber no aliviaba el dolor de perder el primer amor de su vida; sin duda, en algunas formas lo hacía más difícil, la hacía sentir peor por todo. Aún quería a Heero más de lo que hubiese querido algo, y alguna parte de ella estaba ocupada pensando en cómo podría cambiar para continuar y amarlo, pero lógicamente, de todo lo que había pasado y de la propia admisión de Heero, sabía que no era probable, o aún en el mejor interés de alguno de ellos, para buscarlo algo más.

Al final, un corazón roto aún era un corazón roto.

Heero aún no había levantado la mirada desde donde estaba, perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pensando oscuramente en los errores que había cometido en el pasado y nubladamente en la incertidumbre de su futuro solo.

Relena se movió casi automáticamente hacia él, deteniéndose lo cerca suficiente a donde su presencia inundó todos sus sentidos. Alcanzó para tocar su chaqueta, pasando sus dedos sobre el cuero y mirando la etiqueta de Preventivo cosida sobre el pectoral izquierdo. Estuvo consciente de su movimiento para mirarla, podía sentir sus ojos caer de su rostro hacia el rumbo indefinido de sus dedos. Ella no estaba segura de lo que quería, ciertamente ningún tipo de reciprocidad, no ahora; tal vez sólo quería llenarse, imprimir un recuerdo de Heero Yuy mientras su certeza y calma duraran.

No esperó que sus brazos se envolvieran a su alrededor y la halaran en un abrazo casi estrujador, pero lo hicieron. Él la levantó y se deslizó contra la pared, ambos de sus cuerpos se hundieron en el suelo en un enredo de extremidades, ropa y cabello. Las duras tabletas de cerámica se sentían frías contra las desnudas pantorrillas y tobillos de Relena, pero no lo notó a través del calor del pecho de Heero, envuelta como lo estaba en cuero, su rostro presionado en el cuello de su chaqueta y sus brazos envueltos fuerte y confortantemente alrededor de su espalda.

"Lo siento," le susurró él en su oído, y ella comenzó a llorar, incapaz de contenerlo cuando estaba abrazándola. Sus lágrimas no eran de rabia o depresión, sino de la pena que llegaba con la pérdida, la desilusión y el conocimiento de que tan pronto como terminara de llorar tendría que dejarlo ir y continuar. Pero era diferente llorar en brazos de Heero que llorar sola, y se aferró a él mientras lloraba, una mano envuelta alrededor de su cuello y la otra clavándose en su hombro. Él la abrazó sin decir nada, pero todo su cuerpo la mantenía cerca, y daba la impresión de que sin importar qué, estaba a salvo.

"Quería que me amaras!" lloró en su hombro, y gritó las preguntas retóricas que sabía no tenían respuestas, las preguntas que no podían responderse razonablemente, y que aún le causaban mucho dolor. "Por qué no lo hiciste? Por qué creí que lo harías?"

Su mano se movió de su espalda para alisar su cabello, y también pareció aliviar sus lágrimas. "Lo siento," dijo. "Fui descuidado. Lo siento."

Sus lágrimas manchaban las mangas de cuero de su chaqueta y se aferró al material. Gritó hasta que su garganta dolía, hasta que sus ojos estaban rojos, sus pulmones adoloridos y no pudo llorar más. Cuando gastó todas sus lágrimas se detuvo, respirando profundo para evitar hipar, cerrando sus ojos contra el pecho de Heero y sumergiéndose completamente en un lugar y tiempo que no parecía existir realmente. Un buen llanto siempre la hacía sentir como si estuviera soñando, como si su realidad se hubiese vuelto un mundo de todas las cosas suaves e indistintas, pero durante ese momento de surrealismo, sus lágrimas se secaron en sus mejillas.

"Heero," dijo ella al fin, y supo que estaba escuchando aún si no dijera nada. "Siento que haya hecho difíciles las cosas, pero no por nada más."

Él se movió, tal vez suspirando, respirando profundamente que su cabeza subió y bajó con el movimiento de su pecho. "Qué quieres decir?"

"Aún cuando duela ahora, no siento amarte. Y no siento haber creído que me amabas, o por lo que tuvimos juntos. De todos los modelos que he construido en mi cabeza e idolatrado con los años, mi idea de ti y mi amor por ti han significado mucho para mí. Estoy feliz de creer en él porque esa creencia me hizo crecer y cambiar en formas que nunca hubiese concebido. Pero también estoy contenta de haber llegado a ver cómo son las cosas realmente, aún cuando me ha dolido y aún cuando te lastimé por eso. Lo que sea que pase, quiero que sepas que creo que necesitaba esto. Conocerte realmente me ha cambiado, y aún si no significo nada para ti, ahora o en el futuro, siempre estaré agradecida por eso."

"Tú siempre significarás algo para mi, Relena."

Ella asintió pero no pudo hablar más. Sin decir nada estaría en su corazón para siempre, aunque no siempre podría amarlo como ahora. Alguna parte de ella siempre lo idolatraría y se preocuparía por él; una parte de ella siempre querría lo mejor para él, aún si no fuera ella, sin importar cuánto doliera; nunca lo olvidaría.

Heero besó su cabello, sus labios se presionaban en su cuero cabelludo, y ella cerró sus ojos, escuchando el sonido del silencio en esta pequeña habitación que era como su propio mundo ahora. Quería que su último recuerdo de Heero—si un último recuerdo tuviera que tener—estuviera lleno de esperanza y pureza, un reflejo de la fuerza y amabilidad que la había llevado a él en primer lugar. Metió su recuerdo de esos momentos en un rincón de su corazón y sólo recordó lo que se sentía tener sus brazos a su alrededor, intentando proteger y preocuparse por ella, intentando aprender cómo proteger su corazón.

"Te amo," dijo ella, no con reverencia, sino simplemente, sólo para decirlo una última vez. "No sé a dónde irás o qué estás planeando hacer, pero si estás listo, ven a verme."

"No esperes por mi," dijo él. "Lo digo en serio, Relena. No estoy planeando regresar."

Fue un rechazo, suavizado un poco para amortiguar el golpe, pero también lo que esperaba. Aún así, tuvo que contener una ahogada sensación en su pecho y garganta antes de poder asentir, aceptando lo que debía ser aceptado, sabiendo que eventualmente, algún día, su corazón cogería el ritmo de su cabeza. "De acuerdo," aceptó ella en un susurro que apenas pasó por sus labios.

Él la abrazó una vez más, pero ella se movió para soltarse. Si verdaderamente se había terminado entonces era momento de continuar; no podía quedarse aquí todo el día y no quería. Desenredándose de Heero, se levantó, estirando su espalda y saliendo a su propio espacio. Se giró para observar a Heero enmudecida, conteniendo sus sentimientos por él en su corazón, tratando de ocultarlos de su cara. Tuvo que pretender que lo había superado, al menos por ahora. Heero se puso de pie sin ceremonia, su rostro impasivo e indiscernible. Se preguntó cómo se estaba sintiendo. Tal vez estaba melancólico, arrepentido o triste por ella, pero igual era probable que no sintiera nada, o que se sintiera contento, aliviado o complacido. No podía culparlo por lo que sea que sintiera con más justicia por la que pudiera culparse por sus sentimientos; estaba contenta de que su control sobre sus expresiones la detuviera de verlo. Sabía que quería que Heero fuera feliz, algún día, pero prefería no saber de eso todavía. Tal vez en unos meses…

Él sacó su arma y apuntó hacia la cerradura en la puerta.

Ella salió de sus pensamientos. "Todo está bien?" preguntó.

Él gruñó. "Mantenerte a salvo no fue la razón para encerrarnos aquí."

"Oh," dijo ella, y decidió no comentar más, pero puso una mano en su brazo antes de halar el gatillo, deteniendo el disparo que abriría la puerta y los liberaría de la habitación así como de la presencia del otro. "Heero, hay algo que me gustaría que hicieras por mi si no tienes prisa."

"También hay algo de lo que necesito ocuparme. Qué necesitas?"

"Necesito regresar al auditorio. Los Preventivos deben haber mantenido a todos en el mismo lugar y yo necesito estar con ellos. Me siento responsable por esas personas. Podrían estar en pánico, o heridas…" Ella tomó un profundo respiro, endureciendo su resolución. "Viste a Avery?"

"Él se retiró," dijo Heero sin emoción. "Probablemente dejó el edificio. Sería lo lógico."

"Me escoltarás al escenario?" preguntó ella. "Me gustaría terminar mi discurso, pero no puedo ir allá desprotegida. Creo que mi regreso sería más tranquilizador si un Preventivo fuese visto protegiéndome."

Él asintió. Cuando no tuvo nada más que decir, volvió su atención hacia el cerrojo en la puerta. Realineando su blanco, disparó un tiro limpio y directo, la expulsión de la bala amortiguada por un silenciador.

El pomo cayó al piso, muerto, y la puerta se abrió.

Aire fresco entró en la habitación y Heero y Relena no perdieron tiempo en salir. Afuera en el corredor, a unos metros de los pisos negros que marcaban los bastidores oficiales tras el auditorio, la ansiedad se suspendía en el aire como un velo gris, el murmurado zumbido generado por una multitud de personas nerviosas resonaba con temerosa aprehensión. Nadie ocupaba los bastidores tras las cortinas, ni personal del evento ni asistentes técnicos o la más leve pizca de seguridad. Estaba en el auditorio, un lugar que Relena no podía ver tras la cortina, una audiencia esperaba por una resolución. Sus voces retumbaban como un pequeño terremoto en un desierto, enmudecido y violento, pero muy cargado para guardar silencio; era una atmósfera indicativa de control pero no serenidad, salvedad pero no seguridad, aceptación pero no felicidad.

Relena se identificaba con esos sentimientos, su corazón se conectaba con los corazones de aquellos que esperaban. Entendía esa sensación de expectativa, de tanta espera por algo que esperaba se volviera más insoportable que la falta de lo que esperaba. También entendía la confusión y la pena que un inesperado desastre podría causar en el corazón cuando la expectativa era insatisfecha. Para las personas en el auditorio, esos sentimientos estaban vinculados al shock que un ataque en sus líderes había despertado en los pechos. Habían venido esta noche esperando celebrar un anuncio formal de una decisión que sabían ya se había tomado. Habían esperado ver a Relena apoyar a Tom Avery como candidato para la Presidencia de la ESUN y asegurar su futura felicidad; en vez, habían visto a Relena derribada y observaban mientras Avery los abandonaba. Qué portento debía llevar sus palabras mientras se sentaban juntos y pensaban sobre el repentino y torpe instrumento del destino?

Hoy era el día en que arreglaría todos sus errores recientes.

Relena miró el perfil de Heero en la luz, no por consuelo, sino como un recordatorio de que ahora en adelante tendría que sostenerse en su propia fuerza. Estar sola aquí con él no era el mismo tipo de privacidad que habían compartido detrás de las puertas cerradas, pero era íntimo en una forma diferente. Una vez, antes de haberse vuelto lo que eran ahora, la idea de permanecer juntos con Heero en el extremo final de una crisis la hubiese llenado con convicción y la determinación para resistir a la oposición y reconstruir lo que sea que se hubiese roto. Ahora sólo sentía la calma de la inevitabilidad, aceptando el curso de los eventos como un desastre natural que nadie podría haber previsto o detenido, y por el cual no había nadie a quien culpar y nada que resistir. Todo eso fue dejado para evaluar el daño de las ruinas dejadas por la calamidad y tranquilamente comenzó a levantar los pedazos—no para reconstruir, sino para continuar. Y eso también era fuerza.

Como si sintiera sus pensamientos, Heero giró su cabeza para encontrar sus ojos y le dio un movimiento de cabeza.

"Gracias," dijo ella, y lo decía por todo, incluso el dolor en su corazón, dolor que usaría para fortalecer su resolución y reformar su espíritu. También era—en cierta forma—una despedida.

Tomando un profundo respiro, Relena avanzó, alejándose de Heero y entrando al ala al lado del escenario donde la luz era ensombrecida por la cortina. Heero la siguió rápidamente, flanqueándola, pero también como una sombra insustancial. Cuando emergieron en la dorada luz del escenario, las murmuraciones de la multitud se silenciaron. Heero fijó ojos con la peligrosa zancada de un hombre que nunca había fallado en completar una tarea a la cual estaba asignado, sin importar lo violento o arriesgado, pero era Relena quien atrapaba corazones. Relena subió al escenario como la corriente del viento o el fluido del agua, su fluidez y pasos mesurados atraían miradas en una ola que comenzó a un lado del auditorio y se extendió fieramente hacia el otro. Cuando los ojos aterrizaron en su figura, iluminada como lo estaba bajo la luz del auditorio, las voces cesaron de sonar, y para cuando alcanzó el auditorio, había atraído la incondicional atención de cada persona en la habitación. Heero se detuvo a unos pies de la cortina, pero Relena continuó, cruzando el escenario sola hasta que alcanzó el podio que había sido arreglado para Avery en el centro del escenario. Pausó tras él, su mirada desplazándose por el salón en una calmada evaluación de aquellos que estaban presentes para escucharla hablar.

Ellos la miraban, rostros conmocionados se iluminaron con repentino interés y esperanza, aquellos que no estaban sentados se hundieron donde estaban, incluso en el piso en las islas. La miraban como si fuera una aparición, y podrían si la explosión que la derribó en el escenario había estado dirigida para matarla y después de la cual había desaparecido repentinamente. Dudaba que los Preventivos hubiesen permitido que rumores de que estuviera muerta o herida se esparcieran cuando sabían que no, pero los rumores nunca podrían ser completamente controlados sin prueba sólida. Y ahora aquí estaba.

"Buenas tardes," dijo ella en el micrófono, y su voz hizo eco en el silencio. Sabía que esperaban que les dijera mantener la calma, para lograr su propio bienestar, o para anunciar que el perpetrador de la explosión había sido atrapado, pero nada podría haber estado más allá de su mente. Las calamidades del pasado estaban en el pasado. Era momento de avanzar.

"Me gustaría hacer un anuncio," dijo ella. Heero la miró por el rabillo de su ojo, aparentemente curioso, aunque no tuvo que preguntar lo que había planeado cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Ignorándolo, ella esperó, notando que algunos miembros del personal de evento se tambaleaban para activar los operadores de las cámaras de TV que los Preventivos no habían dudado en ordenar apagar durante la confusión, y entonces continuó como si su larga pausa hubiese estado planeada sólo para su efecto dramático. "Vengo a ustedes esta noche como Relena Darlian, la Representante electa para las Colonias y la Vice Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores de la Tierra, y ahora estoy ante ustedes como una mujer penosamente horrorizada." Cuando hablaba era con la fluidez de un discurso practicado, su voz alcanzaba cada oreja, pausando frecuentemente para que el impacto de cada palabra resonara distintivamente en el aire tranquilo y vacío. "Esta noche han presenciado de primera mano evidencia que, a pesar de todo nuestro trabajo en los últimos años, el mundo aún no es una lugar seguro. Este incidente estuvo mal dirigido, y no debe disuadirnos de continuar aquí lo que vinimos a hacer. Los aplaudo por el coraje y la fe con la cual han continuado para apoyar la paz a través de un compromiso a la comunicación abierta, comprensión, honestidad, justicia y creencia hacia el desarrollo de una felicidad más grande entre los seres humanos. Son metas no logradas fácilmente, y algunos les advertirían del peligro de creer muy fuertemente en la fragilidad de tales ideales, pero en lugar de los eventos que ocurrieron esta tarde, sólo puedo asombrarme ante su tenacidad. Dije hace un momento que vengo ante ustedes horrorizada, pero mi pena no es referente al incidente que han presenciado esta noche, ni por ninguna falla suya, sino porque he llegado a creer que yo misma no he estado viviendo con los estándares en mi vida diaria que he endorsado fielmente como nuestro propósito global. He sido diligente pero cautelosa en mis responsabilidades, y como aún estoy aprendiendo y creciendo a través de mis relaciones con otras personas no poseo todo el conocimiento en cómo atar las cualidades en mi y por las que tengo en alta estima en el espíritu de la humanidad." Ella tomó un respiro, sintiéndose temblar con vida, temblando no de nerviosismo, sino de la pasión de la sinceridad. "Sin embargo, no creo que mi debilidad sea causa para dudar, o razón para perder la esperanza. Es a través de comprender nuestros errores y fallas que nos inspiramos para hacer grandes cosas. Es, por lo tanto, que con firme seguridad he tomado una decisión que no anticipé hacer, pero en la cual creo con todo mi corazón."

Un silencio descendió sobre el auditorio, como si nadie se atreviera a respirar por miedo a perturbar la santidad del momento. Relena levantó su mentón, ojos azules destellaban mientras captaban la luz e igualó su voz con el ritmo seguro y continuo de su corazón.

"Deseo dedicar mi vida a la búsqueda y protección de la frágil esperanza de la humanidad de que este mundo puede ser un lugar ideal para vivir, no en la realización de un ideal imposible, sino en anticipación de que el temple de la experiencia de una vida real nos hará lo sabios suficiente para alcanzar una vida más rica y más llena de esperanza al continuar con nuestras metas. Es con esta aspiración que anuncio mi propia intención para postularme a la posición de Presidente de la Nación Unida de la Esfera Terrestre."

Aún antes de terminar de hablar, un rugido eructó en el salón. Relena permaneció sorprendida tras el podio, parpadeando ante un repentino destello de cámaras, su corazón latía en un sonido que lentamente reconoció como un estruendoso aplauso. Su mirada se movió a todos los rincones del salón, encontrando los rostros de las personas que la animaban. Cuando giró su cabeza, captó un vistazo de Heero desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad del ala, muy tarde para decir algo para detenerlo, y sabiendo que no había nada más que decir. Ya habían otras personas subiendo al escenario, Preventivos que nunca habían sido pilotos gundam y figuras oficiales de su trabajo, hombres y mujeres a los que les había dicho numerosas veces que no tenía ambición de lanzarse a la presidencia. Olivia estaba riendo como si Relena le hubiese jugado una buena broma. Algunos de sus otros asociados y asistentes lucían descontentos, no por su elección de lanzarse estaba segura, sino porque había anunciado sus intenciones tan de repente y estarían trabajando toda la noche, probablemente por semanas, para alcanzarle el ritmo a su anuncio. Tendría que designar un personal de campaña rápidamente, y probablemente reclutar gente de su lado quienes ya habían aceptado acompañar a Avery. Estaría furioso con ella, lo sabía, pero no importaba. Ganar o perder, esto era lo que quería, y estaba lista para dar todo lo que tenía, borrar lo que no podía ser y construir un nuevo sueño con materiales nuevos de su propia habilidad y su propia obra.

Era tiempo para continuar. Era momento de reclamar lo que había estado perdido.

------

Tan pronto como los aplausos comenzaron a sonar, Heero dejó el escenario, liberando a Relena al brillo de las luces doradas, luces que encendían su cabello y hacía que su figura vestida de blanco destellara como una estrella. Los ojos de Heero se desviaron de Relena hacia la parte trasera de la audiencia donde un hombre permanecía mirando, no a Relena, sino a él. Era alguien que no había esperado ver, pero estaba muy seguro que los otros compañeros querían que notara. Tan pronto como Heero reconoció la atención del hombre al devolver la mirada desde las sombras del ala derecha del escenario, el otro hombre se giró abruptamente y dejó el salón, escabulléndose por las puertas dobles que llevaban directamente al lobby.

Un momento después, una figura con chaqueta de un Preventivo lo siguió.

Y con eso, las últimas piezas del rompecabezas se juntaron.

Lo primero que Heero notó mientras Relena se preparaba para dar su discurso fue que no había habido ningún daño en el auditorio. Unas cuantas luces aparentemente habían volado sus fusibles, pero no había vidrio roto, quemaduras o marcas en el piso, escenario o paredes. Incluso la audiencia no había parecido alborotada. Mientras escuchaba hablar a Relena, Heero había escaneado la multitud, evaluando el humor de la audiencia por el tipo de miedo y pánico que hubiese acompañado una explosión, fuego químico o un tiroteo en un lugar público, pero la mayoría habían estado enfocados en Relena, preocupados por su bienestar, pero no preocupados por el propio. Se habían asustado lo suficiente cuando las luces explotaron arriba y Relena golpeó el escenario, cuando el humo oscureció el escenario y un olor a azufre llenó el aire, pero supuso que una vez que los Preventivos tomaron el control, la seguridad de Relena fue confirmada, y el aire aclarado, todos se calmaron. Sólo Relena había sufrido de lo que sea que hubiese causado la explosión, y era probable que todos hubieran estado hablando de ella.

En verdad supuso que no tenía que salvar su vida, pero lo que había sido salvado como resultado era igualmente valioso.

Después que las puertas al lobby se cerraron a la salida del Preventivo, Heero permaneció por un momento en las alas, satisfaciéndose con un vistazo final de la mujer cuyo corazón había roto y quien por alguna razón se lo había agradecido. Había esperado su rabia, y también sus lágrimas, pero fue sólo en esos últimos minutos cuando la había abrazado que se dio cuenta lo frágil que era ella, lo frágiles que eran los dos, y cuan fuerte debía ser para responder a la crisis de su situación en una forma que había aliviado, si no curado, la más profunda de sus mutuas heridas. Sentía ahora que era desafortunado pero inevitable que las cosas se asentaran de esta forma. Era desafortunado que aún fuera verdad que lo que ella quería o merecía, no pudiera dárselo, e inevitable que el romance y el compromiso que quería de él probablemente fuera algo que nunca sería capaz de darle a nadie; sin duda, Relena podría ser la única mujer que conocería en toda la vida que lo entendiera lo bien suficiente para aceptarlo realmente. Aunque no lo dijo, sintió cuando lo perdonó, comprendiendo su inhabilidad para hacerla feliz a pesar de su amargura, y lo supo cuando de repente admitió entender cómo se sentía ella, y se arrepentía de su despreocupación en lastimarla. Después de eso fue como si una tormenta hubiese pasado, dejando nada sino los solitarios valles de sus almas limpios de ruinas, y una sensación que sólo podría expresarse en silencio y en el consuelo de los brazos del otro.

También estaba agradecido. Subconscientemente, había entrado en una relación con Relena para descubrir si poseía las facultades necesarias para llevar una normal relación humana, si tenía la habilidad para amar y ser amado como las demás personas experimentaban el romance, si de hecho era sólo un muchacho como cualquier otro, y para eso obtuvo su respuesta. Ahora que terminó, supo que tenía que aceptarse y lo que tenía que hacer.

El tumulto de voces cesó mientras Heero se daba la vuelta de la mujer que había tratado de amar e hizo su recorrido por los silenciosos corredores hacia el lobby. Caminó por los blancos pasajes en silencio, reflexionando en su cabeza sobre las palabras que deseaba decir, mucho como Relena lo había hecho para las personas que la adoraban y sacrificaron mucho para ayudarla a construir un mundo en el que sólo ella tuvo la fuerza de convicción de creer, las personas que había rechazado mientras buscaba y resolvía los deseos que Heero no había satisfecho.

Fue una sorpresa cuando Duo emergió de repente de un corredor que cruzaba el de Heero, y lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos. Heero se detuvo cuando Duo se detuvo para esperar por él, luciendo nervioso y moviéndose mientras pretendía no estarlo.

"Uh… Oye, Heero… no me di cuenta que estabas… um, patrullando. Y, uh, cómo está todo?"

Heero ignoró la pregunta. No creía que Duo estuviese involucrado en el engaño del incidente de esta noche, no lo que había pasado en el escenario, sino que probablemente sabía sobre la decisión de Trowa de encerrarlo en una habitación con Relena, y sin duda ya había hecho todo el patrullaje y completado todos los procedimientos de seguridad.

"Necesito que hagas algo por mi," dijo él.

"Uh, seguro. Qué necesitas?"

"Necesito que cuides de mi perro."

Duo parpadeó, rascando su cabeza. "Por qué? Te vas de vacaciones o algo?"

"Me voy al Espacio, y no sé por cuánto tiempo. No puedo llevarlo conmigo. No sé si podré cuidar de él. No dijiste que Hilde podría necesitar un perro?"

"Sí, pero quise decir como un cachorro o algo. Sin ofender, Heero, lo tomaré si quieres que lo haga. Es sólo que me atrapaste un poco fuera de base."

"Es un buen perro. Será un buen guardia. Su nombre es Ted."

Duo rió.

"Qué?" demandó Heero.

"Siempre lo encontré un extraño nombre para un perro."

"Ese fue el nombre con el que llegó. Sólo es un nombre."

Duo tosió y tragó. "Sí, sí, lo sé." Miró a Heero de reojo, seriamente, como si considerara algo. "Vas a irte pronto?" Cuando Heero asintió, Duo suspiró. "Entonces supongo que lo recogeré esta noche? Probablemente te extrañará, sabes."

Heero no dijo nada. Algunas cosas tenían que ser.

"Está bien, bueno a menos que tengas algo más… No? Bueno, supongo que sigo mi camino entonces." Él pasó a Heero, manos guardadas en sus bolsillos y tarareando mientras se iba, pero el tono era menos vívido de lo que podría haber sido, y tan pronto como Duo giró por la esquina, se detuvo. Por un momento, Heero permaneció solo en la intersección entre los dos corredores, mirando el camino por el que se había ido Duo y se preguntó si aún estaba caminando o si esperaba ver si Heero continuaría primero. Duo siempre escondía sus preocupaciones, enmascarando sus emproblemadas ideas y luchas internas tras una indiferencia tan constantemente practicada que Duo podía suspender la seriedad tras el disfraz del buen ánimo y en realidad _ser_ feliz. De esta forma era capaz de relacionarse con otros, pero Heero no pensaba que fuera algo que pudiera hacer para sí mismo. Parecía contraintuitivo para él que relacionarse con otras personas involucraría pretender ser alguien más o pretender sentir diferentemente, y que encontraba contraintuitivo ponerlo en práctica. Pero entonces, muchas cosas sobre las relaciones humanas parecían extrañas para Heero. Era evidencia de que había perdido algo en el camino, y para hacer su propio camino en el mundo, tendría que encontrar su propio paso.

Asintiendo hacia Duo en silencioso tributo y despedida, se giró y avanzó por el corredor en dirección a donde había comenzado. Caminó hasta que el corredor se abrió al lobby desde un pasaje lateral que era una ruta más indirecta que las puertas dobles en la parte de atrás que conducían directo al auditorio cuando estaban abiertas. El lobby ahora estaba despejado de la cantidad de personas que lo habían ocupado antes de que comenzaran los sucesos del día, y el frío mármol podría verse marchando en infinitas filas desde el auditorio hasta las puertas de vidrio y ventanas que daban a la calle. Una mirada por el vidrio reveló una esperada falta de vehículos de ayuda en la calle para responder a cualquier llamada de emergencia, ni alguna prensa local o internacional salvo por unos cuantos individuos aburridos que habían estado sentados en los escalones incluso antes de que las puertas se hubiesen abierto la primera vez para dejar entrar al público. Fue confirmación suficiente que—como lo esperaba—ninguna llamada de emergencia había sido hecha.

Tres figuras permanecían en el costado lejano del salón no tan lejos de las puertas de vidrio, escondidas parcialmente del exterior por una enorme columna de piedra y aparentemente no les preocupaba ser vistos. Heero los observó en silencio desde la entrada al corredor que conducía a bastidores, asumiendo que sabían que estaba ahí, y preguntándose qué iba a decir.

Antes de que hubiese salido a ese escenario Heero había esperado confrontar a Trowa, Duo, Wufei y posiblemente Quatre por ocasionar el incidente que—antes de haberlo razonado—lo había obligado a romper su promesa a Relena. Lo que no había podido descifrar era _por qué _una de esas cuatro personas prepararía algo. Ninguno de los antiguos pilotos Gundam estaban relacionados lo bien suficiente con la situación de Relena y suya para haber sabido cómo actuar, y en tanto como sabía, ninguno de ellos posee el incentivo. Podrían haber sentido pena por Relena, y tal vez por él, pero meterse en sus asuntos privados en una forma tan peligrosa e impersonal había tomado un acercamiento insolente y casi insensible.

Sin embargo, estuvo aliviado de descubrir que ninguno de los pilotos gundam tuvo la culpa.

O no completamente la culpa. Wufei aparentemente había sabido algo sobre eso; suficiente para seguir a la figura con la que Heero había intercambiado miradas con expectativa más que sorpresa, suficiente para saber no hacer una llamada de emergencia para una situación que no la requería. Él era una de las tres figuras en el salón, de pie con sus brazos cruzados en su abrigo Preventivo y una expresión en su cara que era medio pensativa y medio un frunce mientras intercambiaba palabras con los otros dos hombres que lo encaraban.

Uno de los hombres, el que había captado el ojo de Heero en el auditorio y lo mantuvo transfigurado por varios latidos, le decía algo a Wufei que sorprendió al otro piloto y pareció enojarlo, o tal vez indignarlo. No era alguien que Heero conociera bien, además de la vaga asociación, pero Heero tampoco lo había olvidado, y no habría podido olvidarlo si quisiera. Ranlath había llegado a su casa en medio de la noche, irrumpiendo y entrando sin dejar rastro y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento; él era uno de los pocos que podía ganar la atención de Heero con una mirada y mantener esa atención a un punto, y aparentemente lo hizo con inconsciente expectativa. Su estatura era impresionante, alto y ancho sin perder su gracia o sutileza, y sus ojos ardían con fuego interno, como si su mente fuera un volcán activo que pudiera erupcionar en cualquier momento, no de rabia, sino como una fuerza de la naturaleza.

Pero no fue Ranlath quien preocupó a Heero en el momento, absorto como estaba en lo que parecía ser una conversación unilateral con Wufei, quien escuchaba con sus brazos cruzados y no decía nada. Ninguno de ellos miró en dirección de Heero, aunque sin duda estaban muy conscientes de su presencia.

Sólo Mandred giró su cabeza para reconocerlo, la expresión en su rostro abrumada y melancólica, aparentemente más allá de la pena al punto donde la tristeza no podía separarse de la serenidad. Las emociones de Heero se contrajeron como si se detuviera en un cuello de botella, su aliento se atascó en su garganta y su corazón luchaba por aire, cesando de latir por unos segundos y luego comenzó de nuevo en una recuperación rápida y dolorosa. Mientras se acercaba esperaba que Mandred hablara, pero aunque los ojos del hombre reconocieron a Heero, y aunque le asintió para que se les uniera, no dijo nada.

"Entonces puedo decirle a los otros que todo está despejado?" preguntó Wufei. Miró de reojo a Heero mientras se acercaba, pero esperó por una respuesta en el afirmativo de Ranlath antes de girar para irse. "Me iré entonces. Ha sido un placer trabajar con ustedes." Mientras pasaba a Heero, puso una mano en su hombro y pausó lo suficiente para hablar tranquilamente para los oídos de Heero. "Ella se ve mejor," dijo. "Hiciste lo correcto." Y luego continuó en línea recta hacia el auditorio.

"Y," intervino Ranlath de repente, "qué de eso? Cómo está la chica?"

Heero tensó su sorpresa ante la completa falta de preámbulo, áspera brevedad de la pregunta y el tono que demandó una respuesta. "Está mejor," dijo él. "Hablamos." Lentamente, le dio la espalda a Mandred. "Tú arreglaste esto?" preguntó. "Para forzarme a hablar con ella?"

"Parece como algo que haría?" respondió Mandred. "Fui engañado al venir aquí igual que tú. A Ranlath le importa poco la forma como se hagan las cosas en tanto como los resultados sean satisfactorios." Se giró para mirar a Ranlath. "Estás satisfecho?"

"Cuando aceptes regresar conmigo para ajustar las fenestraciones de mis ventanas, estaré satisfecho."

"Las de arriba o las de abajo?" preguntó Mandred.

"Abajo. Por qué demonios te solicitaría meterte en las de arriba?" Él le dirigió una puntual mirada a Heero. "Tu incompetente descuido me ha causado retrasos significativos."

"Esto es sobre negocios?" preguntó Heero oscuramente.

"Todo eso no es sobre aburrimiento es sobre negocios," dijo Ranlath. "Y ciertamente no vine aquí para entretenerme."

Heero sabía que no era sobre Relena, a pesar de la obvia asociación. Más ciertamente esto era sobre Mandred, y específicamente la callosidad con la que Heero lo había tratado, aunque no había conocido el impacto de sus palabras en el momento. _Fue_ descuidado, y si la sensibilidad era una habilidad, probablemente también merecía la etiqueta de incompetente. Supuso que aún era un niño en ciertas formas, particularmente la forma en la que había fallado de ver el impacto que sus palabras, acciones y suposiciones tenían en otras personas, especialmente aquellos que veía como inmaculados e intocables, como Mandred, o incluso Relena. Mandred había sido un maestro para Heero, el tipo de maestro aparentemente sabio, infatigable y bien situado que pensó podía empujar o incluso golpear sin lastimar. En un temperamento por asuntos que tenían poco que ver con Mandred y todo que ver consigo, Heero había hecho eso, e inconsciente e impensablemente lastimó profundamente al hombre.

"No lo sabía," dijo desesperanzado. "No sabía que tuviste hijos. No sabía que murieron. No quise decir lo que dije. Lo siento."

Mandred lo consideró por un momento con interés antes de hablar. "Quisiste algo de eso," dijo él, "pero no estoy enojado contigo. No eres responsable por no saber. Si algo, soy quien estaba equivocado. Cuando te conocí fui golpeado por tu situación y me tomé libertades contigo que no debí haber tomado. Con lo que has tenido que tratar fue familiar para mí en algunas formas, aunque nunca te conté esas historias, y en espera de ayudar creo que sobrepasé mis límites. Tienes razón en decir que no soy tu padre, y que no tengo asuntos o autoridad para meterme en tus asuntos ni la mitad en que lo hice. En retrospectiva, probablemente no debí haberme involucrado tanto contigo como lo hice. Por un tiempo te volviste como un hijo adoptivo para mí, y fue doloroso recordar que no lo eras y recordar una pérdida que nunca he aceptado totalmente. Me ha tomado un poco de tiempo a solas resolver eso, pero eso no es tu culpa, aunque aceptaré una disculpa por cualquier descortesía por la que debas sentir pena." Pausó él, mirando a Heero con cuidado. "Estás planeando irte, verdad?"

Heero no supo qué decir, pero su silencio fue afirmación suficiente, y Mandred sólo asintió.

"Es natural," dijo Mandred. "Creo que tal vez te obligué a hacer algo para lo que no estabas listo, y ahora tienes que regresar a donde comenzaste a forjar tu propio camino. No pienses que mi ausencia reciente y melancolía son tu culpa. Es el recuerdo de mis propias luchas lo que me plaga. Nunca fuiste una carga."

"Suenas como si te fueras también," dijo Heero.

"Sí. Voy a regresar a casa."

"Vas a casarte?"

"Sí."

"Sería bueno," intervino Ranlath. "Me gusta Immilie. La encuentro inteligente y racional, pero como un todo, las mujeres son más problemáticas de lo que lo valen, y piensan aún peor de nosotros de lo que nosotros pensamos de ellas."

Heero gruñó, aunque no quería estar de acuerdo. "También eres casado?"

"Nunca me he casado. Nunca planeé casarme. No tengo la paciencia para cuidar de alguien indefinidamente. Tengo trabajo que hacer, e investigación. No tengo tiempo para el romance o algunas de las obligaciones sociales que conlleva ese tipo de cosas."

"Hubo una mujer que quiso casarse con él," Mandred rió, y fue placentero de escuchar. "Dios sólo sabe por qué. Aunque él no lo hubiese hecho. Su romance duró por años una vez que ella se dio por vencida en tratar de conservarlo. No resultó tan terrible."

"Sólo porque no me casé con ella," mantuvo Ranlath. Él volvió su atención hacia Heero con ojos que destellaron. "En cuanto a esta chica tuya que nos ha causado tantos problemas, recomiendo dejarla en paz por al menos diez años, más si es del tipo emocional. Y si te sientes inclinado a verla otra vez por cualquier razón, sólo asegúrate de decirle que no quieres casarte con ella. A menos que sea estúpida o manipuladora, eso acabará la mayoría de tus problemas."

"Tal vez un año," enmendó Mandred.

"No planeo regresar," dijo Heero.

"Ahora no," respondió Mandred, "pero nunca sabes lo que pasará en el futuro. Por ahora te diriges a casa, pero algún día podrías desear seguir tus pasos en este lugar. Si eso sucede, se amable, claro y confía en tus instintos."

Hubo un momento de silencio que Heero notó indicaba el fin de las cosas. Había dicho sus disculpas y recibió su último consejo, y ahora era momento de irse y descifrar las cosas por sí mismo.

Mandred le sonrió. "Te deseo la mejor de las suertes. Sé que estarás buscando trabajo. Si te necesito para algo, te lo dejaré saber, para pagarte por tus problemas."

"Gracias," dijo Heero. "Por todo."

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Mandred y Ranlath se retiraron, caminando juntos por las puertas de vidrio y desaparecieron de vista por la esquina del edificio. El cielo ardía con llamas rojas y naranjas que se desvanecían en un rosa y dorado mientras el sol se ponía tras los edificios bloqueando la línea del cielo.

A través de las puertas de vidrio, filamentos dorados de luz caían para formar pequeños arco iris en las paredes y jugaban bromas en los azulejos. Heero permanecía solo con el sol en su rostro y sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mirando a la nada, escuchando los sonidos de voces en el auditorio mientras la gente comenzaba a hablar y a reunir sus cosas como un público después de un juego o una película.

Cuando las puertas dobles se abrieron, la gente salió y lo rodeó, todos hablando al mismo tiempo, sobre todo desde la explosión de las luces en el auditorio hasta la campaña de Relena para presidente de la ESUN. Si tuviera la oportunidad de ganar o no así de tarde en el juego no parecía ser tan interesante como el hecho de que estaba postulándose, pero incluso ese tema se perdió entre la corriente de cuerpos humanos y el río de voces humanas que se unían y separaban alrededor de Heero.

Permaneció en el lobby hasta que se vació de todos, y luego esperó un poco más, de pie como una piedra en un salón que era tan lúgubre y sobrio como un museo hasta que pareció que esperó para siempre. Al final se movió, avanzando y abriendo su camino por las puertas de vidrio y a los blancos escalones de concreto del edificio. Desde el oeste, los últimos rayos del sol golpearon sus ojos, y los cubrió con su mano para ver su camino, su sombra se alargaba por las escaleras mientras descendía los escalones y fuera de vista. Hacia el este, pudo ver sobre su hombro la primera de las estrellas nocturnas brillando desde arriba.

Primero escuchó pasos, un rápido golpeteo de tacones en las baldosas del piso y luego en el concreto. Se giró para ver a Relena descendiendo para unírsele, y sólo pudo extender sus brazos para atraparla cuando cayó contra él en un abrazo.

"Gracias por quedarte," susurró ella. "Wufei me dijo."

"No quería irme sin decir adiós," dijo él, y gentilmente removió sus brazos de su cuello. "Estás bien?"

Ella le sonrió, una triste sonrisa que era honesta aún si fuera dolorosa. "Voy a extrañarte," dijo, "pero estaré bien."

Él asintió, sus pensamientos un enjambre de lamentos y arrepentimientos, emociones que flotaban sin amarras en un vacío de soledad que se tragaba todo lo demás. Tampoco iba a ser fácil para él, pero estaba aliviado porque esas emociones eran honestas, y era lo que más quería.

"Heero," dijo Relena. "Sé que no tienes obligación para contactarme y no estoy segura si sería una buena idea, pero si de vez en cuando puedes dejarme saber que estás vivo y bien, estaría agradecida."

"De acuerdo," aceptó él. "Cuídate, Relena."

"Cuídate," dijo ella, y luego se giró y alejó caminando.

En los escalones se separaron, Heero bajó el resto del camino solo y dirigiéndose hacia el noreste hacia el puerto espacial en el mar mientras Relena regresaba al edificio donde un mar de adoradores fans y dedicados miembros de su personal esperaban su regreso, las personas que la amaban y admiraban permanecieron atrás para correr por su campaña.

Más tarde, Relena le diría a la gente cómo alguna vez había amado a un hombre que era peligroso, aunque no para ella, un hombre que había amado profunda e infinitamente y nunca olvidaría. Le diría a la gente que lo suyo fue un hermoso romance, pero breve, y que había aprendido más de esta relación que de cualquier otra en su vida. Le había enseñado sobre el amor y la debilidad, sobre los deseos y los sueños, y la diferencia entre ideales y realidad. Heero no le contaría a nadie una historia, pero recordaría una relación con una chica que admiraba y por la que se preocupaba, una chica que le había mostrado las fortalezas y la fragilidad del amor, y le enseñó a aceptar la vida con sus fallas e imperfecciones. Del otro aprendieron la potencia del deseo, y el valor de conocer sus propios corazones.

Con el sol poniéndose y acercándose el crepúsculo, las sombras se alargaban y oscurecían la superficie de la tierra, pero eran visibles y de cierta forma hermosas cuando llevaban alivio por el brillo de la luz dorada y rosa en el oeste que señalaba el final de un día.

------

Fin

------

**Nota de Inu**: Hola a todos!!! Bueno, aquí lo tienen finalmente, el último capítulo de este maravilloso y emotivo fic de **Zapenstap**. Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer y por todos sus lindos mensajes de apoyo. Sé que tal vez esperaban un final feliz donde los protagonistas terminaran juntos pero la autora no lo quiso así y me parece acertado partiendo del hecho de que es muy difícil que una relación se de cuando el 'amor' se basa en un ideal o un deseo. Si ese 'amor' no es correspondido no hay nada que se pueda hacer, jejejeje... No puedes obligar a nadie a corresponderte. En fin, esta es sólo mi humilde opinión, no sé si estén de acuerdo conmigo... Ha sido un gusto y un placer traerles esta linda historia pero no se preocupen porque si les gustó el trabajo de esta autora y quieren leer más historias de Heero y Relena, los invito a que disfruten de la siguiente traducción. Se titula **_Final_** **_Mission Status, _**espero no demorarme mucho en subir el primer capítulo... jejejeje... Hasta muy pronto!!!


End file.
